Phoenix Tears
by 13BlacKAnGELs
Summary: A girl, who shares similar visions to Harry, is transferred to Hogwarts in his final year, and although she spends a lot of time with Draco and is in Slytherin, could she be the key to Voldemort's demise? rated for later chapters and language
1. Prologue

_Phoenix Tears_

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, except for the plot (duh!) and the character Phoenix Melody

(btw, this IS set in their seventh year, but doesn't follow on from HBP, so Dumbledore's not dead, and as far as Harry and everyone else are concerned, Horcruxes don't exist)

Prologue

Anyone in the small, sleepy village in Derbyshire would expect this to be the last place for heinous crimes to take place, such as muggings, burglaries, and even murder. It was because of this low crime rate that the security system of this small village was, well, crap. This was why this girl was such an easy target. This was how the Death-Eaters snuck in undetected and unnoticed.

Phoenix Melody was just your average sixteen-year old (except maybe for her name, but what's that matter?), hanging out with friends, shopping in Derby, worrying about exams, the usual. But there was one small thing that kept her apart from her friends; any day now, she could be moved on. Her parents, the Melodys, weren't her biological parents, but had fostered Phoenix when she was fourteen. They were well-known foster carers, and Phoenix had been sent to them as a last resort, as she had never stayed longer than about two months in one foster home at a time. Let's just say it took a lot of patience with someone like her, so she faced a LOT of rejections, getting meaner and bitchier and more demanding each time.

I know what you're thinking, what the hell would the Death-Eaters want with someone like Phoenix, but did I ever say she was a Muggle? Even though, she didn't know it, Phoenix was actually a witch, who had been missing from Ministry records since her birth, therefore, any wizarding school never knew where to track her down. But Phoenix was actually very important to the Death-Eaters. Well, not so much them, but to their Dark leader, Lord Voldemort (if you don't know who he is, I reccommend reading the actual books before this, cos otherwise there's gonna be a lot of confusion). Okay, on with the actual story part, now that I have Phoenix's background covered.

"Hey! I'm back!" called Phoenix to her foster mum, Georgia Melody.

"Hi, Phoe!" her Mum called back. "Have a good time?"

"Not really," replied Phoenix, entering the kitchen. "Load of riots going on. Protesting against tourists passing through just to get to Derby and that."

"Well, I wish they wouldn't," agreed Georgia. "It's getting bloody annoying. I mean the tourists are bad enough, but do we really need mobs of protestors moaning about it. Just makes things worse."

Phoenix nodded, and headed upstairs to her little room to play loud music. Unbeknown to her, though, she was being watched. She was just dancing around and singing along, when she saw a small rustle of leaves on the big tree outside her window.. A blond boy's head popped out, grinning.

"Hey, Phoe! Love the moves you're bustin'!. I expect the police to pick you up any day now, on charge of hideously embarrassing your family!"

"Get out of here, Denny, you prick!" Phoenix laughed. "I'd like to see _you_ do better!"

"Hey, agree to go out with me, and I'll let you do all the dancing you want. Maybe even a special dance just for me?" he said flirtatiously, batting his eyelashes.

"You have five seconds until I get on that tree and knock you off the branch!"

"Okay, okay, feisty. Just let me proclaim my love to you, then I'll piss off," grinned Denny, bending down on one knee, in the proposal stance. "Oh, Phoenix, you are the most beautiful girl I-"

"Den..." Phoenix sighed.

"No, hear me out. What time we've spent together has been precious, and I want to make every moment last-"

"Denny!"

"Seriously, listen. You are my heart and soul, the apple of my eye. And would you do me the honour of-"

"Den, what's that?" Phoenix's tone had changed, and she was pointing to a black dot, growing larger every second, in the sky.

"Don't try to distract me. Anyway, Phoenix Melody, will you-"

"Seriously, Den, I think you should get off the branch." The bird was now close enough to reveal it's owlish features, but it looked menacing, and was now flying towards the branch just outside Phoenix's window. In other words, towards Denny.

"You're not listening-"

"Den, look out!" screeched Phoenix, as the bird was now soaring down at Denny, talons pointed onimously at Denny's head. The bird crashed into him, striking the boy on the head, and he fell, unconscious, to the to damp grass two storeys

below, blood dripping from his wound.

"Denny!" Phoenix screeched again, poking her head out the window to look down at his lifeless body sprawled across the lawn, but it was hard to make him out, as their street had no street lighting (crap sentence, I know), and the moon being blocked didn't help her case.

Panicking, Phoenix turned on her heel and ran down the stairs yelling "Denny's been knocked of the tree. He needs help!" to no answers. No irate brother complaining he had to 'study' (making out with his girlfriend more like), no screaming baby at being awoken, no frazzled Georgia telling her husband to call for an ambulance. And no William shouting at her for waking the whole village up. The house was... silent, and seemingly empty.

Phoenix gripped the banister, and nervously made her way down stairs.

"Georgia?" she called quietly, making her way into the living room, where she saw a horrifying sight; what appeared to be a dead brother and Dad, and a sobbing Georgia, holding the baby's lifeless form in her arms.

"Georgia, what's happening?" Phoenix asked fearfully. Georgia said nothing, still sobbing.

"Phoe, you have to get out of here! While you still got a chance. Go!"

"A bit too late, I think," whispered a male voice from behind Phoenix. She spun around, and saw a tall, cloaked-hooded man towering over her, pointing what appeared to be a large stick at Georgia. Phoenix looked from the man to Georgia, until she thought she heard the words 'Abara Cadabra' coming from the man. A jet of green light blasted from his wand, and hit Georgia like a bullet. She immediately fell to the floor, dead.

"GEORGIA!" Phoenix screamed again, tears of fear and hurt rushing to her eyes, and leaking out. She went to check her foster mum, in hope that she was just unconscious.

"You won't find a pulse," the man whispered, in a humorous tone. It was then Phoenix noticed he was surrounded by several other cloaked figures, all laughing quietly.

"You sick sons-of-bitches!" Phoenix shouted angrily. The laughter stopped and the atmosphere turned menacing. One man lunged, but Phoenix missed his grasp by running into the kitchen next door.

Phoenix was now face-to-face with her tormentor, still sobbing hysterically.

"Don't make me force you, Phoenix," the man opposite her threatened. Phoenix stared at him, where she thought his eyes would be.

"Why does your leader want me so badly?"

"Beats me," the Death-Eater said, pointing his wand at her again. "One last chance, Phoenix."

"No. I'm not going _anywhere!_"Phoenix screeched for the third time.

"So be it," the Death-Eater whispered, raised his wand and shouted "Stupefy!"

A jet of red light emitted from his wand, and flew towards Phoenix. She raised her hands in defence, and looked away...

Any wizard walking outside at that time would have heard a male voice shout "Stupefy!" and wander who was on the receiving end. What they wouldn't expect was for the same man who had cast the spell, scream as death took him...

_I know it's a really long prologue, but this part is actually really important to the rest of the story! So, keep reading, and I hope you enjoy! And please review!_


	2. A Sister's Plea

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the character Phoenix

A Sister's Plea

Harry woke up suddenly, his scar burning fiercely, and he felt as if a knife was cutting into his head and splitting it open. He yelled out in anguish, causing his room-mate, Ron, to wake up, terrified.

"Harry! What the-? Harry!" Ron started shouting.

"Ron, I'm fine! Stop yelling," Harry replied, clutching his scar. It was still hurting, but gradually subsiding. He had had another 'prophetic vision'. Or at least it felt like it. It was the scream of a Death-Eater that awoke him so suddenly.

"What happened, mate?" Ron asked, noticing Harry. Just as Harry was about to answer, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley burst in, all looking petrified.

"What's going on? Who screamed?" asked Mrs Weasley, scanning the room.

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare," Harry sighed. "And my scar hurt a bit. It's noth-"

"Your scar hurt? Harry, that's serious. What were you dreaming?" fussed Hermione. Harry hesitated, not really sure if he wanted to worry everyone again. Now that Voldemort was back, every single, tiny thing that was wrong with Harry meant a full examination and interrogation of Harry by the Order. Normally, he could manage to persuade them it was all a false alarm, but he wasn't so sure this time. The dream had been so eerie, so real he wasn't sure if it could have been just a figment of his imagination.

He looked up, and saw everyone looking down at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Harry?" Hermione pressed. When he didn't answer again, Mrs Weasley took charge.

"All right, let's leave Harry alone for a while. We can talk about it in the morning. Girls, out," Mrs Weasley demanded, leading Hermione and Ginny out of Ron and Harry's room, closing the door behind her.

Ron looked at the form of his mother exiting the room, then turned back to Harry, with a confused expression. "You gonna tell?" he asked quietly.

Harry nodded solemnly, and began re-capping the events. By the end, Ron's expression had gone from confusion to a look of mixed shock and awe. "So, you're saying," he summarised. "That this girl, whoever she is, reflected the curse?"

"Yes," Harry agreed. "But there's more to it. I think she might have strengthened it or something, because the Death-Eater didn't just look Stunned. He looked...dead." Ron gulped at the mention of the Death-Eaters. Ever since they had murdered his father two months ago just before the school holidays started, he had come to hate them and fear them even more, if was possible.

"There's one thing I don't understand. I feel like I've seen her before, as if I- know her, or something," Harry continued

"But-that's not possible, Harry," Ron argued. "You've never mentioned her before. You don't even know her name." Harry acknowledged this, and started thinking hard. He _knew_ he recognised her. He just couldn't remember from when or where.

'Shit!' he thought to himself. 'Damn, who is she? Wasn't her name like Phoebe, or something?' His face suddenly lit up. "Ron! I remember who she is!" he said excitedly. Ron looked doubtful.

"Oh, yeah?" he challenged. "Who is she?"

"I know where I've seen her before! And her name was-what was it!-Phoenix!" he cried triumphantly. "That's right. It was Phoenix. Phoenix Melody."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Come on, Phoenix. Almost there," a tall, young-ish woman beckoned to the confused sixteen-year-old. She was leading her up a really grand-looking driveway, leading to an even grander manor.

"Where are you taking me?" Phoenix asked for the hundredth time, still not sure whether to trust this woman or not.

"I told you. I'm taking you to your aunt's place."

"I haven't _got_ any aunts! I've got no family!" Phoenix protested. 'Not any more anyway,' she thought gravely, flashbacks of the evil night returning to her. The way Georgia just fell was haunting. Not to mention seeing William, and her foster brothers and sisters all dead like that. And Denny… 'Oh, god, Denny!' Phoenix cried to herself. In all the fright, she had completely forgotten the reason she came thundering downstairs in the first place!

"Bella!" another woman screeched. "What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here?" Phoenix looked up, and saw an almost identical version of the witch who had led her here, excpet the homeowner had long, pale blond hair instead of dark brown.

The woman knows as 'Bella' began babbling. "Please, Cissa, just let me in. I can explain. I-"

"And who is this?" Cissa enquired, pointing to Phoenix.

"What I need to explain," Bella replied, looking into her sister's eyes, just begging her to at least listen. The woman called Cissa looked doubtful, and kind of pissed off, but grudgingly nodded, and allowed Bella and Phoenix into the manor.

Cissa led them through the biggest entrance hall Phoenix had ever seen into the most luxurious and comfortable-looking lounge. She indicated to the sofa for Bella and Phoenix to sit down. "Tea?" Cissa enquired. Bella nodded, but Phoenix declined the offer. She was in no mood for eating or drinking, seeing as her lovely foster family would never even _breathe_ again, thanks to 'Bella's' associates.

Cissa rang an old-fashioned gold bell, and in came the dirtiest, weirdest looking creature. It appeared to be naked save for a dirty rag covering it's tiny body. "Miss rang?" the creature enquired in a squeaky voice.

"Just two teas," Cissa ordered. The creature bowed, and exited, closing the big, ebony doors behind it. "All right, Bella, this had better be good," Cissa demanded of Bella who, was starting to look more relaxed, suddenly bore another panicked expression.

"Cissa, please, I'm desparate here. I-"

"Spit it out."

"I need somewhere for-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you asking me to house you? Is the Dark Lord displeased with you? Is he after you? Because if he is, I'm not endangering my son. You can't stay here," Cissa interrupted coldly. Phoenix thought that this 'Cissa' was the most cold-hearted bitch she'd ever met. And that was saying something.

"No, Cissa, it's nothing to do with me-"

"And how does _she_-" Cissa gestured to Phoenix again "-come into all this?"

"If you remember in 1990, I can explain. Do you remember when I-I-"

"I'm aware of what you did seventeen years ago!" Cissa snapped. "But what has this got to do with _her?_" she pointed to Phoenix again.

"She was attacked tonight. By the Death-Eaters. Somehow she managed to kill Nott-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cissa interrupted yet again. "Are you saying that this teenager in front of me is a _murderer?_"

"It was an accident!" Phoenix protested, causing Bella and Cissa to look at her. "I don't even know what happened exactly. He just shouted out a spell, and I-"

"Be quiet, girl!" Cissa snapped coldly. She turned back to Bella. "Why did you bring this murderer to my house?"

"That's rich, coming from someone who sleeps in the same bed as a famed murderer every night!" Bella snorted. Cissa suddenly charged at her, enraged. She grabbed her sister by the throat, and wrestled her to the ground.

"You ever say something like that about my husband agian, you filthy slut!" Cissa threatened. "And you'll wish you've never been born!"

"You don't think I _already_ live like that, Cissy?"

"Of course you're not!" Cissa scoffed. "You're too cold, too unfeeling, too in league with the Dark Lord to feel."

Now it was Bella who was enraged. She jumped to her feet, easily pushing Cissa off her, and drew her wand. "Take that back," Bella whispered.

Cissa laughed disbelievingly. "Oh, you're saying it's not true? How could I be so stupid? You don't talk to me for years, and when you do finally contact me, it's on my own bloody doorstep, and then you bring this_ hideous_ murderous bitch with you, and you expect me to take her in? Yeah, I read you all wrong!" Cissa concluded.

Phoenix was fuming. "Hideous, murderous bitch?" she repeated. "Maybe _you_ should take a look at _yourself_! You have a husband who was probably one of the ones who tried to kill me tonight, you won't even _listen_ to what Bella's saying to you, and you go ahead and call _me_, someone you've never seen before, a hideous murderous bitch? I know I'm not exactly pretty, but I've had a really rough night, okay? I don't even know why Bella's trying to get through to you, because to be honest, I think _you_ are the one who's cold and unfeeling!"

"Don't talk to my mother like that, bitch!" came a deep, male voice from the doorway, glaring at Phoenix.

"Draco, leave," ordered Cissa. "Bella, get out of my house and take this-_girl_ with you. I don't want to see your face for the rest of my life!"

"Cissa, please, I really need your help. I-I need you to take Phoenix in-"

"You expect me to take in the girl who's just called me 'cold and unfeeling' and who thinks that _I'm _the hideous, murderous bitch? No, Bella."

"Cissa, _please!_ You don't understand-"

"I think I understand perfectly. _Go!_"

"Cissa-"

"_No_, Bella!"

"Cissa, you _have_ to help her. The Dark Lord's after her!"

"All the more reason not to take her in. I will not endanger my son for-"

"Cissa, have a heart. I _need_ you to take her in for me!" Bella sobbed.

"_NO!_"

"Cissa, you _have_ to!"

"And _why _do I have to? Why do you have the desparate urge to help this girl?"

"Because she's my daughter!"

_And, end of chapter two. Did you like it? Hope so. Please, please, please review!_


	3. Discoveries

Disclaimer: The usual; the plot and Phoenix are mine, the rest is thanks to J.K. Rowling

Werewolf Queen: Thanks so much for your review, and I'm glad you're liking the story

Discoveries

The whole room suddenly went silent. Everyone, including the house-elf who had just brought the tea Narcissa requested, was staring at Bellatrix, who held a defiant look on her face.

"You're-I'm your-you're-what!" Phoenix babbled incoherently, but no-one was paying attention.

"She's your daughter?" Narcissa whispered.

Bellatrix nodded, turning around and beckoning Phoenix closer to her. Phoenix began walking up shakily to her new Mum.

"How do you konw?" Narcissa asked bewilderedly.

Bellatrix sighed. "Small signs such as a growing bump and labour pains, Cissy."

"I meant, how do you konw this is her? She could be anyone."

"Don't you see the resemblance, though? And I just konw. Call it maternal instincts if you want, but I know that this girl is my daughter. Your niece," she added pointedly to Narcissa, who was now staring at Phoenix, picking out Bellatrix's traits in the sixteen-year old.

"Umm, Minny has your tea, Miss," squeaked a house-elf suddenly.

"Set it down on the table, Minny," Narcissa ordered. The house-elf obeyed, and exited. Narcissa turned to look at her son.

"Draco, could you take-sorry, was it Phoebe?"

"Phoenix," the girl replied.

"Yes, of course. Draco, take Phoenix up to one of the guest rooms, I need to talk with Bella. Now," she said in a demanding tone. Draco snapped out of his shock, and left. Phoenix presumed she was to follow.

As they left, Bella was gazing at her sister intently, wondering what Narcissa needed to talk about.

Narcissa closed the door behind her, and advanced on her sister threateningly. "All right, Bella. Just what the _hell_ is going on?"

"Okay, everyone, this meeting is in session," announced Dumbledore to a room full of Aurors and Harry, Ron and Hermione. The room silenced, and everyone looked up at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Does anyone have any idea why I might have called for a last-minute meeting like this?" The Aurors looked blank. "I trust, then, that none of you are aware that there was a rather mysterious Death-Eater attack in Derbyshire last night?"

"Whoa, are you serious?" exclaimed Tonks.

"How come we weren't told?" enquired Lupin.

"It was a well-planned, yet last-minute raid," explained Dumbledore. "You see, Voldemort-" Everyone except Harry shuddered at the name.

"Voldemort-" Dumbledore continued. "-sensed a threat to him in this particular village. A girl of sixteen years. How or why he thought she would pose as a threat, I do not know. She is not even in Ministry records."

"Anyhow, to be continuing, he ordered an attack on her home, and wanted the Death-Eaters to bring her to him, alive and preferably unharmed. Oh, not for perversed reasons, I can assure you," Dumbledore added, noting the looks of questioning and disapproval as to why Voldemort would want a sixteen-year old girl alive, and 'preferably unharmed'. (A.N. eeeew!)

"The Death-Eaters somewhat failed their mission. After killing off her entire family, one-it was Nott, I believe-cornered her, but she somehow managed to escape, leaving Nott dead. That is the last anyone has seen of her. Unfortunately-"

"Dunno why you're bothering with her, Albus," growled Moody. "Muggles go missing all the time, and are usually-"

"Oh, she is no Muggle, Alastor."

"Albus, if the girl was really a witch, shouldn't she be on Ministry records? Even if she wasn't, she should have been registered," piped up Tonks.

"You know as well as I do that the Ministry makes sometimes grave errors. And I fear this one to be very dire."

"But, why, Professor?" asked Hermione suddenly. "Why does it matter so much if we know where she is?"

"Think about it, Miss Granger," drawled Snape. "Someone deemed important enough to launch a planned attack, yet also worthy enough to be killed by the Dark Lord himself? Someone of that much threat to the Dark Lord is of more importance to us."

Hermione looked back down at the table, embarrassed to not have thought of it herself.

"What's the girl's name?" questioned Harry, suddenly. All this sounded only too familiar.

"Severus?" Dumbledore looked at Snape, hoping for answers.

"I'm afraid the Dark Lord does not enlighten us with such details, sir."

Harry looked disappointed. Everything so far fit. All he needed was her name.

'_It was probably just a coincidence,'_ he decided. '_Besides,_ _'Phoenix Melody could_ _have meant anything. Like, the song of a phoenix?'_ he thought feebly. He doubted it, but he had had enough for one day. He decided to just forget about this 'Phoenix Melody'. It probably wasn't even important anyway.

"So, do you konw anything that's been going on?" Draco said, suddenly, snapping Phoenix out of her dream. "Has my aunt said anything to you?"

"No, nothing. I was just as shocked as you when she said she was my Mum."

"So, you have no idea about any of this?" Phoenix shook her head, wishing this boy would just get to the point.

"You mean you have no idea what you are?"

Phoenix pretended to think really hard. "Last I looked, I was a human. Which is more than I can say for your behaviour," she said sarcastically.

"You really don't know what I'm talking about?" Draco sneered, his famous smirk crawling its way onto his pale face.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Draco-or whatever your name is-will you either shut up or just get to the bloody point?" Phoenix snapped.

"Merlin, how retarded are you?" Draco retaliated glaring at her again.

"Excuse me?" Phoenix whispered dangerously.

"You don't even know you're a witch, damnit!"

Phoenix stopped dead. Why did everyone keep calling her that? "Why has every freak I've come across this evening called me a witch? Is that just some sad nickanme between you lot, or something?"

"Oh, for God's sake, girl. Look, here use my wand, and just say 'lumos'," Draco said, offering his ebony, dragon hearstring core wand (A.N. I know handing over his wand is un-Draco like, but he hates being ridiculed, and she doesn't have a wand yet, so what else can he do?).

Phoenix took it, and said "lumos", feeling utterly ridiculous. To her surprise and Draco's glee, a ball of light appeared at the tip of the wand. Phoenix looked shocked for a moment, but managed to regain her composure.

"It's just a trick," she told herself. "It doesn't mean anythin',".

Draco sighed. She was hard to persuade. "You konw what, you're right, that spell's useless. Say 'knox'." Phoenix did so, and the ball of light vanished.

"Now what?" she said grinning. Even though he was crazy, she thought the whole situation was kind of funny.

"Follow me," replied Draco, leading her up another flight of stairs, and down a long corridor. He finally stopped at a door at the end of the hallway.

"Try opening the door," he said, smirking again. Phoenix tried, but to no avail.

"Problem?" grinned Draco evilly. He was really starting to enjoy tormenting her.

"Well, Draco, it appears to be locked," she replied in a just-as-sarcastic voice.

"Say 'alohomora'." Phoenix laughed.

"Okay, but I cannot believe the crazy words you're making me say. Alohomora!" she said, flicking the wand for extra-effect. To her great surprise, she heard a loud _click! _She looked at Draco, astonished, and without instruction, tried opening the door again. It swung open, revealing a fairly big room, containing a tidy four-poster bed, a polished fireplace and an antique chest of drawers.

"It must be a timed-lock, or something," Phoenix uttered, her logical brain trying to make sense of it.

Draco snorted. "A timed-lock? On _that_ old door? I don't think so!" Phoenix stayed quiet, her mind reeling.

"Believe me, yet?"

"Yeah," Phoenix whispered.

The hall began to spin, and she started falling before her world turned black. She landed in Draco's soft yet strong arms, easily supporting her. He picked her up prorperly, and laid her down gently on the bed.

"Trust me, cousin," he whispered. "They'll be a _lot_ more where that came from."

So, what do you think? Good? Boring? Makes no sense? Please let me know!


	4. Remembering and Lucius

Remembering and Lucius

Disclaimer: Me no own (except Phoenix, and now Binky)

When Phoenix awoke, and her eyes focused on the mahogany ceiling, she sat up, startled. This wasn't her room! And this wasn't her bed, no way, she could never fit a four-poster in her room! She searched her brain frantically, trying to remember what happened yesterday.

'Right, I know I went shopping,' she recalled. 'Then...um-shit!' She just couldn't remember past the shopping trip. Suddenly, she heard a tiny squeak, which sounded like "Miss!"

"Hello?" she called out.

"Miss is awake, Miss. I hopes Binky didn't disturb Miss. Binky was wondering if Miss wanted breakfast," said the creature in a rushed squeak.

"What?" whispered Phoenix groggily.

"Would you like some breakfast, Miss?" repeated Binky.

"Where are you?" Phoenix replied, looking around the room, confusedly.

"Down here, Miss. By your bed, Miss."

Phoenix looked over the side of the bed, and came face-to-face with the weirdest looking creature she'd ever seen. She cried out in shock, leaping out of the bed.

"Binky is sorry, Miss! Binky is not meaning to scare Miss!" apologised the elf hurriedly. "Please, Miss! Binky is not meaning to, Miss!"

Phoenix rubbed her eyes in shock. When they refocused, the creature was still there. It had huge ears, had a very squeaky voice and was wearing only a filthy old pillowcase. Its face was positively terrified.

"Wha-who are you?" Phoenix changed her question hurriedly.

"I is Binky, Miss, the house-elf, Miss. Mistress said I is to serve you, Miss."

"A what? A house-elf? And what are they?

"It is hard to describe, Miss. Binky is wondering if maybe you should ask Mistress, Miss. Mistress is in the dining room. Binky will take you there, Miss, if you is wanting."

"Erm, all right. Thanks," Phoenix replied, still feeling very confused, but hoping this 'Mistress, as Binky fondly called her, could tell her what the hell was going on!

She followed the creature down several flights of steps, and down a long corridor, to the dining hall, which was currently occupied by two women, one with long blond hair down to her waist, the other one with slightly shorter dark brown hair, and a teenage boy, with short platinum blond hair, not unlike the first woman's. The two women seemed to be in a big dispute about something, whilst the boy was looking at them boredly, over his gold (A/N I know, that's a bit far for just plain breakfast, but they're just posh) cereal bowl.

"Mistress! Mistress!" Binky squeaked desparately, trying to get the blond woman's attention. She simply continued arguing with the other woman.

"It's just so irresponsible of you, Bella! You really think the girl's gonna stick around when she knows what's going on! She might only be a Muggle, but-"

"How can she be a Muggle, Narcissa? She's my daughter, don't you get that? She's your bloody _niece_!"

"One who I didn't know existed until twelve hours ago! You expect me to house her and be all 'oh, you can ask Aunty Cissy for anything, dear? Don't you worry, sweetie, your Mummy'll be back soon!" At this, the boy snorted loudly into his bowl.

"Draco!" scolded Narcissa. "Could you just for _once_ have some bloody manners? I'm getting sick of hearing you snort every five fucking seconds!"

The smile fell off the boy's face, and then he noticed Phoenix.

"Mum," he began, as she began her rant again.

She ignored him.

"Mum!" repeated Draco more forcefully.

"Draco, shut up!"

"But, Mum-"

"Look, boy, if you don't shut your mouth, I'll-shit!" She noticed Phoenix standing in the doorway with Binky.

"Good morning, Phoenix. Sleep well?" asked the brown-haired woman apparently called Bella. Phoenix nodded. The woman smiled.

"How much did you hear?" contradicted Narcissa. Phoenix shrugged, shaking her head awkwardly.

"Oh, great! She heard bloody everything, Bella, isn't that just fabulous!"

"You were the one shouting for Voldemort!" Narcissa was positively fuming.

"Draco, I'd prefer it if you could take Phoebe-"

"_Phoenix!"_ hissed Bella.

"Yes, yes, Phoenix, anyway, why don't you take her to the kitchens for some breakfast?" When the boy made no sign of movement, Narcissa added, "_Now!_" threateningly. Draco knew that voice, and left the room, and went down the long corridor. Phoenix assumed she was to follow.

'Why do I feel like I know this kid?' she asked herself, but had no time to think about it, as they were now on their way down spiral stone steps, leading to the kitchen.

When they entered through the stone archway, leading to the kitchens, they were greeted by a rushing sound, followed by several bows from more elves. They were plagued with, "What can we gets you, Master and Miss?", "Is you hungry, Master and Miss?", "We is at your service, Master and Miss,".

"Get lost, you lot! Just serve her!" he indicated to Phoenix, and they all crowded round her.

"Is you hungry, Miss?", "What would you be liking, Miss?", "Would you like some tea, Miss?". Phoenix eventually said that a cup of tea would be fine. The boy, meanwhile, had plonked himself down on a handily placed armchair.

Phoenix just stood there stupidly, before the boy sighed, waved what looked like a long twig, muttered an inaudible word, and an identical armchair appeared by her.

"What the-!" she jumped back quicky, tripping over a house-elf, and landing in Draco's arms (again).

"Why are you so surprised? You must have guessed I was gonna Conjure you a chair?" the boy said, as a means of explanation.

"No, I didn't. And could someone _please_ explain to me what's going on?" The boy looked momentarily confused himself, but then smirked.

"Dear God, you have a crap memory. Don't you remember anything?"

"No!"

"Cousins, that ring a bell? Wands-" he produced his own. "-mean anything? Come on, what about '_Alohomora'_. You have to remember that, it was your first charm. Except for Lumos, but even a bloody Squib can perform that."

At Phoenix's dumbfounded expression, he sighed again.

"Right, Phoenix, do you have any idea where you are?" She shook her head. "Do you know who _I_ am?" Another shake.

"I'm your cousin, Draco. This is my house. Your Mum-my aunt- brought you here. Any of this mean anything?"

"No."

"Oh, that's it. I'll get your Mum to explain it to you. I-" he stopped at Phoenix's sudden panicked expression.

"Mum," she repeated. "Georgia, oh my God! Those men, Denny. Shit, shit, shit!" She fell to the floor, her fists clenched. When she looked up, there were tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, calm down, it's okay," Draco said uselessly, as she was still crying.

"They-they killed her. And Dad-William. And everyone else!" she sobbed. "But-but I got out. Why? How?" She looked up at him. "Why!" She stood up, and marched over to Draco. "Why-me?" she choked. Draco was at a loss for words (for once).

"I'll get Bella," he muttered, and exited. Phoenix collapsed in an armchair, and was immediately consoled by the elves.

In a few minutes, the sound of footsteps could be heard, and the brown-haired woman came through the archway.

"Hi, Phoenix. Um, Draco said you'd got a bit upset, and confused. So-"

"Who are you?" Phoenix whispered.

"Sorry?"

"Who _are_ you!" Phoenix repeated loudly. " Who are _any_ of you? Who were the bastards who slaughtered my entire _family_? And why did _I _survive? Why me?"

"I'll answer your questions, but only if you promise to calm down. I know this isn't the most enviable situation, but getting all stressed won't help. Drink your tea, and I'll tell you," Bellatrix replied, in a slightly motherly tone. Phoenix quitened down, and took a sip of her tea, which was very sweet.

"I'm Bellatrix Lestrange, your-well-your mother."

"No, no. My Mum, Chrissie, she died, she-"

"Phoenix, please listen. Your first 'mother'-Chrissie-she adopted you, when you were very young. She's not your birth mother, like you were told, I am."

Phoenix said nothing.

Bellatrix continued, "As for the rest of us, Draco is the one who brought you down to the kitchens, and he's your cousin. His mother, whose house this is, is your aunt Narcissa. She has a husband, Lucius, but he's not around much. And you survived cos- I don't-I don't know how you survived, really. Anyway, I brought you here, and I guess this is where you'll be staying now, provided my dear sister doesn't kick you out."

"She doesn't seem like the 'Aunty Cissy' type," muttered Phoenix, at which Bellatrix smiled.

"And my family? What about them?"

"They're-they're... dead, Phoenix. I'm sorry, and-"

"Who killed them?" Phoenix asked thickly. Bellatrix started to look uncomfortable. She didn't answer.

"Who killed them?" Phoenix repeated, starting to shake. Bellatrix still didn't reply.

"Who the fuck killed them!" Phoenix shouted, standing up, and smashing the tea cup against the wall. "Tell me! I might as well know, seeing as they tore my whole fucking world apart!" She started breathing rapidly.

Bellatrix, who flinched at the sudden outburst, stood up too, defiantly. "Don't talk to me like that! It's not my fault, you know! I didn't order them to kill them-" she broke off, realising she had said too much. Phoenix looked livid.

"Order who?" she said, as calmly as possible, which was not easy, as she practically had steam coming out of her ears. Bellatrix didn't reply.

"Who killed them, Bella? Who ordered them dead? _Who?_" At the sound of her name, even Bella started to get emotional. She glanced at her daughter, who was crying again.

"I'm sorry," Bellatrix whispered. She gave Phoenix one long apologetic stare, and then left, her footsteps echoing up the spiral stone stairway.

When Bellatrix appeared from the stone stairway, Draco stopped pacing the corridor. He was about to ask Bella what had happened when Phoenix appeared, looking worse than when he'd left her.

Bellatrix walked at a fast pace into the dining hall again, and slumped down in one of the grand chairs lining the table. She now had a few tears running down her cheeks, as she pondered about what had happened in the kitchens.

'"Who killed them, Bella? Who ordered them dead? _Who?_"' For some reason, hearing her daughter using her name in that soft, sad, pleading voice had made her feel guilty.

'"I'm sorry"' was what she had said. Sorry for what? Like she'd said, she hadn't ordered the Death Eater attack, had she? She was just one of the unfortunate bastards who had to partake in it.

'But maybe that was a good thing,' Bellatrix realised, as she recalled the night's events. 'She might have been dead, or gone mad from Cruciatus if I hadn't found her.' Not wanting to contemplate on this, she immediately thought about something else.

She was in the middle of her mental speech to the Dark Lord as to how the girl 'escaped', when Narcissa walked in.

"What are you doing?" asked Narcissa, making Bellatrix return to the dining hall.

"Nothing, just sitting here."

"That's what the lounge is for. What were you thinking?"

"Just about Phoenix."

"How is she?" Narcissa surprised Bellatrix by asking.

"Bit upset still."

"A _bit?_ She was using my son as a hankie at one point!" Bellatrix gave a small laugh at this statement. Narcissa smiled, too.

"Draco seems to have taken to her," commented Bellatrix. To her surprise, Narcissa merely nodded. "Please, Cissa."

"What?"

"Don't kick her out. She needs a place to stay, she's family, she-"

"I actually came to find you to say I'd changed my mind. She can stay. For now."

"Really? Oh, thanks, Cissa!" Bellatrix gasped happily. Narcissa's expression changed.

"But-" she added in an undertone. "Any _hint_ of danger to myself, my son or my husband because of this girl..."

"I'll take her out of your hands," Bellatrix concluded for her. Narcissa smiled again.

"Glad you understand-"

"That would be a first," came a sneery voice from next to Narcissa.

Leaning against the doorframe stood a tall, some could say handsome, yet almost dangerous-looking man, in black robes and hair the length of his wife's.

Lucius.

"Morning, darling, I didn't know you were up," greeted Narcissa, planting a small peck on his cheek.

"I have to be. Urgent business. Bella?" he stared at her. "I believe you know what I refer to?"

Narcissa looked from her husband to her sister, before it finally struck her.

"Oh, a meeting is it? That's short notice, not to mention highly incon-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Lucius stated clearly, by means of shutting Narcissa up. It worked. She just stared at him for a moment, and exited.

Draco offered his cousin another tissue. She took it gladly, and blew her nose again. She still hadn't recovered from the morning's 'fight' in the kitchen. At least, that's what she pretended it was about. She'd lied, by saying Bellatrix had said some really horrible things about her, and her 'Muggle' family.

Although Draco knew his aunt could sometimes be harsh, he also knew she wouldn't say that to the daughter she'd risked her life, and Voldemort's wrath, to save.

"You must think I'm pathetic," Phoenix mumbled in between sniffs.

"Not really," replied Draco, Vanishing the tissue, and causing Phoenix to squirm next to him. She still wasn't used to the magic.

"But I am, though, aren't I? My whole fucking family's dead, and all I care about is some argument with someone I barely know!"

"Except, that's not why you're really crying, is it?" Draco reasoned. He expected Phoenix to protest, like most girls would, but she just shook her head in agreement.

"No," she whispered. "No, it's got nothing to with that. I just-" she started crying again. Draco sat there, feeling useless. He could handle it when she was moaning away about something, because all he had to do was nod along in agreement, and perform not very advanced pieces of magic. With tears, you had to comfort them in one way or another.

In the end, he awkwardly put his arms around her, and let her cry into his chest for a few minutes. Even after she'd stopped sobbing, he didn't let go, because in a way, it felt nice. With Pansy, he'd have been performing a lot more than Conjuring and Vanishing spells by now (A/N if you know what I mean).

He finally released her suddenly when a shadow seemed to loom over them. He gazed up into the cold, intimidating eyes of his father, sneering down at them. Phoenix, following Draco's gaze, her teary eyes met Lucius's cold ones, and she jumped up suddenly, as though the step was electrocuting her.

She turned on her heel and ran, leaving Draco sitting there foolishly, his father towering over him threateningly.

Phoenix finally stopped, when her heart began pounding heavily, as though trying to jump through her chest. She looked around behind her, looking to see if the man had followed her. He hadn't, to her relief. She wasn't sure what it was, but she'd just got a really bad... aura coming from him. Like she knew him-

"Are you all right?" came a female voice, suddenly, in a caring tone.

Phoenix looked around, and behind her stood the silhouette woman. She turned around, and came face-to-face with Narcissa. She looked expectant

Phoenix shrugged, answering Narcissa's previous question.

"Where's Draco?" enquired Narcissa. Phoenix shrugged again, intimidated by this woman's presence. Narcissa sighed, and tutted, and examined Phoenix with her eyes, as though trying to detect a lie (A/N yes, she is a Legilimens, and no, she doesn't need a wand for it)

Suddenly, they heard the booming voice of Lucius, saying something like 'Crucio' to Phoenix's ears, followed by screaming. Narcissa's eyes clouded with fear, and ran, following the screaming, Phoenix at her heels.

They arrived to an ugly scene; Lucius towering over a form shaking and twitching violently, and high pitched screams emitting from the figure.

"Lucius, what are you doing?" asked Narcissa, her fear betraying her 'command'.

"Teaching our son a lesson," was Lucius's cold reply, lifting his wand. Narcissa rushed forward, expecting to see the mangled form of her son... only to find him crouching on the floor, looking extremely guilty In front of him lay the seemingly dead form of a house-elf.

Phoenix, too, came forward, and the sight of the house-elf disturbed her greatly. At closer inspection, she recognised it as Binky. Inwardly, a knot began to form in her stomach, as adrenaline rushed through her body.

However it wasn't the sight of Binky's mangled body that scared her, but the word 'Crucio'.

She knew it, having only heard it for the first time yesterday. And she knew the effects only too well. It had been peformed on her last night.

_Well? Review and let me know_


	5. Meetings and Punishments

Meetings and Punishments

Narcissa looked sadly at her husband. Why was he like this? Before Voldemort returned, he wasn't exactly ideal father, but at least he didn't teach his son so many 'lessons'.

Lucius kicked the elf a few times, to no-one's protests, before walking swiftly down the corridor, and into a room at the end.

"What happened this time, Draco?" asked Narcissa. "What did you do to provoke him this time? For Merlin's sake, say something!"

Draco just stood up and, following in his father's footsteps, exited swiftly. Narcissa just sighed again, and called for another house-elf to tend to Binky.

"I'm getting so bloody sick of this!" she muttered to herself.

"Does he do this a lot?" Phoenix whispered.

"Bloody hell, I forgot you were there!" Narcissa exclaimed, ignoring Phoenix's question. Phoenix mimicked Narcissa's enquiring stare.

"Never mind him now," Narcissa replied. "Look, just-stay away from the top floor, okay? It's Lucius' and my quarters, and he hates to have anybody there without his permission."

Phoenix nodded in agreement.

"Well, then, let's not just stand about. Would you like some lunch?" It was only ten in the morning.

"No thanks," Phoenix declined. Narcissa looked slightly ruffled.

"Yes, well, good choice, it's only ten after all. Join me in the lounge?" she said, trying to act casual, but failing miserably.

Phoenix, picking up on the 'casual' act, nodded her head, and followed her aunt down to the ground floor.

When they entered the lounge, Phoenix gasped. It was huge! The fireplace was made of solid marble, with fresh new wood burning away.

The ebony coffee table looked like it had been crafted only the other day, it was in such good condition, and the furniture! Phoenix had never seen such elegant furniture, except in those old Tudor and Victorian houses on school trips.

"Tea?" offered Narcissa, smiling in pleasure and proudly at Phoenix's expression of awe. Phoenix nodded again, still taking in the splendour.

They spent a nice couple of hours talking about general stuff, but mostly about Phoenix's past. Narcissa sat there and listened patiently, explaining that she was just shocked at first, and she'd never meant to be rude.

"I wasn't expecting to see my sister at midnight, that's all!" Narcissa laughed. "I hadn't spoken to her in, what, a year? You know, and now she comes up, and expects me to take you in, no questions asked. No offence, but you could have been a bloody mass murderer for all I knew, and-"

"We've got enough of them," mumbled a male voice from the door.

"Draco, how are you feeling?" greeted Narcissa. Draco shrugged.

"Do you want to join us? We were just having some-" she noticed the empty teapot. She smiled, waved her wand, and filled their cups.

"No thanks."

"Draco, you've got to-" she noticed Phoenix. "Phoenix, why don't you, um, go to the kitchens and-order lunch. Have whatever you want. You must be starving."

Normally, Phoenix would have declined rudely, saying they were just trying to get rid of her, but for some reason, she had this urge to please this woman, so left without complaining.

Draco looked after her longingly, wishing it was him leaving instead.

"Draco!" Narcissa snapped. He turned to face her. "Sit!" she ordered. He scurried over, and sat down in the armchair oppsoite her. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't be stupid, boy. You father doesn't go using Cruciatus on elves for no reason! What were you doing in our quarters, anyway? You know you're not allowed there," Narcissa raved angrily. Draco just looked at the floor guiltily.

"You've got to stop provoking him, do you understand? One day, you're not going to be the witness, Draco. _You're_ going to be the victim, and it'll be _us_ witnessing _your_ pain! And it won't just be with the bloody cane, either!"

"Mum, please, I swear, I didn't do anything, he just-"

"Look, just don't go near him, all right? Just the _sight_ of you sends him off on one. Stay away from him, he'll punish you less, you got that?" Draco nodded solemnly. Narcissa's expression softened.

"I'm not angry with you, you know that, right? I just get so scared whenever he's in a mood. It means someone's gonna suffer, and I have no doubt it will be you! Draco, I don't want to see your bruises, your bloody back, because it just makes me feel so guilty that I couldn't protect my own _son_. So, please, love, don't go near him."

Her hand went out to touch his cheek in a motherly way. He smiled.

But, the atmosphere was soon ruined by the banging of the door, to reveal a livid Lucius, with a terrified Bellatrix at his heels.

"Out, wife!" he ordered Narcissa, who leapt up and began begging;

"Lucius, please. He didn't do anything, he-"

"OUT!" bellowed Lucius. Narcissa looked petrified, but was pulled out by her sister, who embraced her soothingly. Lucius closed the door and soundproofed it. His expression was dangerous.

"Stand up, boy!" he ordered. Draco hastily obeyed, and faced his father.

"Do you want to know what happened at the meeting, Draco?" Lucius asked suddenly. Draco wasn't sure how to respond.

"Answer the question, or are you so stupid you can't even reply to a simple question?" Draco nodded. "What's the nod for, Draco?"

"Yes, father, I would like to hear what happened at the meeting," Draco replied politely and in robotic fashion, hoping and praying it was the response his father was looking for.

It was.

"Well, Draco, the Dark Lord was most displeased at my tardiness. He punished me, and used it as an example to the rest of his followers. Do you know how he punished me, Draco?" Draco shook his head, fearfully.

By now, his father had begun circling him. "He used 'Cruciatus', Draco," he whispered in his ear, making the hairs on Draco's neck stand on end.

"Not a very pleasant experience, which I'm sure you know, judging by the elf's screams and wails this morning," Lucius continued menacingly, clearly enjoying tormenting his son.

"Do you know why I was late, or 'tardy' as he put it, Draco?" Again, Draco shook his head. Lucius chuckled.

"No, I don't suppose you do. Your head's so inflated with thoughts about yourself, you're probably more arrogant than Severus Snape." Draco's knuckles clenched. Lucius knew full well that Snape favoured Draco, for which Draco favoured Snape, and he didn't like to hear someone slagging off his 'friends'.

"Would you like to know why I was punished for my tardiness? Would you like to know why I was tardy? Come on, boy, answer me." Lucius was growing impatient.

Draco nodded timidly.

"It was because of- _you!_" Lucius shouted, making poor Draco's ears ring.

"Ask me why, Draco."

"Why?" Draco obeyed.

"Why what? Be specific."

"Why was it because of me that you were late?" Draco repeated, starting to feel really scared.

"It was because, boy, that I had to teach you a lesson. You remember the one? Where I tortured the elf in front of your pitiful eyes? Yes, you do remember," he announced, seeing Draco squirm at the memory.

"'Crucio' really isn't a very pleasant experience, Draco," Lucius continued.

Draco merely nodded.

"One might say, extremely painful and humiliating," said Lucius, circling Draco again. Draco shivered.

"Do you want your father put through pain, is that it, boy? Does my darling Draco want his own father humiliated and tortured in front of his friends? Well, Draco?"

"No, father, I'm sorry, father, of course not, father!" babbled Draco, running up to his father, pleadingly.

"You will need to be punished," was all Lucius said, calmly. Draco's eyes clouded with fear.

"Please, father. No, please not, father, please-"

"Malfoys do not beg!" roared Lucius, making Draco cower in fright.

"Malfoys face up to their fears," continued Lucius serenely. "Malfoys show no emotion, Draco. I have spent many years teaching you this. Perhaps a taster of what I suffered will sort you out. Yes, I believe so." Lucius smirked.

He raised his wand, and cried "_Crucio!_" The room was now filled with Draco's screams of agony. Every bone, every joint, every muscle felt as if it were on fire.

Tears began streaming down Draco's face, but Lucius only raised his wand after several minutes.

"How was that, Draco?" he asked, watching Draco squirm and twitch on the floor, with the after-effects.

"Answer me, please. How was that, Draco? Painful? Humiliating? _How was it!_"

"Painful, father!" Draco cried out. He was met by a sharp slap across his cheek.

"Pain? You have felt nothing yet, boy." Lucius walked away from his son, and was about to raise his wand again, when the door opened.

It was Minny.

"Please, Master, sir, Minny has a message from Mistress," squeaked the elf.

"Well?" sighed Lucius impatiently.

"Mistress says it is time for your meeting with the Parkinsons, sir. She says you must leave now."

Lucius sighed, remembering the meeting his wife referred to.

"Later, boy," he whispered menacingly. Draco made no reaction.

Lucius left the room, black robes billowing behind him, Snape-style. Draco made no movement, just lay on the floor weakly, wondering why his father was like this.

Phoenix heard a door slam, just above the kitchens, followed by enraged shouting. The elves appeared not to notice, as they just continued with work.

Phoenix, less trained than the elves to just leave things alone, went up the spiral staircase, just to see what was going on above.

She was met by a sobbing Narcissa being supported by a comforting hug from... Lucius, with Bellatrix looking on from the sidelines, looking fed-up. She noticed Phoenix.

She beckoned her over.

"What's going on?" mouthed Phoenix when she reached Bellatrix. Bellatrix just shook her head, and led her to the entrance hall.

"Listen, we've all-except Draco-got a meeting to go to. It's just, um, business, if you will. I'm not sure when we'll be back. Well, I won't be coming back."

"What? Why?"

"I can't stay here. I have my own home to get to."

"And what about-me?"

"I told you, you're going to stay here. Narcissa said you could."

"Oh," replied Phoenix, feeling dejected. This wasn't the first time someone had 'subtly' announced she was to be returned to the children's home. Once, they didn't even tell the care workers. Her foster parents went on holiday and-never came back for her.

That was her lowest moment, and she feared this would be similar.

Bellatrix, sensing her dejection, piped up; "I'm not leaving you, I've just got- repsonsibilities."

"Yeah, right, responsibilities," muttered Phoenix. Bellatrix grinned.

"I will be back, I promise," said Bellatrix, pulling her daughter into a hug. Normally, Phoenix would have pulled back, with the whole 'it's too soon' thing, but, well, if this woman _was_ her mother, and she _had_ saved her, then maybe she deserved a chance.


	6. Missing

Missing

Disclaimer: Do I really need to bother?

(btw I am aware I leftthe disclaimerout last time. Also, thanks to Kc for your review)

Narcissa and Lucius entered the entrance hall, and fell upon the strange yet touching sight of mother-and-daughter bonding. Narcissa sighed in happiness. Being not the best mother herself, she appreciated those small moments when she'd done the right thing, including the moments of others. Lucius sighed in frustration at Bellatrix's holding them up and at Narcissa's 'soppiness.'

"Bella," he called out simply, bringing Bella and Phoenix out of their embrace.

"We need to go now. Thomas Parkinson is very much like the Dark Lord-he doesn't wait." He turned to Narcissa, and said to her in a gentler voice.

"Shall we proceed?" he said, offering his arm, which Narcissa formally took, as they made their way up the staircase. Phoenix was reminded of a typical scene from a Disney film at the balls, and smiled at the irony.

Bella hung back for a while, not really keen to go. However, one menacing glance from Lucius sent her up the stairs in a less-than-graceful manner. They disappeared down a dark hallway, and Phoenix was left on her own in this strange house.

"Excuse me, Miss," came a squeak to Phoenix's left.

"Hi, Minny," she greeted the house-elf, who bowed, and looked flushed at the same time at the thought of someone caring to remember her name.

"Minny is wondering, Miss, if Miss would like some lunch, Miss. And Master Draco, too, but Minny cannot finds him, Miss. Minny is sorry," the house-elf bowed again, worried and looking shocked with herself for admitting her 'failure'.

"Sure, why not? I'll look for Draco-"

"No need, I'm here," he muttered, emerging from the hallway leading to the lounge, clutching his left arm.

"Minny is wondering, sir, if-"

"I heard!" Draco snapped, making the house-elf jump in fright. Like many other house-elves, she hadn't forgotten what had happened to Binky last time they upset their Masters.

"Does-sir-" Minny began shakily.

"I don't want anything. Give _her_ whatever she asks for," he said, indicating to Phoenix, and went storming up the stairs, wincing slightly.

Phoenix glared after him, for acting just like his precious 'father' had earlier. She had no doubt that, given the chance, he would have used that spell _'Cruciatus'_ on the elf as well.

Had she followed him, she would have seen him break down in tears, just after he'd made sure he was out of sight.

Suddenly, and she didn't know why, Phoenix was plagued with thoughts about her foster family. Well, she was all right now, wasn't she? But what had happened to them. To their... bodies.

Surely the Children's Home she'd stayed at before being fostered must have heard about this by now? Would they have taken care of everything? The funeral arrangements, the appeal to find her, the salvaging?

'Why didn't I think of this before?' she said to herself furiously. She drove her fist hard into one of the walls. Then, like Draco, she collapsed against it, and couldn't stop the flow of tears leaking out of her green eyes.

Her whole _family_ was dead, and all she could think about was-was... What _had_ she been thinking about? Not them, that's for sure. Her head sank onto her knees, and she started sobbing quietly.

"Miss!" came a squeak. She lifted her head in shock, completely forgetting about Minny.

"Is you all right, Miss?" squeaked the elf, her already over-sized eyes expanding in worry.

"Fine," muttered Phoenix, standing up, and starting to walk away. "Just fine."

The bright, nearly burning rays of sun hit her as she opened the front door. The gardens surrounding the front path were beautiful, she had to admit. Honestly, she would've liked to have stayed and explored, but she couldn't. She had work to do.

She marched almost defiantly down the gravelled path leading to a quiet, peaceful country lane, which she hoped would lead her to a bus stop.

Draco lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, daydreaming randomly. He turned his head to face the window, and began to realise that it was actually really hot in here.

"Wish the windows weren't spell-proof," he moaned, having to get up and open the window himself. He was just staring at the view, when the corner of his eye detected movement below. Sure enough, there was someone coming up-no, walking down-the front path.

"Who the-" he said aloud, racking his brains. Who else had been in the house with him? His mother and father had gone out, and as far as he knew, Bellatrix had gone with them. Who did that leave? Phoenix.

He knew it would be pointless trying to get her attention from this high up, so he forced himself to go after her. He didn't even want to think how his parents, let alone Bellatrix, would react when they found her gone. A frightening picture of his father's face when he discovered that Draco had seen her leave loomed in his mind.

He opened the front door, and saw Phoenix opening the huge grilled gates without any trouble or any help. He knew he'd need elf re-inforcement to open that thing alone. Then again, he had that luxury. She'd obviously learnt to do things alone.

"Phoenix!" he shouted, hoping she would hear. If she did, she ignored him, as she calmly walked out the grounds, pulling the gate closed behind her.

'Damnit!' he thought, starting to sprint down the path. When he reached the gate, he stopped, and tried calling Phoenix again. He saw her stop, and turn around, but of course, from her angle, she couldn't see him. He called her name again.

Thinking she must have imagined it, she carried on walking. Her skirt flapped around her thighs and knees as a gentle breeze blew up, making her long, brown hair fly about messily.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She cried out, and spun around, only to see Draco behind her.

"Jesus, give me a heart attack why don't you?" she cursed, glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked demandingly.

"What are _you_ doing?" she repeated in a just-as-demanding tone.

"Following you," he replied curtly.

"Why?"

"Where are you going?"

She thought for a minute before replying; "I have some stuff I need to do."

"What stuff?"

"Just-stuff, look, why do you even care?"

"I don't"

"Great, so stop bloody following me." She walked off. He ran after, and grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn round. "What are you _doing?_"

"Trying to stop you from going out unprotected and getting yourself killed," Draco replied.

"Oh yeah, cos if I walk down this road, I'm going to get struck by lightning, am I?"

"It wasn't lightning that killed your family, was it, Phoenix?" Draco said softly. She looked into his cool blue eyes, trying to decipher what he said.

"What?" she whispered.

"Someone obviously wants you dead, and you're just making it easier for Him-them." Hearing it from him, she knew that it wasn't a great idea to just go wandering about on her own. She was now sorely tempted to just go back to the house, and leave it for another day. Then, her foster mother's beaming face flashed across her mind.

"No, I'm sorry, but I have to get this over with." She wrenched herself free from his grasp, and began walking again. Draco sighed in frustration. What did he have to do to get this girl to _listen_ to him? Suddenly, he had a flash of inspiration.

"At least let me go with you," he called out. She stopped, and slowly turned.

"What?"

"Let me go with you."

"_You_ wanna come?" He nodded.

"Even though there's an excellent chance I won't be back till late?" He nodded.

"Even though there's an excellent chance you'll have to carry a lot of stuff back?" He nodded again.

"Even though-"

"I get the picture. I'm still coming."

"All right. I'm not stopping you," she grinned, which was returned, as he caught up with her again.

"So, where exactly are we going?" he asked.

It was roughly eleven p.m., and Narcissa was nervously pacing up and down the lounge, in front of the fireplace.

"For the love of Merlin, woman, will you stop pacing?" growled Lucius angrily.

"I can't help it, Lucius. Bella leaves me in charge of her daughter, and we manage to lose her. And in case you hadn't noticed, our son is missing as well!"

Lucius muttered something inaudible, which sounded to Narcissa like; "You wait till I get my hands on him."

Suddenly, Bella's head appeared in the fire. Narcissa jumped, and cried out.

"Now what?" asked Lucius fiercely, then noticing Bella's head. "What is it, Bella?"

"Where's Phoenix?"

"Why?" Narcissa said nervously.

"I need to talk to her." Narcissa looked at Lucius, slightly panic-stricken.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked. Lucius looked like he he was about to explain, when an elf came running in.

"Please Mistress, please, Master. They is back, they is back!"

"Who?" enquired Narcissa, not daring to hope.

"Master Draco and Miss Phoenix!" the elf announced happily, as Narcissa ran out.

"Lucius, what's going on?" enquired Bella. Lucius ignored her, and went storming out himself, leaving a very confused Bellatrix in the fireplace.

"Where have you been?" cried Narcissa, entering the entrance hall, to the sight of Draco's comforting arm around Phoenix, who was sobbing quietly.

"Where have you been?" Narcissa repeated, in a softer tone. When nobody answered, she sighed.

"Well, where were they?" came Lucius' voice from the corridor. Narcissa shrugged.

"Phoenix is in no state to talk, and Draco's not saying anything either."

"Tell the girl her mother's in the lounge. I'll deal with Draco."

"No, Lucius, please-"

"Just do it," he whispered menacingly. Narcissa wasn't ready to give up.

"Lucius, I'll talk to Draco, you've already punished him today-"

"Are you defying me, wife? I've told you twice now. I'll deal with Draco."

"Lucius-" she stopped, and gasped as her husband's hand came in painful contact with her cheek.

"You will take the girl to the lounge. I will deal with Draco," repeated Lucius in a tone of finality, but with no regret in his voice of what he had just done. He walked off, and she heard the same demanding tone being used on Draco. He didn't argue.

Narcissa stood up shakily, and called Phoenix to her. When Phoenix came, what she saw made you feel you had to feel sorry for her. Her eyes were all red and puffy, and she holding a tatty, burnt around the edges scrap of paper in her hand. She looked, for lack of a better word, pathetic.

"Your mother's in the lounge," Narcissa said formally.

"My moth-" Phoenix began, then shook her head. "You mean Bella." Narcissa nodded, and led Phoenix into the lounge, where awaited Bella's head in the fire. Phoenix took one look at the head in the fire, and screamed.

"What the hell? Why's her head in the fire? What-" she whipped around, firing questions at Narcissa.

"It's just a way of talking to each other without Apparating," explained Bella. She might as well have been talking Ancient Greek for all Phoenix understood. "I'll explain it properly later. Listen, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Well, first of all, where the hell you disappeared to today, and-"

"Don't lecture me," Phoenix suddenly said, anger starting to rise up in her chest.

"Phoenix, I didn't know where you were, what am I supposed to do when you go missing for a day?"

"Try being there when I leave."

"Now that's not fair, you know I had a meeting to go to-"

"Look, what was it you wanted? Bella," she added as an afterthought, to stop sounding so rude.

"I see we're back on just first-name terms, then? Fine. Nevertheless, I still need to talk to you. It's pretty important, and I can only say this once, so I suggest you listen."

Phoenix leaned in closer to the fire, all ears for what Bella had to say.

Meanwhile, three floors up, Draco was having a different kind of 'talking to'.

"Since when did I give you permission to leave the house at your own will, boy!" Lucius yelled, looming in front of Draco like a cobra about to strike its victim.

Draco said nothing, just stood there and took it.

"What in the name of the Dark Lord were you thinking, you insufferable little bastard! Worrying you mother and I like that!"

Draco gave an involuntary snort of disbelief.

"Are you laughing at me?" Lucius whispered dangerously. Draco shook his head in earnest. "Well, I don't believe you. What exactly did you find so-_amusing!_" he screamed, slapping Draco hard to add emphasise.

Draco fell back slightly, the impact of the blow forcing him to stumble.

"Did you find the idea of my panic amusing, Draco?" Lucius asked in a normal voice. Draco shook his head again.

"I see. So your disgusting behaviour just _happened_ to coincide with my telling you of my fears for your safety?" Draco nodded. "That snort coming out after my little 'monologue' was just fate, was it?" Draco nodded again.

Lucius looked disgusted, and hit his son again, this time harder. Draco actually fell to the floor.

"Back on the floor where you belong, you dirty, filthy, _disgusting_ excuse for a wizard who thinks he can lie his way out a punishment!" Lucius hissed. Draco made no reaction. It wasn't the first time this had happened. It wasn't the first time his 'dear Father' had spoken to him like this.

"Well, Draco, I'm sure you're very aware of what happens to those who dare lie to me?" Lucius began. Draco whimpered slightly. "I won't deny that this will hurt, but let that be a lesson." He turned away from his son, and began unbuckling his belt.

Draco gave another small whimper, wishing and hoping against hope that something would come up and interrupt this 'session' as Lucius fondly called them to cover up the fact that he regularly abused his son.

Every time, Draco had prayed his mother, a house-elf, _anything_ to come in just as the first blow was about to land.

Everytime, Lucius gave him no less than thirty hits.

Everytime, Draco wanted this to be the end.

Today, Draco's prayers were answered. Literally just as Lucius had raised the his belt behind his shoulder, ready to strike his son's naked back, there was loud knock at the study door. "Enter!" Lucius called out irritably, lowering his belt. In came Phoenix, whose eyes widened at Draco's crouching, vulnerable form on the floor.

"Yes?" Lucius enquired, looking at Phoenix, who couldn't take her eyes off her cousin. Finally, she snapped back to her senses.

"Er, Narcissa said she needed to talk to you," Phoenix replied. Lucius sighed irritably, and whispered; "Later, boy," to Draco and swiftly exited.

Draco started to panic again. He knew what 'later' meant. It meant he would get him that night, when he was in bed, where they would be undisturbed. And he had said 'later' twice today.

He got up with all the dignity he could muster, knowing that Phoenix was probably condemning him with her eyes. Not that he really cared what the girl thought-well, he did. She was his cousin, after all.

However, when he turned to face her, she was nowhere to be seen.

Seriously, some feedback would be much appreciated. Also, should I write what actually happened when Draco and Phoenix went missing? Let me know, people!


	7. Salvaging

Salvaging

Disclaimer: Me no own (boo)

Michelle: Thanks so much for your review, and I'm glad you like it (yay!)

Darklight: I really loved some of your ideas, and I'll probably use some of them in later chapters. Thanks again

As Phoenix lay in her bed that night, the events of the previous day came to her sleepless mind like an extremely vivid dream.

"_So, where are we going exactly?" Draco had asked._

"_You'll see," Phoenix grinned. At least, she hoped he would. They had been walking for a good ten minutes, but she'd seen no sign of a bus stop, assuming there was one in the apparent middle-of-nowhere location._

"_What are you looking for?" Draco had finally asked, after walking for another twenty minutes, and had seen her look around everywhere, in all directions._

"_Looking for a bus stop."_

"_Oh-a what?"_

"_A bus stop."_

"_What the hell is that?"_

"_Oh my God, please tell me you know what a bus is?" Phoenix snorted, smirking in disbelief._

"_Yes, I do know what a bus is. What I mean is, why are we looking for a, 'stop' as you put it, when we can just call it?"_

"_What?"_

"_Just stick out you wand arm."_

"_In case you hadn't noticed, I don't exactly have a wand."_

"_Okay, so stick out your writing hand, then," Draco sighed._

"_Flashback of last night springs to mind," Phoenix grinned, remembering how her cousin had made her say all these crazy words. _

'_But they worked, didn't they?' a little voice in the back of her mind said._

_Feeling as ridiculous as she had done last night, she stuck out her left arm, and waited for a bus to appear out of thin air._

"_Well, Draco, looks like you little theory didn't work out there, so I'm just gonna-bloody hell!" she cried out as a purple triple-decker appeared almost literally right in front of her._

_Behind her Draco was smirking smugly. She gave him one of her best 'Narcissa' glares, but even that only brought his smile down a fraction of a centimetre._

_A tall-ish man wearing a conductor's uniform emerged from the bus, and began reciting; _

"_Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for the afternoon."_

_He looked around, and seemed surprised to see two teenagers unattended._

"'_Tchou two doing out 'ere on your own?" he enquired interestedly._

_Phoenix looked liked she didn't know how to answer, but Draco, being used to these situations, just stormed ahead onto the bus wordlessly, ignoring Stan._

"_You with 'im?" he asked her._

"_Not when anyone else is around," she replied, smiling slightly, before boarding herself._

"_So where will it be, Miss?" said Stan, patting the old man behind the wheel, waking him up from his snooze. _

"_You know Castleton?"_

"_I do."_

"_Well, there, then."_

"_Anywhere in particular?"_

"_Peake Road."_

"_You 'ear that, Ern? Peake Road, she says. You know it, she says. All, right, take it away, Ern." _

"_Yeah, take it away, Ernie," repeated what looked like a floating head._

'_Ern' gave what sounded like a wheeze and a laugh combined, and began driving, throwing a relaxed Draco forward from his seat. _

_Phoenix had to suppress a laugh as he scrambled up again, looking furious._

"_I'm going to the top deck," he mumbled, not looking at anyone. Phoenix followed him, getting thrown against the bannister several times before reaching a seat next to Draco on the top deck._

"_Hey, Phoenix?" he began, after a few minutes's sulky silence._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Castleton's in Derbyshire, right?" She nodded._

"_And Peake Road is one of the quietest in the village, right?" She nodded again._

"_So, why the hell are we going there?" She looked a bit upset by that comment._

"_Well, sorry, but why would you go to one of the crappiest little villages in Derbyshire, only to go the most uninhabited roads which probably just has a bunch of old Muggles in it who will yell at you for-for-well I don't know what Muggles yell about, but my point is, why the hell are we going there-?" He stopped when he saw that her green eyes were filled with tears again._

"_Hey, what's the matter?" She didn't reply, just bent her head lower. "Look, is it something about what I said about Castleton, because I can take that back." He expected her to grin, but she kept her head bent low, wiping away tears with the back of her hand._

_They sat in an uncomfortable silence for about ten minutes before;_

"_I used to live there," she confessed. "In Peake Road, for about, two years maybe. It was my last home, before-" she faltered again, sniffing. "I just thought I'd go back, and get the arrangements sorted, see what I could-salvage."_

_She looked at him sadly, and he stared back at her, feeling total sympathy for this girl who he'd known for less than 24 hours. Then, doing a most un-Draco-like thing, he pulled her into a comforting hug, and let her cry on his shoulder._

Draco stared up at the bed canopy, not able to sleep a wink. He was too scared. He knew what was coming.

If there was one thing he could say about his father, it was that he never lied or made empty threats. He always kept his promises.

In a way, that had its good side, too. Whenever his father had promised him a treat (such as, Nimbus 2001s for the whole Slytherin Quidditch team to bribe his way on) they were always kept.

This wasn't the first time Draco had been subjected to 'later' punishment. They were always worse than when Lucius was at his peak of anger, ironically. Maybe he had more time to dwell on those feelings of resentment (or maybe the interruption of the potential beating added to his anger).

The worst beating Draco had ever received had broken his neck and sent him to St Mungo's for two weeks to recover. He had done particularly badly on an essay for Potions, his 'best' subject. Unfortunately, Severus, back then being blissfully unaware of their father-son relationship, happened to mention how disappointed he was in Draco's performance at Potions. This had only been in first year. This had been just before the Christmas break.

Draco had spent a miserable, lonely Christmas on the Recovery Ward of St Mungo's, being visited only for an hour by Narcissa, who came unaccompanied, and they sat in silence for a majority of her visit.

That had been Draco's lowest moment.

And now he knew the situation would probably be similar. He had deliberately, and knowingly, disobeyed his Father, which was to 'never do anything unless you're told'. This was one of those lose-lose situations for Draco; had he not gone, he would have been blamed for Phoenix's absence, and because he had gone, he was being punished for disobedience.

A creak on the floor just outside his door. Draco whimpered slightly, knowing that this was his Father.

The big, oak door opened, making louder creaking sounds, and a tall, dark figure emerged from the lit hallway...

_The journey had been a long and uncomfortable one. Now that Phoenix had started crying again, she found it difficult to stop. Draco wondered why she was even bothering to go, for it would just upset her more if there were corpses._

_When they finally went tumbling along a quiet, country road Phoenix looked up, and started paying attention. This area was very familiar to her. In fact, this was her bus route home from Derby whenever she went shopping there._

_Her eyes had now dried up considerably since they'd left the Manor. If only she'd known._

_She took in her familiar surroundings, with a sad expression on her face after they'd got off the bus, and it had gone tumbling along, no doubt gone to pick up another 'stranded witch or wizard'._

"_Nothing's changed," she remarked softly, staring around the road._

"_You've only been gone a day," Draco pointed out. Phoenix glared at him, and began walking the path that led to Number 17; her house. _

_It was located right at the end of the road, which curved slightly, so was impossible to see from their current position. In a way, Phoenix was worried that there would be mobs of screaming people at the grisly discovery of the Melodys' bodies, and their foster daughter being nowhere to be seen._

_What she didn't expect was far worse._

_There was a truck full of bricks driving away, looking as though they had come from her house. She broke into a sprint, and stopped when the horrific, tragic sight reached her eyes. She stood there, unmoving, until Draco, who had been ambling along at a brisk pace, caught up with her._

"_Hey, Phoenix, what's wro-oh!" he noticed the sight. What used to be Phoenix's house stood an empty, derelict shape of a house, that could still be being built, and a demolished fence surrounding the perimeter. Through the living room window, was a pile of rubble. _

_Slowly, Phoenix walked closer to this mess, and took in the surroundings. _

"_Why isn't anyone here?" she asked no-one in particular. "There's builders clearing away the ruins-" she'd started sobbing again. "-but there's no-one here to deal with the bodies, no police investigation, no curious neighbours screaming in terror, no freakin' newspapers come to report a heinous crime!"_

"_Is that really a bad thing? I mean, it means no-one's interfered, leaving you free to do everything yourself," Draco replied lamely._

"_But it also means no-one... cares." _

"_Phoenix?"_

"_What?"_

"_Why is there a body in your back garden?"_

"_What? Where?" Phoenix cried, her eyes follwoing Draco's indicating finger, pointed towards an untidy, ungraceful heap on the floor. The heap had on a Nike baseball cap, baggy trousers, and a hoodie. Denny._

The figure crouched over Draco menacingly, its long hair covering its face, so it was hard to make out the features.

"Draco," it rasped. Draco gave another whimper. Lucius only ever rasped when he was drunk. And for Lucius, drunk meant 'be as violent as you can'. Lucius had been drunk the night Draco had ended up in St Mungo's.

"Draco," the figure rasped again, coming closer, and strangely, sounding slightly feminine.

Draco sat up, knowing that he would be dragged up by his hair if he didn't do it automatically. The figure came closer, then reached out its hand. "Draco," it rasped again, choking slightly. "Lights, Draco, turn-on-lights. Please."

Draco reached for his wand, and waved it toward the lamp on his bedside table. At once, the room was lit up, and Draco looked up, expecting to see his father's livid face, and red eyes, but instead he turned on the face of... his aunt Bellatrix.

"Aunt Bella?" he enquired, watching her clutch her throat.

"Hi," she managed to rasp out, but still clutching at her throat. "Where-were-you?"

"What? When?"

"Afternoon, Draco. Where were-" she gasped, and began choking at the same time.

"Aunt Bella, what's wrong with your voice?" Draco asked fearfully.

Bellatrix shook her head, and raised her hand, as though to say 'that doesn't matter'.

"Where-were-you?" she managed to gasp out, barely audible.

"This afternoon?" She nodded.

"Didn't Phoenix say?" Bellatrix sighed, and shook her head. "Well, we were in-what was it called-somewhere in Derb-"

"Bella?" came a voice from the doorway. Bella and Draco turned their attention to the speaker, and looked upon Lucius.

"To what do we owe this-pleasure?" he sneered.

"Oh, sorry-" she gasped again. "Thought-this was-Narcissa-"

"Narcissa is downstairs. And judging by the fact that the lights were on, you must have realised at some point that this was in fact your nephew, and not Narcissa."

Bellatrix looked guilty. Lucius smirked, and Draco looked fearful.

_She looked fearful, and ran up to the corpse, Draco at her heels. She knelt down beside him, and picked up his limp hand, feeling guilt wash all over her. Draco just stood there awkwardly. Phoenix started crying softly again, using Denny's hand to support her hanging head. Then, she felt something._

_A soft, barely there, yet definintely noticable rhythm coming from his wrist. She placed her index finger on his wrist, and couldn't believe it. He had a pulse!_

_Denny was still alive!_

_She cried out happily. "What?" asked Draco._

"_He's still alive! I can't believe it, he's still alive! I thought I'd killed everyone, but he's _still alive!_" _

_She began stroking his hair off his face, and holding his hand properly. For some reason, this touching scene made Draco feel uncomfortable, and he looked away. _

_After that small moment of happiness passed her, Phoenix realised Denny probably needed an ambulance._

"_Damnit!" she muttered, realising she no phone on her. The nearest phone box was a ten-minute bus-ride into the high street of Castleton. Which would be quicker; salvaging for her mobile, or either running into Castleton or waiting for a bus? _

_She figured a bus wouldn't be along her road today, as it was Sunday. And running into Castleton high street would take what-half an hour? And the ambulance had to actually get there from Derby! That might be just too long._

"_Draco, do you know what a mobile is?" she asked, in the desperate hope that Draco would know how to use one. Draco looked blank. "Do you know where-oh forget it!" She sighed, and got up. She quickly sprinted towards her wreckage of a house, and began furiously searching one of the many piles of rubble._

_No luck._

"_Come on!" she shouted to herself, starting to throw pieces out of the way._

"_Phoenix! Hey, Phoenix!" shouted someone from the street. She came running out, and saw Draco looking worried._

"_What?"_

"_I don't think he's breathing."_

"_What? Oh my God!" She sprinted towards the back garden, and saw that Draco was right. There was no movement on his chest. She crouched down beside him, and began a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. _

_She tried it five times, but to no avail. "Come on, Denny! Breathe!" she said, panic-stricken._

_She tried another two cycles, and nothing. She was just about to give up, when something grabbed her hand, and clasped it tightly. She looked down, and saw Denny's right hand clasping her own. He was mouthing something._

_She bent down lower, desperately trying to hear._

"_Phoenix, help," he was saying._

"_I'm trying. Look, stay here. Don't stop breathing, whatever you do, do not stop breathing!" She stood up, and was about to run off again, when she crashed right into Draco._

"_Draco, stay with him. Make sure he doesn't stop breathing. Please," she begged. Draco looked unkeen. He wasn't very 'fond of Muggles' to put it lightly. To tell you the truth, he hated the crap out of them!_

"_Please!" Seeing her begging and pleading expression made him reluctantly._

"_Thank you!" She threw her arms round him in gratitude, and he stumbled slightly, looking shocked, but returned the hug._

"_Hang on, what do I do if he stops breathing?"_

"_Do mouth-to-mouth!" she replied, running off._

"_What's that?"_

"_You breathe air into him!"_

"_Oh-what!"_

"_Like I did earlier, breathe air into him until he coughs, and you see his chest move!" She disappeared from view, leaving an unconscious Denny, and a very uncomfortable Draco. _

_Phoenix began searching the rubble again, this time concentrating on the living room. This was normally left her phone-she rarely took it upstairs._

"_Come on, you gotta be here somewhere!" she said desparately, tears of panic springing to her eyes, blurring her vision._

_After a few minutes of searching, she stopped, and turned her attention to the rickety staircase. It looked unstable, but in her heart, she knew she'd have to go upstairs. This was probably one of the rare occasions where she'd taken the bloody thing upstairs._

_She began treading carefully on the stairs, remembering that only last night, she had been running for her life on them._

_When she reached her bedroom, she was surprised to see it unchanged. She was expecting to see it reduced to a pile of bricks and stone like the rest of the house._

_Her bed was in a 'just-been-used' condition, her window was still open, all her clothes were thrown messily about the carpet. She looked out the window, and saw the branch that started this all. Then again, when you think about it, that could have been what saved her life._

Bellatrix clutched at her throat again, as she tried to retort to Lucius's last comment.

Lucius merely smirked again, and led her out of the room, and back downstairs, closing Draco's door behind him. Draco sat there, unsure of what to expect. Would his father return, or was he free of punishment tonight?

He lay on his side, facing the open curtains, and gazed up at the bright moon and the starry sky. Suddenly, without cue, the events of the afternoon that had got him into this mess, came flowing back;

_After watching his cousin leave, Draco stared with distaste down at the Muggle Phoenix was so keen to save._

_The boy's eyes fluttered open, and the pupils stared directly at Draco._

"_Who-you?" Denny mumbled weakly._

"_I don't have to reveal myself to you, Muggle," Draco replied, glaring at Denny._

_Denny looked confused._

"_What?" he managed to utter. Draco ignored him, and instead, stared at the hilly horizon. "Where-Phoenix?" Denny choked out, causing a reaction from Draco._

"_Gone for help," he said, then added; "Though hell knows why. Who'd want to help someone as low and pitiful as yourself? You don't deserve her compassion, you know that? It's only because she's been unfortunate enough to live with Muggles her whole life she's bothering with you. Otherwise, you'd have been murdered by now. Or better yet, left here to die alone. Really suffer."_

_He grinned; " Shame I saw you, really. I'd have enjoyed that. And it would've been less for her to worry about, wouldn't it? She's been through enough crap. She doesn't need _you_ on her mind as well." _

_He paused. "Why am I even telling you all this? Scum like yourself just aren't worth talking to. I know she wants me to perform mouth-to-mouth if you stop breathing. But personally, I think you'd be doing everyone a favour if you just- didn't come round. It would be one less thing on her mind, and hey, I wouldn't be wasting my breath telling you all this."_

_He turned away, and focused on different things instead, leaving the aching, dying Denny to 'ponder' about what Draco had just said._

_He started gasping, and choking. Draco turned around, and watched, amusedly. "Dear, dear, that's quite a nasty cough, Muggle. Hope you don't choke to death on your own saliva!"_

_He smirked. "What a tragedy that would be. If Phoenix were to come down, and find you dead. God, it'd kill her-" he stopped. _

'_Shit!' he thought. 'What _would_ she do? She might go crazy, mental, lash out, start crying even harder.' As much as he disliked the Muggle, he knew it'd make him feel worse than he would good if he left the Muggle to die. He lifted the Muggle's head, so that his saliva would now have somewhere to go._

_Denny stopped coughing almost instantly. He went limp. Draco let go of him, and he fell ungracefully to the ground, eyes wide open. He had stopped breathing. Draco felt the boy's wrist. Nothing._

_He was dead._

_Phoenix was still searching frantically, when she heard something outside. She heard a loud choking sound, followed by a calm, smooth voice, saying something like; "hope you don't choke on your own saliva!"_

_She stuck her head out the window and saw Draco lift Denny's head up. He went limp. Draco let go of him, and Denny fell ungracefully to the ground. She thought she saw his eyes were wide open._

_She quickly ran down the stairs, not caring if she fell, and outside, to where she left Denny and Draco._

_The sight that met her was tragic; Draco removing his cloak, and placing it on top of Denny's body. He turned around, and saw Phoenix._

"_Is he just cold?" she asked stupidly, knowing what had happened._

"_Sorry. He just-didn't make it," Draco whispered softly, walking up to her._

"_Please tell me you're joking?" He shook his head._

"_No. No, this can't be happening-" she started hyperventilating. "I searched and searched, and I still couldn't find that fucking phone! He can't be dead, he can't be dead, he just can't be. Draco, do something! You're a wizard, you-". She broke off, gasping, trying to catch her breath, which she was finding impossible._

"_Crap!" she muttered, rifling through the handbag she'd found in her room (A.N. no the phone wasn't in there). She brought out a blue tube, with what looked like an aerosol sticking out. She applied it to her mouth, and started spraying. _

_Almost instantly, her breathing eased. She squirted a couple more times, and her breathing rate was back to normal._

"_What _is_ that?" asked Draco, once she'd put it back in the bag._

"_Inhaler," she replied, her eyes not leaving Draco's cloak, on top of where Denny lay._

"_Hey, I'm sorry about-your friend," Draco said, walking closer to her. "I couldn't help it he just started choking and-"_

"_Don't play the innocent! The 'oh-it's-such-a-tragedy' act with me! I heard you. 'Hope you choke on your own saliva!' you said! Well, congratulations, you got your wish, he choked! And he's now dead!" _

_She turned on her heel, and stormed off, in the direction of what used to be her house. _

_Draco, not feeling at all remorseful for what he did to Denny, but guilty for getting his cousin upset again, followed._

_He found her rooting through an untouched pile. She had tears coming down her face again, but also an extremely determined expression._

"_Phoenix-"_

"_Don't bother," she cut him off. "I am already mad enough at your 'people' for making this happen, and I really don't need a reason to be mad at you! I haven't had an asthma attack in two years". _

"_Since I moved in here, I haven't needed my inhaler once! Then you lot turn up, and I end up gasping for breath, which only two or three heavy squirts of inhaler fluid will cure! Of course, I'm probably over-reacting! I mean, it's not like I was _related_ to any of them! Hey, they're just-" she broke off, hearing a tinkling sound._

"_What the-" Draco began, but Phoenix shushed him. She walked into where the living room used to be. The tinkling had gotten louder. She began digging through the spot where the tinkling was loudest, and unearthed-a mobile phone._

'_Oh sure, _now _I find this piece of shit!' she thought furiously, reading the display. It was her good friend Lauren calling._

_She nervously pressed the 'OK' button, and brought the phone up to her ear._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Phoe, is that you?" came a girl's voice from the other end of the line._

_She nodded, then realising Lauren couldn't see her, answered; "Yeah."_

"_Shite, you sound _well_ depressed! What's up?"_

_Phoenix frantically thought for a good cover story. "Just-had an argument," she finished lamely. At least it was truth._

"_Really? Must have been bad for _you_ to get so worked up about it!" Lauren remarked, giggling, expecting Phoenix to join in. She gave a small laugh, then said something like; "Georgia."_

"_Oh, is it about your birthday plans? Cos, don't worry. I spoke to my Dad, and he says booking the hall shouldn't be a problem-"_

"_Birthday?" Phoenix repeated._

"_Uh, yeah. Your party's on Tuesday-Phoe, what is _up_ with you?"_

"_Just exhausted."_

"_Yeah, well, duh! I heard Denny was gonna try and ask you out again! How did it go? Are you officially dating now?"_

"_No, it-it didn't work out."_

"_What, are you _insane_? He is _gorgeous_! If it were me, there'd be a lot more going on than snogging. If you know what I mean," Lauren giggled._

"_Ew, Lauren, don't want the details," Phoenix replied, finally grinning. Lauren always was good at cheering her up, even if being blissfully unaware of the circumstances._

"_Anyway, am I still coming over to yours tomorrow?"_

"_Um, I guess," Phoenix replied, staring around at the destroyed living room._

"_Cool! Listen, I better go, cos I'm nearly out of credit, and I wanna text Jenna about something, so-"_

"_Lauren?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I-I-"_

"_What?" Phoenix wanted to tell her everything, get her down here now, have some emotional support. She thought, if she told Lauren everything, maybe it'd be okay._

"_My-" She saw Draco through the doorway, and it suddenly hit her. Her old life was gone forever. She could tell Lauren she was a witch, sure, but who would believe her? And telling Lauren would mean telling everyone else, maybe having to go back to the Children's Home, as she wasn't yet eighteen._

_She didn't want to do that._

"_Phoe, are you there?"_

"_My foster parents just wanted to say thanks to yours for-arranging everything."_

"_Oh, sure, it's fine! Right, really have to go. See you tomorrow, babes!" She hung up._

_Phoenix pressed her own 'hang up' button and just sat there, staring into space for a few minutes. It had been so nice to talk to someone from the 'normal' world._

_It had been so nice to just talk about regular stuff like shopping, birthdays, boys etc, and to not have to worry about any of the stuff that had happened in just two short days._

_It had been nice to be a teenager again._

_She replaced the phone in the rubble, then, having had second thoughts, put it in her bag._

'_I came here to salvage,' she reminded herself. She got up, and returned to the dining room. An ugly, gruesome sight met her; it seemed Draco had done some uncovering of his own. In a pile of rubble stuck out a hand, with a gold wedding ring on its fourth finger. (A.N. the one next to the pinky)_

_Draco came up behind her. "I started digging, and saw the hand, and-" She'd started crying again. She knew whose hand it was. William's._

"_God, I'm so pathetic," she scolded herself._

"_What?" said Draco, in disbelief._

"_I am being so pathetic! There have been people who've seen all their friends die around them in wars, and that, and I'm getting all fussed over a couple of corpses."_

"_Phoenix, you are not being pathetic! You saw your foster mum die, didn't you? And let's face it, all those people chose to sign up in the wars! You didn't ask for this! Your only mistake was being a witch who was raised by Muggles. And that's not your fault, is it?"_

_Phoenix gave an unreadable expression, and walked out of the room. He heard a few creaks as the already crumbling stairs supported her weight again. (A.N. I know it makes it sound like she's fat, but she isn't) _

_Draco sighed. It seemed that anything would set her off, even a compliment. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that being raised by Muggles was a mistake._

_He shook his head. 'I think Phoenix is rubbing off on me!' he thought. It wasn't every day Draco Malfoy admitted to being wrong, especially about Muggles!_

_Without knowing why, he started digging through the bricks again, also not really knowing what he was looking for._

_He came across another pair of hands, close to the first pair belonging to William. These ones had no ring on them, but they were holding something. It looked like a small screwed up piece of paper._

_He gently retrieved it, and unfolded it. It was a photo of a pretty girl, with dirty blond hair and green eyes. On the back of the photo, it said; "To my darling Randy. All yours, love Emily"_

_He raised his eyebrows at the soppiness of this Muggle girl, and let the photo fall to the floor._

_He started digging again, in a different area, still not really sure why or what he was looking for. This time, his hands clasped on something cold, and surprisingly heavy when he tried to lift it._

_It was a gold neckalce, with the initials 'B.K.B' inscribed on the front. _

'"_B.K.B"? Why does that ring a bell?' Draco said to himself, examining the necklace. It didn't look familiar, yet he definitely sensed something coming from it._

"_Oh my God!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I know who 'B.K.B. is! But what's she doing with it?" his eyes turned toward the staircase where Phoenix had disappeared._

_He was about to follow her up, still clutching the necklace, when something caught the corner of his eye._

_He went back to where he'd found the necklace, and pulled the object that had caught his eye out. Another photo._

_He unfolded it, scraped the ash off, and gazed at the picture. In there were five people; one adult, and four. An oldest son sort of person, holding a newborn baby, a scary Gothic girl standing at the back, holding hands with a little girl, whose other hand was clasped tightly in her mother's. There was no 'father figure' that he could see._

_The Melody family, he presumed._

_It took him a few more moments of gazing at the Gothic girl intently for him to realise that it wasn't actually Phoenix._

_Phoenix was on her hands and knees, picking up all the clothes she could, and stuffing them into a big-ish black bag marked 'Adidas' when Draco had finally found her room._

_Who or what Adidas were didn't matter to Draco right now. "What you doing?" he asked stupidly, because he could see quite clearly what she was doing._

"_What does it look like? I'm cooking sausages," Phoenix retorted sarcastically._

"_Whatever," Draco muttered. "Hey, who's 'B.K.B.?"_

_She looked up. "What?"_

"_I found this necklace, with the initials 'B.K.B. on the front. Who is-"_

"_Where did you get that?" Phoenix whispered, taking the necklace off him._

"_I found it in the rubble."_

"You _went digging?"_

"_Why are you so surprised?"_

"_I dunno. Just never had you down as the sort who did any more work than you had to."_

"_And why would you assume that?"_

"_Because of the way you talk! The way you live! Draco, you live in a huge Manor with 'house-elves' to do everything for you, and probably have done all your life. Don't judge me for thinking that you took that 'no-more-work-than-necessary' life for granted."_

"_Right. Anyway, do you know 'B.K.B. is?"_

"_Not a goddamn clue. You got any theories?"_

"_You really don't know?"_

"_No. I've never seen this necklace in my life."_

"_Oh, well, it's-what?"_

"_What?"_

"_You've never seen this necklace before?"_

"_No. That's why I was so surprised when I saw it. What do you think it is, anyway?"_

"_Something your mother left you?"_

"_The woman who I thought was my mother left me this charm bracelet," Phoenix replied, rolling up her sleeve slightly. Sure enough, on her wrist lay a pretty silver charm bracelet, all but two of its spaces filled with random objects._

"_Oh. Well, anyway, oh, I got something."_

"_Yeah?" _

"_Here-oh hang on a minute," he fumbled around the pockets, looking for the picture._

_She grinned, and returned to her task on the floor._

"_It was right here," he mubled, still searching his pockets._

"_You'll find it," Phoenix grinned, throwing some jeans into her bag. It was going to be bloody heavy at this rate._

"_Hey, Draco?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What do witch teenagers wear?"_

"_What, casual stuff?" She nodded._

"_Robes, mostly."_

"_Robes?"_

"_Yes. Why?"_

"_Even in summer?" He nodded._

"_Think I'll stick with my own wardrobe."_

_She moved to her desk, and opened the top drawer, and brought out several instruments, none of which Draco could recognise._

"_Asthma stuff," Phoenix muttered, by means of an explanation. She put them into her bag, which despite an excessive amount of clothes, was still only half full._

"_Guess I got more room for some more crap," she grinned, looking around her now tidy room._

"_What else are you going to take?"_

"_Stuff from downstairs probably. What I've got already are-'essentials' if you will. Now I just need some-"_

"_What?"_

"_Memories." He nodded understandingly._

"_Oh, hey, who was Emily?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Emily. Dirty-blond hair, green eyes."_

"_Oh, Randy's girlfriend. How do you know about her?"_

"_I found her picture."_

"_What? What else did you find?"_

"_The necklace, and another photo."_

"_Where?"_

"_I brought them with me, except for that photo of-"_

"_What room?"_

"_Um, the same one I found the first body in." She nodded, and exited swiftly.He was left on his own in her room, just randomly staring around. He suddenly heard the floorboards creak again as she came back in; "What do you mean 'first?' You found another one?" He nodded, feeling awkward. "Same room?" He nodded again. She gave him a sad look, and left._

_He heard the stairs creak again, this time louder. They weren't going to survive many more trips up and down them._

_He grabbed hold of her bag, and took it down with him, and took it to the room he'd found the necklace and photos in._

_He found her slumped on the floor, nursing her wrist, and holding something in the uninjured hand._

"_What happened?" He crouched down beside her, and saw her wrist was bleeding. In the other hand was a shard of glass._

"_What did you do?" he asked her panicked._

"_Nothing," she replied thickly._

"_Did you cut yourself?"_

"_What, you think I'm suicidal, huh?"_

"_No, it's just-bloody hell!" He took her injured wrist in his left hand, and retrieved his wand from a pocket of his robes. He muttered "_Episkey!_" and the wound started healing instantly. She squirmed again, still not completely used to magic._

"_What happened?"_

"_Nothing. I just fell." Draco gave her a stare Narcissa would be proud of, but Phoenix looked just as adamant._

"_What's that?" Draco enquired, noticing a photo to her right._

_She reached out for it with her now healed hand, and showed it to him. It was another picture of the Melodys, except this time Phoenix was actually in it, and donning a typical a teenage outfit, balancing a toddler on her hip._

_The woman who was clearly the mother looked different, though, and there was a father in this photo._

"_OH MY GOD!" screeched someone from outside._

"_What the hell?" gasped Phoenix, as she ran to doorway. Outside was a distraught looking woman, wearing a navy suit, and hastily dialling on a mobile._

"_Shite!" she said, and turned to find Draco, who was standing directly behind her, her bag on his shoulder._

"_Yes! Yes, this is an emergency!" the woman was saying into her phone. "I don't know, the police, no fire department! Or an ambulance! I don't know, the whole house is destroyed!" She turned to face the house again, to somehow emphasise her point. Phoenix and Draco quickly ducked out of sight._

"_We need to get out of here," Phoenix said hurriedly, checking to see if the woman had turned away yet. She had._

_Phoenix sprinted out of the house, and down the road, Draco right behind her._

_When they were out of view of the distressed woman, Draco turned to face his cousin, who was looking back at the house._

"_Why did you need to get away so quickly?" he said, in a demanding tone._

"_Couldn't let her see me, could I?" replied Phoenix, still watching the woman closely._

"_Why? Why so desparate not to be seen?"_

"_You have no idea how the Muggle justice system works, huh?"_

"_No, why should I?"_

"_I'd have been recognised, and I really can't have that right now."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because they'd take me back into care!" she shouted, getting the attention of the woman, who'd called the emergency services._

"_Nice work," Draco muttered._

"_Shut up!" she scolded. "I don't want to be seen because they'd ask me all these really awkward questions. You too if you were seen."_

"_Do you know that woman, then?"_

"_Yeah, I know her. She was my social worker."_


	8. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

_Disclaimer: As shocking as you'll find it, I don't actually own Harry Potter!_

Draco awoke to the sensation of breath on his neck. His blue eyes focused on cold grey ones, 'smiling' down at him.

"Good morning, Draco," greeted Lucius.

Draco sat up hastily, trying not to let his face betray him of all the fear he felt inside.

"Why so anxious, Draco? Anyone would think you were scared of something," Lucius teased, chuckling slightly. Draco made no reaction.

"Are you not going to wish me a 'good morning', son? Fear might prevent a lot of things, but common courtesy is not one of them."

"Good morning, Father," Draco repeated in robobtic fashion.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Lucius enquired, practically sucking on Draco's neck, he was so close. (A.N. this isn't a Malfoycest story, and Lucius isn't a vampire. Interesting idea, though... back to the story)

Draco shook his head in reply. Lucius smirked again.

"Been quite spry these last couple of days, haven't you, Draco?"

"How so, Father?" Draco asked, but regretting it almost instantly. One thing his father hated more than his own son was his own son speaking out of line and/or disobeying him.

Fortunately, that question was just the reaction Lucius wanted.

"You have been extremely fortunate when it came to your punishments, have you not? Yesterday afternoon, your cousin came in just at the 'right time'. And Auntie Bellatrix came in to your room 'by mistake' yesterday, claiming she thought it was Narcissa's quarters, when she knows quite well they are on the floor below the attic," Lucius replied in a perfectly-rehearsed tone.

Draco wasn't sure what to think.

"You may have had luck on your side then, my boy, but look around you. The room is locked, and soundproofed. It is seven a.m. Your mother will not be rising for at least another two hours. Your Aunt Bellatrix is back at home with Uncle Rodolphus. The door has been charmed so not even a house-elf can penetrate. Your cousin doesn't even know where your room is, true?"

Draco nodded, adrenaline rushing through his body.

"Not that she would care. Why on earth would the child of such a highly regarded Death-Eater care for the likes of _you?_" Lucius continued, starting to pace.

"Bella cares," Draco mumbled, but not quietly enough. Lucius had unusually sharp hearing.

"What was that? Oh, dear boy, you think your Aunt has any affection for you whatsoever? No, no, child. That is an illusion." Draco shivered unvoluntarily.

"Getting a little cold, are we? Perhaps this will warm you up. _Crucio!_" Once again, the room was filled with Draco's screams. Every bone, every joint, every muscle felt as though it were on fire again.

Again, Lucius waited for several minutes before lifting the curse.

"How was that, Draco?"

"Painful, Father." Draco could have kicked himself. It was that answer that had gotten him into deeper trouble yesterday.

Apparently, Lucius thought so, too. "You don't learn, do you? Another dose, I think. _Crucio!_" This time, it was worse. His muscles, bones, joints were already aching from the last curse. This time, they had had no time to heal.

It was five minutes before the curse was lifted again. Draco was left writhing on the floor, having fallen off his bed in his violent shaking.

"Tut tut, Draco. You are being extremely weak today, are you not? Only another spell will toughen you up." He cast the curse again.

This was far worse than any being hit/belted. At least they were over quicker, because even Lucius got tired arms. With Cruciatus, all the caster has to do is hold his wand up for a while, and mean the pain.

It finally stopped after another five minutes.

"How I would love to continue with this, Draco. I have all day off. No-one would miss you," Lucius said gleefully, watching his son squirm and writhe violently on the floor.

"However," Lucius continued, letting Draco see a small ray of hope. "I know how much you will be missing our typical punishments. Did you not just say yourself how Cruciatus was so much worse?"

Draco looked at his father in shock. How had he known?

"I am a rather gifted Legilimens, Draco. It is not only your mother with that gift. Perhaps I should spare you more Cruciatus for a later date. For example if I find your N.E.W.T results to be exactly as I should expect them, it would make me feel extremely guilty if I had punished so cruelly only hours before. They are due today, are they not?"

The N.E.W.T mock results! In all the 'arrival-of-a-new-cousin' drama, he had completely forgotten about them! And his father was right; they were indeed due today.

"Don't worry, Draco," Lucius taunted. "Your grades are as I expect, there may well be a treat in order. I might _not _get drunk so often and beat the hell out of you!" He gave a cruel, taunting laugh, and exited, leaving Draco on the floor, still weak from the rounds of Cruciatus.

Phoenix awoke from another nightmare. She had had them on and off all night, each time, getting closer and closer to the moment she nearly died.

She rubbed her eyes, to try and wake herself. It didn't work too well.

Suddenly, she remembered what day it was! She sat up, and climbed out of the bed.

Not really sure what to do, she decided to go and retrieve the bag of things she had salvaged yesterday. At least it had a change of clothes and a few personal items in there, which might make it feel more special.

On her way out of the room, though, she nearly tripped over another elf, asking in a squeak if 'Miss was hungry. Does Miss want something to eat?'

"No, I'm fine," she replied. The elf bowed, but Phoenix wasn't paying attention. She was trying to mentally navigate her way around this massive house. She was sure she'd easily get lost, maybe even end up in Narcissa's quarters again. Remembering what had happened last time she'd done that, she was determined not to let it happen again.

The problem was, there weren't just simple floors with rows and rows of doors on the floors-only the floor above the main hall was like that. On the rest of the floors, doors lead to whole corridors, which lead to more corridors and passageways. How the elves knew their way around she didn't know.

Then again, some of them just appeared out of nowhere-she'd noticed that with the house-elf who'd just asked her if she wanted breakfast.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from behind her. She turned and saw Narcissa looking at her inquiringly.

"Looking for a way off this floor," Phoenix replied, to which Narcissa smiled.

"It is confusing, isn't it? Don't worry, I had to have Lucius to escort me everywhere when I first moved in. I think I needed to rely on a map at one point." She laughed at the memory, Phoenix joined in.

"Where are you trying to get to?"

"Downstairs. I need to get something." Narcissa began walking away, and beckoned for Phoenix to follow.

She followed the woman down three more passages before finally reaching a staircase. But there were still two more floors to cover before reaching the main hall.

Luckily, though, she found that the other levels were easier to navigate. She could have found her way off these levels easily.

"Thanks," Phoenix said after they finally reached the hall. Narcissa smiled, and headed back upstairs, and out of sight. Phoenix quickly scanned the hall for her Adidas bag. There it was, by the door, where she'd left it (or where Draco had left it) yesterday.

She went over to the door, picked up her bag, and was about to try and find her way back to her 'room', when she was interrupted.

"What is that?" She turned, and saw Lucius.

"Just-stuff. Personal stuff," she replied nervously. Narcissa could be intimidating, but she was nothing compared to Lucius. His posture alone could send someone scurrying into a corner to hide.

"When did you get them? I can't recall seeing that bag before," Lucius pointed out, coming closer.

"I picked it up yesterday."

"Ah, of course. When you and my son disappeared for the afternoon." Lucius smiled. "Where was it you went, girl?" Phoenix's expression was unreadable. She could handle 'Miss' or even 'young lady', but 'girl'? No way.

"Forgive me for patronising you, however as I do not know your name, I think you will. What is your name, may I ask?" Phoenix said nothing, surprised he didn't know yet.

"Phoenix," she replied eventually.

"I see. Phoenix, this may seem a bit-forward as I have only just met you, but could you perhaps do me a small favour?" She shrugged.

"I guess."

"Good. My son is to go to Diagon Alley this afternoon. To buy his school supplies, you see. I was wondering if you should like to accompany him, as it is very likely you shall also be attending Hogwarts."

He couldn't have said it in a clearer tone, but Phoenix was lost. Where-or what-was Diagon Alley, and she'd never even heard of a place called 'Hogwarts'. She would have to ask Bellatrix, if she was around.

She was about to reply, when she saw Lucius had gone.

After finally finding the strength to get himself up, Draco started wandering down the hall outside his door, thinking.

'I know I revised my arse off for these stupid mock exams. If I do badly, Father will kill me! I bet that Muggle-loving prick Dumbledore has failed me, just to spite me. I wouldn't put it past him, that stupid bas-' He stopped. He'd heard something.

He turned around in a flash, hoping against hope it wasn't his father. Pacing was another little thing that irked him. Again, his prayers were answered. It was Phoenix, carrying the bag marked 'Adidas', and struggling slightly.

She put it down, as though in defeat, then saw Draco. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he greeted back. They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"You want some help with your bag?" he said eventually, his aching muslces screaming in protest even now.

"Nah, you're all right. You carried it back yesterday." Draco nodded, and was about to move on, when suddenly; "There is something you could help me with."

He turned, and looked at her expectantly.

"Help me get around this place. I don't even know how to get back to my room," she laughed, nervously. He smirked.

"Sure. Come on." She picked up her bag, and followed him. They said nothing for the entire journey back to the guest room.

When they finally reached the room, Draco was surprised to find Bellatrix already there. "Morning, Draco. Good morning, Phoenix," she greeted, surprisingly cheerfully.

Then, without warning, her expression changed from one of cheeriness to one of pure horror. Draco followed her gaze, and saw Phoenix gasping for breath again. She hurriedly opened her bag, and searched frantically through it, until she finally produced the blue tube Draco had seen yesterday.

A few squirts, and she was breathing normally again. "Asthma," she said, by means of explanation. While Draco was lost, Bellatrix nodded in comprehension.

"So, Phoenix, have you thought any more of our talk yesterday?" Bellatrix began, ignoring Draco. Phoenix nodded.

"I think I'll pass. How can I be expected to do well when I wouldn't even know what the hell they were saying half the time?" Bellatrix's face fell.

"Phoenix, they'll make an exception. It's hardly your fault-ow!" She grasped her left forearm, and rolled up her sleeve, to reveal an ugly black tattoo, that was a fierce black.

"Excuse me," she said, and quickly walked down the corridor, Phoenix looking confused, Draco looking frustrated.

'Honestly, does he ever give them a day off?' he thought furiously.

"Why does she keep walking off at random moments? And what was with the tattoo?" Phoenix said suddenly.

"It's complicated," Draco sighed. In truth, he really didn't want to get into this now. To his surprise, Phoenix didn't argue, just went into her room, closing the door behind her.

He found her on the top step of the marble staircase, holding a picture in her hand, looking down at it sadly. He took a seat next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, unsuccessfully hiding the photo.

"What's on the picture?"

She shook her head again. Draco sighed.

"You're depressed," he said eventually.

"And there's some question as to why?" she asked fiercely, standing up.

Draco realised his mistake. "No, I didn't mean that, I meant-"

"What did you mean?" she challenged, calming down slightly.

"All I meant was, you've been handling this so well, and now suddenly, you're all, well, clinically depressed." She snorted, and laughed.

"Crap effort for attempts at flattery, but ten out of ten for cheering me up," she laughed, sitting back down beside him.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Maybe that you're asking this very stupid question over and over?" He gave her a 'stop-being-sarcastic' look.

"Fine. I'll tell you," she gave in. He sat up, ready to listen.

"Today's my seventeenth birthday, and it's just gonna be weird celebrating-if you could call it that-it with total strangers. Before, I'd always known my foster families at least a month before moving in with them, and getting into a routine, like Christmas, Easter, birthdays," she said, looking for his reaction.

"Oh," was all he said, at a loss for words (A.N. becoming common, huh?)

"Last year was perfect. It was the longest I'd ever stayed with a foster family for, I had a great party-"she stopped to laugh-"I had Denny-you remember him-wake me up at nine a.m. by throwing little stones at the window! I nearly knocked him off the branch..." she faltered, remembering what had actually happened. And that he, too, had died.

"My friends and me, we'd always go shopping, but on our birthdays, they did everything the birthday girl wanted to do, including going into shops that we all thought were totally gay, just for the hell of it."

"And when we got back, there was a huge party-up at the Children's Home, actually. They had a bigger garden. And it was kinda nice seeing all the others again. Also, it's an unpsoken rule between them not to be jealous of the ones who'd got themselves fostered, so no grief there. There was a huge cake, dark, rich chocolate. It was-perfect." She stopped, and let her head fall in her hands.

"And what am I going to have this year? How do wizards celebrate birthdays?"

"Pretty much as you just described."

"Really?"

"Sure. And you know, in the wizarding world, you are now officially an adult!"

"What?" She lifted her head, smiling.

"You're an adult. You can do any magic you want!"

"Draco, you're forgetting. I am currently wandless. Unless you can do wandless magic." Draco grinned.

"I'm thinking you should make that shopping trip an annual thing. I need to go to Diagon Alley anyway. Come, and we'll get you sorted. What do you think?"

"_You_ want to go shopping?"

"No. I just have to. That's one thing we can't trust the house-elves to do. Like I said, come with me. It'd be better than staying in on your birthday, right?" She shrugged.

"I guess," she agreed. "What's 'Diagon Alley' like?"

"Well, I like it, and I despise shopping."

"Enough said," she grinned. They waited a few minutes without saying anything. "Thanks, Draco." He shook his head.

"No, it's no problem. Otherwise, I'd be walking along either with my mother for company or Crabbe and Goyle. Or worse, Pansy Parkinson," he grimaced, rising.

"Friends of yours?" she teased, standing up.

"You could say that, yeah," he agreed, walking down the stairs. Phoenix shook her head. It was too early to say, but she had the feeling she would never understand her cousin.

"Draco! A letter has arrived for you!" called Narcissa from the dining room.

Draco shivered. He knew what it would be.

"There's probably one for you too, you know," he said to Phoenix.

"Why would there be one for me?"

"Just wait and see," he smirked, heading towards the dining room, Phoenix following.

Sure enough, there were three letters on the table; one thinner looking letter addressed to Draco, and two larger letters for Phoenix and Draco. At the end of the table was a very nervous-looking Narcissa.

Trying to act confident, Draco scooped up the letters, and handed Phoenix hers, before working on his own.

He decided to open the thinner one first, not wanting to prolong the agonising wait for his mock results.

Before he had a chance to even unseal his envelope, a sharp cry from behind him made him turn.

"They've actually accepted me into their school? I'm seventeen, and don't know any goddamn magic! What are they thinking?" she ranted, breathing heavily, hand clasped over her inhaler in her pocket, scared another attack was coming.

"I'm sure you'll learn fast enough," Narcissa consoled. "You still have four weeks."

"Four weeks. I'm supposed to catch up on God knows how many years of work in _four weeks_?" she cried, getting hysterical.

"They will help you. They obviously have faith in you, so have faith in yourself. Draco, have you managed to see your results yet?" Draco shook his head, and began slowly pulling out his results sheet. They were as follows;

Arithmancy: O

Transfiguration: O

Potions: O

Charms: O

Herbology: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: A

'"A"' he thought panickedly. '"A"! He'll never accept that! Oh, I don't believe this!' He threw the sheet down on the table, and sat down in the chair. Narcissa leant over, and read the results.

"Oh, Draco, how did you manage that? You only got an 'A' in Defence Against the Dark Arts! You worked so hard, child! Or did you? Did you think this was a soft option? Lucius will never accept this!" She threw his sheet at him, and stalked off.

"How did this even happen?" Draco said aloud after a few minutes of awkward silence. "I worked so bloody hard for these stupid mocks, and I still did crap!"

"Isn't an 'A' good?" Phoenix asked.

"No, it's not good! Yeah, it's a pass mark, but it's the lowest one! And it's in DADA! I bet bloody famous Potter passed that with flying colours!" His head slumped on the table.

He lifted his head, and noticed she was still there. "Do you want to go to Diagon Alley then?"

"You don't have to. I know what it's like to get crap exam results." Draco grinned.

"Let's go. I'm gonna need some time to relax before Father dear beats the shit out of me!"

"What!" Phoenix asked in shock. Draco realised he'd just let the abuse slip.

"Just an expression," he lied, trying keep his cool, confident act. Phoenix didn't believe him, but had enough experience not to push him; if it was a joke, she'd be over-reacting, and if it was true-she didn't want to think about it.

Hermione rushed into their room, screaming at them to wake up.

"Do you realise our mock N.E.W.T. results are coming through today? I just know I've failed! I totally screwed up my Ancient Runes one! And Arithmancy! What if I didn't revise enough! Come on, and get up!" she shrieked.

Ron sat up groggily, mumbling; "What?"

Harry, meanwhile, was still trying to wake up. He had had another dream about the attack he had dreamt two nights previously. Everything was pretty much the same, except that they had been recurring all night, each time getting closer and closer to the moment the Death Eater had died.

"Harry! Wake up!" Hermione screeched.

He quickly sat up, and said; "What's the matter?"

"Have neither of you been paying attention?" she snapped.

"We try not to," muttered Ron, only to receive a Mrs Weasley glare off Hermione.

"Our mock results are back _today!_ If we do badly, we won't be let back! Harry, think what it could do to your career! And Ron, you were a Prefect! Do you really think you should be treating these results so-casually! The point is, get up! The owls are here!" She sprinted out, leaving Ron and Harry to attempt another snooze before she would no doubt come dashing back in with their letters.

Sure enough, five minutes later, she came dashing back in with their letters.

"There's a second letter for each of us!" she announced. "That has to be a good sign, right? Or what if it's an exclusion letter? Oh my God! That's what they are, aren't they? We've all done so badly that we've all been excluded!"

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. She turned to face him.

"Calm down! If there's anyone least likely to be expelled, it's you! Ron's the most likely to get the bad results!"

"Hey!"

"Damn, didn't know you were awake!" Harry grinned. It also got Hermione smiling.

"Well, aren't you going to open your letters?" Hermione said, pushing their letters underneath their noses.

"You mean you haven't already?" grumbled Ron, fumbling with the envelope on his thinner letter. He pulled out his results sheet, and gave a startled cry; "Hey! I got an 'O' in Charms! I don't believe it! And an 'E' in Herbology and Transfiguration. And Potions-blimey, how'd I manage that?-damnit, 'A' in Defence Against the Dark Arts! But I tried so hard!" he groaned, looking up at his two expectant best friends. "Well, let's see what you got, then?"

"You go first, Harry, I can't bear it!"

Harry sighed, and pulled out his own results. They were as follows;

Transfiguration: 'O'

Potions: 'E'

Charms: 'E'

Herbology: 'E'

Defence Against the Dark Arts: 'O'

"Oh, that's brilliant, Harry!" Hermione gushed as she read his results over his shoulder.

"How'd he do?" asked Ron.

"Three 'E's and two 'O's," Harry replied. Ron shrugged; "Always knew you'd do better than me," he mumbled, making the atmosphere uncomfortable.

"How'd you do, Mione?" said Harry, changing the subject.

"Oh, I don't think I can, Harry!"

"Just open it!" said Ron 'encouragingly'. Hermione broke the seal, and pulled out her results.

Ancient Runes: 'O'

Arithmancy: 'O'

Transfiguration: 'O'

Potions: 'O'

Charms: 'O'

Herbology: 'O'

Defence Against the Dark Arts: 'A'

"Well?" asked Harry.

"Mostly 'O's," she replied, sounding down. "I got an 'A' in Defence Against the Dark Arts. But it's a pass, right? I'll be fine." She didn't sound it. She sounded truly upset by the 'A'.

She left the room, looking like she wanted to cry. Harry and Ron looked at each other awkwardly. They never knew how to react whenever someone started crying. Especially when that someone was their best friend.

"Hermione, get over it," consoled Ron three hours later in Diagon Alley.

"It's easy for you to say!" she snapped. "_I_ have never gotten lower than an 'E'!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Ron, looking offended.

"Only that I have a reputation! I just don't understand it! Even _you_ managed an 'E' for the O.W.L.s!"

"What do you mean '_even me_'?"

"Stop it, you two," intervened Harry. Not that it worked. The two continued arguing furiously all the way to Madam Malkin's Robe for All Occasions.

Even then, they still wouldn't speak to each other properly. And, to make their day even better, none other than Pansy Parkinson was in Madam Malkin's.

She screwed up her nose in disgust when the three Gryffindors entered the shop.

"God, the scent of a Mudblood really puts you off this place, doesn't it, Millicent?" she said loudly to her friend, Millicent Bulstrode.

"Absolutely. Why can't they just crawl away and die? God knows, this place would be cleaner," agreed Millicent.

Harry and Ron looked furious. "Take that back," Harry said furiously.

"Oh, dear, I think Saint Potter hear me," gushed Pansy, pretending to sound scared.

"Don't worry, Pansy, Draco will be here soon. He'll sort them out," consoled Millicent.

"I wasn't being serious, you idiot!" scolded Pansy. Millicent looked like she had been slapped, but said nothing.

"You know, what, I don't actually need to get these robes now, Harry," whispered Hermione. Unfortunately, Millicent heard.

"I think you've scared her off, Pansy," smirked Millicent. Pansy gave a cackled laugh, glad that she'd won that particular battle.

"What did you have to do that for, Hermione?" moaned Ron as soon as they'd left the shop.

"What?"

"Saying that when you know that's exactly what they want! They're Slytherins, for God's sake! Don't you realise that!"

"I think what _you_ don't realise, Ronald, was that Pansy and Millicent weren't the only two there! Daphne Greengrass was behind us, and she looked ready to hex your arse off!" Harry and Ron looked shocked. It wasn't like Hermione to swear like that, especially in public. "So before you accuse me of 'giving them what they want', maybe you should ask me why!"

She stormed off, down the street without looking back.

"Was there someone else there?" Ron asked Harry, staring after Hermione.

"Didn't see anyone," Harry admitted, but thinking Hermione was probably right. Ron, not acknowledging this, gave a satisfied 'well, yeah', and stalked off.

'What a bloody fantastic day this is turning out to be,' thought Harry, following his friends.

He had a good idea where to look for Hermione. Sure enough, she was in Flourish and Blotts, buying her schoolbooks. There was nothing strange about that, except he never even saw a glimpse of '_Advanced Defence Magic_' by Griselda Whitmarsh. It was on his list.

"Hey, Mione, why didn't you get the '_Advanced Defence Magic_'?"

"It wasn't on my list. Why, was it on yours?" she demanded. Harry didn't know what to say.

"Show me your list," she demanded, looking somewhat scared. Harry reluctantly handed his list over. Her eyes quickly scanned over the paper, and gave a strangled cry.

"It's probably a mistake," he said hurriedly, to try and console her.

"Don't be stupid, Harry!" she snapped, tears starting to fill her brown eyes. "Since when has Dumbledore been known to make mistakes! Anyway, it's there in black-and-white on your list '_Advanced Defence Magic_', note; subject only applicable to those with grade 'E' or above!" She paused, as though the news was only starting to wash over her.

"I failed," she whispered sadly. "Six years of taking this subject, and I _failed! _How did this happen, Harry? Or maybe I'm just too thick to be an Auror! Of course, I am! I only ever got the idea because a bloody _Death Eater_ recommended it! How stupid have I been!"

She slumped against the wall, wrapping her arms round her knees, and nothing Harry could say would cheer her up.

Meanwhile, a very similar argument was taking place only metres away; at the back of Flourish and Blotts.

"What are you getting that for?" asked Draco, pointing to the book in Phoenix's hands; _Advanced Defence Magic by Griselda Whitmarsh._

"It's on my book list," she replied.

"But it's not on mine. Let's see it," he said, snatching her list. Phoenix sighed.

"It must be a mistake."

"Why?"

"Well, because, I'm not required to get it, and I got an 'A'."

"But it says here; subject only applicable to those with 'E' grades or above," Phoenix pointed out.

"But you never even took the goddamn exam!"

"Narcissa said they'd make allowances. I guess this is one of them," Phoenix replied coolly, trying to move away.

"Why would they make allowances? It's a bloody difficult subject, and you're-"

"Yes?" she whispered dangerously.

"You've only been a witch for two days!"

"Uh, I beg to differ! I've been a witch all my life, I just didn't know it!"

"Same thing. You're not capable!"

"Oh, and I guess you're qualified to make that assessment, 'Mr I Got An A'?"

"How dare you bring that up! People are listening!"

"Oh my God, that's what you care about? Not the fact that you apparently failed a subject?"

"Shut up! You'll never get further than the first lesson!" he snapped, turning away from her.

"Oh, really? May I remind you that I managed to stop myself getting killed two days earlier! If that's not good defence, please tell me what is!"

"Bella did that!"

"She didn't! She just helped me escape!" They both began breathing heavily. "You've been in luxury all your life, got everything you wanted all your life, known who you _were_ all your life! And I think I've been acting pretty okay with that information! I coud have resented you for having everything! So, why do you have to resent me for getting onto a course? It's not my fault! I don't even know where I'm going, let alone how the goddamn booklists work out! Why can't you be glad I got in?"

"Because I'm a Slytherin! A pure-blood! We don't get happy for each other, we get jealous!"

"Wait, Slytherin? Pure-blood? What are you talking about?"

"A Slytherin is a member of Slytherin house at the school! A pure-blood is someone with both parents from wizarding families! You're a pure-blood!"

"But am I, Draco? Sure, my mother might be a witch, but I haven't got the first freakin' clue who my dad is! I could be a... half for all I know." Draco said nothing. "But why would that even matter? Whether someone's a half? Or do you resent them?"

"The half-bloods aren't the problem."

"All right, then, the Muggles?"

"They're just an inconvenience."

"So who do you hate, then? It's obviously someone."

"We despise the Mudbloods!"

"Who?"

"Someone with Muggle parents. Oh, and don't even get me started on the Squibs! Wizarding parents, no magic themselves," he explained to her blank look. She nodded, understanding him. "The Mudbloods are just so-impure! There's no point to them! They're freaks of nature!"

"Bloody hell! I figured you'd have to have some sort of ridiculous pet-hate, y'know being practically nobility, but this is so fucking shallow I wouldn't have thought you capable of it!" She stalked off to go and retrieve the rest of her books.

'Women!' Draco thought furiously. 'She just doesn't understand! Oh, she will soon, though.' He grinned at the thought. It would be nice to have a new sidekick to taunt Mudbloods with. All Crabbe and Goyle did was grunt, and Pansy's remarks were so unoriginal. At least Phoenix seemed to have a brain on her.

He set out to follow her, but she was nowhere to be seen at the front of the shop, nor could he see her upstairs. She must have left. 'On her own?' he thought disbelievingly. Maybe she wasn't so smart.

"I'm here, if you're looking for me," she said, tapping his shoulder.

"I wasn't. Don't flatter yourself."

"Right, so you were looking all lost because you couldn't find _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ were you?" He glared at her, before muttering; "I've already got a copy." She grinned, and went up to the counter to pay for the books. Draco had given her some money from the Malfoy vault for school supplies etc.

They wandered outside, and came face-to-face with Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass.

"Dracky!" Pansy cried, throwing her arms round him, causing him to stumble backwards. Phoenix smirked at this 'touching reunion'. Millicent looked bored, and Daphne was positively fuming. "Have you missed me, Dracky?" Pansy gushed.

"Not since I saw you two weeks ago," Draco groaned. Pansy changed her expression to one of mock hurt.

"I'm insulted, Draco," she said.

"Good," he muttered.

"Oh, Draco, don't be like that! You know I'm only joking! Draco?" Draco had started trying to walk off, but Pansy caught up with him easily, and wrapped her arms from behind round his neck.

"So sad!" muttered Daphne fiercely.

"Aww, I think it's sweet," said Millicent, watching them with awed eyes.

"Only cos you couldn't get _Goyle_ to go out with you! _This _is the closest to romance you'll ever get" retorted Daphne. Millicent's eyes flashed with hurt, but she said nothing. "And who are _you?_" she demanded, to Phoenix.

"Phoenix, you?"

"Daphne," she replied, almost surprised at the other girl's cool tone. "How do you know 'Dracky'?" Phoenix grinned.

"Through family."

"Oh. I didn't know Draco had any other family, other than his aunt and uncle. Where do you come in?"

"Cousin," she replied, her eye catching someone.

"Draco doesn't have any cousins," argued Millicent.

"He does now," replied Phoenix, not really paying attention.

Pansy and Draco had returned, hand-in-hand. It seemed Pansy had finally pushed him so far he'd caved. He didn't look very happy though.

"Draco, who's _she?_" said Pansy, trying apparently to be quiet and subtle, but failing miserably.

"_She _is his cousin Phoenix," Daphne replied for him.

"You don't have any cousins, Draco," Pansy argued.

"Well, it seems I do. Unless you're trying to tell me you know her family history better than her own mother," Draco retorted, sighing

"You're_ Bellatrix's _child?" Phoenix nodded, wondering why it was such an issue to these people. 'Ah, of course. I doubt illegitimate children exactly follow the guidelines of how to be a good pure-blood witch,' she realised.

"Pansy Parkinson," she introduced herself, extending her free hand. Phoenix took it. 'Parkinson? Where have I heard that name before?'

"So, you must be Phoenix Lestrange?"

She shook her head. "No, Phoenix Melody."

"Really? I thought you were Bellatrix's child? Draco, I'm confused!"

"What about? She said her last name was 'Melody'. What's confusing?"

"Bellatrix's maiden name was 'Black'."

"So?"

"How did she end up with the last name 'Melody'?"

"Don't even go there. It is _so_ complicated," intervened Phoenix. Pansy didn't look ready to give in, but one warning look from Draco shut her up. Suddenly, Draco remembered something.

"Hey, it's her birthday," he announced.

"Oh, _is it?_" gushed Pansy, while Millicent nodded along excitedly. Daphne looked bored.

"We _have_ to take you to Madam Malkin's, get you some gorgeous dress robes. Our treat," Pansy announced, breaking links with Draco, and stepping up to Phoenix.

"I never agreed to that," came Millicent's voice.

"Excuse me?" said Pansy.

"I mean, I just don't have a lot of money left, and I-"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Millicent, I think you'll manage with only ten ice creams instead of twenty today!" Daphne snapped.

"She's right, you know," Pansy agreed, rounding on Millicent.

"You know, it's okay, you really don' t have to," said Phoenix.

"Oh, yes we do! It's a tradition. Come on, you'll love it there!" argued Pansy, taking her by the hand, and leading her down the street, Daphne catching up with them to join in the 'making a fuss', while Millicent reluctantly followed them, but keeping her distance.

Draco couldn't help but laugh as his cousin was dragged off for a 'birthday treat'. He had had enough of these 'treats' from Pansy to know that, unless she was either a desperate wannabe or had three brain cells, she was in for a 'scarring afternoon'.

They caught up with Ron, as Harry had suspected, outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, eyeing the new racing broom, drooling slighlty. Hermione thought he looked ridiculous, but couldn't summon the energy to say so.

"Hey, Ron," greeted Harry.

"All right, Harry?" he returned, and nodded politely at Hermione, who managed a small smile.

"You got everything?" Harry asked, trying to break the ice.

"Harry, we've only just got here, mate. I haven't checked my booklist yet," laughed Ron. At the sound of the word 'booklist', Hermione's eyes began to water up.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked, concerned. She shook her head, and fumbled for a tissue in her pocket. "Has someone upset you? Was it me? Because you should just ignore that, I was being a prat!" Hermione didn't even crack a smile.

Ron looked persistant. "Oh, it's silly!" she finally muttered.

"Obviously not that silly." Ron argued, draping a comforting arm round her. "What's wrong?"

"Really, Ron, it doesn't matter. It's nothing you can do anything about."

"Try me."

"Look, you're in the same boat as me, so honestly, there's nothing you can do!" Ron looked at Harry, for answers, who looked away, really not wanting to be involved. One one hand, there was his best mate who hated being left in the dark. On the other, he didn't want to betray Hermione.

"Well, isn't this _precious!_" giggled a high-pitched voice. Harry turned, and saw Pansy ambling up towards them with Millicent Bulstrode, and two girls he didn't know. He supposed one of them was Daphne Greengrass.

One of the other girls was looking moody, and bored to tears. The other was looking uncomfortable. She caught his eye, and suddenly a searing pain shot through his scar.

"Granger and Weasley! A Mudblood and a blood-traitor! What a perfect coupling!" Pansy screeched, Millicent laughing so hard she looked like she would fall down, the moody girl cracking a small smile, the other making no reaction.

"Daphne, what do you think. Sick, or what?" Pansy turned on the moody girl's opinion.

"Definitely sick! Then again, what other girl would have Weasley!" Daphne retorted, making Pansy and Millicent cackle with laughter again.

"Piss off!" shouted Ron.

"Oooh! I think he's getting angry!" giggled Pansy, taunting them further. "Oops, shouldn't have done that, should I? He might set his rat on me!" Millicent screeched with laughter.

"Oh, wait he can't! Didn't he turn out to be one the Dark Lord's sidekicks? The one who led the attack that killed Potter's godfather!" Harry looked livid. He was about to say something when;

"Shut the hell up, you stupid bitch!" got there first. Hermione was stomping towards them, her face flushed. "You've only got sidekicks because you're 'pure-blood' and rich! Without that, you'd have nothing! You're ugly, you're a slut and I can't think of anyone who actually _likes_ you!" Pansy looked horrified.

"How _dare_ you talk to her like that, Mudblood!" said Millicent, looking angry.

"Oh, need your even uglier friends to fight your wars now, do you? What's the matter, Parkinson? Can't take on a 'Mudblood' on your own?" retorted Hermione, staring Pansy in the face.

Normally Ron would have called her off by now, but he was suddenly looking at her as though in a new light.

Pansy was reaching for her wand, when Draco's voice was heard; "What's going on here? Are you rising to the Mudblood's bait, Parkinson?" Pansy stuffed her wand away, looking embarrassed.

"No," she lied. Draco looked like he didn't believe her, but took her hand, and led her away. Millicent was right at their heel, leaving the Gryffindors versus Daphne and Phoenix. Daphne just gave them a disgusted look, then stalked off, following her friends.

"Maybe you should tell your best friend Parkinson-" Ron began

"I'm not a messenger," Phoenix replied. They just stood there for a few minutes, before Hermione finally said; "Let's go."

There was one thing that bugged Phoenix; the boy who hadn't said anything at all-she was sure she recognised him.

Harry felt the same as he walked off with Ron and Hermione. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had definitely seen her before.

The afternoon, despite their 'differences' was a pleasant one. Ron and Hermione had made up again since their dispute earlier with Pansy, Millicent, Daphne and 'their latest clone'. In Harry's personal opinion, he thought she looked like the least one likely to be a clone, but said nothing. He had never been very good at judging people.

When he was younger, he stupidly thought his Aunt and Uncle would be all 'such a tragic accident. We should make it up to him as much as possible by at least treating him with as much affection as Dudders.'

When he'd first met Hermione, he'd thought she was quite pompous, and secretly agreed with Ron in first year when he'd said; "she's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" But living with Petunia and Vernon for eleven years had taught him how to be tactful.

They were currently at Florean Fortescue's cafe, which in Harry's opinion, sold the best ice cream ever. And he often got them on the house because he was 'the hero that will get us all through this dark patch'. Florean even went as far to say 'and where would a hero be without his loyal, faithful, brave friends?' handing Ron and Hermione a free cone each. Naturally, they didn't complain.

Unfortunately, their visit was ruined about halfway through by the arrival of Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and the rest of them. As soon as Pansy saw them, she sighed and said; "Draco, what are _they_ doing here?", as though he told them to be there. Unfazed, Draco calmly, but firmly, told Pansy to 'shut up'.

"You know what, I've had enough of Mudbloods, blood-traitors and celebrities for one day, so I'm just gonna go," announced Daphne. "Anyone coming?" Millicent looked tempted, but nothing could tear her away from her ice cream, so declined. Pansy, however, decided she'd also had enough, and went off with Daphne, leaving Draco, Phoenix and Millicent, who was hurriedly counting her money to see how many ice-creams she could afford.

"What do you want?" Draco turned to Phoenix.

"Dunno! What have they got?" replied Phoenix, walking up to the counter, and reading the board. She eventually chose a yoghurt flavoured one, topped with chocolate. Draco had a plain chocolate one, and Millicent got a triple cone with mint topped with vanilla, strawberry topped with chocolate and nut topped with banana.

"Where have I seen him before?" Phoenix questioned out loud, staring at Harry.

"Bloody hell, don't tell me even Muggles have heard of Saint Potter," sighed Draco.

"'Saint Potter'? Are you jealous, Draco?" Phoenix teased, smirking. Draco scowled at her.

"Absolutely not! Why would _I _be jealous of _him? _You said yourself I had everything."

"When did I say that?"

"At the bookshop. You said you could have resented me for having everything."

"That was just my anger talking. And why would Muggles have heard of him, anyway?"

"He's Harry Potter! The git's famous," Draco said in a disbelieving tone.

"Is he? Wow, what'd he do?"

"He-how do you know him then?"

"I'm not sure. I think I might have-gone to school with him at one point," Phoenix said, thinking hard.

"School?"

"Yeah, we start school when we're five. Don't know wy. What age did you start?"

"Eleven, but that's not the point, you actually know him? Properly?"

"Sure, that's right. We were friends when we were about eight. He was one of the only ones who'd talk to me," Phoenix smiled.

Draco muttered something under his breath, which sounded distinctly like 'can't imagine why'.

"Hey!"

"Damn, did you hear that?"

"Yes. And I _was_ going to offer to get you another ice cream, but I won't bother now."

"Wouldn't need to anyway. I have enough money. Besides, it's your birthday-damnit!" She turned.

"What?"

"I have something I need to do. I'll be back soon. Just stay with Millicent."

"Actually, I'm taking off," they heard Millicent, mumble, standing up. "Mother said I couldn't stay out later than three, and it's quarter to, so I'd better go."

"It's quarter to two," Phoenix pointed out.

"I get out of breath easy," Millicent argued, then rambled off.

"You'd think she could find a more subtle way to say she didn't want to hang out with me," said Phoenix, turning to Draco. He wasn't there. "Damnit," she muttered. If there was one thing Phoenix hated, it was being seen alone in public.

Suddenly Harry gasped. Hermione and Ron turned to him.

"What's up, mate?"

"I recognise her now! You remember that attack Dumbledore told us about yesterday?" They nodded. "They said that a sixteen-year old girl was involved. If you remember, Ron, I told you I'd dreamt the whole thing."

"You did?" fussed Hermione. "Why didn't you tell anyone, Harry? Why didn't you tell the Or-"

"Shh!" shushed Harry. "Anyone could be listening. Anyway, that's her."

"What?" asked Hermione, confused. "Harry, how could you possibly know that? It could have been anyone."

"It wasn't the first time I'd seen her. I knew her, but I just couldn't remember who she was."

"And who is she?"

"I went to school with her, when we were about eight. She was the only one who'd talk to me. And that is definitely the same girl who was attacked the other night!"

"Okay, well, supposing you're right, what's she doing with Malfoy? His Dad's probably the one who led the attack!" Harry shrugged.

"I should go and talk to her," he muttered, getting up.

"Harry, no! It's not worth it. What if Malfoy came back?"

"I'm not scared of him, I'm still going."

"Harry!" He ignored her, and headed towards Phoenix's table. "I might have known you'd take his side."

"What?" Ron said.

"You! You're always taking his side!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You don't need to. It was obvious you thought he was right!"

"What is the matter with you?"

"Me? Nothing. Unless you're talking to a mirror!"

Harry heard them squabbling all the way over to her table. His heart began beating fast. It was like this when he was talking to Cho, but he thought here it was more fear of the unknown than lust.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hey," she replied, looking up at him. She knew for sure it was him. One thing she remembered about him was that he had a funny lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

"This is going to sound really stupid, but did you ever go to Little Whingeing Primary? In Surrey?" She nodded, almost not daring to believe he remembered her. "You do? Thank God, I thought I was making a right prat of myself. I mean, not that I'm not being a prat, but-"

She grinned; "Stop being so nervous. I remember you."

"Really? And I thought it was just me with the exceptionally long memory. Quite sad, really." He took a seat opposite her.

"I think what's sad is that we haven't seen each other for nearly ten years after being best friends."

"Well, yeah, that, too," he agreed.

"So how you been doing? Your cousin still an arsehole?" He shrugged, grinning.

"Not so much, actually. I just need to threaten him with magic, and he'll go running off to his tough mates to 'beat me up'. They never do, he just thinks it'll scare me. What about you?" She was hoping they wouldn't get to that.

"Um, you know, normal," she lied.

"I didn't know you were a witch as well. How come I've never seen you at Hogwarts?"

"Took them a while to trace me."

"Really? They managed to trace me when I was living out on a rock in the middle of the North Sea!" She looked confused, then laughed.

"Do I even need to ask?"

"My Uncle thought that would be the best way to confuse them. It just made them send someone personally." She laughed along with him. He turned serious. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened."

"What do you mean?" she asked, wondering if he meant what she thought he meant.

"About your foster parents, I-"

"How do you know about that? Is it in the tabloids, cos I've looked all over, and-"

"No, no. The Daily Prophet hasn't got hold of it yet," he assured her.

"So how do you know?" Harry took a deep breath, and was about to say, when a nasty drawl could be heard behind him;

"Potter, what are you doing? Trying to get another member for your fan club?"

Harry glared at Malfoy.

"I'm guessing no introduction's necessary," said Phoenix, making Harry smile.

"Well, obviously I'd better go. But, I'll see you at Hogwarts?"

"Of course." He smiled, then joined Ron and Hermione.

"Why were you talking to him?" Draco asked immediately.

"He just came over and started talking. And I know him," she replied, making eye contact. He sighed, then sat back down.

"Here, I got you something."

"Really? You didn't have to do that," she said, blushing slightly. He smirked.

"Yeah I did, it's your birthday." She blushed again, but smiled. She suddenly noticed the strange object he was carrying.

"Is that-" He nodded, handing it to her. She nervously pulled off the cover, to reveal a beautiful, graceful black eagle owl, with bright amber eyes.

"We use them as a postal service. Bloody good one. And don't worry, she's domestic trained," Draco said, trying to read her expression.

"Oh, Draco, she's gorgeous, I love her. Thank you!" she gushed, reaching over to hug him. He returned the hug, un-self-consciously.

Phoenix remembered that she said that her last birthday had been perfect in every way. And it was. But this one was just-so much better.

For the first time in her life, she was celebrating it with family.


	9. Hannah and Francesca

Hannah and Francesca

_Disclaimer: Do I need even to say?_

When Phoenix and Draco arrived home that evening from Diagon Alley, the last thing they expected was to see Narcissa cowering againat a wall, Lucius spitting in her face.

"Am I not merciful!" he bellowed. "You know quite well I only punish when they deserve it! And now our so-called _son_ has embarrassed us beyond boundaries! You said you never wanted him to go to Durmstrang because you didn't want 'darling Draco, such an innocent sweet boy' to be corrupted by theby the lure of the Dark Arts! I wasn't happy, but at least I stopped pressing Karkaroff for an acceptance to Durmstrang! And now, the little bastard can't even _defend_ himself against them, thanks to this, pitiful, shameful _fucking useless_ grade!"

Draco gasped involuntarily. In everything that had happened today, he had completely forgotten about how his father would react when he saw his grades. Phoenix's hand found Draco's and they held on to each other in comfort.

"But, Lucius, he-" He slapped her,

"Don't defend him, woman! You know that just makes me hate the little shit even more!" Narcissa gave him a tearful glare, then stalked off down the corridor, caressing her cheek where'd he'd hit her. It seemd Lucius was about to storm upstairs, when, horror of horrors, he turned around to inspect the state of the hall so he could reprimand the elves later.

His eyes fell upon his son and niece. Draco was looking pale, and starting to shiver, and Phoenix was having difficulty breathing again. Indifferent to that, Lucius stormed up to the pair.

"Draco Lucius Narcissus Malfoy!" he raged, making Draco back up against a wall in defence. "What is the _meaning_ of this grade!"

"Father, I-" This interruption was met with a furious backhand.

"Did I give you permission to speak!" Lucius bellowed in reply.

"I have tried and _tried_ to give you chances! If I'd had my way, you would have been locked in the dungeons for punishment when you were younger to toughen you up! But no, your precious mother wasn't having any of it! Do you have any idea how much she sacrificed so you wouldn't have to suffer!"

Draco's head gave an involuntary twitch, making a small shake. As luck would have it, a shake was what Lucius was looking for.

"No, of course you don't! You're an arrogant little bastard, and I have been cursing my luck at having to raise you since you were born! I wasn't allowed to throw you in the dungeons before, boy, but what's to stop me now? I'll tell you, boy! It is something you are quite obviously unfamiliar with!"

"Pride! We have visitors coming over this evening, and you should thank your lucky stars that they are! Or you would be suffering so much more!"

Draco doubted that, but wasn't stupid enough to say so. Apparently, though, he'd forgotten that his father was a very subtle Legilimens, and like Narcissa, needed no wand for it.

"You doubt I can make you suffer more than you already are! You think I am too weak to harm you, is that it?" Lucius contradicted. Draco didn't know how to reply, but couldn't anyway. His father had now pinned him against the wall by his neck, and looked like he wanted to strangle him.

"I'm going to ask you again, Draco, what is the meaning of these _fucking 'A' grades!_"

"I only got one, Father," Draco protested weakly, wishing he hadn't said anything. He had little enough air already.

He was backhanded for this comment.

"Don't you _dare_ answer me back!" Lucius yelled, raising his son slightly, as it would add more pressure on his neck.

"Sorry, Father."

Lucius looked surprised. He almost wanted to let go, but caught himself in time. "Malfoys don't apologise!" he retorted, banging Draco's head againt the wall. Draco's head now exploded with pain. He couldn't help stop tears flowing down.

"Malfoys do not cry!" _Bang! _"Malfoys do not embarrass themselves. _Bang!_ "Malfoys do not seek comfort from another!" _Slap! _"Those are all signs of weakness. Malfoys accept their fates!" _Bang! _"_Because_ _Malfoys are not weak!_" he spat in his face, dropping Draco to the floor, who slumped against a wall.

Lucius kicked his son a few times in rage, and stormed up the stairs, leaving the cousins in silence.

Phoenix, who'd gotten her attack under control, ran up to her cousin and knelt down beside him. She cradled his head on her lap. His own heavy breathing eased slightly. Phoenix had now begun gently massaging his sore neck.

"Why did he do that?" she whispered, tears now flowing down her own cheeks.

"You heard. I got crap-_cough!-_grades!" Draco replied, coughing slightly.

"No, that's not what I meant. Draco, he-_oh my God!_" Her hand had started stroking his hair, and got covered in blood, coming from a nasty wound on Draco's head. She took off her black zip-up hoodie and pressed it firmly on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Draco, who was feeling dizzy, muttered something about 'Healing potion'.

"What?" she asked, still trying to stop the bleeding.

"Ask the-elves-to make-healing-potion," he gasped.

"Right. Hold this to your head, okay? I'll be right back, I promise," she replied trying to sound calm. She ran off in the direction of the kitchens, leaving a hurt and confused Draco on his own.

"_Why on earth would the child of such a highly regarded Death-Eater care for the likes of _you?_" _his father had said. Draco, being vulnerable at that time, had actually believed him. It looked like, although it was probably wishful thinking, that she might care after all.

Phoenix burst into the kitchen, and her eyes fell upon several interested gazes, accompanied by "How can we helps you, Miss?" from a house-elf.

"I need help. Do you know how to make a healing potion? And where Draco's room is?"

"Ah, Miss, the only elf who is knowing hows to make a healing potion is gone," squeaked a house-elf, looking worried at disappointing 'Miss.'

"Okay, fine. Do you have any left?" They shook their heads. "We can helps you make one, Miss!" squeaked Binky. "I knows where the book is!"

"Could you take it up to Draco's room, please? I also need ingredients!" Binky nodded and bowed, and disappeared with a _pop! _

"Is you needing anything else, Miss?" squeaked another house-elf. Phoenix almost shook her head.

"Yes!" she replied, remembering. "I need to get Draco to his room! Where is it?"

"We can takes him, Miss!" squeaked a keen house-elf. A few others nodded.

"Thank you!" she gasped, letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. About ten elves exited with loud _pops! _

"Is Master Draco hurt again, Miss?" squeaked an elf, her simple question met with glares and gasps of disapproval. Phoenix, not seeing the big deal of such a simple question, absent-mindedly replied;

"Yeah," before realising what the elf had said. "What do you mean again?" The elf looked worried. She didn't want to betray her Master's secrets. Phoenix, sensing this, said; "It doesn't matter. You don't have to say. Wait, have you treated him before?"

Seeing no problem or betrayal in her answer, the elf squeaked; "Yes, Miss."

"Will you please help me treat him now?" Phoenix asked. The elf looked surprised, and burst into tears. "Sorry, you've probably seen worse, of course you don't want to help," Phoenix said, trying to console the elf.

"Never, never!" the elf sobbed. "Never has Bubbles been _asked_ if she wanted to do something. Never has someone said 'please' to Bubbles before! Normally Bubbles is told, and she gets on with it, Miss. But never has she been asked."

"So, will you help me?"

"Of course Bubbles will helps you, Miss. Bubbles is at your service, Miss. Feel free to use Bubbles as a tester for poisons, Miss. Oh, what a terrible thing to say!"

She got hold of a fork, and began poking herself furiously. "Bubbles, stop it! You don't need to pierce yourself!" Phoenix protested. Bubbles stopped.

"Bubbles is sorry, Miss. Bubbles made it sound like Miss wasn't capable of making a potion, Miss! I is sorry!"

"It's okay, it's my first potion. Damnit, what if I do mess it up?" She hadn't thought of that.

"I knows what to do, Miss. I just can't makes it, Miss," the elf squeaked.

"Will you help me?" Bubbles nodded.

"Where _is_ his room, by the way?"

Draco's eyes scrunched up when the door was opened. Two figures, one fairly tall, the other really short, were standing in the doorway.

"Draco?" he heard someone call in a whisper.

"I'm here," he tried to call, but coughed instead. This was confirmation enough for Phoenix.

"There's no bloody light in here!" she sighed, and searched for her new wand. She couldn't find it.

"What is you lookings for, Miss?" squeaked Bubbles.

"My wand, I- oh yeah. Draco, where's my hoodie?" He indicated to a black heap to his right. Phoenix retrieved it, and brandished her new wand; rosewood, with a phoenix feather core. "What's a spell for light? Apart from Lumos, I mean."

"Just wave your wand around the lamps," he instructed, wincing as he tried to lift his head. She did so, feeling less stupid this time, and they came on, making it easier for them all to see. "Or you could've just opened the curtains."

"Oh, yeah," she grinned, and opened them. It was much more effective than the lamps had been. She waved her wand over the lamps again, and they went out.

"You catch on quick," grinned Draco. She gave him a 'shut-up-but-in-a-nice-way' look. Phoenix was glad to see she had everything she could possibly need for any healing potion laid out for her on the desk. The elves had done a very efficient job, even got the cauldron bubbling.

"Wow, the last time I saw a cauldron was on TV," she mentioned, walking up to the cauldron.

"TV?" Draco asked, looking confused.

"I cannot believe you don't know what TV is? How do you guys entertain yourselves?"

"Quidditch, mostly." Now it was her turn to look blank. Draco smirked.

"I cannot believe you don't know what Quidditch is," he mimicked. "How do you guys entertain yourselves?"

"Okay, okay, point taken. Now shut up so I can get started."

"What are you making?"

"Thought I'd try a Healing Potion. You know, for your head."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's pretty big. Anyway, _you_ asked me to! But I won't bother if you don't need me to," she replied. "Maybe all you need is a bandage and some paracetamol?"

"Some what?"

"Paracetamol. Painkiller? You've heard of those right?" He shook his head.

"Maybe you should stick with the potion. Just don't poison me!"

"Can't make any promises," she grinned cheekily, and opening the book Binky had gotten her.

At first, she was really nervous. She'd been really good at chemistry practicals, but it wasn't really the same. Sure, there'd been a lot of fiddly waiting around time for it to get to the right temperature etc. but in Chemistry, no-one was actually meant to drink the result.

She sort of got into it when she hadn't made a single mistake, and had timed everything perfectly for about ten minutes.

"How's it going?" Draco asked from the bed.

"Fine before you gave me a bloody heart attack!" she replied, heart rate subsiding after the shock.

"Miss, heres is your next ingredient," squeaked Bubbles, handing over what looked like a piece of mulch. It didn't look right.

"Is this what the book says?" she said to herself, peering over for a look. According to the instructions, the next ingredient was Pepper Wood, which resembled the mulch perfectly. She threw it in, and a horrible, stale odour came rising from the cauldron.

The book said that when it smelt like blood, the potion was complete. _'If the scent of blood cannot be detected immediately,' _the book guided _'give the potion three stirs clockwise, and one counter-clockwise.' _

Phoenix did so, and soon the room was filled with the smell of blood. It wasn't particularly strong, but it was still sickening.

"Should it smell this gross?" she asked her cousin, who nodded in reply. He was used to the smell, having had the potion made for him several times before. She'd done it correctly, no doubt. It was just drinking it he hated.

"Actually, I'm feeling better," he piped up, hopefully. She gave him a 'don't-be-so-bloody-stupid' look, and tipped the potion into a flask. She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"So glad I don't have to drink this," she whispered.

"Yeah, it's all right for _you_," groaned Draco, bracing himself. She handed him the flask. He raised it to his lips, and muttered jokingly; "I drink to you," and tipped the contents down his throat. Phoenix smiled at his comment.

By the time Draco had stopped coughing at the disgusting taste of the potion, his head was already throbbing less.

"Better?" she asked, nervously. He nodded;

"Better," he grinned. They stared at each other, for a few moments, just smiling at each other.

Someone opened the door. In came Lucius looking neither remorseful nor triumphant. He was indifferent to his son's state. "Dinner at eight," he announced curtly. "Be in the hall for one hour prior. Naturally our guests shall wish to circulate, and you had better be there. If you do not, you will pay the price," he promised, and exited.

"Hi, good afternoon to you, too," muttered Phoenix sarcastically as he left.

"Yes, of course. How very rude of me. Samira-"

"Phoenix," she corrected.

"Yes, Phoenix, perhaps it is best if you do not join us. For your safety. The Dark Lord will be present, and I feel an amateur may be-disheartening for him. Good day." He exited.

"Okay, that was weird. I can understand why people have been calling me 'Phoebe' by mistake, but where the heck did he get 'Samira' from?" she complained. Draco said nothing, just wondered what his father meant by 'I feel an amateur may be-disheartening for him.' Did he mean the Dark Lord would kill or hurt Phoenix if she was there?

"What are you going to do while I'm 'entertaining?'" Draco asked a few hours later.

"Dunno. Probably be a geek and read some of those books. Learn some magic," she shrugged, although the idea of learning magic appealed to her greatly.

"Yeah. Hey, can you see the cut?"

"Invisible. You got nothing to worry about, you look fine. Me, I get to stay in my room and read books and talk to my owl."

"Have you got a name, yet?" She shook her head.

"Maybe I'll call her 'Phoebe'. I've heard that name so bloody often, I'm starting to get used to it." Draco nodded in thought.

"Sure, it's a nice name. Right, shit! It's two minutes past seven! I'd better go!"

"Don't you think your Dad would let you off being two minutes late? Oh, yeah," she realised, a flashback of this afternoon coming to her.

"Have fun!" he grinned.

"You, too. Don't wear yourself out with too much dancing!"

"Oh, God! That's what Pansy's going to want to do, isn't it? Dance all bloody night!"

"Yeah, well, as the boyfriend, you should 'be obliged'".

"She is not my bloody-you know what, you know that already. And now I'm five minutes late! If someone's here, Father will kill me! See you later!"

"Bye!" she called, as he disappeared, leaving her on her own. She paced around the corridor softly, wondering what to do. She could explore the upper floors, or she could get on with some work. The first appealed more.

She walked over to a door she hadn't been through, and gently pushed it open.

"So, what did she say? Did she even recognise you?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah. She remembers me as well as I her. But, hey, it's only been six years, and I am pretty memorable."

"Sure, mate. But I imagine it's taken that long for the spell to wear off."

"Hey!" He gave Ron a playful punch, and turned to Hermione; "Well, I said that i was sorry about what happened, and-" he replied in answer to her previous question.

"You did what?" she contradicted.

"I told her I-"

"Harry, you told her you knew? How insensitive are you? And you of all people should know better!"

"What did he do?" asked Ron.

"Telling her he 'knew of her loss'. That's one of the worst things you can say to a grieving person. Don't you two see, it makes them feel inadequate; that the only reason they were being approached at all was because of the tragedy they're most likely trying to put out of their minds for now! _You _should know that, Harry! Weren't you just saying the other night how you hate it whenever people mention your triumph against Voldemort when you were one?"

"That's different!" Ron protested for Harry. "This has been happening to Harry since he was, what, eleven?"

"Younger, actually, except then I didn't have a bloody clue what the hell they were on about," Harry admitted.

"See?" Ron said, indicating to Harry.

"What's your point, Ron?" Hermione argued.

"What's _yours_?"

"Mine is that even though Harry's been having all this recognition since he was young because of a tragedy, and has learnt to deal with, is still getting upset, and-"

"I never said I was upset!" Harry protested. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Fine, but you were still getting annoyed that was the only reason people wanted to know you! This Phoenix's parents only died-"

"They weren't her parents," Harry interjected.

"They-what?"

"They fostered her."

"Oh, God, did they? That's horrible, the poor girl must be-this is exactly what I'm talking about! We only seem to want to talk to her and about her because of what happened! Harry never even mentioned her before this!"

Ron still looked confused. Hermione sighed in frustration.

"Ron, what would you think if someone came up to you and said; "so sorry for your loss. Arthur was a great man. How are you coping?"

"I'd be pissed off."

"Why?"

"Because maybe I don't want to talk about it, and-oh!" His face lit up in recognition and understanding Hermione's point. She nodded in satisfaction.

"You really shouldn't have said that, Harry," she repeared gently, seeing his guilty face.

"What did she say, anyway?" Ron asked.

"Started saying stuff like; 'how did you know? Is it in the tabloids?' and stuff like that."

"Wow, she's really messed up," muttered Hermione.

"Why do you say that?" contradicted Harry.

"Well, if she's more concerned about people knowing about it than the attack itself, she is in one of the worst forms of denial. That's not a good place to be, especially after such a tragic event." Ron and Harry just stared at Hermione, shocked.

"When did you become Professor of Psychology?" joked Ron. Hermione just shot him a withering glance.

"It's just a natural instinct, Ronald, empathy. But I expect it's a bit lost on you boys. No offence, Harry," she added.

"So, what's her story? Is she coming to Hogwarts?" Ron continued, ignoring Hermione. Harry nodded.

"She said she was. I just don't get why she was with Draco Malfoy of all people. I mean, I'm no psychologist-"he nodded at Hermione, who glared "-but he's not exactly the nicest boy to be around after the death of your foster parents."

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"Well, while you to dwell on her reasons for being with Malfoy, I have more pressing matters to worry about," Hermione interrupted, rising.

"Yeah? Like what? Double-checking that essay on the characteristics of mental people?"

She glared again. "No, Ronald. I was just wondering why Voldemort-for goodness sake, Ron-was after her in the first place! Also, Harry, are you going to tell the Order?" Harry shook his head.

"No. They'd only want to bring her in for questioning, and like you said, she doesn't need that right now."

"I never said that!" she argued indignantly. Harry grinned.

"Yeah, you did."

"Well, whatever. Anyway, who do you think the Order are, the FBI?"

"Kind of, yeah," Harry agreed, nodding in thought. Ron mouthed the letters 'F-B-I' looking confused.

"You should tell them, you know."

"No, I'm not saying anything. And nor will you two."

"You telling me what to do, Harry?" Ron grinned.

"I think I probably should," said Hermione. Harry shook his head.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you just said-oh bloody hell!" He noted Hermione's look of disapproval at his small outburst. "Look, I'm not telling the bloody Order, and-"

"Tell us what?" came a voice from the doorway. Lupin was standing there. "Tell us what, Harry?"

Ron looked down uncomfortably, Hermione looked almost smug that Lupin had overheard, and Harry was bracing himself for a most-likely-unpleasant interrogation.

She gently pushed the door open, to reveal a dark room, with a slight blue tint of light coming from the far end of the room. It was coming from a basin-shaped ornament. 'What the-?' she thought, starting to creep silently across the room.

"Miss!" squeaked an elf, making her jump about a mile in the air. She turned around and faced it, breathing heavily.

"Miss is not supposed to be here, Miss!" the elf squeaked, looking terrified. Obviously it wasn't in their nature to tell the humans what to do. However, it had orders from Master Lucius, and knew it would be more than his life's worth if he didn't obey.

"Please, Miss! If you could listen to Nubbin, Miss! Miss is not supposed to be here!" Phoenix nodded.

"Fine," she muttered, looking indifferent. She exited the room without argument, and headed back towards her own room.

"Draco! Narcissa! Such a delight to see you both again!" gushed Hannah Parkinson, giving Narcissa a friendly air-kiss, and clutching Draco's left hand in her own hands.

"Hannah! Lovely!" greeted Narcissa, plastering a huge smile on her face. "Would you care for some wine?"

"Oh, perhaps, later! Thomas wouldn't be very pleased if I had too much to drink. I'm sure Lucius is the same, eh?" she chuckled, hiccuping slightly. It was obvious to the pair that Hannah Parkinson had clearly had way too much to drink already.

"Oh, Draco! Pansy is here with me, she's been talking about you, saying how she met up with you and your cousin today! Silly girl, don't know where she gets her ideas from! Cousin, honestly!" She laughed, Narcissa looked horrified, before joining in laughing.

"Oh, there's Thomas now! Best make myself scarce, eh?" Hannah laughed again, and wondered off in no direction in particular. Narcissa looked after her, watching her stumble slightly, as she reached the table-and marvelled at the 'divine, original French cuisine'-that was serving _paella_.

"Draco, a word if you please," Narcissa muttered, leading her son into a more isolated part of the room. "Did you tell Pansy you had a cousin?"

"No. Her friend Daphne did, I just went along with it," Draco replied truthfully.

"And how does this Daphne know you have a cousin?"

"I'm guessing Phoenix told her-sorry, what's the problem?"

"Oh, for goodness sake, don't be stupid, Draco! Bellatrix is a respected pure-blood witch, sister to Narcissa Malfoy, wife of most famous pure-blood wizarding family member currently living! How would it look if everyone knew that Bellatrix had bore an illegitimate child? The girl certainly isn't Rodolphus's, and I'll be damned if he even knows she exists!" Draco mulled this over, and saw that his mother had a point.

"Couldn't we say she's Aunt Andromeda's?"

"Certainly not!" Narcissa replied, horrified. "That slut betrayed the entire Black family by marrying a Mudblood! It only took mine and Bellatrix's marriages to help us recover from the-the _shame _of it! That is, I'm surprised Lucius and Rodolphus even _looked_ at us after what Andromeda did! No, we can't say she is _her_ child, it will only stir everything up again. If she is to come out, she will have to be known to be Bella's child." Narcissa began pacing nervously.

"If Pansy and Hannah-Merlin knows, she is in such a state-have begun gossiping about the cousin affair, we will have no choice but to invite her here tonight! But Lucius said specifically not to! Oh, bloody hell!" She sighed dramatically.

"Why in such a state, Narcissa?" enquired Lucius, sidling up to them.

"I-oh, don't worry, Lucius, nothing I can't handle," Narcissa replied, smiling. Lucius wrapped his arms around her from behind, and whispered;

"You never could lie, my darling. Now tell me what's wrong," he said, kissing her ear. She blushed slightly.

"We may have to invite Phoenix here tonight," she came out with suddenly. Lucius loosend his grip on her, and turned her round to face him.

"Excuse me?"

"It seems a majority of the Parkinsons are aware that Draco has a cousin, and it's unlikely she would be in any danger, the Dark Lord isn't even here tonight-"

"And how do they know this? Did Draco tell them?" he asked, glanicng at Draco in a threatening manner. Narcissa shook her head.

"Apparently, some girl called Daphne told her, and-"

"Daphne? Daphne Greengrass?" Lucius enquired, staring at Draco. Draco nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, dear God! Narcissa, have you not heard of Francesca Greengrass?" Narcissa shook her head.

"Francesca Greengrass is possibly the most dangerous woman to live! If there is the slightest hint of a scandal that will discredit the family name, Francesca will announce it. If there is the slightest whisper of anything 'out-of-the-ordinary', Francesca will have heard of it, and more often than not, gone and sold it to the Daily Prophet!" Narcissa looked horrified and shocked. "The Greengrass family are not known for their wealth," Lucius explained. "But for their inexplicable knowledge of everyone else's business!" Narcissa gasped.

"We are-buggered," she said finally. Lucius shushed her.

"Don't let her hear you say that!" he whispered frantically. "There is only one thing we can do; we will have to formally present Phoenix to the crowd tonight. If Francesca hears of this-and she most certainly will have through her daughter-she would have a field day and we would not hear the end of this for weeks! And you're right, as the Dark Lord is not here, she should be perfectly safe. Draco-" he turned to his son. "Go and fetch Phoenix. I need the two of you down here in ten minutes, understand?" Draco nodded.

"But what if-" he began. Lucius gave him a 'just-do-it' look, and Draco scurried off, ungracefully up the stairs.

"Sometimes I despise of that boy," Lucius muttered.

He found her on the balcony, staring out at the fields beyond, and at the sunset.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" he began, making her jump again.

"Hey," she greeted, letting the book fall off her lap. Draco picked it up.

"'_The Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven'_?" he read off the cover, looking at her enquiringly.

"Problem?"

"None, it's just that-"

"What did you want? I thought you said your dad would kill you if you left, or something like that."

"Right!" he said, snapping back to his senses. "Yeah, we need you downstairs!"

"Why?"

"It's really complicated! Please, would you just come?"

"Why the rush?"

"I need you down there in ten minutes!"

"And?"

"I can't mess this up! You saw what happened this afternoon!" He could have smacked himself for bringing that up again. It worked, though.

"Okay, whatever," she replied, trying to sound bored and indifferent. "Damnit, what should I wear?"

"Shit! You don't have any-" His face lit up. "Yeah, you do!"

"Do what?"

"Have dress robes! You know, the ones Pansy got you for your birthday?"

"I have a vague recollection," she repeated, grimacing slightly. Draco grinned.

"Yeah, about that-" he began.

"No time," she interrupted. "Come on, I gotta be down there in ten minutes, right? Let's get to work."

Phoenix was feeling extremely nervous as Draco led her across the hallway, right before the balcony leading to the main grand staircase.

"Remember what to say?" he asked again, making her feel even more anxious.

"Yeah, just sound like I'm in a Charles Dickens book crossed with Lord of the Rings, and I'm there," she said, taking deep breaths. Draco looked confused.

"So much for making sense," she said jokingly, and held out her arm. "You have to 'present' me, right?" He took it, and led her out into the open.

There were now several eyes upon them, wondering who the brown-haired girl was with-Draco Malfoy, the host's son. Many turned to Lucius for clues as to her identity. He simply walked up a few steps and said;

"Why, Phoenix, I thought you said you were unwell?" He gave a little nod, cuing her to answer.

"Yes, I did have a headache," she admitted, in a voice slightly unlike her own. "But I felt it rude not to attend after you went through so much trouble. I do hope my presence has not disturbed your party?" Draco looked flabbergasted. Where was all this coming from. Phoenix looked sincere.

Lucius shook his head. "Of course not, my dear. Welcome! All, I would like to present-" he held out his arm for Phoenix to take "Phoenix Melody, charming daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, who unfortunately, could not be here with us tonight."

He held out one hand in front of Phoenix indicating to her. Everyone raised their glasses to her. She thought she should react in some way. She gave a couple of small nods in thanks, and smiled. There were mutters of approval at this, and soon the room had returned to its original, chatty state.

"Where did _that _come from?" whispered Draco, as he led her down the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Draco gave her a 'you-know-what-I-mean' look. She giggled. "Did it at least sound right?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm just at a loss as to where it came from."

"Put it this way. I've moved around a lot, I've had to make myself fit in, and the only way to do that is to at least sound like you fit in! And I've learnt how to 'blend in' fast. That good enough?" He nodded.

"Wine?" he offered.

"Oh, Draco, you do spoil me," she giggled. Draco looked confused, then saw that Ramona Guildhurst was watching. Her family were very posh, and were possibly considered rivals to the Black family when it came to wealth and etiquette.

"Ah! Draco! So pleasant to see you!" greeted a cheerful voice from behind. He turned and saw a brown-haired woman, whose curls were tied up in a knot at the back of her head. She looked a lot like Daphne. This was no doubt Francesca Greengrass. Draco nodded in recognition. "And who is this charming young lady? Not another of your little escorts, I hope?" Draco looked slightly panicked.

'Wow, Father wasn't kidding,' he realised. Francesca really did seem to know everything.

"This is Phoenix Melody. Phoenix is seventeen-today, actually-and is my cousin-from Bellatrix, of course. Phoenix, this is Francesca Greengrass. We met her daughter Daphne, today, do you remember?"

"Of course. Yes. Good evening, Mrs Greengrass." She extended a hand, which Francesca gladly took.

"Do call me Francesca, dear. Calling me 'Mrs Greengrass' makes me sound a bit old!" She laughed, joined by Phoenix and Draco.

"Well, it was lovely seeing you again, Draco!" Francesca said, by way of a parting. "And delighted to meet you, Phoenix! I hope you and Daphne shall become good friends!" Phoenix nodded, and smiled. Francesca then took off, heading towards a table serving drinks-and towards Lucius.

"Lucius!" she greeted. Lucius looked up.

"Francesca! Delighted! Wine?"

"Oh, I don't know if I should really! Go on, tempt me!"

"Well, it is the finest elf-made wine, imported from Northern Italy! Are you sure I can't persuade you, my dear Francesca?"

"Oh, Lucius, you do spoil me!" gushed and giggled Francesca, using Phoenix's previous words. Lucius meanwhile poured her a goblet, and raised his own.

"To Francesca," he toasted. She looked at him expectantly. "A fine woman, whose success is not built on by heritage or wealth, but by her incredible abilities!"

"Don't go too far, Lucius, anyone would think you were trying to sweet-talk me!" she laughed, slightly seriously, and sipped the wine. Lucius took a sip of his own goblet.

"Well, you've certainly been discrete," Francesca commented suddenly.

"What about?"

"That young Phoenix, over there with your son. Is she really his cousin, or just another escort?"

"My dearest Francesca, I can assure you she is certainly his cousin, and definitely not his-'escort' as you put it," Lucius assured.

"That would make a pleasant change. If he hasn't got mine or Hannah's girl on his arm, he's got some common prostitute hanging on to him for dear life!"

"With all due respect, Francesca, but no such incident has ever occurred. Whatever gave you such an idea?"

"You know me, Lucius. Nothing ever misses my attention! Except of course, young Phoenix." She drained her goblet, and held it out for a refill.

"I highly doubt that, Francesca," Lucius remarked, pouring more wine into her goblet.

"I hate to admit defeat, Lucius, but that is one well-kept secret. I admire your discretion. Most who try to hide things they don't want to be made public knowledge are obvious! You could pick them out of a crowd without any trouble. But you managed to remain as intimidating as ever." He smiled at her comment.

"How come no-one has ever heard of Phoenix Melody before today, Lucius?" Francesca enquired, asking the very question Lucius dreaded. "Daphne's certainly never mentioned her, and Phoenix is her age."

"Bellatrix preferred to send her to Beauxbatons Academy. It is her child, therefore her choice," Lucius replied smoothly.

"Oh, really? All this foreign school toss! Hogwarts is just as good, better! I shall have high words with Bellatrix when I see her!"

"I'm afraid neither her nor Rodolphus could make this evening."

"Oh? That's unfortunate. Though some might say-convenient," Francesca whispered the last word. "Perhaps you could tell me why neither Bellatrix nor Rodolphus could make the evening, yet their estranged daughter could?"

"Phoenix is our house-guest."

There was suddenly a loud clatter from behind Francesca. There was Severus Snape, trying to levitate the plate back up.

"Dear, dear, Severus, such a clumsy act," tutted Francesca. "Lucius, I will speak with you later, should the opportunity arise."

"Nothing would delight me more," Lucius smiled, watching her leave. "Severus, what on _earth-_ I have never known you to drop so much as a fork! Let alone cause a commotion in front of several guests! May I remind you who that was?"

"No introduction necessary," muttered Severus, trying once again to levitate the plate.

"Let the house elves tend to it. I need to talk to you anyhow," Lucius sighed, indicating to the lounge. Severus nodded curtly, although in truth, he didn't have a bloody clue what Lucius could need him for.

"Tea?" Lucius offered, conjuring up a pot.

"Oh, absolutely. What with all the _paella_ and _bouillabaisse_ I've had, I'm certainly going to need sobering," Snape replied sarcastically. Lucius glared.

"I don't need to be civil, you do realise that, don't you Snivellus?" Lucius whispered dangerously. Now it was Snape's turn to glare.

"What did you want anyhow?"

"To accept Draco onto your course," Lucius replied, straight out with it.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asked, confused.

"I have come across the information that you have been given the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Draco receiving some downright shit results, is obviously barred from the course. I need you to change that-"

"Excuse me? What Defence Against the Dark Arts post? I am still Potions master, and as far as I'm concerned, Draco aced the exam."

"Yes, that one he passed," Lucius agreed, almost grudgingly. "But I was told you were the new Defence Professor?"

"Oh, I was-at one point. Albus-Dumbledore found someone at the last minute," Snape replied, quickly changing the name.If he wasn't to be discovered a spy, it wouldn't do to continue calling Dumbledore 'Albus'. (A.N. Death Eaters and Dumbledore don't tend to be on first-name terms, oddly enough).

"Ridiculous!" spat Lucius. "How could Dumbledore have found someone better for Defence? You are, after all, within access to first-hand knowledge."

"I think that is what he fears," Snape replied. "My apologies, Lucius, but I am unable to help you. By the way, what grade did Draco get for Defence? It must have been low for non-acceptance."

Lucius nodded angrily. "The stupid child got an 'A'," he answered, as calmly as possible, however, just the mentioning of the grade brought up the anger again. For his reputation's sake and Draco's, he hoped he didn't see him again tonight. At least while the party was still going on.

"Bloody hell, why's he here?" asked Draco to no-one in particular, seeing a boy from school, Theodore Nott. "I'd have thought he'd be at home with his grieving mother. Oh, she's here, too. Hey, Phoenix-" he turned to face her and saw she wasn't there. "Phoenix?"

"She's with us, Draco!" called Pansy extra-loudly. "And I haven't seen you all evening! I'm disappointed, Dracky!" She came sidling up to him, and linked her arm through his. "Why haven't I seen you all evening?"

"Maybe you need glasses," he replied in a surly tone, to which she shrieked.

"You're so funny, Draco!" she giggled, receiving a few strange looks from passers-by.

"Pansy!" Hannah came up to her, followed by a younger girl, and whispered frantically. "Keep it down! No-one wants to hear how 'funny Dracky' is!" At this, the other girl snorted with laughter. Hannah turned on her. "For goodness sake, Jessica, have some manners!" She led her off into a different direction, and indicated for Pansy to follow.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, probably. Bye, Draco." She kissed him on the cheek, and unwillingly followed her mother and sister.

"So touching," came a drawling voice from behind him. He turned, and saw Blaise Zabini, the one who he could call his 'best friend' at Hogwarts.

"Shut up," he muttered.

"So, what happened to the other one? Did you dump her? I wouldn't have done, she can't be as annoying as Pansy!" At this moment, Daphne and Phoenix came up to them.

"Hi, Daphne," Blaise greeted, not noticing Phoenix until a few seconds later. "Hey, speak of the Dark Lord! It's the girl you were with earlier! Christ, Draco, how'd you get a girl like her to go out with you?" Daphne sighed at this petty talk, and wondered off boredly.

"She's my cousin, Blaise," Draco replied smoothly. "This is Phoenix, and Phoenix this is Blaise, a total arse you'd do well to avoid!" Blaise gave him a 'shut up' look. Phoenix grinned.

"I'll test that theory for myself, thanks," she replied, extending a hand, which Blaise took.

"Where have you been going to school? I haven't seen you before."

"Beauxbatons Academy," Draco answered for her, winking at her to agree.

"That's right, but I got bored, so I thought I'd see what Hogwarts was like," Phoenix played along.

"Oh, it's all right. Anyway, now you have two cute guys to hang out with!"

"Yeah? Can you introduce me to them?" Blaise looked defeated.

"You're good," he grinned, and wandered off.

"Woah! He likes you," Draco commented.

"You reckon?"

"Sure. The only other girls he even looks at are Pansy, because she's rich and Daphne, because her Mum's a total gossip."

"And me because I'm the cousin?" Draco nodded.

"Most probably."

"Ah, Draco. Good to see you," came a voice.

"Good evening, Professor," Draco greeted.

"I have been having a very interesting conversation with your father," Snape said, just noticing Phoenix."And who is this young lady?"

"This is Phoenix. Melody. She's my cousin. I'm sure mother will explain it all," Draco replied, not wanting to go into any awkward details. Even though he favoured Snape, he didn't want to go spilling Phoenix's past to him. Snape nodded in greeting. Phoenix replied with the smallest of nods.

"Excuse me," she muttered, walking off and heading in no particular direction.

"What about my father?" Draco repeated.

"He says you achieved an 'A' grade in Defence." Draco sighed.

"He hasn't forgotten it yet?"

"Oh, believe me, Draco, he won't be forgetting that for a while. Brace yourself for an unpleasant last four weeks. No, I'm more interested in how you managed to attain such a poor grade."

"It's a pass mark," Draco argued.

"Not in your father's eyes, and apparently not in the new teacher's eyes. I do have one question. Is Phoenix to be attending Hogwarts this year?" Draco nodded. "Do you know if she got onto the course?" Draco nodded again, still trying to mentally figure out how his cousin with no grades got accepted. Snape shook his head in confusion.

"It's curious," he muttered.

"What is?"

"That your cousin with no grades got accepted, and yet you with a pass mark did not? Somehow, I feel uneasy about it."

"Why? Do you think the new teacher has a motive?"

"Without wanting to accuse a fellow employee, yes," Snape replied, to Draco's surprise. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be sharing this with you. Have a pleasant evening." He headed off, leaving Draco to ponder about Snape's odd suspicions.

After the party ended, Draco couldn't find her. He looked all over the ground floor, but no sign. He was about to head upstairs, when he thought of the garden. It was unlikely she even knew where the garden was, let alone be there, but he thought he'd try.

He was right. He found her sitting on the grass, staring into space.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad, was it?" he joked, sitting down beside her. He had to admit, it was pleasantly cool outside. She shook her head.

"No, it was all right. Could have been worse," she agreed, smiling slightly.

"So, why so depressed? Come on, it's your seventeenth birthday."

"Dear God, I completely forgot," she admitted.

"Bloody hell, you _are _distracted. I couldn't forget my own birthday if you cursed me with 'Obliviate'. A memory modifying charm," he explained.

"Yeah, sorry, everything's just been hectic, that's all. The getting ready, the keeping up the 'such a pleasure to meet you' crap and, ooh, I think I recognised one of my attackers."

"Look, you looked fine, and you were great with the-what!"

"I think I saw one of my attackers tonight."

"What, in there? Phoenix, that was bound to happen. You're lucky you only saw one. Who was it?"

"Dunno. The guy you called 'Professor'."

"What, you mean Snape-oh dear God!" he gasped as he realised.

"Shit, he doesn't teach at Hogwarts, does he?" Draco didn't reply. "Draco, please tell me he doesn't teach at Hogwarts? Draco!"

"He teaches at Hogwarts." She sighed, and hung her head. "Hey, you know what, you're probably not even in his class! He only takes in the very best."

"What does he teach?"

"Potions."

"What books were you set?"

"The same as last year; _Advanced Potion Making_. Why?" She looked at him. "You were set that book?" he guessed. She nodded.

"It just gets better and better," she said sarcastically.

"If you're in Slytherin he'll prefer you, I can guarantee," Draco promised.

"Yeah? Why, is he the Head or something?" Draco nodded. "He'll probably use it as an advantage. Get me while I'm asleep."

"He wouldn't," Draco promised. "I promise you, cousin, he won't get you while you're sleeping. He's not going to creep along silently. Even if he did, he'd probably trip over his own robes, or get the bed curtain instead of you!"

Phoenix had to laugh at this. "You know, I think your friend Blaise was right."

"Oh? Suddenly, we're cute?" Draco teased, sitting up straight.

"No. Hogwarts is gonna be all right," she said instead, smiling at her cousin. "I think I'll like it there." Draco nodded.

"Trust me, cousin, you're gonna love it."

_What do you think? Totally demented and makes no sense or is okay (ish)? Please tell me..._


	10. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express

_Disclaimer: Sure, I own it...well, parts of it_

_xbloodxredxrosex: Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you like it! Hey, and thanks for adding me to your 'favourites' lists too!_

_Timeless4Life:_ _You think things are bad now...just wait, cos things are gonna get a little worse later...Thanks!_

_dranix: Thanks to you as well! I was a little depressed on that day, and having a really nice review helps. Thanks again!_

Over the next few weeks, Phoenix had been hard at work, doing her very best to at least try to start catching up on magic.

"Accio!" she said again, aiming her wand at a feather. It rustled slightly, but did no more. "Bloody hell!" she sighed.

"You have to flick it," Draco reminded her, having just come into the room.

"I have! If I flick much harder, I'll take my bloody eye out!"

"Here, I'll show you. _Accio!_" he muttered, demonstrating the wand movement. The feather came zooming towards him.

"I despise you sometimes, you know that?" Phoenix muttered. Draco smirked.

"Try again," he coaxed.

"Accio," she repeated, without any feeling. The feather remained motionless.

"You had no feeling in it. Look, you desparately want that feather to come to you, okay? You need it! It has to come! Now just wave your wand, and say it again!"

"I'll wave you about in a minute," she groaned, but focused on the feather. 'Come on,' she thought. 'Just come over here. You're a feather, damnit! You should find it easy!' _Accio!_" Something landed in her hand, after promptly hitting Draco on the head.

"Oh, shit, sorry!" she laughed, waving the book that had landed in her arms. He got up, clutching his head.

"Ow," he muttered. "You're bloody brutal, you know that?"

"Who you talking to, the book or me?"

"Shut up."

"But, hey, I got the spell to work! That's good right? Practicing on a feather and getting a book?"

"Excellent," he muttered.

By the time the 31st August had come, Phoenix was making good progress. In four weeks, she knew as many charms as a fourth year would. She knew she'd have a lot more to do to get up to O.W.L. standard, the exams she would hopefully be sitting by Christmas if she kept on at this rate.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly. There was only one problem; she was freaking out.

"Bloody hell, have I got everything? My books, my wand, Arwen? And how the hell am I supposed to fit everything in a bloody trunk? Draco, help!" She was running round the room, practically turning it upside down, checking she hadn't left anything behind.

"Where _is _Arwen, by the way?" asked Draco, inspecting the cage.

"Out hunting. Oh my God, she will be back on time, right? What if she's not back by morning? Will I have to leave her here? What sort of owner would I be if I just abandoned her?" she ranted.

"Phoenix, relax, you're getting all hyper," Draco reasoned, in a pitiful attempt to try and calm her down.

"No, _really_!" she spat sarcastically. ""For God's sake, this is a whole new school, with whole new people, and whole new lessons about stuff that I've only had _four weeks_ to learn!" She began breathing heavily. "You can't tell me-" she began. "-that you weren't nervous the day before your first day. What about your first year, huh? What was that like?"

"I was all right."

"Yeah, right! Hell, you were just as new to this as me! I mean, okay, you'd known about this whole wizard thing all your life, but did you really know what to expect? Did you honestly know what it was going be like? You can't tell me you weren't even the _teeniest_ bit freaked!"

"I certainly wasn't hyper. But, hey, I knew I'd have sidekicks. That tends to boost up my confidence."

"Exactly. I won't know _anyone_!"

"Um, are we both here, or am I dreaming? Anyway, you'll have Pansy to hang out with." Phoenix smiled.

"Draco, I'm nervous, but I am nowhere _near_ that scared!" He laughed.

"See your point. Anyway, you can stick with me. I'm not that bad, you know."

"Oh? You mean you'd actually be seen hanging out with someone who didn't have a goddamn clue what they were doing?"

"I hang out with Crabbe and Goyle everyday. Trust me, when you meet them, you'll see what I mean." She smiled again.

"Okay, but seriously. This isn't like the Muggle world, where I knew what I was doing. This wizard school thing is completely new to me. How do you guys even relax when you get stressed? It's gotta get to you sometimes." Draco nodded thoughtfully.

"What do you do?"

"Oh, watch TV, or listen to music normally. It's actually very stress-relieving. And possibly one of my favourite past-times, you know? Just being yourself, listening to all your favourite songs over and over, on your own, where no-one judges you. It's really-it's a great get-away." She smiled weakly. "But I don't even have my MP3 player here, so that's gone. Maybe I'll just stare out the window."

"You want to do that on your last night?"

"Not my first choice, believe me," she admitted, opening the door leading to the balcony with a quick swish of her wand. She wandered outside, and just leant against the rail, staring out at the horizon.

Draco was reminded of himself six years ago; possibly just as angsty as Phoenix was now, about his first day at school.

_He leaned against the rail, and stared out at the horizon, and the slowly sinking sun. It was actually very peaceful, and helped take away some of his nerves._

_He had been anticipating the day to come since he could talk, and now the evening before was finally here, he was dreading it. He knew that this 'Crabbe and Goyle' his father kept talking about would most likely stick around with him (on their own fathers' orders than anything else), but he was still nervous. He had heard that Harry Potter was going to be attending Hogwarts this year, too._

_Although Draco would never admit it, he had too much pride, but he really admired this boy who had become famous at one. In many ways, he wanted to be just like him. In others, like the wealth, he was content with who he was. Well, with his lifestyle anyway._

_He knew he shouldn't feel intimidated by Harry Potter; "Never feel intimidated, or less important by your inferiors, Draco, it makes us look weak," his father had always told him. They'd had the exact same discussion the other night, when his father had first heard that Harry Potter was to be attending Hogwarts as well._

"_But, is he really my inferior?" Draco had stupidly asked. Lucius looked up._

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_Am I really superior to him? He survived the Dark Lord. What have I done?" Lucius looked absolutely livid._

"_Don't talk such nonsense, you stupid child," he had replied, trying his hardest to stay calm._

"_But, Father-ow!" He had just been slapped._

"_Let me tell you one thing, Draco. Harry Potter is _not,_ I repeat, _not_, superior to you! If you ever dare forget that again, you shall receive more than a slap!" He had stormed out then, leaving Draco to ponder over what he'd done this time._

_At the time, Draco had always thought that it was him who'd done wrong, and that he deserved every bitter punishment. He pondered about this on the balcony. He had asked the question; "What have I done?" It was a fair question. The only thing he'd ever shown any slight skill in was-._

As Phoenix was now staring down below at the fine gardens, surrounding the Manor, Draco had had a brainwave on how he could cheer his cousin up. He smiled.

"Hey, Phoenix!" he called. She turned, expectantly. His smile grew wider. "I think it's time I showed you _my _favourite past-time."

"Master Draco. Master Draco," a house-elf whispered gently into Draco's ear. He stirred slighlty, but not waking up. "Master Draco," the elf whispered again.

"Go away," he muttered. The elf sighed.

"Master Draco must now wake up, sir. It is the first of September, sir. Master Draco must go back to school today, sir." Draco opened one eyes, and nearly hit the ceiling when he saw the elf's big, round eyes staring down at him. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up.

"What time is it?" he asked blearily.

"Six a.m. sir," the elf replied. Draco groaned. It was like his mother to send him an early wake-up call on his first day back.

He climbed out of bed, and dragged himself to the wardrobe to choose an outfit to change into. There was no point putting on his uniform yet.

When he came down to breakfast, he was surprised to see three other people there already. He knew his mother would be up, but who were the other two?

"Good morning, Draco," greeted Narcissa, seeing him.

"Morning, Mother," he greeted back, willing one of the other two women to turn around.

"Ah, good morning, Draco," greeted the first one. He recognised her as Bellatrix.

"Morning, Aunt Bella. Phoenix," he greeted, recognising the other one.

"Have you packed everything?" Narcissa enquired as soon as he'd gotten himself some cereal. He nodded.

"Just need to put Ares in his cage. Speaking of owls, you found Arwen, yet, Phoenix?" She nodded.

"Put her in her cage before I came down," she replied, surprisingly cheerfully, handing him the milk. Draco took it, wandering where this sudden change of attitude had come from. Yesterday, she'd been all like 'Oh my God!', but today she was a lot calmer about the whole affair. Maybe he'd helped her more than he realised.

'Spoke too soon,' he thought as they arrived between Platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross station. He had seen her reach for her inhaler three times since this morning. She'd never actually used it, but still, it wasn't a good sign.

"So run this by me again," she said, stopping. "You want me to run straight at what is definitely a solid wall?" He nodded.

"I didn't get it first time either. And it's not solid. Look, I'll go first, okay, and show you."

"No bloody way! You are not going off into some-other place and leaving me here standing like a retard!"

"So you go first. I'd say we go together, but the barrier's just a teensy bit too thin."

"Okay, fine, but if I break my arm, I'm holding you responsible! And if anyone asks, you violently pushed me into the wall for no reason." Draco grinned.

"Deal." Phoenix faced the wall, still unsure. In her heart, she knew that it was the only way through, she just wished she didn't have to do it with spectators.

"Here I go," she muttered, not moving.

"Phoenix."

"All right, I'm going!" she snapped, and ran forward. Just as she was about to hit the wall, she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the resounding crunch as the trolley hit the wall.

It never came. There was this weird sensation as though she was falling through water, but as quickly as it came, it went. She stepped out the wall bone dry.

"Woah," she muttered. "That was weird." She took a step forward, and felt a fast breeze against her left foot. "Jesus, give me time to get a-Harry!" she exclaimed, recognising the teenager who'd just run through.

"Hey, Phoenix," he grinned. "Shit, I didn't get you, did I?"

"Nah, you just missed," she grinned back.

"So, you found your way through then." Normally, she would have retorted with the sarcastic 'no, I'm still on the other side' remark, but hey, she'd just run through a wall!

"Yeah," she nodded. "Bloody weird, though."

"I know. First time I ran through, I was sure the trolley would bounce back and hit me!"

"I know the feeling."

"Harry!" gasped Hermione, who'd just run through.

"Hi, Hermione. This is Phoenix, a friend from primary school. Phoenix, this is Hermione, one of my best friends."

"Hey," Phoenix greeted, taking Hermione's extended hand.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Listen, sorry I've got to rush, you two, but I need to get to the Prefect carriage. You know, get changed, meet with the Head Boy, and basically get the meeting started. See you later." And she rushed off without another word.

"Harry, you want to find a compartment?" asked Ginny, who'd just come through.

"No, you're all right, Ginny. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Fine. I'll probably sit with Seamus the whole way anyway."

"Okay-what!"

"Don't tell Ron," she giggled, and ran off to find Seamus Finnigan, a boy in Harry's year (A.N. well, of course, you already knew that).

"So, is this Ron an ex, or just a very protective older brother?" Phoenix remarked enquiringly, grinning slightly.

"Older brother. Can't blame her for not wanting to tell him. He'd go mental."

"Who would?" asked Ron.

"Oh, no-one. This is Phoenix, by the way. Phoenix, this is Ron."

"Hey," they said in unison, shaking hands.

"Harry, was there anyone else out there?" Phoenix asked suddenly. Harry shook his head.

"Why, you meeting someone?"

"Um, sort of," she replied.

"Don't worry, they'll be here."

"Yeah, course they will," she smiled. "He'd bloody better be," she muttered under her breath.

"Who are you meeting?" asked Ron.

"My cousin," she replied, watching the barrier intensely.

"Hey, you know, if he doesn't show, you can come and sit with us," Harry offered, Ron nodding.

"Really?" They both nodded. "Thanks," she smiled. They all stood there awkwardly for a few moments, before Ron piped up;

"Who'd go mental, anyway, Harry?"

"Damn, haven't you forgotten that yet?"

"Seriously. Hey, you weren't talking about me, were you?" Harry tried to shake his head, but he couldn't stop a laugh coming out. "What?" asked Ron, confused.

"Maybe I should tell you later," muttered Harry, leading Ron off somewhere. Phoenix waited by the barrier for a few minutes, when Draco came through.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" she asked, sounding angry.

"Nothing. Just got talking to someone," he muttered.

"For ten minutes?" He nodded. "Where are they?"

"I was talking to my father, if you must know," he replied uncomfortably.

"Oh." There was no more that needed to be said.

"Anyway, shall we find a compartment?" She nodded, and followed him towards the scarlet train which would be taking them to another very eventful year, Draco could be sure of that.

Draco yawned. He had been listening to Pansy ramble on about her 'crap summer' for the last half hour. Millicent, Daphne and Phoenix looked just as bored by her story.

"You're not bored, are you, Dracky?" asked Pansy.

"Yes," he mumbled irritably.

"Oh, fine, we can talk about something else," she surrendered, leaning her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" offered the trolley lady. Millicent stood up at once, and Phoenix followed her, looking interested. She didn't want to put on any weight so early in the term, but she figured she might as well get some sweets, seeing as she'd never tried these ones before.

She was just about to return to the compartment when she caught sight of Harry.

"Hey, Harry," she greeted.

"Hi. So I take it you found your cousin, then?"

"Yep. And his girlfriend," she grimaced.

"Uh oh. Is she a pain?"

"Um, she just won't shut up. And it's not just me, the others all think so as well. Including him," she added as an afterthought. Harry grinned.

"Just as long as you're having a good time," he smirked.

"Ah, just fabulous," she nodded. Suddenly, she felt strange. The room seemed to ripple and vanish before her. The image was soon replaced by that of a huge house, not unlike Malfoy Manor, with a green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth high above it.

There was laughter. Manic cheering, and shouts of triumph, followed by the sobs of many on-lookers, many of whom looked half-dead already.

"Phoenix. Hey, Phoenix," someone was whispering. She stirred, and opened her eyes. The room swam back into view, and she saw Draco's concerned face looking down at her.

"What the-" she whispered, clutching her head.

"You just fainted," Draco explained. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I was hoping _you _could tell _me_," she replied, sitting up. In front of her, she could see Harry slumped against the wall, being consoled by the red-haired boy, Ron she thought he was called. She stood up. "What happened to Harry?" she asked Ron, walking over.

"Look behind you," Ron muttered. She turned, and saw Draco, looking indifferent. "He get you, too, then?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"Harry was probably cursed by him. And I'm guessing he got you, too?"

"Who, Dra-"

"Proud of yourself, huh, Malfoy?"

"Weasley, if you want people to understand what the hell you're saying, I suggest you talk when your mouth isn't full of food," taunted Draco.

"You know, you're pathetic! I mean, first of all, you're stupid enough to curse Harry in the middle of the train, but you're also mean enough to get her!" he indicated to Phoenix.

"Ron, what are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"Bloody hell, Harry, mate, are you all right?" Harry nodded.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy cursed you and-sorry, what's your name?" he asked Phoenix.

"Phoenix," she replied. "And I don't think he did curse us."

"Of course he did! He hates Harry. You were just unlucky enough to get in the way," Ron argued. Harry sighed.

"We weren't cursed, Ron. I just-saw something," Harry argued back.

"Yeah? What?" Ron asked interestedly.

"I'm not gonna say in front of Malfoy, am I?" Harry whispered frantically. Ron nodded, and led Harry away.

"What happened, Phoenix?" asked Draco again.

"Dunno," she admitted. "One minute I was talking to Harry, then-" she broke off, trying to recollect what she'd seen. "I saw something."

"What?"

"A house, with this symbol over it, like-like the tattoo Bellatrix had on her arm! There was someone laughing, people cheering, and people crying," she finished, watching Draco. He looked uneasy. "It was probably nothing," she concluded.

"Course it wasn't," Draco agreed. "You're just nervous, and fainted."

"But at the same time as Harry? Isn't that weird? And he said he saw something, too," she replied.

"That's Potter. He loves the attention. Just ignore anything he says about visions and whatever. He just wants your sympathy. Trust me, cousin, you're fine. It was nothing." She nodded, but didn't really think so.

She had had a few 'visions' like that before. Her child psychologist said she just had an over-active imagination, which 'is of course normal for a girl like her. She's had a rough life. It's usual to invite a bit of drama and attention in. Don't worry about it,' were her psychologist's exact words. Her fourth foster family were extremely religious, and 'visions' weren't the sort of thing they greatly encouraged.

One time, she'd had an extremely vivid dream about who her next foster family were going to be. The social workers at the care home were all 'so sweet that she's dreaming about a new family already.' This dream had come right after she'd been dumped by the ones who hadn't even told the social workers they didn't want her anymore.

But she'd seen them. She described the foster mother as if she had a picture of her in front of her; short-ish curly brown hair, with welcoming blue eyes, and she was wearing a red sweater, and looked permanently tanned. She also mentioned that this new family already had two foster kids, and one of their own, a little baby called Tobias.

Of course, most of the social workers put it to the back of their minds, but there was one who took a particular interest in this 'vision'. It was this same social worker who was in charge of her next case. One day, about two months after the dream, the social worker (Rachel) came across a family who had successfully fostered before, and decided to contact them.

It wasn't until Rachel actually met them that she remembered Phoenix's dream; the one about her new family. She remembered Phoenix's description of the foster mother. The woman who answered the door was just as Phoenix had described; had Greek origin, so was tanned, had brown, wavy hair, and sapphire blue eyes, was holding a baby boy (who she later found out was called Toby 'Tobias his real name is, but he only answers to Toby,' the woman had laughed. She was even wearing a red sweater.

They had fostered Phoenix shortly after.

Another time, in the middle of the day when she was out shopping with her religious foster mother, Clarice, she suddenly had this sense of _deja vu_. Not only did she seem to know where all the shops were (Clarice had only had her for a few days by now), but she also could have sworn that she'd been there before.

When she turned sixteen, and was given her file upon request, she later found out that was where she had lived when she was with Chrissie, who she thought was her birth mother, and who she'd stayed with for two years. There was no way she could have known that.

And now the latest 'vision', the one with the house, and the manic laughter, the cheering, the panicked sobbing. What was that all about?

"What's that all about?" Ron asked, after Harry had finished relating the 'vision' to him. Harry shrugged.

"Haven't got a clue. I know I've definitely not been there before, but then again, I feel like I have been there before-"

"What's going on?" came an enquiring voice from the door. Hermione was standing there, looking fed up.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked.

"The bloody Head Boy! He is really getting on my nerves! He kept acting like he was the only one there in charge, and sometimes, just literally ignoring me. He must have interrupted me three times!"

"Who is it? It's not Malfoy, is it?" Hermione grimaced.

"Thank goodness not. No, it's Ernie Macmillan."

"Oh, yeah. He can be a pompous git," Ron agreed.

"Don't I know it," Hermione sighed. "Still, at least I don't have to do rounds anymore. That's up to the Prefects only. I can stay here all journey. Anyway, what were you two talking about?"

"Harry fainted again," Ron explained promptly. Hermione gasped.

"Thanks, Ron," muttered Harry.

"Goodness, you didn't, Harry? What happened?"

"I reckon Malfoy cursed him," said Ron.

"Oh, he didn't?" Hermione gasped.

"I keep trying to tell Ron, for once, Malfoy didn't do anything. I just-fainted."

"When? Where? How?"

"I was talking to Phoenix, and-"

"Wait, don't I know her?"

"Vaguely. You saw her earlier."

"Of course I did, yeah. Anyway, keep going."

"Well, the room sort of swam before me, and-"

"What's this? Is Potter planning his next stunt to get himself attention?" drawled Draco from the compartment door, Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle at his heels. Pansy cackled with laughter at his last remark.

"Get lost, Malfoy," said Ron irritably.

"That's not very nice, is it, Weasley? Perhaps it's time we taught you to respect your superiors," Draco drawled, smirking. Pansy nodded along, laughing, and Crabbe Goyle sort of stood up straight, trying to be threatening. It was a pitiful attempt.

"What? Are you gonna curse me as well?" Ron remarked.

"For the last time, Weasley, if I was going to waste my breath cursing Potter, it would be far more deadly than a spell to make him faint." Ron glared.

"Just get out, Malfoy."

"Oooh, backing down, huh? I think you've upset him, Draco," giggled Pansy.

"Tell me, Weasley, did your father back down so easily? You know, before he was killed?" Ron stopped short, and turned.

"You want to repeat that?" he warned.

"I said, 'tell me, Weasley, did your father back down so easily? You know, before-he-was-killed?'" Draco repeated the last bit extra slowly.

"You! You-you BASTARD!" screeched Hermione, punching him. "How _dare_ you mention his father! How _dare_ you say that! You evil, foul little shit!" She punched him again, so hard he actually fell to the floor. "You _ever_ say that again-" she warned, kicking him. "You won't know what's hit you, literally, because I'll break your nasty little bones, one-by-one, and then I'll force you to swallow a whole bottle of Skele-Gro! Harry says it's not a very pleasant experience taking a spoonful! Think how horrible a _whole bottle_ would be!" She literally spat on him.

Ron and Harry's mouths were literally hanging open. Crabbe and Goyle had retreated out of the compartment, and Pansy was shrieking bloody murder.

"You little Mudblood bitch, look what you've done!" Pansy shrieked, slapping Hermione. Hermione looked shocked, but then slapped Pansy right back. So Pansy hit her again. They kept on hitting each other violently, until Pansy viciously shoved Hermione up against the compartment door opposite, and started kicking her.

Hermione grabbed Pansy by the hair, and dragged her down to the floor, Pansy kicking in resistance. Soon, they were both on the floor, wrestling, and grabbing each other's hair, shouting furious insults at one another. By now, many spectators had appeared, and were cheering them on.

"My God, Pansy!" screeched Daphne, seeing the commotion. Her and Phoenix ran up to the pair, and pulled them off each other, Daphne holding Pansy, and Phoenix holding Hermione. There were many shouts of 'aww!' from the crowd, who clearly wanted to see more catfights.

"Why were you fighting the Mudblood?" Daphne asked Pansy, causing Hermione to nearly break free of Phoenix's grip.

"Because _she _beat up Draco!" Pansy screeched.

"What!" Daphne and Phoenix shouted in unison, letting go of their captives, who immediately charged at each other again.

"What the-!" came a new voice from down the corridor. A middle-aged man came out of the shadows upon the scene. Pansy and Hermione immediately stopped fighting, Pansy looking extremely satisfied and ruffled, Hermione looking extremely guilty and ruffled. "What in the name of hell-what was all that about, young ladies, hmm?" He looked down at them expectantly.

"She attacked me first!" Pansy screeched.

"Rubbish! She attacked me!" Hermione shrieked.

"You provoked me by beating up Draco, you stupid little cow!" Pansy retorted.

"Well maybe he shouldn't have said all those things, you thick bitch!" Hermione shot back.

"Right! That's it! You two ladies are coming with me!" the man bellowed, and pointing towards his own compartment. Pansy and Hermione reluctantly followed him. The crowd slowly thinned, leaving a confused Daphne, a flabbergasted and impressed Ron and Harry, an almost-unconscious Draco and Phoenix.

"What _did_ actually happen?" Phoenix said to Harry.

"Malfoy came in and started saying all these horrible things about Ron's dad, and Hermione lost it," Harry explained, trying to suppress a grin at Draco's face when he was punched. It was as classic as when Hermione had slapped him in third year.

"Where is he?" Phoenix continued.

"Who?"

"Draco," she replied in an almost irritable tone. Harry pointed to behind him, where Draco had just managed to stand up.

"Crazy Mudblood bitch," he muttered. Unfortunately for him Ron heard him. He drew his wand, and aimed it at Draco.

"Don't say that," he whispered warningly. "Or the idea Hermione had might come true sooner than you think." Draco winced slightly as Ron jabbed his wand in his neck.

"Leave him," Phoenix said suddenly. Ron turned, and looked at her.

"Don't worry, it's only Malfoy," he stated matter-of-factly, jabbing him again.

"I said, leave him," she repeated.

"Why do _you_ care so much?" Ron asked, turning towards her. She didn't answer, just stared intently at him. "Harry, why does she care so much about what happens to-"

"Draco, don't!" Phoenix screeched, for Draco had just sent a curse at Ron. His legs started to feel unstable, and wobbly, and he collapsed. He had been hit with a Jelly-Legs Jinx.

Harry couldn't help it, he started laughing. It wad always funny to see someone hit with a Jelly-Legs Jinx, even if that someone was your best friend and shooting you death-glares.

"Harry, do the counter-curse!" Ron prompted, shakily trying to stand up again. Harry tried, but a fresh wave of laughter came over him. Ron glared, and fumbled for his wand.

"Oh, for God's sake," Phoenix sighed. "_Finite Incantatem!_" she said, aiming her wand at Ron. Instantly, his legs returned to normal. Phoenix smiled. It had been the first time she'd successfully cast that spell.

Harry, meanwhile, was still laughing, and Draco was smirking behind Ron. He'd hit Harry with a Laughing Charm. Phoenix cast 'Finite Incantatem again, and Harry stopped, and Draco was looking pissed-off.

"What did you do that for?" he groaned in Phoenix's direction.

"Cos it's a little second grade," she replied.

"Hmm, yeah, because threatening me was so mature!"

"Well, you had just insulted his best friend."

"Whose side are you on?"

"No-one's! For God's sake, now I have to pick a side?"

"Uh, yeah," Ron and Draco replied in unison.

"Yeah, well, you know whose 'side' I pick? I choose Harry's, cos he's the only who's not pathetic enough to make me choose sides and curse each other or make ridiculous threats!"

"Ha! There you go, Malfoy! She picked us!" Ron laughed.

"Don't be such a prat, Ron," grinned Harry.

"But you and me are on the same side!" Ron protested.

"I meant, don't be so immature!"

"Oh, so now I'm immature?"

"Actually, yes, you are."

"Oh, piss off, Potter!" Ron shot back, storming off. Everyone was shocked.

"Okay, what's his problem?" Phoenix asked the question they were all wondering.

"Maybe he got bored of famous Potter," drawled Draco, smirking again.

"Oh, shut up, Draco, you're just as immature as him!" Phoenix snapped.

"Bloody hell, what's up with you?" he asked, a little hurt.

"Nothing," she said, turning away. In truth, though, it wasn't nothing. She was getting stressed, and thought she could feel an attack coming on. She began breathing heavily, trying to calm down, but it was getting harder and harder. Worse, because, she'd put her robes on, she didn't have her inhaler with her.

She was about to walk away, when she stopped breathing. She kept trying to breathe in, but she just made wheezing sounds.

"Bloody hell, Phoenix, what the-are you okay?" Harry burst out, placing a comforting arm round her.

"Draco," she wheezed. "Need-inhaler. Please!" she gasped, still struggling to catch her breath. Draco ran off towards the compartment, and returned a minute later with her inhaler. A few seconds later, she was breathing again.

"Thanks, Draco," she whispered.

"Phoenix, are you asthmatic?" Harry remarked suddenly. She nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. "That's about the twentieth bloody attack since-" she stopped.

"Since what?"

"Nothing," she replied again.

"Hey, so are you okay now?"

"Now that I have my inhaler, I should be fine," she smiled. They had forgotten Draco.

"Yeah, while you two have a tearful re-union and all that bollocks, I'm going to go back to the compartment," Draco said irritably, turning on his heel and walking off.

"Do you even know him?" Harry asked the question he'd been tempted to ask for a while now. She nodded. "Like, 'know' know him? You're not just in his house?"

"Dear God, I don't even know _what _house I'm gonna be in," she remarked, thoughtfully. How would they Sort her? Draco had told her about the Sorting ritual he'd done in his first year, so would she have to go through the same? Or could she maybe choose her house? "How _will_ I be Sorted?" she said suddenly. Harry shrugged.

"They probably won't Sort you with the first-years. You know, they-"

"I know how that goes," Phoenix interrupted. "Draco told me. Said you didn't want to be in Slytherin."

"Yeah, well, can you blame me? How do you know Malfoy so well anyway?" She was about to reply when Draco came back out, and said;

"Hey, we're nearly there. You coming back in?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied. "See you later, Harry." She gave him a small wave, and returned to her compartment, Harry's question left unanswered.


	11. Slytherin House

Slytherin House

_Disclaimer: It's shocking, but I don't actually own this. Oh well...it means I get to put the characters in evil situations-not so much in this chapter but in the future..._

As soon as they stepped off the train, Harry, Ron and Hermione were greeted by the typical "firs' years! Come on, now, don't be shy! Firs' years with me!" welcoming by Hagrid, whose job it was to get the first years across the lake in enchanted boats. The rest of the students went up to the school by Thestral-drawn carriages.

Ron, who was now able to see the Thestrals having witnessed his father's death, marched straight up towards a carriage, ignoring Harry and Hermione. He wasn't so much pissed of with Hermione, but as she'd subtly made it clear she would stick by Harry, he wasn't talking to her either.

Ron was joined in his carriage by Neville and Luna, who'd become good friends over the summer. "Are you coming, Harry?" Neville called out, spotting the pair. Hermione looked up at him, as though to say; 'well?'

"For goodness sake!" Hermione sighed, marching up to their carriage and climbing in. "Come on, Harry!" she called back. Harry reluctantly followed her in. It wasn't like he had any other option. Then again, he saw Romilda Vane, a sixth year Gryffindor, giving him a funny look, almost inviting him to join them. Which was worse? Spending the journey with completely awestruck sixth-year Gryffindors, or with people he liked, and got on well with, even if one of them was being a prat right now?

He opted for the latter, and stepped into Ron's carriage, with the mental note not to talk to him.

A few metres away, Phoenix was having a different kind of dilemma; What was she supposed to do when she reached the school? Could she just join any House table, or would she have to go through the first-year Sorting? That would just be humiliating.

"What are _you _so fussed about?" asked Daphne, who'd sat herself next to Phoenix in their carriage.

"Nothing. I'm just over-reacting, that's all." Daphne nodded in understanding.

"They'll probably just let you choose your House," she replied boredly, staring over at Pansy and Draco, who had their arms round each other. Pansy looked ecstatic and almost kind of smug to be in her position, and Draco didn't look like he was complaining for once. Maybe at school, he had to be seen to be keen about Pansy.

"She is such a fake," Daphne remarked.

"Who?"

"Oh, come on, you know who I'm talking about," Daphne replied, glaring over at Pansy. "Her. If Malfoy wasn't rich, she wouldn't even look _twice_ at him!"

"What are you moaning about this time, Daphne?" came Pansy's voice from opposite them.

"Oh, nothing that would concern you, Pansy," Daphne smiled. "You self-absorbed bitch," she added in an undertone.

When Phoenix caught sight of the castle, she gasped. She had never seen something so big and grand. Malfoy Manor didn't come close!

The interior of it impressed her even more. The main entrance hall was just so-ornate. She tried to act indifferent for the other's sake, because looking like an amateur in front of this lot clearly wasn't an option. She followed them up the steps and was about to pass through into the Great Hall, when she was interrupted by a loud; "Phoenix Melody! Where is Phoenix Melody?" coming from a stern-looking woman.

"Um, here," she replied, walking up to her.

"Ah, yes, there you are. Now, obviously you haven't been Sorted yet, and I think it highly inappropriate if you were to be Sorted with the first-years, so for now, you may sit with whichever House you wish. You will be formally be Sorted in the presence of the Heads of House and the Headmaster after the Feast. With whom would you like to sit?" Phoenix knew she was expected to answer. But as Draco and Pansy and Daphne had gone in already, she was a bit stuck Sure, she could choose Slytherin, but how easy would it be to pick them out of a Hall full of students.

"She can sit with us, Professor," Harry, who'd overheard, offered.

"That is very noble of you, Potter. It is however, Miss Melody's choice," Professor McGonagall stated. She had seen Phoenix's company of Daphne Greengrass etc.

"Thanks, Harry. I'd like that," she replied, smiling. Harry smiled back at her, and led her to the Gryffindor table.

Bellatrix stepped into the house, looking slightly shaken. She took a few deep breaths, and collapsed in an armchair. It had been a tiring and exhausting day.

"Rough Apparition?" came a male voice from the sofa, making Bella jump up in surprise.

"Goodness, Rodolphus, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Bellatrix exclaimed, calming down. Rodolphus looked indifferent.

"Where have you been?" he asked simply, staring at her enquiringly.

"Oh, do I need to tell you whenever I decide I need some fresh air, now," Bellatrix replied, looking fed up. She had had this question asked of her in such a suspicious manner before. Rodolphus didn't crack a smile.

"Bellatrix, if I ask you a question, I should like an answer, even if it is trivial, such as you needing 'fresh air'. Thanks to those bloody Muggles, the thing no longer exists!"

"I was invited for tea at Narcissa's" Bellatrix replied calmly.

"What, just you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have been spending an awful lot of time over at the Malfoys'. Unaccompanied," he added, as though this were a crime.

"Well, excuse me for trying to keep on good terms with my sister," Bellatrix said sarcastically, getting bored of the interrogation.

"You know perfectly well I fully support that, what I do not support, however, is you schlepping off there whenever you feel like it! For goodness sake, Bella, you have become a dark, distant, sullen woman over the past four weeks. As though you had a burden to carry..." Bellatrix said nothing in reply, wondering how much he knew, if anything.

"And don't tell me all this bollocks about you wanting to 'keep on good terms with your sister', when if you remember, only a few weeks back, you purposely missed their ball!"

"I was not ill on purpose, Rodolphus! How dare you accuse me of that? You know quite well I had a migraine!"

"This is exactly my point, dear wife. You have been having many more of these 'migraines' recently. I have not seen you under so much stress since the Andromeda affair!"

"Don't bring that treacherous whore up, if you please, Rodolphus, it makes me feel rather nauseous."

"I know the feeling," Rodolphus muttered, coming up behind her chair. "Except my nausea has a slightly-ah-different source, yet surprisingly similar occurrences. While yours comes from shame of your sister's treachery, mine comes from shame that my wife has lied to me." He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. She tensed slightly under his firm grip, and from her anxiety.

"What do you mean?" she asked stupidly.

"Don't be so bloody ignorant!" he spat, making her jump slightly, but not able to move properly for his grip was as firm as ever. "You know perfectly well what I refer to! Hell, I even Flooed to the Malfoys' to confirm it!"

"Rodolphus, I-"

"I spoke to Narcissa personally. She confirmed that you left the house at approximately quarter to eleven, just before her son was due to leave for Hogwarts," Rodolphus concluded, loosening his grip slightly. "Then Lucius informed me, though inadvertently, that you had taken a sudden interest in Draco's performance at school."

"Not so much performance, as-" Bellatrix tried to reason again.

"Yes, Lucius corrected himself as well. It wasn't that you were particularly interested in Draco's welfare, just possessed curious wonderings about the school." He had leaned right in now, one hand still placed firmly on her shoulder, the other snaking its way round her face. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Just-general wonderings. I have such fond memories of that school, and-"

"Cut the crap, Bella!" Rodolphus spat, grasping her roughly by the chin. "You hated that place! Merlin knows, you moaned about it enough, and you could have written an article worthy of Rita Skeeter on its flaws!" He leaned in closer to her ear, and whispered; "I think you're hiding something." Bella said nothing. She was a skilled Occlumens, and her husband knew that. It would take more than a simple '_Legilimens!_' to discover what she was hiding.

"Tell me what you're keeping from me," Rodolphus ordered, cupping her chin.

"Why would I keep anything from you?" Bella reasoned, trying to turn her head to smile at him. "You know I love you. I tell you everything."

"I said cut the crap! For God's sake, Bella, you may be a skilled Occlumens, but I know you well enough to tell when you're lying! And you know very well I hate lying above all else! Now, answer me, _what are you keeping from me!_" He turned her head roughly to face him.

"Don't hold my chin so tight, Rodolphus."

"I'll hold your _neck_ so tight if you don't tell me why you keep disappearing; why the sudden interest in that pitiful excuse for a school; and what you are keeping from me," Rodolphus warned, squeezing her chin for good measure. Bellatrix had had enough. She wrenched free of his grasp and stared defiantly at him from a few feet away.

"I suggest you don't threaten me like that again, Rodolphus! If you remember, _I_ am the Dark Lord's most faithful, not you. _My _life is the one he values, not yours. And it is _me_ hehad asked to lead his latest mission, _not you!_" She took some deep breaths, before gasping in shock. She had let something slip!

"What mission?" Rodolphus whispered, walking closer. Normally, he would have just scoffed at her words, and left it at that, after trying to threaten her again. It never worked, though, not really. Bellatrix was a strong woman, and Rodolphus could never truly overpower her, and he knew that. It wasn't that he wanted complete control over her, like he sometimes felt Lucius did Narcissa, but he did want a certain degree of authority.

"What mission?" he repeated, coming ever closer. She stepped back slightly. One other thing Rodolphus knew was that, yes, Bellatrix was strong, but she also had this incredible ability to make things worse for herself by speaking before stopping to think of the consequences.

She smirked. "Ah, I guess the Dark Lord did not enlighten you with those details." She started grinning. "How does it feel to know that your _wife_, a mere _female_ is more in league with the greatest Dark wizard of the time than yourself?" She chuckled slightly. "It just proves that those draconian rules of 'gender incompetence' are nothing but guidelines composed by intimidated Muggle fools, trying to make themselves feel better by degrading the female species! What ashames me, aside from the fact that nearly the entire pure-blood population believes it also, is that _you_ have shown any faith in it, my darling Rodolphus."

Rodolphus snapped, and grabbed her roughly by the neck, and shoved her up against the wall. She knew full well that her little monologue would wind him up, because she knew that it made him feel inferior. Anytime she could, she always reminded him that her, his goddamn wife, was a better Death-Eater than he was! Bellatrix gasped for air.

"You just love to do that, don't you? You think you're superior to me, just because of all your contacts, and your 'friendly' terms with the Dark Lord! I thought you would have sussed by now, he has no true friends. We Slytherins never did, you stupid woman! You'll only end up getting in too deep, and then you'll end up like your dear cousin Regulus!" He let her go, and she fell to the floor, choking and coughing. "I do give you credit for one thing, however," Rodolphus continued. "You eliminated the last of the Black family who had brought shame upon us all. I believe it was at your hand that Sirius died, was it not?"

"Do not-mention-that," she gasped.

"My dear, I hope that is not your remorse speaking," taunted Rodolphus. "You feel guilty, do you? Guilty of the one good deed you've actually ever committed? You disgust me. It's suddenly so clear why you wanted all that information on Hogwarts." She turned to him in shock. Had he sussed? "All this Muggle-worthy crap about 'family ties'? It's obvious what's going on? I said no last time, Bella, and you will not change my mind! I am not fathering a child of yours!" Bella gasped.

"I do not want an heir, you know that. Long term, I suppose it does have its advantages, but hearing Lucius' tales about what a disappointment Draco has been has put me right off. Besides, you are young, Bella. There is plenty of time to think about heirs."

"Don't try to prolong it by flattering me," Bellatrix played along.

"Flattery? My dear woman, it is truth. Though judging from your current appearance, past tense. You have been losing weight recently, and have been under obvious stress. Which brings me back to my previous point; what is it you are keeping from me?" He looked into her eyes. She rid her eyes of all emotion, and blocked off her mind. "I will hear of it eventually. And who would you rather you have me hear it from; yourself, or from the scandal-making Francesca Greengrass, where I will probably here an abridged version? I could hear things that aren't true, or worse for you, Bella, more than you intended."

"Don't try to patronise me. And stop condemning me with your eyes. I know you are not foolish enough to believe anything Francesca says, and you will not hear it from anyone else. They are all too loyal."

"My dearest Bella, you have just revealed yourself again. For before, I only had my suspicions. Now, I have verbal evidence, coming from the defendant herself."

"You've been staring at my trial in your Pensieve far too thouroughly," Bellatrix muttered. Rodolphus smirked.

"Even in times of trouble for yourself, there is no end to your sharp wit. Besides, are you so certain that everyone is intensely loyal to you? If I were to Floo Narcissa or Lucius, they would not tell me?"

"Of course. Narcissa is my sister, and you know how Lucius will do anything possible to avoid scandal."

"But you seem to be forgetting; it is not the Malfoys' this time who will bear the brunt of the scandal."

"You would discredit your entire family namefor one piece of meagre information?"

"You could avoid all that, Bellatrix. And I will not know how 'meagre' this information is until you tell me."

Bellatrix looked unsure. Would Rodolphus really risk a public Lestrange scandal for this? Then again, he never was one for family pride. Had he been like Lucius, he certainly would have never looked at her again after Andromeda's 'crime'. It was only because Narcissa and Lucius were engaged at the time that he had no choice but to marry her. Had it been up to him, he would no doubt have cut her out of his life. At least, that was the impression Bella had always gotten.

She had to be thankful for her husband in many ways. It wasn't until his parents had found out that Bellatrix was a Black family member that they took to her. Prior to that, they had highly disapproved of her, but Rodolphus had been adamant that he continue dating her.

"I don't care whether they don't like you," he'd always told her. "What's 'pride' compared to love?" Even so, he seemed ecstatic when his parents decided that Bellatrix was suited for him after all.

"Perhaps I should go to the Dark Lord," Rodolphus commented thoughtfully.

"And tell him what? That your goddamn wife, who _you're_ supposed to 'control', won't tell you anything of _his _plans? You will be made a laughing stock, Rodolphus! Or at least an example of. Perhaps a nice spell of Cruciatus for his own private enjoyment. Then again, he might be kind, and just do a few rounds with spectators instead of the several you'd no doubt receive if it was him alone," Bellatrix replied smoothly.

"Besides," she continued. "If you do tell him that, I would be reprimanded for even mentioning to you. Do you want to be responsible for that? Rodolphus?" He was shivering slightly. He'd remembered what had happened last time he'd let slip that Bellatrix had 'let something slip'.

"Well, perhaps it will be worth it," he eventually replied, looking just as adamant as he had done when he'd declared he would be marrying Bellatrix with or without his parents' blessings.

"Do you remember what happened twenty years ago?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well, yes. That's when we first got engaged. After the Andromeda affair."

"I know you tried to be supportive. But I could tell you'd regretted my telling you. Your parents had just 'warmed up to me', and now my stupid sister had gone and shamed the family name! It was one of those little pieces of information you could have done without." Rodolphus said nothing. "This is like that," she continued, walking up to her husband. "You'll only regret my telling you. And if it becomes public knowledge, you will know the true meaning of the word 'scandal'," she warned, trying to ward him off.

"Bella, back then I was thrilled that you trusted me enough to tell me about the sordid affair. Yes, it was unpleasant to have to see my parents' reactions, but the fact was, you had enough faith in my love not to have to worry about my leaving you because of some 'scandal'," Rodolphus said, looking into her eyes. "Please, trust me again." Bellatrix gave him a long stare.

"I wouldn't let Lucius hear you say that," she remarked. "He would disown you. Submitting to a woman's demands is weakness, remember? Whereas, submitting to a man's demands-that's obligatory. It's ironic, isn't it? One person who nearly every supporter looks up to is the one man who I think is the weakest of them all. Only someone who was unsure of themselves would try to attain a degree of complete authority in their household. Only someone like him would physically try to _force_ me to tell him everything."

Rodolphus said nothing as Bellatrix headed towards the window, looking out of it sadly. He looked at her almost enquringly, hoping this was a build-up to her telling him.

"I'm not going to tell you," she said eventually, breaking the tension. "But, please, Rodolphus, don't become the man my sister married. Don't become the man that I am slowly beginning to hate." She turned to him, and he saw that her opal eyes were filled with tears. "Don't become someone I'm afraid of."

"You afraid? Never, Bellatrix. Nothing could possibly ever make you afraid-"

"I'm not afraid of him, but of what he's capable of," Bellatrix cut in. "I was there this summer. One evening, I snuck into Draco's room-I-I needed to know something. Then Lucius came in, and I don't know, but this sense of dread just hit me. It was like I suddenly realised that this 'idol' as he seems to be was really just an arrogant asshole. One who could really harm our nephew."

"Bellatrix, since when have you cared about Draco? As far as I was concerned, you were never really fond of him. You always said he was too spoilt, and was a carbon copy of Lucius." Bellatrix started crying again. "Come on, Bellatrix, where is all this coming from? You're the bravest woman I know-"

"Brave women can get upset, you know!" she snapped, Conjuring a tissue, and blowing her nose. "If anything, they feel the most pressure! Always having to be perfect, never being able to fail! Everyone idolises them, and they feel secure through that. But what if something came along? Something that not only destroyed their reputation, but also them? What's next, Rodolphus?"

"For the love of the Dark Lord, Bella, will you cut the crap and just tell me what the hell you're on about!" Rodolphus shouted, finally losing it. "Because even if you don't, I promise you, I'll find out."

"Don't take that tone with me! I'm still your wife, and I deserve your respect!"

"And I deserve your honesty!" Bellatrix began breathing heavily. "You brought this on yourself this time, Bella."

"Don't I always, Rodolphus? According to you, and all the other men I've known, you guys just got 'sucked into the drama'. That it was always us with our silly little problems, and that we had no threshold to stress. Well, you're wrong. I may have 'brought this on myself' as you put it, but at least I can admit that. You would just place all the blame on me. Well, you know what, Rodolphus? I'm tired of it. I have too many things going on in my head right now to want to listen to you." Without another word, she left the room, and went back out.

'No doubt to Malfoy Manor,' Rodolphus thought dejectedly. Although he would never admit it to men like Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle, he had nothing but respect and love for his wife, and more often than not, she was right. More often than not, he was defeated in arguments like these. But this time, he wasn't going to give up. If Rodolphus was known for one thing, it was that, when necessary, he could be very determined. And now, he was determined to find out just what was going on with his wife.

"That's the third warning in a row its given out," commented Hermione to Harry as they left the Hall. "I'm really starting to get worried, Harry. I mean, I know Voldemort's been back for ages, but something is making me uneasy."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, Harry. Maybe I'm just over-reacting, but I have the definite feeling something big's going to come up. Ever since the Hat started issuing warnings, things have grown steadily worse. The Order's-"

"Keep it down, will you?"

"They've already lost six Aurors, none of whom were raiding Death-Eater houses or fighting off attacks at the time. And I don't know about you, but I think Dumbledore's less, well, efficient. Normally, he knows about these attacks before Voldemort himself!"

"Hermione, what is the matter?" Harry asked suddenly. It wasn't like Hermione to doubt someone's ability, especially someone like Dumbledore.

"Nothing," she replied, giving him a funny look. "There's nothing wrong aside from the fact that, Harry, I fear for your life." Without looking back, she walked off towards the Heads Dorm.

"Hey, Harry. I've been looking for you," said Phoenix, coming up behind him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that."

"Nah, you're all right. Hey, do you know where this Dumbledore's office is?"

"Sure, but it's really complicated. I'll take you."

"Thanks, Harry," she grinned.

"So, hey, I'm surprised you didn't sit with Malfoy," Harry commented as they were walking up the stairs.

"Well, he'd disappeared, and you offered, so why not sit with you?"

"Put it this way, anyone who Malfoy gets on with tends to hate me," Harry grinned. Phoenix gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, I'd noticed. What the hell happened between you two anyway?"

"Oh, he was acting like a stuck-up git in our first year, and-"

"Jesus, this has been going on for six years?" Harry nodded. "It must have been bad."

"Yeah, but that was more on my part. He offered to be friends."

"What, really? Why'd you turn him down, without wanting to sound judgemental or anything."

"He took the piss out of Ron, and started saying stuff like 'you'll soon learn that there are better wizarding families than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there'. It was just bloody pompous."

"Huh."

"What?"

"He's a very different person at school. The Draco I know isn't actually too bad, and the only time I've ever heard him be pompous was at this formal ball once over the summer, and even then he just sounded posh-"

"You were invited ?"

"Last minute thing. Wasn't meant to be there, but half-way through, it's like 'hey, we need you there after all', and I was 'formally presented'. You should have heard them, it took all my self-control not to laugh. Think Draco had that problem too at one point."

"Yeah? What happened?"

"Oh, y'know, I was just being all 'well I thought it rude not to after you went through so much trouble. I do hope my appearance has not disturbed your party,'" she mimicked putting on the voice again. Harry cracked up laughing.

"It must be nice to have known a decent Malfoy. He gives my friends some real shit sometimes. Especially Hermione, because she's a Muggle-born. You know, they-"

"Oh, yeah, trust me, I know. Draco's enlightened me with those details. Apparently the half-bloods 'aren't too bad', the Muggles 'just an inconvenience' but the Muggle-borns are 'impure and freaks of nature'. That's the one time over four weeks I thought he was being a pompous arse."

"How come you spent so much time with him anyway? Thought you had better taste?" She laughed.

"Yeah, well, we were in the same house, so I kind of had no choice."

"Oh-what?"

"I stayed at the Malfoy Manor for most of the summer."

"What were you doing there? Although it would explain why you knew Malfoy so well."

"Shed some light, huh?" He nodded, grinning. He stopped. They had now reached a stone gargoyle.

"Damn," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Why have we stopped by a gargoyle? Or is this like Platform 9 ¾ where we have to run though it?" Harry shook his head.

"No, you have to say the password, and I've just realised, I don't actually know it." He pondered for a few moments. Every year the password had resembled a sweet of some kind. He didn't see why it should change.

"Uh, Drooble's Best Glowing Gum?" the gargoyle remained motionless. "Chocolate Frogs? Uh, Butterbeer? Firewhisky?" The gargoyle sprang to life, and jumped aside, revealing a spiral stairwell leading to Dumbledore's office.

"Nice work," muttered Phoenix. "I guess I go up now, huh?"

"That does tend to help them know you're there." She gave him a 'shut-up-but-in-a-nice-way' look, and proceeded up the steps. "I'll wait for you down here if you like?" Harry offered just before she left sight. She nodded.

"Sure you don't mind?" He nodded. She smiled in thanks and continued her ascent.

By the time she'd reached the huge oak door, her heart was pounding so hard, it felt like it was trying to leap through her chest, and down the stairs out of here. She gave a small, barely-there knock, and was almost hoping there was no-one there. However, she heard a soft 'Enter'. She now had no choice but to go in. She gently pushed the door open, and was met with an awesome sight.

This wasn't like any other Headmaster's offices she'd been in (and she'd been in a few!). It was warm, inviting, and almost cosy.

Behind the large desk was an extremely old wizard. She recognised him as the man who'd given the speech at the start of the Feast. 'How did he get up here so fast?' she thought to herself, but shaking it out of her head when Dumbledore's twinkling eyes came into contact with her own.

"You must be Miss Melody," he said softly. She nodded, wondering how he knew this. "Well, Miss Melody, either you have an excellent sense of direction and the psychic ability to know my passwords, or you were escorted here?"

"Harry brought me here," she explained.

"I presume you are referring to Mr Potter?" She nodded, slightly nervous. She was here, so what now? "Well, Miss Melody, all we are waiting for now are the Heads of House, and then we may begin." She nodded again, taking another look round the office.

She was just looking at the many paintings (the subjects of whom all seemed to be asleep) when movement caught the corner of her eye. She quickly turned to one labelled 'Phineas Nigellus', who was yawning widely. He noticed her, and gave her a nod. She gave a small smile back, but turned away. She'd already seen moving portraits back at Malfoy Manor, but they still freaked her out. The first time she'd seen a portrait of Draco move in the family portrait, she'd thought that it was a very odd, very clever mirror trick. It had taken her a while to notice that Draco wasn't actually in the room at the time.

She'd literally run out of the room, and oddly enough, bumped into Draco;

"_Right, that's it, I have officially gone insane!" she gasped. Draco looked indifferent._

"_About time you'd noticed," he muttered jokingly._

"_Draco, I am serious. I was in there, and-" she broke off, shuddering at the memory._

"_What? Did one of the pictures move? Or was it a suit of armour?" She looked at him totally shocked._

"_How the bloody hell did you know?" Draco smirked._

"_Because, cousin mine, pictures in our world get bored of sitting round, or standing round doing sod all all day, so they sometimes go for a walk around their frame. Or break into another one," he added thoughtfully, remembering once when a supposedly empty portrait in his room had suddenly been filled with a Lucius and a Narcissa, making out in 'privacy'._

"_Oh, great. Yeah, anything else I should know about before I go booking myself into a mental home?"_

"_Aww, do I have to? That would be fun," he smirked again, ducking as a simple spell came his way from her wand. "You're getting good at that," he commented, noting the slight damage on the wall behind him. It looked slightly burnt. "I'm offended that you would try to burn me, though."_

"_Nah, it just would have made you feel bloody hot for a minute. Providing the 'feeling's' right, of course," she replied._

"_Yeah, well, still, how'd you get such a powerful spell up? You've only been practicing it for a day."_

"_Let me put it this way-I'm often in close proximity to you."_

"_Point taken," he grinned. "I always knew I was a good teacher," he added as an afterthought._

"_No, you're not the teacher, just bloody good target-practice," Phoenix grinned._

She smiled at the memory. Then she remembered what Harry had said earlier, about how the Draco he knew was just a 'pompous git'. Hopefully he was just exaggerating. 'He probably was,' she reasoned. 'They hate each other. Just trying to make him sound shite so I won't like him as much.'

"Miss Melody, as everyone appears to be present, perhaps we should begin now," came a soft voice, interrupting her from her train of thought. She turned to see five pairs of expectant eyes looking at her. She recognised one of the women-the tall one who'd met her in the Entrance Hall. There were two she didn't know, both short, and then there was the last one, in black robes with black greasy hair. She knew him all right.

"Let me just introduce you," Dumbledore continued. "Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor," he indicated to the tall woman she'd seen previously, who gave her a nod. She nodded back. "Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff," he indicated to the shorter female. "Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw," the shortest of them all who'd actually had to stand on a chair and a few books to be the same height as the others. "And Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin." The greasy haired one.

'Damn, Draco wasn't kidding,' she thought. She'd been hoping that her dear cousin had just been trying to wind her up by saying that this man was Head of his House. "And, I, of course, am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster," Dumbledore concluded. "Minerva, the hat if you please," he turned to McGonagall, who produced a battered old hat, which Phoenix recognised as the Sorting Hat.

"Perhaps you'd be more comfortable sitting, dear," said Professor Sprout, indicating to a chair behind Phoenix. Phoenix took the seat, and sat nervously as McGonagall approached her with the Sorting Hat. As soon as it was placed on her head, a little voice began to speak;

"A new one, huh? That's interesting."

'Why?' she thought to herself.

"We don't often get new ones coming in at seventh year. What's interesting is where I'm going to put you. You have a bright mind, you'd fit into Ravenclaw nicely. Then again, such loyalties and that burst to prove yourself would make you a perfect match for Hufflepuff. But you don't lack courage, no. No, Gryffindor would have lots of room for you. But then there's your roots, of course," the Hat whispered in her ear.

Phoenix wasn't sure what to think. What about her roots? Like they were going to matter! "You doubt that, do you?" the Hat said. "But I am not basing my choice simply on your roots. There is talent there. And perhaps what it needs is some new, un-prejudiced blood." The Hat lay there for a few minutes, before finally shouting; "SLYTHERIN!" The teachers gave small applause, but none so much as Snape.

McGonagall took the Hat off her head, and returned it to its original spot.

"Congratulations, Miss Melody," Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape will now take you down to your dorms. Time-tables will be given out at breakfast tomorrow. Good evening." She took that as a sign to leave, and headed towards the door, and went back down the spiral steps, where, as promised, Harry was waiting for her.

"How'd it go? Which house are you in? Is it Gryffindor?" he asked hopefully.

"Don't judge me," she replied.

"Uh-oh."

"I'm in Slytherin," she said, waiting for his reaction. There was none. At least, no visible reaction.

"That doesn't matter. Just don't go all 'Saint Potter' on me, and turn into a real bitch," he grinned.

"I'll do my best," she smiled. Harry's smile faltered slightly as Snape came up behind them.

"This way, Miss Melody," he said curtly, walking off.

"See you tomorrow, I guess," Phoenix said. Harry nodded. She walked off down the corridor following Snape.

"Wow, how the bloody hell did _that_ happen?" Harry said to himself, making his way back to Gryffindor Tower. In a way, it did bother him that she was now officially a Slytherin. But if she wasn't going to change, then he wasn't going to change his attitude towards her. She'd put up with Malfoy for four weeks, and hadn't come out hating him. Maybe she'd stay the same.

'Bloody hell, I hope so,' he thought grinning at a memory. It had been when him and Phoenix had just started hanging out properly, and Dudley had gone all 'urgh, is she brain damaged?' and started taunting them. While Harry just sighed, Phoenix walked up to him, and punched him hard, telling him to 'shut the hell up!', then walking back determinedly to Harry without a backward glance.

"Parseltongue," Snape said to a stone wall in the dungeons. The wall instantly began to open up, revealing the Slytherin Common Room. It was definitely big, and surprisingly warm and inviting, despite the fact it was in the dungeons, and housed the most notorious students. Nobody looked up as Snape entered, except for a few nervous first-years.

"Well, this is your Common Room. Note that the password changes every-so-often. The current password is 'Parseltongue'. Your dormitory is around the corner,' he indicated lazily. "You will find some robes on your bed, and that all your luggage has already been taken up. I will now leave you to get acquainted." Without another word, he exited the Common Room through the way he came. Phoenix shot a glare his way.

"Phoenix!" she heard someone shout, and saw Pansy with Millicent and Daphne.

"You made it, then," Daphne said as she approached them.

"Well, of course she would! She's Draco's cousin," Pansy said, giving Daphne a 'duh' look.

"Can't stop talking about me for five seconds, can you," drawled Draco from behind Pansy. Pansy blushed slightly. "Who's your new friend?"

"Dear god, you'd think he'd have recognised me by now," Phoenix grinned, turning to face him. He smirked back.

"Knew you'd be in Slytherin." She nodded.

"You disappointed?"

"I'll try to contain my emotions." She hit him playfully, laughing.

"So, wait, now we know you're in Slytherin, there is so much you need to know! For example, who to avoid, which teachers to suck up to and most important unspoken rule; we Slytherins aren't well known for our inter-House communications," Pansy began excitedly.

"So, what, if we speak to, say a Hufflepuff, we'd be 'disowned?'" frowned Phoenix.

"Hufflepuffs aren't worth your time, Ranvenclaws would figure us out instantly and the Gryffindors hate us."

"Oh, right."

"So, anyway, which subjects are you taking?"

"Uh, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes-"

"You're taking Ancient Runes? Bloody hell, you'd need to be either that Mudblood Granger or a freakin Ravenclaw to pass that subject!" Phoenix smiled.

"I think I'll be okay."

"Huh. Well, good on you."

"You think that's bad, she's taken Divination," Draco smirked.

"Dear God, you're joking? Hey, Daphne and Blaise do that class as well!" Pansy announced. "Is that it? That's a pretty full time-table."

"I'm also doing Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Really? But no-one got into that class. How did you manage?"

"Dunno. But it was one of my set books."

"Yeah, I think they're just the classes that have accepted you. I don't think you actually have to take them. You'll probably sort it out with Snape tomorrow, when he does the time-tables," Pansy said, in an almost soothing manner. "You won't have room for them all."

"You should definitely take Potions," noted Daphne. "It's a lot of fun, cos hey, Snape's always on your side, and you can take as much piss out of the Gryffindors as you like."

"Yeah, but most of that we save for Longbottom, he's such a bloody retard!" giggled Pansy. "Of course, that Mudblood Granger is always taking his side, and helping him get the potion right! Pointless, though. God knows how he got beyond O.W.L level! Then again, Millicent did." Millicent looked up as she heard her name being mentioned.

"What's that?" she asked. Pansy shook her head, and turned away, and started cracking up laughing. Even Daphne couldn't suppress a smile.

"Oh, and do Charms, cos we're all doing that, and it's an easy one. Transfiguration neither me nor Millicent got in! I reckon the class just got full, and McGonagall just chose her favourites! They being the Gryffindors, obviously," Pansy remarked.

"I'd skip Herbology, though, cos that is just pointless and boring. I mean, hello! We don't use plants anymore! We have wands, and don't believe all this Muggle crap about plants having 'healing properties!'" Daphne scoffed.

"And unless you want to look like a sad loner, I wouldn't take Ancient Runes. Who needs them, anyway? You'd only get shadowed out by Mudblood Granger always sticking her hand up and getting every single fucking answer! It gets so bloody annoying. You just want to hex that bitch sometimes," Pansy told Phoenix, looking disgusted at the mention of Hermione.

"Don't take Defence, because let's face it, you're either gonna get married to a potential Death-Eater or die anyway. Waste of time," Pansy continued.

"But you should do Divination, that's always a laugh," Daphne remarked. "And like Pansy said, me and Blaise are in it, so you'd always have someone to talk to and sit with." Phoenix nodded, taking all the information in.

"I dunno, I like the sound of this 'Defence' thing. If I got accepted, I'll go for it. And Transfiguration probably. Did any of you make it?"

"Draco did. So did Daphne technically, but she dropped in protest. Dunno about Blaise," Pansy answered.

"Dunno about me what?" came Blaise's voice from next to Draco.

"Did you ever get into Transfiguration?" Pansy repeated. Blaise nodded.

"Well, of course. You doubting how smart I am?"

"If I was, would you be pissed?" Blaise gave a thoughtful nod. "Then, yeah I am. I'd love to see _you _get angry." Pansy and Daphne started giggling.

"You girls are harsh," Blaise commented. Draco smirked.

"You want to try hanging round Phoenix," he said.

"Meaning?" Phoenix replied.

"Meaning, cousin mine, that you always have a witty comment or an insult ready to throw if I start being a dick."

"Well, you'd know all about that. I would go on, but I'd hate to de-motivate you. I mean, if you stopped being a prick, who would I have to piss me off every hour of the day?" Draco grinned. Blaise gave a small laugh.

"Well, listen I'm going to bed. Anyone coming?" Pansy announced.

"Need a little help, Pans? Or maybe just some company?" Blaise grinned.

"Get lost, pervert!" Pansy giggled.

"Aw, come on, you know you can't resist my charms."

"Tell you what, Blaise," Phoenix cut in. "When Pansy's feeling upset and needs something to laugh at, we'll call you and let you get on with your dirty talk then."

"I'm insulted," said Blaise, in a mock-hurt voice, putting on a mock-hurt expression. Phoenix ignored him and turned to Pansy.

"I'll go up. I don't even know where the bloody dorm is!" Pansy laughed, and led her down the hall and around the corner, out of sight.

"Wonder what they'll be doing, in the dorm alone, on the first night back," grinned Blaise mysteriously.

"Dude, that's my cousin you're talking about," commented Draco, giving him 'the look.' Blaise stopped grinning.

"Well, okay, if anything happens, we'll blame Pansy for being such a whore." Draco laughed.

"Okay, that I won't deny. But seriously, that is an extremely sick thought. Remind me why I'm friends with you."

"Because without my ready wit and charms, you wouldn't be looked twice at," Blaise replied, grinning.

"Yeah, you're right." Blaise looked smug. "With these 'charms', I'm the more fanciable one," Draco smirked, heading towards their own dorm.

"I resent that, Malfoy."

"And sometimes, I resent you, Zabini, so there."

_It's me again! I was serious about being evil, but I need some ideas. Can anyone help?_


	12. Early Days

Early Days

_Disclaimer: (clears throat) I, 13BlacKAnGELs, hereby declare that I do in fact _not_ own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or any other creations of J.K. Rowling (that being everything apart from the plot, Phoenix and Soreda...and maybe a few characters I left out)_

_Timeless4Life: Thank you for that lovely (if slightly mental) review-it's really appreciated. Oh, one last thing-school's out, yay!_

_unknown: Thanks for the review, and Rodolphus will find out...eventually_

_xbloodxredxrosex: Hey, thanks again! I'm really glad you like these! And I promise, next time, I will think of a better comment!_

Phoenix was woken by muffled talking in the dorm. She thought she heard Pansy muttering something about' you wake her up', before moving towards her own bed. Looking through the curtains, she saw a large figure coming towards them, and opening them, to reveal Millicent.

"Hey, breakfast, in ten minutes," she said to her, and walking off again.

"Your robes should be in your chest of drawers," commented Pansy from her own bed, brushing her hair.

"Right, thanks," Phoenix yawned, making her way towards where Pansy pointed, and opened them. Sure enough, inside lay some neatly-folded black robes, bearing the Slytherin patch on them, to the left side. The hem and sleeves were outlined with an emerald green.

Below them, also neatly folded, was a black sweater, a shirt, a black skirt and a tie, with green-and-silver stripes. She noted that the other girls in her dorm were wearing the same.

She slipped them on, and like Pansy, began brushing her hair.

"You want to borrow some make-up?" offered Pansy, coming up to her with a pot of foundation in one hand, and eyeshadow in the other.

"You're all right, I've got loads-somewhere. In my trunk."

"Under your bed," Pansy told her. Phoenix smiled, and reached under to pull it out. It was bloody heavy! Sure enough, though, inside lay her wash-bag, containing the typical toiletries plus all her make up (it was a magically enhanced bag to fit in a lot more than it should be able to). She pulled out her eye pencil, and started drawing it lightly round her eyes.

"You want some bronzer?" Pansy offered, holding up her pot. Phoenix nodded, and took it. She had to admit, Pansy did look a lot better once that was on. She was too pale otherwise.

"Hey, would it be all right if used your eye shadow?" asked a Mediterranean girl nervously. Phoenix nodded, and handed her her selection.

"Thanks," the girl said. "I'm Soreda, by the way."

"Phoenix," Phoenix replied, adding a hint of lipgloss.

"I haven't seen you before," Soreda noted.

"Probably cos I haven't been here before," Phoenix smiled.

"Did you transfer?" Phoenix was about to say no when she stopped to think. What was she going to say to anyone who asked her that? She couldn't say that she'd been living with Muggles, blissfully unaware of her true identity for the past seventeen years, could she? She'd have to go along with the transfer story Draco had made up. What was that place called? Bootbaton, or something. It sounded French.

'Beauxbatons!' she thought triumphantly.

"From Beauxbatons," she told Soreda. She nodded.

"Oh. We had them come here a few years back. For the Triwizard Tournament, you know. Well, of course you do. You were there," Soreda said, handing the eye pencil back.

"Yeah. Shame I couldn't have come," Phoenix said, playing along.

"Oh, you know what these people are like. Only bring the best. Oh, god, I'm sorry, that makes it sound like I'm taking the mickey. I'm really not!"

"Relax, it's okay. Our Head was really-pompous."

"Really? I always got the impression she was no worse than that Durmstrang Head. He was an arsehole, tried to cheat his Champion through to no end. Mind you, he was cute." She stopped. "The Champion, not the Head. I'm not making a good first impression, am I?"

"You're all right. Tell you the truth, you're the only one who actually makes any bloody sense so far."

"I'm surprised you would even talk to me."

"Why?"

"Pansy doesn't like me much. Well, at all. To be honest, I think she has a problem with me being Maltese. I've heard her say something about 'that slut from Europe'. I'm probably just being paranoid, though. You're friends with her, aren't you?"

"Sort of, I guess."

"Oh. Please-don't tell her what I've just said. She'd slap me."

"I'm not saying anything, Soreda. Relax. I'm not the enemy. Well, not unless you start conspiring against me or anything." Soreda smiled.

"Thank you. I'll see you later, maybe. I'm going to breakfast now. Or are you coming now?"

"I'm done, so yeah," Phoenix nodded, and walked out with her.

"Hey, Phoenix, are you going to breakfast?" Pansy called.

"Yeah. I'll see you there," Phoenix replied. Pansy nodded, and smiled.

"Hey, what was Beauxbatons like?" asked Soreda as they were walking through the Common Room.

"Um, it was nice, but I prefer it here. I don't have to speak a foreign language all the time."

"Yes. I imagine it must be hard to always have to speak French if you're not French. Sometimes, it's hard speaking Maltese when I'm there in the summer. The thing is, I have spent nearly all my life in England. My parents only moved back there recently, because of good business opportunity. Malta was becoming a more popular tourist spot," Soreda explained.

"I went there once. It was really nice, but I got the shittiest sunburn!"

"Oh, tell me about it. I looked like a piece of charcoal once after I'd spent too long in the sun."

"Yeah? I looked like a ketchup bottle." Soreda laughed.

"That must have been funny."

"Yeah. There was my whole family looking normal and tanned at a barbecue when we got back home, and there was me wearing a huge hat, and really dark sunglasses. My bloody foster brother still pointed me out to everyone, though."

"You were fostered?"

"No!" Phoenix replied quickly. "He was. Yeah, my parents had always wanted a boy, so they adopted."

"That can't have been nice for you."

"What, that they preferred him? Wasn't my highest moment," Phoenix admitted. Soreda gave a small shake of the head.

"I've never understood why pure-bloods always want 'heirs'. It's so sexist!"

"I know! It's like 'hello! You kinda need us to even be born!'"

They had now reached the Great Hall.

"Um, I always sit with my sister, Calypso. You're welcome to join, if you want," Soreda offered. Phoenix, though, had seen Blaise, and he was waving her over.

"Maybe some other time," Phoenix declined. Soreda gave a small smile ,and walked off almost dejectedly. Phoenix really didn't want to be a bitch, but she could see why Soreda wasn't exactly candidate for Pansy's apparent 'cool-list'.

"Right, either you're trying to take the moral high ground, or it was a little moment of desparation," Blaise contradicted as soon as she sat down.

"Neither. She started talking to nme, and she seemed nice, so I talked back."

"Yeah, I'd say that classifies as taking the moral high ground," Blaise replied.

"Yeah, maybe. Whatever," Phoenix grinned. "Where's my dear cousin?"

"At this time, I'd say either torturing poor Mudbloods, or being tortured by Pansy," Blaise replied.

"Sounds like you've got his schedule all worked out."

"Yeah, well, someone's gotta keep an eye on our Draco."

"Hmm. And I'm guessing you're either doing it because you're some innocent passer-by wanting to help his mate, or it's because of you that he once got into total shit. I'm opting for the latter, personally."

"And either you have this very scary sense of psychic abilities, or you've been talking to Pansy."

"First one. Sorry."

"Damnit. Guess my setting-him-up days are over," Blaise grinned.

"Oh, I wouldn't jump to conclusions," Phoenix smirked, pouring herself some tea. Blaise laughed.

"Well, I could use an accomplice."

"Yeah, don't push it." Blaise nodded.

"Fair enough. Hey, there he is!" Draco came and sat down next to Blaise, and got himself some coffee.

"Planning your next idea to set me up, Blaise?" he smirked.

"Whatever would give you such an idea?"

"I heard you."

"Oh." Blaise looked defeated. "But now I have an accomplice!" he said triumphantly.

"Oh yeah? And who would that be, Blaise?" Blaise thought for a moment, before;

"Phoenix!" he pointed to her. She choked on her tea.

"Are you really?" Draco asked, looking at her. She smiled.

"Yes, that's right, we're conspiring against you, because our lives are so sad, we get a little thrill out of getting the 'Slytherin Prince' in detention." Blaise looked dejected again. Draco just smirked.

"Just so long as she's loyal," he remarked, mock-seriously. Blaise gave him a 'shut up' look.

"Mr Malfoy, could you please confirm your chosen subjects," came a voice from behind him. Snape was there, brandishing a time-table.

"Yes, Professor," replied Draco, looking confused. Snape knew full well which subjects he was taking. "Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Arithmancy and Herbology," he read off his list. Snape nodded, and handed him his time-table.

"Mr Zabini, I believe you have dropped, Transfiguration, correct?" Snape asked, looking across at him. Blaise nodded, and took his time-table. "And, Miss Melody, which subjects have you chosen?" Phoenix stopped. Damnit, which ones _were_ she taking? "Can I give you some advice?" She nodded. "Don't bother with Divination, I've always found it to be rather tedious. And it would be incredibly difficult to catch up on Ancient Runes, not to mention Transfiguration. It is, of course, up to you."

"I'll take Divination," Phoenix confirmed, catching Blaise's eye. He winked. "Potions, Charms..." Snape nodded as though he approved. "How much more room have I got?"

"You would be able to fit in three more subjects quite comfortably. However, I would recommend only taking two, as you also have to catch up to O.W.L standard." Phoenix nodded. She didn't really want to give up on Defence, it sounded freakin important!

"I'll take Defence Against the Dark Arts," she replied. Snape nodded, but a slight frown came across his face. "Would I be able to fit in Transfiguration and Ancient Runes?" Snape nodded.

"It's possible, although if you were to take on two more, I'd recommend the less challenging subjects, such as Herbology and Ancient Runes, for example. Transfiguration can be very challenging at times."

"I'll take Ancient Runes," Phoenix confirmed. "And if I have room for one more, um-sod it, I'll try Herbology. Would I also have room for Transfiguration?" Blaise sighed.

"Is it your wish to collapse from fatigue and have to spend the term taking anti-anxiety potions?" he smirked. Phoenix shot him a 'shut up' look, and turned to Snape.

"I guess I won't bother with Transfiguration."

"I was only joking!" Blaise protested. "Anyway, Transfiguration's fun! You get to turn things into-other-things."

"You're selling it really well," remarked Draco, smirking. "I wouldn't bother, cousin, it's bloody hard. You're being brave taking up Ancient Runes. Only Granger could pass that!"

"Who _is_ this Granger everyone keeps going on about?" Phoenix enquired, taking her time-table. She'd 'officially' decided not to take Transfiguration.

"Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger," Draco replied. "Smartest bloody witch in the fucking _school. _Friend of Potter's, of course."

"Ooh, sounds like you're jealous. What's the matter? Embarrassed that a Muggle-born beats you?" Draco's face turned red.

"She gets an advantage cos she's a Mudblood," he finally replied. Phoenix sighed.

"Bloody hell, I've got a really full day!"

"Yeah? What you got?" asked Blaise, looking over at her time-table. Today, she had four of her chosen subjects, all double lessons.

"Divination first thing," she replied.

"Hey, you'll be with me and Daphne for that," Blaise remarked.

"I'll try to contain my ecstasy," Phoenix replied. "Then I have Potions. What's Snape like as a teacher?"

"Depends on your house," Draco replied. "You'll be fine, you're in Slytherin. Oh, but if we do partner work, there's a good chance you'll have to work with a Gryffindor. Work with the Mudblood, you can just sit back and relax. Work with Potter, you can take the piss all lesson. Work with Weasley, and you're unfortunate. Work with Longbottom, and its goddam catastrophic!"

"Thanks for the advice. I've got Herbology after lunch."

"Don't think anyone took that subject," Blaise commented. "I didn't, and nor did Draco, right?"

"What?"

"Did you take Herbology?"

"Yeah, it's practically a guaranteed pass. I got an 'O'," Draco replied. Blaise made a mock huff and puff, muttering 'show off' The other two ignored him.. "Hey, Phoenix, looks like it's just you and me for that class," he smirked.

"Great," she replied mock-unkeenly. "And I got Charms last thing." Draco nodded. He knew that everyone, including Crabbe and Goyle, had passed Charms N.E.W.T mocks.

"Speaking of classes, we'd better hurry, Phoenix," Blaise announced. "We have Trelawney and her room's in the highest tower! And our class begins in-ooh-fifteen minutes."

"It takes that long?" Blaise nodded serenely. Phoenix shrugged and grabbed her bag.

"Welcome back, those with the ability, to another year of the subtle, yet invaluable, art of Divination," cooed Professor Trelawney. "This year will you not only be able to see, you will be able to sense. We're not just analysing the future this final year, but also our present surroundings. Note that this isn't Sociology," she smiled. "No, we leave that to the Muggles. I am talking about being able to sense what's going on elsewhere-at the present time. For example, Miss Brown," she rounded on Lavender Brown, a seventh year Gryffindor. "Perhaps you could tell me what your mother is doing right now?"

"Uh, she's probably cooking, Miss."

"Cooking what, may I ask? For breakfast? Perhaps for your father a cup of tea? Or any younger siblings, a glass of orange juice? Tell me, Miss Brown, what you think."

"My father always has black coffee, but he makes it himself," Lavender replied, looking serious. "So, I guess mother would be cooking-eggs. For my brother, he likes eggs, especially the runny ones. Easier to dip his toast in." The rest of the class snickered.

"How do you know this, Miss Brown? Is it simply what you know, or what you sense?"

"It's routine," Lavender answered.

"Aha! There you go. What you gave us, Miss Brown, was a detailed analysis of what your family was currently doing, which was good. But you didn't sense it. That is a mistake many make in this topic; they tell us what they know or believe to be happening based on past events, rather than what they sense is happening. Let's try someone else. Mr Zabini," she rounded on Blaise. "Perhaps you could tell me what your mother would be doing right about now." Blaise looked blank.

"Uh, washing up the breakfast. With her wand, obviously," Blaise replied, looking unsure.

"Did you sense this, my boy?" Blaise shrugged.

"Just taking a wild guess there, Professor," he grinned.

"You are not taking this too seriously, are you, Mr Zabini?"

"No, I'm well serious, Professor," replied Blaise in earnest. Professor Trelawney frowned slightly. Then she spotted Phoenix. "Oh! A new face. And you are?"

"Phoenix. Melody," she finished, feeling nervous. She hated being put on the spot.

"Oh, of course, Miss Melody. Welcome, dear. Perhaps _you_ could tell me what your brother is doing now, dear?"

"It'd be hard, cos I don't have a brother," Phoenix replied. Blaise grinned.

"How extraordinary. For I could have sworn you had a male relative who also attended this school?"

"I do. My cousin."

"Of course. What is he doing now, Miss Melody?" Phoenix looked blank. "Think hard, search the back of your mind, and try to see beyond what is in front of you. Think." All this sounded like babble to Phoenix, but she thought-long and hard. Draco had never actually told her what he had first thing. She could remember him having his time-table given to him, but he hadn't actually said what lessons he'd had that day. Perhaps she could just pick a subject at random, guess and hope for the best?

She was about to reply 'in Transfiguration' when something made her stop. The room became a bit fuzzy, and oddly shaped, as though there was a wall of glass dividing it. She looked down to try and clear her head-and she saw numbers. Numbers in a very mixed, confusing equation. Which subject could be related to numbers?

"Arithmancy," she whispered. "Arithmancy," she repeated louder.

"Very good, dear. However, did you already know he had Arithmancy at this time?" She shook her head, and Blaise nodded along.

"She was there when he was given the time-table," he confirmed. "But he never told us what he had first thing." Professor Trelawney smiled.

"Good work, dear," she said softly, and moved on to the next table.

"Okay, that was freaky, what just happened there?" Blaise leaned in and whispered. Phoenix shrugged.

"Dunno. I just-saw numbers in front of me. Weird, huh?" Blaise nodded, but his face broke out into a grin. "What?"

"Now that Saint Potter's left her class, and you've just 'seen' as she puts it, you're her favourite." Daphne started giggling.

"Trust me, when you've been in the class for as long as us, you know that's not a good thing," Daphne laughed.

"Malfoy!" Blaise called out as he, Daphne and Phoenix heaed towards the Potions classroom.

"All right, Zabini?"

"Hey, Draco, what did you just have?" Daphne called out.

"Uh, Arithmancy. Why?" He was a little surprised when Daphne, Blaise and Phoenix burst out laughing again.

"That is a goddamn classic!" Blaise laughed. Draco was still looking confused, and turned to Phoenix for answers.

"Hey, Draco what's the answer to this?" She recited the equation she'd 'seen' earlier, and started laughing again as Draco's face broke out in surprise again.

"How the hell did you know we were set that equation?"

"Oh, bloody hell, you mean it was _real?_" Blaise gasped, laughing still. "Woah, think I know who I'm sitting next to in all our Divination practicals!"

"You already do," Phoenix pointed out. Blaise nodded in a 'that's true' sort of way.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Phoenix smiled, breaking out into a laugh again. Draco sighed, and headed towards Crabbe and Goyle who'd just come tumbling down the corridor. They might not talk much, but at least they'd be making more sense than the other three right now. (A.N. and that's saying something, considering...)

He turned to face the three of them again, and saw Hermione, Ron and Harry coming down. He smirked. This would be fun.

"Hey, Granger!" he called out, attracting a lot of people's attention. "That Arithmancy question was a real, bugger, wasn't it? I mean, I barely managed to finish it. What about you?" Hermione shot him a glare, and turned back to Ron and Harry. "Oh, that's right," Draco continued. "You couldn't do it, could you? What did you think the answer was again? Oh yeah, all you did was replace the numbers with letters to try and get away with it! Muggle methods won't work here, Granger! I guess that's one thing having an over-sized head hasn't taught you!"

Pansy, who had come down shortly after the Gryffindors, started snickering.

"And then you got all upset, didn't you? Because you got the answer all wrong. Didn't Professor Vector have to give you the hem of her robe to use as a hanky at one point?" There were laughs at this, and not just from the Slytherins. "Jesus, you gotta relax, Granger! Well, not too much, or you might-"

"Piss off, Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Pansy snapped. "Only because you can't think of any better insults!"

"Yeah, Granger, it's just as well you're not as retarded as Longbottom!" Draco continued, seeing Neville come down the corridor. "Otherwise, the school'd be flooded by now!" The Slytherins all burst out laughing. Even Phoenix couldn't suppress a giggle.

Ron had had enough. He went charging up to Draco, looking ready to hex his arse off!

"Oh dear, I think I've made Weaselby angry!" taunted Draco, laughing as Harry and Hermione struggled to hold Ron back. "Tell me, Weasel, what's it like at home now that your father's dead? Has your mother lost some weight yet? And-"

"Shut up, Draco!" snapped someone. Everyone's heads turned, and were surprised that the voice belonged to Phoenix.

"What's up with you?" Draco retorted.

"You really need to ask that question?" she said in a patronising manner. "For God's sake, get a freakin' grip! _You _might enjoy being a total bloody prick to anyone who's a Knut poorer than you, but it's getting bloody irritating! You're not even being funny, it's only because you're this 'Slytherin Prince' that the rest of them are even laughing!" Draco looked astounded.

His reaction, however, was nothing compared to that of the Gryffindors'. Normally, the Slytherins always sided with Malfoy, laughing at every single one of his jokes and charades, and just getting general enjoyment out of his taunting.

"Why are you standing up for them?" Pansy hissed in her ear.

"Because if he carried on shouting as loud as he had, he'd have gotten the attention of the two redheads coming down the hallway behind him," Phoenix replied, indicating to where Fred and George Weasley were just coming. They didn't look very happy. As a matter of fact, they looked dangerous.

"What have you been saying about our family, Malfoy?" one of them said, causing Draco to spin around.

"Why do you automatically assume that?" Draco hastily replied, trying to act indifferent.

"Because, Malfoy, that's normally what little pricks like you do. Someone who thinks they've got everything, when really, they have nothing, which is why they take the piss out of people who seem 'worse off' than you, when in fact, you're just jealous."

"And what have I got to be jealous of exactly? _My _father's still alive, thank you very much." By now, Fred had grabbed Draco by the throat, and George whacked him one.

"You want to repeat that?" George whispered dangerously.

"Well, maybe if you gave him some air," Phoenix said. They turned.

"Ah, let me guess, another one of his little Slytherin whores?" Fred remarked. "He dump that Parkinson bitch, then?"

"No, he did not!" Pansy screeched defiantly.

"Yeah? Well, I suggest you dump him, now he's got a 'new friend' to play with."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," Phoenix retorted coolly. Fred looked like he wanted to grab her by the throat, too, but restrained himself.

"C'mon, George," he said, and they headed off towards Ron instead. Now that the threats seemed to be over, the room resumed to its usual banter.

"What was all that about?" Draco asked, as he came over towards Phoenix and Pansy.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"Uh, the yelling might be a good place to start."

"You mean apart from the fact that I saw those two redheads? Who are they, anyway?"

"Weasley's brothers. They graduated two years ago. God knows what they're doing here now."

"Save yourself the trouble, Malfoy, we're just about off," Fred called almost jeeringly.

"But we'll be back," George called as well, in a more joking manner.

"Yes, yes, all right, move on, you two, show's over!" Snape called. "Well, why are you all standing out here?"

"Classroom's locked!" someone from Slytherin shouted.

"Have you not heard of 'Alohomora'?" Snape sighed irritably, opening the door with a swift motion of his wand. The class began filing in, and were surprised to see that everything was already set up for them, and that their cauldrons already had steam bubbling out of them.

"Take a seat anywhere! It really doesn't matter!" Snape called as everyone was still moving around. Phoenix naturally found a place by the Slytherin side of the room, and ended up next to Blaise.

"For goodness sake, Longbottom, just sit anywhere!" Snape shouted at Neville, as he was torn as to whether he should accept Hermione's invitation or sit with Seamus and Dean. As they were closer, he settled for them, reddening slightly as he sat down. "Well, I'm sure you are all wondering why everything is set up for you?" Snape began. The class gave a few mutters of agreement. "It is because today you are not going to be making a potion. You are going to be determining what the potion nearest to you is, judging by its properties, for example, or the volume of steam rising from it. There will be some guidelines to help you, but do not look at your books until you have a complete list of ingredients. I shall know."

"As this is your first time doing this, you may work in pairs. However, before you all go deciding who's smarter than who, rest assured, I will be assigning those pairs."

"Here we go," muttered Ron to Harry.

"I will be pairing Slytherins with Gryffindors, just to-add some more interest. We'll start with-Miss Granger. You will be paired with Miss Greengrass." Daphne groaned on Blaise's other side. "Mr Weasley, work with Mr Zabini." Blaise muttered "oh, what!", but a warning look from Snape stopped him saying more. "And we'll have Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy together." Snape continued swiftly around the room until only Neville, Phoenix, Soreda and Dean was left. Neville looked positively terrified to be paired with a Slytherin.

"Mr Thomas, you will work with Miss Hermas," he announced, pointing to the empty seat by Soreda. "Miss Melody, if you would be so kind as to take the vacant seat by Mr Longbottom. I do apologise for any disadvantages and injustice that you should be paired with him for your first lesson." The Slytherins sniggered, but most of the Gryffindors looked either shocked or angry. Neville tried to look indifferent to these comments, but kept his head bent low all the same.

Phoenix indifferently got up and moved next to Neville, ignoring Gryffindor glares.

"Right, you have one hour and a half to complete this task. Begin," Snape announced. Neville made no signs of moving.

"Note you are allowed to take samples of the potion to study it more closely should you need to!" Snape finished, sighing as a lot of the students looked confused as to what they were supposed to be doing now.

"I'll get a flask," Phoenix muttered, getting up. Neville looked up.

"I'll get it if you want," he offered.

"You're all right." She returned in a few moments with several flasks and a scooping instrument in her arms. "You wanna get the first sample?" she asked, holding out a flask. Neville nodded, though slightly reluctantly, and took it.

'Please don't let me spill it, please don't let me spill it, please don't let me spill it...' he chanted continually in his head. For once, luck was on his side. Not one drop was spilled. He handed her back the flask almost proudly.

"Thanks," she muttered, studying its contents closely. The potion was a dark green colour, with a foul odour coming out. It had stopped steaming, though, and only a few bubbles were fizzing away on the surface.

"Any idea what that means?" she turned to Neville, who hastily shook his head.

"Hey, Phoenix!" Blaise called to her from in front where he was sitting with Ron. "Don't bother asking Longbottom for answers, he's the one who thought a dragonfly was a really tiny dragon species!" Phoenix let out a small giggle. Neville looked like he'd been slapped.

"Having trouble already, Longbottom? It really was unfair of me to place a newcomer with you. Miss Melody, perhaps you should trade with Mr Malfoy?" Snape offered, sidling up to them. Neville's face went extremely pale.

"I'm all right, Professor," Phoenix replied, taking her flask again, and examining its contents. They were left in an awkward silence before Neville piped up;

"That's a helagon."

"What?"

"It's a helagon variety! We did these in Herbology! They're healing potions, using mostly chlorophyll and Mandrake juice. That's why they're so green."

"Oh, right. Is that an ingredient?" Neville nodded.

"You can probably tell which plant by smelling it," he continued, taking the flask and taking a big whiff, before coughing.

"I think we can say we wouldn't recommend smelling it," she smiled. Neville gave a small smile back.

"It smells like it has some Mandrake juice in," he concluded, taking a pice of parchment and a quill. Phoenix followed suit, and jotted down 'mandrake juice'.

"What's that?" she asked out loud, seeing a small white spot that appeared to be floating in the potion. Neville looked at it, and his face went blank again. Phoenix was trying to remember back, though. She'd seen a tiny spot float in a potion like that before.

"_You have to drink all of it if you want it to work," she told him. He sighed._

"_It tastes so gross," he moaned._

"_Don't be such a baby!" she mock-scolded, handing him a flask._

"_Mean," he muttered, about to take a sip, when-_

"_Draco, what the hell is that?" She pointed to what looked like a tiny white spot in the mixture._

"_What? This white spot?" he asked, looking into it. She nodded. "That's just all that's left of the Pepper Wood," he explained. "Most of it gets dissolved. It only needs that small amount to work." Phoenix shrugged. "Trust me, cousin, that's what it is," Draco smirked._

"Pepper Wood!" Phoenix burst out.

"Really? I thought it was meant to be bigger?" Neville said.

"Most of it gets dissolved. Dunno why. Apparently only so much is needed or something." Neville nodded, and jotted 'Pepper Wood' down on his parchment.

"Oh, there has to be some hellebore in there," he remarked suddenly. That was one of the few things he remembered; all helagon potions had hellebore in them.

"Why? Is it like a little helagon trend or something?" He nodded in earnest.

In another ten minutes, they had been able to uncover three more ingredients-ginger roots, powdered blackwood and essence of _heilas gonora_.

"How are you getting on over here? I'm surprised the enitre potions classroom hasn't been gassed yet," sneered Snape, coming up to them. He looked faintly surprised when he saw the progress that had been made. He couldn't even use the 'you must have cheated' card, because that would have been accusing a member of his own House as well as Neville. "Try not to spill the potion all over your answers," he muttered as he left.

"Is he just in a shite mood, or does he always do that?" Phoenix remarked once he was out of earshot.

"He's always done it," Neville replied. "The Slytherins don't help, they're always laughing whenever he does it. Hermione tries to help, but-oh my God, I forgot, you're in Slytherin!"

"Relax, I haven't been a bitch yet, have I?" Phoenix grinned. Neville shook his head. "I won't say anything," she assured him. Neville nodded, but for the rest of the lesson, he was back to his shy, usual self, and not volunteering much, aside from a small mention of ingredients now and again.

"So, cousin mine, how was it working with Longbottom? Did you get-ooh, one ingredient is pushing it, even for an hour," Draco smirked.

"We got a list of ten ingredients," Phoenix smirked back. "And Longbottom gave us six of them." Draco looked shocked.

"Bloody hell! Either you're protecting Longbottom, for which I can see no reason, or you're telling the truth. As much as I despise Longbottom, I'm going for the latter." Phoenix smiled.

"Well, you'd be right. Cousin mine," she added as an afterthought. Draco smiled back at her.

"I'm gonna go chuck my stuff in my dormitory. What about you?"

"Yeah, sure," she agreed. They began walking down the corridor, when Draco asked;

"How did you know I was given that equation in Arithmancy? And how did you know I was in Arithmancy? I never said."

"Dunno, really. I was in Divination, doing this weird thing, where we were trying to 'sense' what was going on around us. Well, in the present, but not actually by us." Draco looked lost. "Anyway, she came to me, right, and asked me what my cousin was doing right about now. I obviously didn't have a bloody clue, so I was going to take a guess, when... I don't know what happened, I mean I was still in Divination, but it's like my mind...was somewhere else. And I saw those numbers in front of me, in that equation."

"Don't s'pose you saw any answers to test papers, did you?" he smirked.

"No, but I'll let you know. Two weeks after the test, of course," she grinned.

"And you would, wouldn't you? My dear cousin would let her own cousin fail a test."

"Well, revise, and you'll do fine."

"Didn't work for Defence," he muttered. She stopped.

"Yeah, I still can't figure that out. I mean, you couldn't have worked hard enough, but why would they let me in?"

"Where did this come from?"

"You! You said I couldn't handle it."

"That was ages ago. I've matured since then."

"Oh, yeah?" Phoenix scoffed. "Yeah, cos what you did before Potions was real mature!"

"Hey, hey, why the sudden hostility?"

"Dunno what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on, you're doing it right now, look."

"Yeah, well, I'm stressed."

"Why?"

"Because-I don't know, I just don't feel like I can do this anymore!"

"It's only your first day! You're just new at this! Anyway, you did great in Potions, and apparently Divination."

"That's just it! It just scares me how I managed to see you so clearly I saw what fucking equation you were doing!"

"That's a good thing," Draco said earnestly.

"And there's that whole me managing to get four of our ingredients when I didn't even know what I was doing!"

"Remind me how that's bad?"

"It's not, it's good! Too good! I don't get how I'm able to suddenly do all this magic stuff!"

"You said you adapt quickly."

"When did I say that?"

"At the ball where you were acting like Granger reading a book."

"Oddly enough, that doesn't mean a lot to me, Draco."

"Yeah, you're right, that's a crap example. But you said it."

"But why am I able to 'adapt' so quickly? Before, when it came to new families, it was easy to adapt, because the other family who were shitty enough to dump me back I could easily forget because they didn't matter!"

"And?"

"For God's sake, aren't you even listening? The way I'm fitting in so easily, it makes it seem like the Melodys' don't even matter! I mean, even before I was fostered again, I always had a 'cooling-off' period where I could 'recover' from it. That was my closure, so I'd find it easy to move on. But I haven't had any closure yet."

"Wasn't salvaging enough?"

"No. In a way that helped, but I just feel like I'm leaving my old world behind too easily."

"Phoenix, you don't have a choice. You had to."

"I know," she whispered, a few tears coming down her cheeks. "It's just-oh this is so sodding ridiculous-like I'm 'betraying' my old life. By giving up on it so easily. It always took me at least three months to forget my old foster family before. Now, it's like, in three hours, it's all 'hey, Phoenix, I'm your cousin, I'm your new family, you're going to come with me to my school and fuck your old life!'"

"No offence, but I didn't say that once," Draco remarked, trying to get her to smile.

"Seriously, though, it's just over these past four weeks, it looks like I've gotten over this, and I just haven't."

"That's all right, you know. It's only been a month."

"I'm being pathetic, aren't I?" Draco shook his head.

"I don't think so. And I'm not known for my tact, you know that." She gave a snort.

"It had come to my notice," she smiled. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay, cousin. Feel free to scream, shout, cry, lose it and just go plain mental in front of me whenever you want, yeah?"

"You make me sound like I've just escaped a criminally insane institute."

"Now _that_ I'm not denying."

"Hey!" She punched him playfully on the arm.

"You all right now, cousin mine?" She nodded. "Thank God, cos I'm starving. Lunch? I'll pay," he joked. Phoenix started laughing.

"You know, I think I could get used to this."

"What?"

"Oh, just the subtle art of manipulation. Cos if we were about to go to a restaurant and you just offered to pay cos I got all emotional-interesting."

"Don't push it," he smirked.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched, running into the Hall. "Have you seen this?" She produced a copy of the Daily Prophet. He picked it up, and quickly scanned the front page.

"I don't see anything," he remarked.

"On page 2, Harry!" He turned and gasped;

"Shit!"

"What?" asked Ron, who had gotten over his mood that morning.

"Voldemort. He's been sighted!"

"Bloody hell! Where?" Harry read the article again.

"Somewhere in the highlands. Some Muggle farmers spotted him. He killed most of them, but left the other. By the time the Ministry got there, he was in shock, but they managed to get enough information to confirm it was him."

"The highlands? What part of Britain are we in?"

"South highlands," Hermione replied grimly. "He's obviously gone further north to be more inconspicuous. Hardly going to to work if he's going to kill any Muggle around!"

"He'll probably lie low for a while now," she continued. "It's too obvious he was trying to get to Hogwarts now! Dumbledore will have had extra protection put around the school. I'm talking high-security," she explained, seeing Ron's expression, which clearly read; 'haven't we got some already?' "Something even Dumbledore would struggle to get past if he were the enemy." Ron gave a low whistle.

"It'd have to be if Dumbledore couldn't get past." Hermione sighed.

"People are really starting to panic," she remarked, looking round the Hall. Only the Slytherins seemed content and behaving normally.

"Can you blame them?" Ron argued. "This guy's worse than Sirius Black!"

"Well, yeah, but there was the small factor that Sirius was innocent," Harry pointed out.

"I know!" Ron said. "But-oh you know what I mean." Hermione nodded solemnly. "No more Hogsmeade trips for us, then," Ron sighed, taking a bite of curry. Harry nodded agreeingly, but Hermione looked stunned.

"What? Oh yeah, you're right, shouldn't be talking about such 'insignificant' things what with a crazed killer wizard on the loose."

"No, it's not that, it's just-where's Dumbledore?"

"He doesn't come down here every lunch-time, you know," Harry pointed out. "Anyway, he's right there." He indicated to his chair.

"Where? I can't see him, Harry."

"He's _there_, Hermione," Ron pointed to him. Hermione looked blank.

"You really don't see him," Harry asked. Hermione shook her head. "Can you see me?"

"Yes, I can see you, Harry!" she snapped. "You're right in front of me."

"So was Dumbledore. Can you see him yet?" Ron repeated. She shook her head.

"I can't see him. What's going on? Harry, what's going on?" Harry looked worried.

"I don't know, Hermione, maybe it's-" Hermione looked like she wanted to cry again. She turned on her heel and ran out the Hall.

"God, you've got to stop crying everywhere, Granger!" Draco jeered after her, laughing as she ran out as fast as she could.

The rest of the day went relatively smoothly for Phoenix (lesson-wise), as did the next two. But come Wednesday, she was getting nervous again. Today she would have her first Defence Against Dark Arts lesson, and she didn't know another Slytherin who'd gotten in. Come to think of it, she didn't know another student who'd gotten in.

"You'll get an ulcer at this rate," muttered Draco, sitting next to her at the table.

"What?" she said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"You. You're always stressing about something." She smirked.

"Trust me, you get into my head, or just try hanging out with yourself for a few days, you'll see why."

"You're always insulting me, cousin."

"Yeah, well, isn't that what you warned Blaise about? That I always have a witty comment or an insult to throw at you?" Draco grinned.

"See your point. At least it's true." He looked up and noticed Harry and Hermione enter the Hall. "Hey, you know, you probably won't be alone in DADA."

"Oh, yeah? Who do you know who's in it?"

"I'll bet you twenty Galleons Potter's in it."

"No way am I betting that, not if you're that sure!"

"What? Would I do that to you?" She thought for a moment.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I just have a lot of money to show off, cousin."

"So do I. Sort of. But do you see me betting it away about some stupid, weird little things?" Draco nodded.

"Ah, except they're not stupid. Weird, sure, but not stupid. No bet is ever stupid if you win it," he argued.

"Okay, I'll give you that. But your point's just clearly proved that you're absolutely certain that Harry's in the class."

"Just being optimistic, cousin mine." She laughed.

"Nah, you're just being a prat again." He looked hurt. "Sorry, cousin, but someone's gotta tell you the truth."

"Fine. You're gonna be like that, I'm not going to talk to you anymore. I'll talk to-Jessica here! Yeah, hey, Jessica, how's it going?" He turned to a fifth year girl, who looked surprised.

"All right," she mumbled, staring down at her plate, looking like she was blushing.

"So, yeah, how's O.W.L year treating you? Real bugger, isn't it? Of course, some handle it better than others. I'm sure you'll do just fine." The girl gave a small smile. "No, you see, it's the others you have to worry about. The ones who never got a chance in their fifth year. Tragic, isn't it? Hope they don't have a nervous breakdown," he smirked.

"If you're trying to wind me up, Draco dear, you're doing a shite job of it," Phoenix cut in.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that you were a fifth year called Jessica," Draco replied, deliberately not looking at her.

"Yeah? I wasn't aware that I was a part-French Beauxbatons transfer," she muttered, causing Draco to give her some attention. He looked confused. "Isn't that what you've been telling them? Okay, so I made up the part-French bit, but haven't you been saying that I was a transfer from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France?"

Draco gave a nervous laugh. "I'll have to get back to you, Jess. See you later," he said to her, and she gave an almost terrified nod. "You kinda blew your cover," he whispered.

"What cover? The only people who heard me were you-and you're not exactly going to say I'm wrong cos you made up the story in the first place-and that fifth year who looked so terrifed she's probably been rendered mute!"

"She's Pansy's sister, though," Draco pointed out.

"Since when have older sisters listened to their younger ones? Especially about subjects relating to either their boyfriends or friends." Draco laughed.

"I wouldn't know, seeing as I was never blessed with siblings."

"You're lucky. They can be total arses when they want to be."

"Aaw, did they give you a hard time, cousin?"

"Draco, it's not that I mind or anything, but why do you always call me 'cousin'?"

"Well, cos you are," he replied, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied, smiling, and getting up. "Right, I'd better go. Need to find my next class."

"We still have fifteen minutes left."

"Yeah, but I haven't got a bloody clue where it is."

"You should have asked me, cousin. I would have taken you."

"Yeah? You still could." He nodded.

"All right, then. Better than being stalked by Pansy all lunch."

"Why do you hang out with her if she drives you mental?" she asked once they were well out of earshot of anyone in the Hall.

"Her and Daphne are the only half-decent looking pure-bloods in the school, I saw Pansy first," he explained.

"So it was a deeply committed decision?"

"Oh yeah, took me about five seconds to decide I preferred her to Daphne Greengrass," Draco answered, in a mock-serious tone. "But you're a much better hang-out than either of them."

"Either you're flattering cos you want something something, or you're being genuinely sweet," Phoenix listed off her choices.

"Would I do do any other?"

"Right, so that would flattering me." Draco grinned.

"I'm serious, you're just more fun. If I was having this conversation with Pansy, she'd laugh manically for a few minutes, and at the mention of Daphne, she'd have been all 'do you think she's prettier than me, Dracky?'" Phoenix laughed. "And I don't really know how to talk to Daphne."

"Just talk, I'm doing okay."

"Yeah, I noticed that. I think you and Blaise are the only two she actually properly 'talks to'. She either ignores or is a bitch to Millicent, and either ignores or is sucking up to Pansy. She just ignores me or gives me these really weird looks, like she's saying 'you're a total freak' with her eyes."

"Can't think why."

"Hey!" He pushed her playfully. "See, now Pansy would have said 'what did you do that, for Dracky?' and go off crying. Merlin knows how Daphne would react. Probably get her Mum to gossip about how I tried indecent assault on her. Nah, you're much better, cousin, I promise you."

"Seriously, you always call me 'cousin'. I mean, it's not that I'm bothered, just, well, why?"

"I dunno really. Probably cos I've never had one before," Draco remarked thoughtfully.

"You've never had a cousin before?" Phoenix repeated, shocked.

"Neither have you!"

"Well, I've been in foster care all my life! You can't blame me, can you?"

"Well, obviously I do have cousins, I've just never met them."

"Why?"

"They're all my Aunt Andromeda's. She married a Muggle, so was officially disowned," Draco explained. "So, basically, you're the first cousin I've had." She smiled almost sadly.

"Yeah. Sorry, I've just-that never occurred to me. That I was your first cousin."

"I'll stop calling you that, if it pisses you off."

"No, you're all right, cousin," she grinned. "You call me 'cousin', or 'cousin mine' or whatever whenever you want."

Phoenix hung around outside the DADA room for at least five minutes and no-one, inlcuding the teacher, turned up. Draco had already gone to his next lesson.

To help 'pass the time' she thought about other things-mostly her 'old life'. She hadn't been over-reacting (not much) when she had said that it felt weird being able to adapt to wizardry so easily after nearly seventeen years of Mugglehood.

Also, it still disturbed her slightly about how she'd left things after the whole 'salvaging' escapade.

'Bloody social worker, what did she have to turn up for!' Phoenix thought angrily. She could have gotten a lot more memories if she'd hadn't come. Obviously it was part of their duty to check up on them occasionally, even after two years of successful fostering.

Also, now that Phoenix had been nearing adulthood, they probably wanted to start discussing post-16 options.

'Shite! I forgot I was meant to be starting sixth form this term!' Phoenix remembered. She had chosen one in Derby, which had had excellent A-Level exam results, and it was easy-ish to get to.

"Uh, hi," said someone, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw Harry.

"Hey, Harry," she greeted back, smiling. "You in this class as well, or do you just like hanging around apparently empty classrooms?"

"I'm not that mental," grinned Harry. "I'm one of the 'select few' who got into Defence Against Dark Arts." She nodded. "Stupid question, but are you in this class?"

"No, I just like hanging round apparently empty classrooms," she replied. Harry grinned again.

"No offence, but how-"

"You're not the first. Half of Slytherin have been interrogating me about this bloody class since they found out I got in. Can you believe I'm the only Slytherin to get in?"

"I'm the only Gryffindor," Harry reasoned. She laughed.

"You reckon there'll be one Hufflepuff and one Ravenclaw to give us a complete set?" Harry shrugged.

"How _is _Slytherin treating you, by the way?"

"They're all right. You know, normal. The only ones I actually talk to, though, are Pansy and Draco and that lot," she replied.

"I still don't understand why someone like you would want to hang out with people like them."

"Don't judge them. Or me. Anyway, what do you mean?"

"I still think of you as the girl who went and punched the guy who was being a prick." She laughed.

"That was classic," she giggled. "Been there for two days, and was called in to the Head's office for bullying, would you believe?"

"You were actually called in?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's stupid, the Head actually said they were 'aware of your situation, however, that is no need to get violent' or something. Sort of drifted off after the first word."

"Yeah, my dear Aunt and Uncle blamed me for 'making friends with the wrong sort'. Sort of like Malfoy's only civil words to me."

"He's not that bad, you know, Harry," she said. Harry nodded.

"I wouldn't know, I've only ever seen the 'prick' side of him."

"There'll be no need for talk like that," interrupted a male voice from behind them. "I must apologise for my lateness, but I mislaid my keys to this room."

"Couldn't you just use 'alohomora?'" Phoenix suggested.

"I spell-proofed the door," the teacher explained. "I have trust issues." He fumbled with his keys until he found the right one, and opened the door. He beckoned them in, and they followed, taking seats next to each other.

"Well, is it just the two of you then?" the teacher enquired, after they had 'gotten settled'. Phoenix and Harry looked around.

"I guess," Harry muttered..

"Very well, then," the teacher said, closing the door behind him. "I am Professor Wilson, and I will obviously be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year. Who knows if I will last to next year." Harry grinned, but Phoenix looked confused. "Rumour has it, no Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has lasted longer than a year since Mr Potter joined the school," Professor Wilson, continued, making Phoenix snort with laughter. Harry smiled.

"To prevent from wasting further time, I'll go straight into what we'll be doing today. I am aware of your situation, Miss Melody," Professor Wilson assured her. "And I'm sure Mr Potter will aid me in helping explain things?" Harry nodded. "Today we'll be working on a nice little introductory topic, of which I'm sure you're very familiar with; reflexes. I'm sure you're both familiar with them?" They both nodded.

"Excellent," he continued. "Mr Potter, perhaps you could tell me what spell would be good for reflexes?"

"Uh, the Shield Charm?"

"And the incantation?"

"'Protego',".

"Absolutely, very good. It will protect the caster from most jinxes, but there are some powerful enough to penetrate. Give us an example, please, Miss Melody."

"Cruciatus?"

"Yes. The others being?"

"Imperius and..." she faltered. Wilson nodded encouragingly. "Avada Kedavra," she mumbled finally. Wilson nodded.

"Yes, the Unforgivables. But we're not going to focus on them today. They're for next term. No, today, we will be doing a practical. Wands out, please." He stood up, and with one swift motion of his wand, all the desks behind them Vanished. "We'll be needing a lot of room for this. We're going to be doing some duelling," Wilson explained. "Basically, I want to assess your reflexes, physical as well as verbal. For example, just ducking is a good enough reflex, as long as the spell misses you. Just in case, though, we'll be practicing not too serious jinxes, such as Jelly-Legs, or perhaps even 'Impedimenta'."

"Okay, Mr Potter, I want you to think of a jinx. When I say 'go', you cast it. Miss Melody will try to defend herself in any way she can. Verbal, please. This is just an introductory lesson." Harry thought carefully, and eventually decided on the Impediment Jinx. Phoenix, meanwhile, was having trouble. Duelling was one of the things she'd never practiced with Draco at the Manor. At least she now knew the incantation for the Shield Charm. She would just have to try and concentrate bloody hard!

"All right, you two ready?" Harry nodded, and Phoenix gave much smaller nod. "Okay, _go_!"

"_Impedimenta!_" Harry shouted. Phoenix panicked, and just ducked. The curse flew by her, and ricocheted off the wall. Wilson cast 'Finite Incantatem' and the spell disappeared.

"All right, good strong jinx, Mr Potter. Miss Melody, I would have preferred a spell, but no matter. It was your first try. Again, please. _Go!_"

"_Impedimenta!_" Harry cast again, but this time she was ready. She had fought off a sodding Death Eater, for God's sake, this should be easy.

"_Protego!_" she shouted herself, and the curse disappeared. Harry stumbled back slightly from the impact of the Shield Charm.

"Much better!" Wilson applauded. "Good work, Miss Melody. Mr Potter, you now have to defend yourself any way you can. Miss Melody, think of a curse." Phoenix thought hard. Harry could have been a lot meaner on her. He could have done the Stunning Curse if he'd wanted.

'Got it,' she thought, smiling.

"_Go!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Protego!_" Phoenix nearly fell back onto the floor at the strength of his charm.

"Excellent Shield, Mr Potter! Interesting approach, Miss Melody, attempting Disarming. It saves a lot of time. Switch roles again, please."

They did this for about another twenty minutes, by which time Phoenix's Shield Charms were improving well.

"Good work," Wilson said, charming the room back to normal. "Time for the boring bit now, I'm afraid. Open your books to page 102, please." Harry and Phoenix did so, and weren't surprised to see that the chapter they'd just opened was 'Duelling'.

_Well, that's it...again. So if you could do me a small favour and tell me what you think? You love it, press that button that says 'submit review'. You don't get it, same thing. You hate it...be nice!_


	13. Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade

_Disclaimer: I spoke to her about it, but she was so unreasonable! Can you believe I _still_ don't own any of the original stuff!_

_xbloodxredxrosex: Is it a good thing that it was long? I hope so (for your sake) cos they're all 'reasonable in length' (i.e. ridiculously long) I mean sometimes I'm just babbling (like now) but anyway, thanx 4 da review as always and enjoy! (was that better than last time?)_

_Mister Bigbucks: Yay! A new reviewer! I'm glad you liked it up to now cos this one gets a lot better (?...)-that's my weird way of saying 'i hope'. thanx 4 reviewing_

_Author's Note: The ruler doesn't work and I'm probably too dumb to figure out how to get any other lines in, so it'll be a bit random in places..._

"Earth to Draco!" Pansy snapped her fingers, and Draco came out of his dream.

"What?"

"I asked you a question. Twice," she added.

"Well, what?"

"I said 'don't you think that Daphne and Blaise would make a cute couple?'" Draco nodded absent-mindedly.

"I'm sure they'd be great," he replied vaguely.

"You're still not listening, are you?" Pansy sighed. "Draco!"

"Bloody hell, what?"

"Oh, forget it. Hey, Phoenix!" she called, beckoning her over. It was four weeks later, and a poster had just come out saying that a Hogsmeade trip was to be taking place the Saturday after next. As the Voldemort scare was old news, and it had been pretty much confirmed that he was lying low, there was no more danger of sending them out than normal. Also, there were Aurors patrolling Hogsmeade anyway, so there shouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Hey, what's up?" greeted Phoenix sitting down beside Pansy.

"Don't you think Blaise and Daphne would make a cute couple?" Pansy began again.

"In looks, definitely. Personality, would blow up faster than a dynamite," Phoenix grinned.

"Really? But they always get on so well," Pansy said, looking almost dejected.

"Yeah, but they're more best mates than boyfriend/girlfriend," Phoenix pointed out. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Honestly? Daphne's been a right moody little bitch recently, and I think a boyfriend would cheer her up. Blaise was the first guy that popped into my head."

"So you've thought long and hard about it?"

"Well, seriously, though, if they got past the first two or three dates, they could be so cute together. He's the only one she'll smile around, or even talk to. Except you," Pansy remarked thoughtfully.

"Okay. So say you had a death wish, and actually tried to set them up. How would you do it without either of them figuring?" Pansy smirked.

"Blaise would be easy," she grinned. "Just so long as he knew that she was a Slytherin pure-blood and an extremely attractive seventh year, he'd be interested. I'd have to be more subtle with Daphne."

"More subtle with me what?" came Daphne's voice. Pansy whipped round and saw Daphne staring suspiciously at her.

"Nothing," Pansy replied, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"That stupid smile doesn't work with Draco and it sure as hell won't work with me," Daphne said, glaring slightly. Pansy's smile wiped off her face.

"Since when did you turn into a moody bitch?"

"Excuse me? Sorry, Pansy, didn't quite catch that. Guess your voice had gone too high. No wonder Draco tries to block you out whenever you're talking to him."

"He doesn't do that! Do you, Draco?" Draco looked up.

"What?" Pansy gasped, while Daphne smirked pleasantly.

"I rest my case," Daphne sneered. Pansy looked almost dumbstruck at Draco.

"Is it true you're getting bored of me?" she said almost patronisingly.

"What? Daphne didn't say that," he protested.

"It's what I'm asking, though. Are you getting bored of me?" Draco looked unsure.

"You're just a bit much sometimes," he finally said. Pansy gasped again.

"And you choose _now_ to tell me this? Draco, if you have a problem, we should really talk about it."

"Stop it, you sound like a marriage counsellor," Draco smirked, catching Phoenix's eye. She snorted. It had been her who had told him about her foster parents once needing a marriage counsellor.

"I don't care what I sound like!" she snapped. "For God's sake, Draco, why are you being so-pathetic! If you had a problem, you should have fucking said something!"

"Pansy, calm down-"

"No I will not calm down! You know, you have never been nice to me! Everytime-"

"What the hell are you going on about, girl? You think I wasn't being nice, huh? Trust me, I could have been much meaner!"

"Oh, yeah?" sniffed Pansy.

"You want to see my 'mean side'? You want me to be truthful? Okay, Pansy, I'll be truthful. Frankly, you are the most annoying little bitch I've ever had the misfortune to meet! You're whiny, you're needy, and honestly, you act like a freaking slut sometimes! Remember the Yule Ball? You were the only one who wore a low cut dress with no sleeves! It was midwinter for Christ's sake!"

"You are so unimaginative when you're being spiteful! All your so-called 'insults' are so unoriginal we could have you arrested for copyright! You're always putting on a show! You're always nosing into other people's business! So, yeah, basically, Pansy, you drive me fucking mental! It's just as well I block you out occasionally, otherwise, I'd have been carted off to St Mungo's mental ward long before now!"

Pansy's eyes were filled with tears. Draco just gave her a disgusted look, and stormed out of the Hall. Daphne looked down at the ground, in a 'okay, that I wasn't expecting' manner. Phoenix just looked shocked. Pansy started properly sobbing, and it wasn't long before she, too, had run out of the Hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found her in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor, in a crumpled heap by the sinks.

"Pansy?" Millicent whispered. Pansy sniffed. Millicent walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "I heard what happened, my God, I'm so sorry, I-"

"What-did I do-to deserve-that? Am I really that bad? You'd-tell me-right?"

"Of course we would," Millicent replied. Daphne nodded.

"What are-you-doing here?" Pansy sniffed, spotting Daphne. Millicent looked confused.

"Um, Pansy, it's Daphne-"

"I can see who she is! What I want to know is what the heck is she doing here?"

"I wanted to say sorry," admitted Daphne. Pansy looked shocked. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't think you'd go asking him there and then. I definitely didn't expect him to explode like that!"

"Where's Phoenix?" Pansy said suddenly, noticing she wasn't there.

"With Draco," Daphne explained. "Getting his side of the story."

"Why didn't _you_ go? You technically started all this."

"I was going to, but I figured Phoenix would be better. She _is_ his cousin. It'd be too obivous if either me or Millicent did, cos we never hang around him. Also, I don't know if you've noticed, but he actually seems to listen to her. If anyone can get any information out of him, it's her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You come to check up on me?" Draco muttered as soon as he caught sight of Phoenix. He was down by the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, looking into the darkness of the thick trees beyond.

"Not really," she answered. He smiled at her and patted the patch of grass next to him. She took the seat, and they just sat in silence for a while.

"She was driving me crazy," he finally said.

"Yeah, I heard."

"She's been doing it for years. I mean, I'm sorry, but, she makes me want to-_ooh!_" He clenched his fist to emphasise his point. Phoenix grinned.

"She was a little clingy," she admitted.

"A _little_? We were practically Siamese twins!"

"Is that so bad?"

"Uh, yeah. It gets bloody annoying. You were there. She only does it for show." Phoenix nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that," she replied.

"Yeah? The minute something happened that stopped Draco Malfoy from being Slytherin Prince, she'd be on to Blaise faster than Crabbe and Goyle would eat cakes!"

"I don't think she would, Draco." Draco looked sceptical.

"Yeah? What's she been saying to convince you?"

"Cos they eat cakes fast," she grinned. "Also, just stuff like;

" _I know everyone thinks I'm faking, but I'm not. I really do like him. Sometimes, I think I might actually be in love. I don't know, it could be really strong lust, but, oh, he's such a great guy. When I was put in the same house as him, I was like 'oh my God!' I'm in the same house as the cutest guy I've ever seen," Pansy said, smiling at the memory. _"_Of course,_ t_hat was just the crush stage," she continued. "When I got to know him, call me sentimental, but I always forgot how cute he was, cos I thought he was such a great person._

"_Pansy _said that?" said Draco, smirking. "She only said that cos we're cousins. She couldn't insult me openly with you around! She drives me mental, I mean, we were never even going out, not really! She just thought we were, and I just-didn't argue."

"Why would you do that?"

"Phoenix, it just wasn't worth the energy. I would have heard it going on for weeks, about how stupid I was turning down Pansy Parkinson! Blaise always thought I was mental not to like 'that hot piece of arse!' as he so gentleman-ly put it. I was all 'you can have her, mate', but obviously he wasn't enough for our Pansy, and- hey, what's wrong?"

Phoenix's head was slumped on her knees, and her shoulders were shaking slightly. She looked up, and her green eyes were filled with tears.

"Come on, cousin, tell me," Draco persisted, putting his arm round her comfortingly.

"I treated Denny exactly the same. The way you've just put it makes me sound like a real bitch. Well, like you. Denny being _my_ Pansy! He always wanted to go out properly, and I always turned him down."

"Why, without wanting to sound like I'm on his side?"

"He drove me crazy. And now I just feel so guilty, because, oh you know why!" She started crying again. "I was always such a snobby, stuck-up bitch to him! God knows how he put up with it! Now I can't even-say I'm sorry!" More tears began leaking out of her eyes again. Draco pulled her into a proper hug, and let her sob into his chest.

It took him a few seconds to notice that the rhythmic movement of her breathing had stopped. He noticed she was struggling, and he let her go. She was having an asthma attack.

"Where's your inhaler?" he panicked. She was searching her pockets frantically, but couldn't find it. "Where's your spare?"

"My-dorm," she managed to gasp. Draco was about to run and get it when he remembered he couldn't actually get into her dorm.

"Shit, I can't get in there!" he exclaimed. She looked panic-stricken. "All right, breathe through your nose, yeah? Try to breathe through your nose." He demonstrated, feeling like a prick. Phoenix tried to follow suit, but it wasn't working properly.

"Come on, cousin, keep trying!" Draco encouraged. Phoenix tried even harder, and she felt a bit better. Except now her vision had gone weird, all watery again. Draco was zooming in and out of focus, until she could see nothing but darkness.

Up in Gryffindor Tower, Harry was starting to feel light-headed.

'Too much homework,' he tried to pass it off as, but his vison was swimming before him, until the fire looked like a blur of colours, and then, darkness.

He was standing in front of a house-no, more flying over the house. It looked familiar, yet he couldn't say where he'd seen it before. He saw masked men whooping, and cheering, casting spells everywhere, hitting several more distraught people, most of whom were crying.

Before he'd been snapped out too soon to see anything else, but now he could clearly see a window.

"Phoenix? Phoenix, wake up!" Draco almost begged, shaking her violently. Her eyes snapped open. She sat up hurriedly, and started looking around for her inhaler again. "You're not having another attack?"

"No, I'm fine," Phoenix assured him. "I just want to know where the thing went." She began scanning the grass, but saw no blue tube sticking out.

"You could try Summoning it," Draco suggested.

"Yeah, but what if the spare one came?"

"Can you tell them apart?" She nodded. "Then you'll know which one it is."

"My point is, what do you suggest I do if it's only my spare one that came?"

"Start using that one?" Phoenix sighed.

"You don't know a lot about asthma, do you?" Draco shook his head. Phoenix sighed again, and drew out her wand.

"_Accio inhaler_!" she cried flicking her wand. They waited a few minutes, but nothing came. "I could have lost it anywhere," she muttered dejectedly.

"Look, it has to come. If it's not trapped, then there's nothing to stop it coming, I promise," Draco assured her. Suddenly, his eye caught something. A tube was flying through the air, with a definite inhaler mould. "Is that it?" he pointed to it. Phoenix shook her head.

"That's my spare. I don't fucking believe this!" She collapsed onto her knees, and just sat there, catching her spare inhaler as it came soaring towards her.

"Hey, you're getting bloody good at that Summoning Charm, though," Draco said, trying to raise her spirits. She shot him a 'don't-be-so-stupid' look, and looked back down at the ground.

"You know, cousin, it probably won't be too-ow!" he cried, as something hit his head. She looked up.

"What?"

"Something just hit me on the head." He looked around him, only to see Phoenix smiling. "What?"

"I got my inhaler back," she replied, holding it up.

"I bet that's what bloody hit me," groaned Draco.

"Oh, shut up, cousin," Phoenix smiled. "Which is worse, being hit on the head by something, or watching your cousin suffer because she couldn't find said something?"

"It's debatable," Draco smirked. Phoenix gave him a playful punch on the arm, laughing.

"Thanks," she said suddenly.

"What for?"

"For being so great about my asthma attacks. Some of my previous friends just ran off when I was having an attack cos they got freaked out."

"You're fucking joking?"

"Nope. But, we were four. They probably thought I was dying. And they did come back with a teacher, who was the one who diagnosed me with asthma in the first place."

"They only just figured it out then? That's crap."

"Well, all my other attacks were either so small they thought I was just winded, or in private," Phoenix explained. "Denny was the only one who wasn't fooled by my really small attacks. He knew it was asthma right away, and stupidly, I'd forgotten my bloody inhaler. I should have been all right, but I think extra stress of moving again or something had made it worse. He got me breathing again..." she trailed off. Draco stood there uncomfortably as she got out a tissue and started wiping her eyes with it. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't make the same mistake as me," she whispered, turning to face him.

"What, getting asthma?"

"Not that," she replied irritably, though smiling slightly. "Pansy."

"What about her?"

"Don't throw her away like I did Denny. You'll only feel shite about it if something happens."

"No."

"Please, Draco, just listen to me, I know, okay? Don't drop her yet. Give her a chance. I know she'll give you another chance."

"Wish she wouldn't."

"Seriously, Draco."

"She made me miserable," he whined.

"Miserable, or slightly mental?"

"Is there a difference?" She nodded earnestly.

"Huge difference! If someone makes you miserable, then obviously you drop them. But slightly mental? That's when you should keep them."

"What are you getting at?"

"Wouldn't you rather have someone who, okay drove you a little mad, but who you could also 'interact with'? Or are you saying you'd rather have a robot girlfriend who didn't make you feel anything?"

"That's not a fair choice, Phoenix," he protested.

"You think anything about this is fair? Draco, I have lived my whole life being rejected by people, been told how I drive them crazy with my 'demands' when I asked for a glass of water, been told how they were so ashamed of me for standing up for myself, if a little violently! Then the one family who didn't treat me like that get killed right in front of me!"

"Okay, okay, you're right," Draco agreed, trying to calm her down.

"Obviously it's up to you, but please, don't make the same mistake as I've been doing for _two_ goddamn _years!_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what even happened?" Millicent said as they were heading down towards Hogsmeade.

"Draco missed the land of delusion and got back together with her," muttered Daphne, looking disgustedly at Draco and Pansy ahead of them, holding hands, Pansy with a giddy smile on her face. This time there was nothing fake about it.

"It is sweet, though," Millicent said, staring at them with longing eyes.

"For God's sake, Millicent, stop being so pathetic! It's like I've said before, this is the closest to romance you'll ever get!"

"Yeah, cos your record of boyfriends is big!" Millicent retorted sarcastically, looking angry.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Millicent said, trying to look defiant. "I'm sick and tired of you always taking the piss out of everything I say and do! Do you just have a problem with me, is that it?"

"Oh, well, give her a round of applause, she finally gets it!" Daphne shouted, looking round at Phoenix and Blaise who were a few feet behind.

"What have I ever done to you, Daphne?" Millicent replied.

"What?" said Daphne, staring at her.

"Why are you being such a goddamn bitch! Is it because I'm fat? Is it because I don't have as much money as you? Is it because I'm not as 'clever' as you? Well, tell me!"

By now, Pansy and Draco had turned around and started paying attention to the argument. Everyone was intrigued to hear what Daphne would have to say to that.

"No," replied Daphne coolly, stepping up to her. "It's because, honestly, you have no personality. You're a desperate wannabe, always trying to live up to Pansy's standards! Always laughing the most whenever she takes the piss out of someone, always being the first to help her in a 'crisis', always trying to impress her! It just gets _so_ irritating!"

"Oh, really?" said Millicent. "Well, don't you think Pansy would prefer to have someone like me than a cold-hearted, bitch like you, who in my opinion, sucks up to her _way_ more than I do? You don't even like her, you only hang out with us because we're popular."

"Yeah, cos you're the next Prom Queen of Hogwarts, are you?"

"I said 'we', Daphne, and anyway, like I said, it's Pansy you suck up to." They looked around them and noticed they had an audience, Draco and Pansy part of it. Pansy looked like she'd been slapped.

"Is it tue, Daphne?"

"Might have known you'd believe the fat girl. I mean, hey, it's the only way she can get friends-by spreading gossip."

"You're a fine one to talk, considering who your mother is!" Millicent retorted.

"Meaning?" Daphne said dangerously.

"Meaning that your mother is the biggest damn gossip known to wizard!"

"Well, in that case, I'm sure your mother would love to hear how her precious Millicent's been spreading nasty rumours about me," Daphne coolly said, walking off. Blaise went and followed her, and the crowd slowly thinned, leaving only the four Slytherins.

Millicent looked like she wanted to cry. She looked around sadly at them all until Pansy took pity on her, and said; "I'm sure she won't say anything. And even if she does, we're witnesses. Daphne started the whole thing." Millicent nodded.

"I think I'm gonna-go back up to school," she mumbled.

"No, Millicent, don't. It'll be fun. We'll go to The Hog's Head. And Honeydukes," Pansy offered, trying to tempt her away.

"Normally I would, but I really can't be bothered today," Millicent mumbled again, heading back up to the castle.

"Wow," muttered Pansy. "She must be _well_ depressed to turn down Honeydukes! They have the best sweets in like, the world. Anyway, shall we go? Oh, hey, Phoenix, you have _got_ to try Firewhisky. I mean, we weren't really allowed to drink it before, so we took it illegally, but we're all of age now, right?"

Just as they were about to pass through the gate, a shrill shriek of; "Pansy Parkinson! Just where do you think you're going?" cut across the air. They all stopped, and Pansy looked guilty as hell.

"Bollocks," she muttered, turning round to face an irate McGonagall storming down towards her.

"Miss Parkinson, where on earth do you think you are going? Need I remind that you are due to serve detention with me this afternoon? Ten minutes ago?"

"Yes, about that, Professor. I was wondering if I could do it tomorrow instead?"

"Certainly not, Miss Parkinson!"

"I'd turn up this time, on time, I promise. It's just, umm, today's my birthday, and I'd really like to-"

"Miss Parkinson, I know perfectly well that today is not your birthday. Your birthday is in August. Now you will come with me, and serve your detention."

"That's not fair, Professor," Pansy moaned. "After this, there isn't another Hogsmeade trip for ages!"

"Well perhaps you should have thought of that before cursing that Hufflepuff first-year in front of my eyes! Come along, Miss Parkinson." Pansy sighed, and huffed and puffed but reluctantly follow McGonagall back up to the castle.

"Well, cousin, looks like it's just us," Draco grinned.

"Nothing could thrill me more," she smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I got you a gillywater," Neville said, taking a seat next to Luna.

"Thanks," she replied vaguely, levitating a napkin. Neville took a sip of his butterbeer, and just stared at Luna.

"What?" she asked, just noticing it.

"Just looking at your bracelet. What's it made of?"

"Oh, I used some leaves off those Venemous Tentaculas. They actually have very fine threads in them, you know, so I used that to string it together."

"They don't look like Tentacula leaves," Neville remarked, staring at her bracelet closer.

"Oh, they're not, I just used the thread to string the grapes together. It's actually very comfortable. Only problem is, though, if I sit on my hands, they get all squished and stain my skirt." Neville nodded, but inside he was trying to figure out why anyone would want to sit on their hands. Or have a bracelet made of grapes. He took a large gulp of his butterbeer so he wouldn't have to reply.

Still, that was the thing about Luna. She fascinated him, and he sometimes had the feeling it was vice versa. Every mad little thing that Luna did made him like her more, mainly because she wasn't too ashamed or embarrassed to just 'be'. She could sit in a class wearing radish earrings or grape bracelets, and have everyone stare at her, and she'd be unperturbed by it.

Neville on the other hand, no, he couldn't do that. The one time he'd had all eyes on him without him really noticing was in fifth year, and Malfoy had been slagging off mental people, which was severely close to home for Neville, thanks to one Bellatrix Lestrange torturing his parents into insanity shortly after Voldemort's downfall. Frank and Alice Longbottom had been Aurors, and Bellatrix had had 'reason' to believe that they knew of Voldemort's whereabouts.

Luna had now begun levitating her nearly full glass of gillywater. Neville just looked at her awkwardly again, thinking deeply.

"Hey, Luna?"

"Yes-_oh!_" Her glass of gillywater suddenly fell back onto the table, but not before splattering her with its contents. The glass itself was unharmed.

"Oh, it's okay, I can do the counter-curse," Neville offered, as Luna was desperately trying to scrub the stain away using the napkin she'd been levitating earlier.

"Well, isn't this just precious!" sneered a voice from behind Neville. He turned, expecting to see Pansy or Draco, but only saw Daphne and Blaise.

"Aaaw, Lovegood and Longbottom on a date! Dear God, Lovegood, I knew you were dim, but this is too much!" Blaise laughed unpleasantly.

"Well, I applaud you, Longbottom," Daphne continued, smirking. "You actually found someone more crazy than you! She'd have to be, to date you! Such a perfect coupling, don't you think, Blaise?" Blaise nodded in mock earnest. Luna looked indifferent to the situation. Daphne noticed this.

"Hey, Lovegood, aren't you going to defend Longbottom? I mean he is your boyfriend, and let's face it, he isn't gonna defend himself, cos he's scared of us Slytherins, aren't you, Longbottom? You practically have a spaz whenever you see Snape. You fit if you see Malfoy or Pansy approach you-don't worry, Longbottom, you'll be with your dear parents soon_-ah_!_"_

Neville had marched right up to her and given her a full-on slap. Blaise looked furious, and loomed threateningly in front of Neville who'd retreated in shock.

"Didn't your Gran ever tell you not to hit girls, Longbottom? Or is she tucked up in the Loony Ward as well?" Blaise sneered nastily. Neville looked ready to hex his arse off!

"You want to repeat that?" he whispered.

"I said 'Didn't your Gran ever tell you not to hit girls, Longbottom? Or is she tucked up in the Loony Ward as well?'" Blaise repeated calmly.

A couple of seconds later, he was nursing a bleeding nose. He looked around furious, but saw Neville hadn't moved from his spot.

"I suggest you don't say that again, Zabini," Luna warned coolly. "Or I might just hex you."

"Oh no, threats from Loony Lovegood. Run, Daphne, run!" Blaise taunted, grinning again, despite his bloody nose.

"You may say that," Luna began. "But that's all you can do, isn't it? That's how you get satisfaction out of life, by taking the micky out of those you deem 'less fortunate'. It's only because your mother's away, isn't it?"

"You shut up about my mother, bitch! She's done a heck of a lot more than yours has!"

"Oh, I'm sure she has. After all, being locked up in Azkaban for multiple fraud and murders is quite something, isn't it?" Blaise's hand was now twitching slightly.

"You're lucky I'm not like your dear friend Long-arse here! Or you would be in the hospital wing for weeks, trying to repair a broken neck, nose and most likely arm!"

"But you're not going to, are you? You just said so yourself," Luna replied calmly, starting to try and move through the crowd. They let her pass, shocked that the girl who had just silenced Blaise Zabini was the 'Loony Lovegood' they'd all heard of, but in most cases, never actually met.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was just coming out of McGonagall's room after sorting out the animals for her next three classes when she bumped into Millicent.

"I thought you were going to Hogsmeade?" Millicent said, recognising Pansy.

"I was. I had to do a shitty detention instead," Pansy sighed.

"Miss Parkinson, I should really give you another detention for that profanity. As it happens, you did such a good job with those animals, I will just take ten points from Slytherin, a lesser punishment, I'm sure you'll agree," McGonagall said, coming out of her room.

"Not if it doesn't clash with a Hogsmeade weekend," Pansy muttered under her breath. Fortunately, McGonagall didn't hear her, and continued walking calmly down the corridor.

"What about the rest of them?" Millicent enquired.

"Well, as you saw, Daphne and Blaise stormed off in a huff and I'm guessing Draco and Phoenix went anyway," Pansy replied. Millicent nodded. "What have _you_ been doing all afternoon? It must have been crap. Why did you even come back up here, anyway?"

"I was just-in the library," Millicent mumbled.

"Millicent Bulstrode, I have known you long enough to know you would rather snog Weasley than voluntarily spend time in the library. What were you _really_ doing?"

"I was just hanging out with someone."

"Who?"

She muttered something inaudible. "What?"

"Goyle," she replied, going a little red.

"What were you doing with-dear God, did something happen?" gasped Pansy, a look of surprise covering her face. Millicent shrugged. Pansy started giggling. "Shit! What did you do?"

"I told you, we just hung out."

"Don't be boring! Tell me! Come one, I tell _you_ everything!" Pansy pleaded, smiling widely.

"It's not like I want you to," Millicent muttered. Pansy ignored her, and gave her another pleading stare. "We-well-we kissed a bit." Pansy literally shrieked.

"Oh my God!" she gasped. "Oh my God! Wow, I mean-bloody hell! How did this happen?"

"Apparently he's liked me for ages, he just never said anything," Millicent explained, going red again.

"Bloody hell," Pansy sighed. "So, what? Are you two-you know-officially going out now?" Millicent shrugged again. "He asked you out? For real, like?"

"Not exactly, but, I think he wanted to." Pansy gasped again.

"I'm sorry, it's just-wow. You and Goyle. That's a-well, it's not a pairing I'd have thought of. Now I think about it, it-fits! Have you told anyone else?"

"Who was there to tell?"

"I meant does Crabbe know?"

"I dunno. Why does that matter?"

"Crabbe'll be first to blab to Draco, and we know how good _he_ is at being discrete. Or is this gonna be public news?"

"Pansy, it was just a kiss. It probably meant nothing, not to him. That's what'll happen. It always does to fat girls like me. It was just a dare."

"No, don't think like that! It's for real, it has to be. Don't take this wrong way, but Goyle is _way_ worse off than you. And you really think Crabbe is smart enough to come up with a dare like that? The closest he's got to a proper dare was one he'd just heard off Daphne." They had now reached the Slytherin Common Room. They were just about to go in, when Millicent stopped her.

"Wait," she said, holding Pansy back.

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone, okay? If it was a dare, I'd feel like a total prick. I mean, more than I already do," she smiled. Pansy looked like someone had just told her Draco was dating someone else.

"Oh, no! Come on, it's for real, trust me. Let me at least tell my sister?"

"No! Pansy, just don't. Please," Millicent begged. Pansy sighed irritably, but gave in and nodded. When they got into the Common Room they found Crabbe and Goyle arguing.

"Look, I'm not saying that, it's just-Millicent!" Goyle said, noticing her. Crabbe looked up, and a small smirk crept up his face. Pansy could contain it no more.

"Hey, Crabbe, has Goyle told you what happened?"

"Pansy!" gasped Millicent. Pansy ignored her, and gave a small shriek as Crabbe slowly nodded. Goyle and Millicent sighed. "You promised you wouldn't say anything, Pansy," Millicent nagged.

"Oh, shut up, it's not like he didn't know already. Don't act so embarrassed about it, Milly," Pansy replied, a wide smile still etched on her face. Millicent gave her a furious glare, and stomped off towards the girl's dorms. Goyle looked uncertain as to whether he should follow her or not.

"Go, on, Goyle, follow her, she's going to need comforting," encouraged Pansy. Goyle still looked unsure, but took her advice, and went after Millicent.

"How convenient he doesn't know about the slide," giggled Pansy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were just walking down the main street of Hogsmeade, when Ron gave a small cry.

"Ron, what is it?" said Hermione.

"Those malicious little-they never said anything to me!" Ron babbled, walking ahead. Harry and Hermione looked after him, confused expression on their faces. What had gotten Ron so worked up now? They saw Ron stop outside a shop window, and looking around, as though in confirmation.

"Ron, what the hell-hey is this what I think it is?" Harry gasped, reading the sign above the shop. Etched on it were the initials _W.W.W._

"Isn't this where Zonko's used to be?" enquired Hermione, looking around. Ron nodded.

"Guess he must have lost business. Those conniving little gits, they never said anything to me about this," Ron moaned.

"Well, what would you have done if they had told you?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"I dunno, it just would have been good if someone had told me." Harry gave a small sigh, and walked in the shop, closely followed by Ron. Hermione stayed outside for a few moments taking in her surroundings. She had been here several times before, obviously, but there was something different about it this time. Something that just-didn't feel right.

Yet everything was normal. She saw Neville and Luna up ahead, taking a walk up to the Shrieking Shack. She saw a black boy coming out with that Slytherin, Greengrass she thought she was called, from The Three Broomsticks. She noticed Ginny walk into Honeydukes. Accompanied by Seamus Finnigan. Hermione gave a small inside laugh. She knew Ron'd be mad if he found out Ginny had gotten herself another new boyfriend. As far as she knew, she'd done a much better job of hiding it this time.

"Hey, Mudblood!" someone called. She turned, though there was no need. She knew perfectly well from the tone and the drawl that it was Malfoy. "You aren't going to get smarter by spending all this time outside. I mean, I know you're desperate and everything, you know, considering your history of getting over-emotional in Arithmancy, but staring at the sky isn't going to stop you confusing numbers with letters!"

"Shut up, Draco," she heard someone mutter. Surely not-oh, it was Phoenix he was with. She had just assumed he would be with Pansy.

She'd spoken to Phoenix a few times in Ancient Runes, and although she was a Slytherin and supposedly good friends with Draco Malfoy, she'd found that Phoenix herself wasn't actually that bad. To be truthful, she couldn't remember a single time Phoenix had been bitchy to her. Okay, there had never been any other Slytherins around when they were together, but she'd gotten the general impression that she wasn't like the others in _every_ way.

"Why are you defending the Mudblood?" Draco groaned.

"You ask me that question every time you're being a dick, and it's always gonna be the same answer, Draco," she sighed irritably. She caught Hermione's eye, and gave her a small smile. Hermione smiled back, but unfortunately for her, Draco noticed.

"Why are you smiling at her, Mudblood? You could turn her to stone with those ugly looks of yours."

"Maybe you should take a closer look at Pansy one morning, Malfoy, after having shagged her drunk the night before!" Hermione snapped. Phoenix couldn't suppress a laugh. Draco looked angry, but then started laughing.

"Bet you fantasise about that, do you? Cos it's the closest you can ever get to it, huh? Come on, Mudblood, it's obvious that's what it is? Or is it Parkinson you're fantasising about? My God, are you-"

"Draco, shut up!" Phoenix gasped. Draco couldn't stop the laughter.

"God, it's suddenly so clear why you always hated it whenever Parkinson took the piss out of you!" Draco gasped, laughing still. "Her insults are so so crap and unoriginal, I couldn't figure why even a Mudblood like yourself got upset by it. Woah, seriously, Granger, that's more than I needed to know."

"What the hell are you going on about now, Malfoy?" shouted Ron who'd just come out.

"Just gone and collected your pocket money, Weasley? I mean, your parents must be even poorer now that their only supply of-oh sorry, it's just your mother now, isn't it? How's she coping, by the way?"

"Piss off, Malfoy!" Ron yelled, going red.

"Now, now, Weasley, that is really no way to talk to your superiors. Perhaps it's time I taught you some manners."

"Yeah, but if you remember, Draco," Phoenix began. "Last time that happened you got punched in the nose. Twice, wasn't it?" Draco glared at her, while the Gryffindors sniggered.

"So sad," muttered Draco. "That you two need a Mudblood to fight your battles for you. Knew you were downtrodden, Weasley, but this is pushing it. Potter, what can I say? You must be so ashamed that a bloody girl is better than _you_ for a change."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoenix and Harry demanded in unison.

"Meaning, Potter, that it must be terribly disappointing that soemone's beaten you out," Draco drawled. He had forgotten Phoenix.

"Why couldn't a girl be better than him, Draco?" she said.

"Oh, a pure-blood would. It's just the Mudbloods, see," he explained.

"You are so pathetic sometimes," she muttered, walking off.

"Don't know why she bothers hanging out with you in the first place," Harry muttered.

"Shut up, Potter, you don't know her," drawled Draco.

"Actually, Malfoy, I do. Or did she never tell you that? We were at the same school together when we were eight. Must be shocking to hear she was also raised by Muggles. Will that put you off _her_ now? What was it she told you, anyway? That she was a transfer student from Beauxbatons?"

"Oh, I always knew, Potter. It was kind of brought in to the introduction," Draco replied sarcastically.

"I still really don't know why she bothers with you. You're not the sort of person who's worth her time," Harry repeated coolly.

"What, she hasn't told you?" sneered Draco, smirking. "You're gonna love this. Hey, Phoenix! Come here a sec!"

"You stopped being a dick yet?" was the reply.

"Absolutely," he smirked. She sighed and came back down to them. When she reached them Draco draped his arm over her. "Potter, Weasley, Mudblood-" Phoenix struggled against his grip slightly. "You're right, sorry, _Granger_, I'd like to introduce Phoenix. My _cousin_."

Harry and Hermione literally gasped. Ron's mouth was just hanging open slightly.

"Thanks for that," Phoenix muttered, removing his arm.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Never got a chance. Anyway, why does it matter?"

"No, it doesn't. Glad you didn't actually. That was classic!" He smirked again at the Gryffindors' reactions.

"You're his cousin?" Harry repeated, still shocked to the core. She nodded.

"It doesn't matter, right? I'm still your friend, aren't I?" Harry desperately wanted to say yes, but with Malfoy looking on, he wasn't sure what to think. Phoenix gazed at him in a 'well, come on' manner.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence," she muttered, and gave him a slightly dejected look and walked off without looking back, heading out towards the mountain path. Draco followed her. Now that the initial shock on their faces had worn off, he felt just slightly guilty. It had only meant to be a laugh.

'Like hell Phoenix'll see it like that,' he thought to himself, catching up with her.

"You all right, cousin?" he asked walking along-side.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, you just had a great laugh at their shock, and now, y'know, they're probably gonna be avoiding me. I don't think I'm just being paranoid. So yeah, apart from that, I'm just great. What about you, cousin mine?"

"I'm good," he replied awkwardly.

"Oh, _good! _So you're okay then, huh? Well, let me tell you something crazy! I might have been exaggerating a little before. I'm actually not great, oddly enough. Any theories?"

"I didn't know they'd react like that," he protested weakly.

"Bollocks! If you didn't know their reactions would be 'comical', it wouldn't have been worth your time! So don't you dare bring on the whole 'I didn't know' crap!"

"They'll get over it. Actually, you will," he reasoned.

"Yeah, you know what's weird? Now you're like 'oh, they'll get over it', but before, it was like 'hey, guess what, I have some news, and you're gonna love this, your faces are gonna go all shocked, I'm going to laugh, and fuck anyone else!'" She stopped and began breathing heavily. "Why the fuck did you do it? Was it really just so you could laugh at them? I mean-what the bloody hell-?" Her eyes were fixed intently on something behind him. He spun around, and saw to his horror that there were some masked figures running down into the village.

"No, God, no," he whispered, walking up the edge of the little boulder they were sitting on. He saw that the village was in uproar. There were students fleeing back up to the school some being hit by curses coming from the masked figures.

"Draco, what's going on?" Phoenix whispered fearfully. "Who are those masked guys shooting spells at everyone?" Draco didn't know how to answer her. "Hey, are those the same arseholes who killed my foster family?" she said, laughing slightly. Draco turned to look at her, and saw her cackling manically.

"What the bloody-"

"You know what's hilarious?" she giggled. "I came here to get away from them. To be 'safe' or whatever. And they're here! Isn't that just great? I mean, hey, they only tried to kill me. Ooh, it'll be a reunion! Yeah, I bet they'll be playing the favourite; who can kill the most the fastest?" She stopped to laugh again. Draco was lost for words. He knew Phoenix would react weirdly to this, but this was plain mental! Suddenly her laughter stopped. "Is it really them?" she whispered fearfully again. Draco nodded.

"Oh. Well, I said it would be a reunion," she said thickly. "So you reckon they'll actually finish me off this time? Or maybe just take me back to their leader again? I know how that'll go-"

"Phoenix, we need to get you out of here," Draco said frantically. He knew she was probably right. It was unlikely they were here specifically for her, but if they saw her, he had no doubt in his mind they would try to kidnap her again. She shook her head.

"No, they'll only get you, too," she replied in a whiny voice.

"I don't care," he said forcefully, and grabbing her hand, almost pulling her off the boulder. Inside, though, he, too, was slightly fearful, though not for himself, for his cousin. If he could just get her through the crowd undetected, she should be safe. Then again, she should have been safe at Hogwarts anyway.

"Move, cousin!" he said desperately as she lagged behind him.

"Don't rush me," she whined again. He sighed, and grabbed her hand again, and started pulling her along. At least she was moving faster now.

Just as they reached the bottom of the hill, he heard her give a small shriek.

"What?" he asked, following her pointing finger. There was someone waiting for them. He stepped in front of her protectively, trying to shield her from view. The figure sighed.

"For goodness sake, Draco, it's me," she whispered.

"Aunt Bella?" She nodded frantically.

"You need to get her out of here. There's a chance some of them will recognise her, and they would love the chance to be the one to take her to the Dark Lord after the last cock-up!" Bella whispered frantically. "Stay away from the forest, that's where a lot of them will be lying in wait. It's the first place most students will think of to run away, too. This might sound crazy, but the safest route is through the main street." Draco gave her a disbelieving look.

"Trust me on this," Bellatrix continued. "There'll be more of a crowd, meaning more people, meaning you'll be more camouflaged." Draco nodded at her instructions to show he understood. "Draco?" He stopped. "Please keep her safe." He nodded again, and started running off again, Phoenix close behind. They were still gripping onto each other.

"Get your wand out!" he instructed, produicng his own.

"Excellent idea," she muttered, placing her wand in her left hand. The good thing about them having different wand-arms was that they could still hold onto each other whilst using their wands if necessary.

Draco couldn't help it-he was feeling almost terrified. If he could get her through the crowd they were approaching without either of them getting cursed, it would be a miracle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is there any chance you brought your Cloak, Harry?" Hermione said desperately, looking around them for Death Eaters. Harry shook his head. Hermione sighed. "You're in most danger, though," she muttered.

"Hang on! I've got it!" he cried, igonring Hermione's 'shh!' "If we can get to Honeydukes, we should be okay! If you remember, there's a a passage leading right into Hogwarts!"

"Brilliant!" Ron gasped, but Hermione shook her head.

"What if it's been blocked? Or worse, if a Death Eater follows us there? It'd be the same as giving them a key to Hogwarts!" Hermione warned. Harry nodded. Both of those were possible, and both disastrous.

"We're going to have to go through the crowd," Harry decided. Ron looked gobsmacked.

"Are you joking, Harry? We'd get flattened in ten seconds!"

"No, Harry's right," Hermione agreed. "If we're in the crowd, we'll be more easily hidden. It's just getting in without being detected or flattened that's the problem."

"What? I'd have said that was the easiest part," Ron argued.

"No, Ronald. We're exposed out here. If a Death Eater came along they'd spot us instantly!"

"We'll have to dash. Wands drawn, focusing ahead, right? Don't look to the sides, you'll get distracted making you a perfect target," Harry planned. "Go together, but if one of us gets left behind-what do we do then, Hermione?"

"Why do you expect me to fill out your battle plan, Harry?" Harry gave her a pleading look. "Fine. Look, we'll stick together, but if someone gets left behind, we should go back for them!" Ron nodded at this.

"One," Harry began. "Two, _three! Go!_" he cried as silently as he could, letting Hermione and Ron go first. He followed them closely, but now they were actually in the main stream of panicked students, it was harder to see them. He bumped into several people, who were running in all directions.

"Head for the school!" he shouted to no-one in particular. Everyone ignored him, and continued running aimlessly, some heading for the sanctity of the shops and pubs, some trying to find a path up to the school, some going back towards the Shrieking Shack, some running into the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keep going!" Draco shouted, turning back again.

"Do you want me to have an asthma attack!" she called back irritably. He sighed, and grabbed her hand again, starting to pull her along.

Just as they were about to join the flow of the main street, he heard her give a small cry. He turned back, frantically, and saw her start to sway back-and-forth gently. It was obvious she'd been hit with a curse. She was clutching her forehead, as though in pain, and suddenly looked exhausted. The Fatigue Hex.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" he shouted desperately, but there was no difference. Had he not been holding onto her, she would have collapsed by now.

Spoke too soon. Just two seconds later, her body fell forward, landing in Draco's arms.

"Come on, don't faint on me now!" he said in a pleading tone, looking around desperately. He knew trying to carry her through the crowd would either be suicide or murder, and like hell could she walk right now! He knew the safest thing he could do would to be to stay with her and try to keep her safe until the curse wore off. He knew Fatigue wasn't permanent, it lasted a few hours max.

Her vision was starting to swim again, and not just because she'd fainted. The world around her seemed to ripple in great waves, until total darkness befell on her. Yet she was still conscious.

Then she saw the house again, the one she'd seen twice before. The one that looked a bit like Malfoy Manor. The green symbol with the skull and the serpent was high above it again. Before, she'd always circled the house, and stopped at a dark window, the room beyond hidden.

This time though, she 'flew' lower, actually right by the hordes of people, some shouting in ecstasy and glee, some crying in terror and mourning. She went past all of them, and into the house itself. She knew automatically this wasn't Malfoy Manor, the entrance hall was completely different.

To her right was a small stairwell, hidden in the shadows. She had an urge to climb up them, but something was pulling her back. She heard a distant voice calling her name, over and over, and she felt slightly shaken.

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked up into Draco's face. She sat up, all weariness completely disappeared. She started breathing heavily again, but through panic, not asthma.

The panic being a masked person had just come up behind Draco, and clapped a hand over his mouth, and forcefully dragged him up.

Draco felt a cold hand clap over his mouth, and another grab his hair and start to pull him up. He knew at once this had to be his father.

"Why don't you join in the fun, Draco?" Lucius whispered dangerously, letting Draco go. Draco shook his head, but could have kicked himself.

"Are you defying me, boy?" Lucius whispered again. "Perhaps I should accompany you up to Hogwarts. At a later date, of course. Teach you some manners."

He pushed Draco roughly towards Phoenix. "Best keep her safe, Draco," Lucius warned. "It wouldn't be very pleasant having to deal with mine and Bella's wrath." He gave a small chuckle, and replaced his mask.

"We'd better keep moving," Draco mumbled, helping Phoenix up. "Come on!" He ran off into the crowd, expecting her to follow. She ran after him, trying to catch up.

Luck really wasn't on her side, though. She tripped over some stones in the middle of the high street, and was just about to get up again, when she heard a whisper; "Aren't you a pretty one, eh?" coming from a tall masked figure. She looked up into the masked eyes of the Death Eater looming over her threateningly. She tried to get up, but was pushed back down by a curse.

The more she tried to resist it, the more the Death Eater cruelly laughed, until he eventually decided to 'turn nasty'.

"Crucio," he muttered lazily, flicking his wand. She hadn't felt this in a couple of months. That excruciating pain of having every bone, every muscle, every joint as though on fire. A few tears of pain reached her eyes, as she started screaming. "Was I too harsh?" the Death Eater sneered gleefully, lifting the curse. "Perhaps I'll be more gentle this time," he sniggered, casting Crucio again.

This time, though, she was ready for it. She braced herself for that awful burning sensation-and it never came. The Death Eater frowned, and muttered Crucio again. Sure enough, the spell definitely left his wand, and travelled towards her, but as it was about it to reach her, it disappeared.

Now the Death Eater was getting extremely frustrated. He raised his wand and was about to cast it again, when a loud "_Crucio!_" beat him to it. The red jet of light left the caster's wand, and aimed-not for the girl-but for him, the Death Eater realised in a panic, just as the spell was about to hit him.

Bella ran over to the spot, and quickly whispered; "You have to get out of here! Now!" frantically to her daughter. Phoenix didn't need telling twice, but was surprised to find Bellatrix running alongside her, and shielding her from view.

"Where the fuck is that Draco!" Bella ranted mid-run. "I'll be having serious words with him! That is, if his precious father doesn't beat me to it! Oh, fuck it! Phoenix, hold my arm," she instructed. Phoenix did so, wondering what the hell Bella was going to do now.

Suddenly, she felt weird, as though someone was tugging at her navel, and trying to pull her stomach. Apart from Crucio, it was one of the worst feelings she'd ever felt.

The sensation went away after a couple of minutes. They were now out of Hogsmeade, and right by the castle gates.

"Go in, don't look back, and for fuck's sake, whatever you do, don't _go_ back!" Bella ordered.

"Okay, but why can't I look back again?"

"There are still Aurors around. You want me arrested, then please, keep talking to me. I can't _believe_ this happened again!" Bella ranted again, looking around for someone. "Okay, no-one followed us, go!"

"Bella?"

"What?" She stopped, and turned back to her daughter.

"Thanks. Again," Phoenix whispered. Bella gave her a small smile, and had she not seen an Auror, would have gone and hugged her daughter there and then. With a small _pop _she Disapparated.

As instructed, Phoenix walked into the grounds, but couldn't resist looking back. She saw some students who'd gotten away come rushing through the gates, most of whom were crying.

While they all went past her, she hung around near the gates for a while, not really able to just go into the school and not look back. Thank God she didn't. For the next person coming through the gates was an extremely disheveled, extremely exhausted, and an extremely bloody, Draco.

_Well...you know what to do, if you've managed to get this far! Please review _()


	14. Consequences

_Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas of who to threaten...so no I don't own it yet

* * *

_

Rodolphus Apparated back to their house in a furious temper. He had just come back from a Death-Eater's gathering, where they were all reprimanded for their 'unruly' attack at Hogsmeade.

"_It is as shameful and as low as the 'riot' so called, you led at the Quidditch World Cup!" he spat, snake-like tongue clearly visible to those directly opposite him. "What's worse about this one is that you thought I would be _impressed!_" He began moving around the semi circle of Death-Eaters surrounding him, eyeing each one with his red eyes._

"_Malfoy," he whispered, stopping at one of the central Death-Eaters._

"_My Lord," Lucius replied, stooping to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes. Voldemort tutted at this, and lifted his chin with a solitary finger._

"_I sincerely hope that this _pathetic attempt!_" he raged, shouting the last words in Lucius's face. "Of representing our circle had nothing to do with you?" Lucius looked uncertain. Voldemort stared at him enquiringly. For a moment, Lucius crouched there, feeling embarrassed, before Voldemort hissed; "Hah! It was you! I'd have thought better!"_

"_My Lord," Lucius began, feeling panicked. "I can honestly say that this raid was not my idea, and-"_

"_Not that, Malfoy, but of letting them get away," Voldemort corrected, forcing Lucius to stand up._

"_Letting-who-?"_

"_Silence!" he shouted. "You know full well I despise those who think they are high enough status to answer back, or to interrupt me! Avery-" he nodded to a Death-Eater two Death-Eaters left of Lucius. "Informed me that you had cornered a pair, and let them go, unharmed?"_

"_You must understand, my Lord-" Lucius began again frantically._

"_This should be interesting," Voldemort sneered. The Death-Eaters around him laughed nervously, but Voldemort ignored them. He had eyes only for Lucius. (A/N not in that way!!!)_

"_May I speak now, my Lord?" Lucius asked tentatively. Voldemort nodded, cuing more Death-Eaters to snigger._

"_You must understand, my Lord, that the boy I had, 'cornered' as Avery lightly put it, was my own son. I could not have attacked him," Lucius explained._

"_And what of the other?" This was tricky. Should he confess that he had an estranged niece? Or should he lie and say that she was just a 'close friend of Draco's'?_

"_A close friend of my son's," Lucius eventually replied. He had forgotten, of course, that Voldemort, like himself and Narcissa, was an accomplished Legilimens._

"_But there is more to it than that, isn't there, Malfoy?" Voldemort contradicted. "Perhaps you should now tell me the truth, lest I find out for myself. And let it be known, I shall," he warned._

_Lucius was, for once, speechless. Of course, normally, he would have just blabbed it out straightaway, and to hell with the poor sod who had to next deal with him. But this was different. For Bellatrix wasn't the only one wondering why Voldemort had ordered an attack on the girl in the first place._

"_Bellatrix," Voldemort muttered, having just read Lucius' thoughts without him even knowing. Bella gave a small squeak. "I believe you were the one to lead that attack I ordered three months ago? You still have not explained to me how that failed. How did the girl manage to escape, after killing Nott of all people? I never reprimanded you for that, did I? Let this serve reminder of what happens when some fool crosses Lord Voldemort! Crucio," he muttered lazily, aiming his wand-at Rodolphus._

_Rodolphus started screaming in pain, though not as loud as Lucius had done three months previously. Bellatrix's eyes look horrified and full of terror through her mask. Voldemort lifted the curse, while Rodolphus lay shivering and writhing on the floor._

"_I could do that again and again, each for every one of your faults!" Voldemort hissed towards Bellatrix, raising his wand threateningly. "One, for failing to complete the mission. Two, for failing to explain to me exactly how this sixteen-year-old escaped! How in the name of Salazar Slytherin could a sixteen-year-old escape several grown experienced Death-Eaters such as yourselves?! How could a sixteen-year-old have escaped after killing one of us?" _

_Under her mask, Bella had started crying. She knew this interrogation would have happened sooner or later, but she'd never anticipated it would be with an audience. Or that Rodolphus would be receiving the anger out of his wand._

"_How, Bella?" Voldemort repeated, anger rising again. "Perhaps I should ask another? Crabbe! Goyle!" He turned to them. "You were both there, I know that, what exactly happened after you killed the girl's family?"_

"_We managed to corner her, my Lord," Crabbe replied proudly._

"_Yet she escaped?"_

"_She ran up the stairs, my Lord," Crabbe explained. "Nott followed her. None of the rest of us did, we thought there would be no need." Voldemort gave a high cackle._

"_You thought there would be no need? You must have been slightly suspicious when he never returned! Or did you think he'd Apparated back here with the girl and forgotten about you?"_

"_Bellatrix went to check," Goyle said meekly, retreating with Crabbe back into the semi-circle._

"_Crucio," Voldemort muttered again, again hitting Rodolphus. Bellatrix cried out, but was ignored._

"_Perhaps, Bella," Voldemort whispered dangerously. "Now you will explain to me what happened after you left the remainder of your party and never returned to them, for when they eventually Apparated back, you were not with them." He loomed threateningly in front of her. She knew she'd have to come up with a convincing lie. At least he wouldn't be able to use Legilimency on her, as she was as good a Occlumens as he was Legilimens._

Bellatrix was close behind her husband as they entered the kitchen silently.

"We can't continue like this," he said suddenly.

"Continue what?"

"You acting secretive and never telling me anything! For goodness sake, Bella, I was Crucio'd twice for you! You'd better start telling me the truth!"

"Rodolphus, did you think it was my intention to anger the Dark Lord and have him use Cruciatus on _you? _You know I'm not as selfish as that!"

"I don't seem to know you at all, these days, Bella. All right, so you've stopped going to Malfoy Manor so frequently, but that was just one small glitch in this entire sordid affair!" Bellatrix gave a long sigh, and began magically preparing a cup of tea.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered.

"Don't change the subject!" he raged, inadvertently waving his wand about, and causing the cup to fly from her hand, and break into little pieces in a corner.

"Rodolphus!"

"Oh, it's only a cup! For goodness sake, Bella, do you have any idea how _humiliating_ that was for me?!"

"Oh, really? So you think I enjoyed it? Do you have any idea how bad I felt when he started using Cruciatus on you?"

"Well, if you truly felt bad, you could have put an end to it," Rodolphus stated.

"And how exactly could I have done that, Rodolphus? As you so lovingly reminded me, the Dark Lord has no true friends, therefore cannot be influenced by anyone."

"By answering him! You knew quite well that's what I meant, you stupid woman! For Merlin's sake, _why _was everyone saying that you abandoned them halfway through the mission in July?" Bellatrix looked a bit sheepish. She gave a small guilty shrug, and closed her mind to anything that might try to penetrate.

Rodolphus, however, didn't need a 'Legilimens' spell this time, which she realised as realisation dawned on his face. He gave a small laugh. "You _did_ leave halfway through? Why would you do such a-" he gave a chuckle. "Such a-a _fucking stupid thing?!_" he shouted.

"You weren't even there, Rodolphus, so don't start patronising me!"

"I have every right to! What the fuck happened? You'd never leave halfway through, you're a goddamn perfectionist! And I might add, Bella, ever since that bloody mission, you have been drifting away from me! All we do is argue!"

"Well, perhaps if you weren't so-"

"Don't you _dare_ start blaming me for this!" Rodolphus raged. "You have been the dominant one in this marriage for too long! I'm not putting-"

"Do you really think I chose to be the 'dominant one'?" Bellatrix argued. "For the love of God, Lucius-"

"Lucius?" Rodolphus breathed.

"I meant 'Rodolphus', it was just a-"

"So why did you say 'Lucius?'" Rodolphus questioned. Bella shook her head. "Bella?" Rodolphus was actaully starting to look very upset. "I'm going to ask you a question, and you'd better not lie to me, or so help me, I will kill you!" Bellatrix began breathing heavily. "Are you having an affair with Lucius?"

Bellatrix stared at him dumbstruck, then suddenly, a wave of laughter washed over her.

"Lucius?!" she giggled. "My God, Rodolphus, you are full of crap sometimes!" She was now literally bent double from laughing. The idea that she would have an affair was bad enough, but with her brother-in-law? That was just comical.

"_Stop laughing!_" Rodolphus shouted furiously. Bellatrix straightened her face.

"You're right, I shouldn't laugh, but honestly, Rodolphus, where ever did you get such an idea?" Rodolphus, though, was no longer listening. He was now staring intently at her neck.

"Where's your necklace gone, Bella?"

"My-neck-"

"Yes, Bella! The one with your initials, B.K.B. Where is it?" Bella placed a hand around her neck, expecting her hand to come in contact with cold metal (solid gold, of course) but was surprised to feel only flesh.

"My necklace?" she repeated, looking panicked. "My necklace isn't there, why isn't it there?! Have you seen it?!" Rodolphus shook his head. "I know I definitely wore it on-oh no," she whispered to herself, for she had just remembered where she must have dropped it.

Rodolphus, however, was now looking furious. He marched defiantly out of the kitchen and headed towards the fireplace. He threw in some Floo powder, and stepped in.

"Malfoy Manor!" he shouted out clearly.

"No, Rodolphus, what are you doing? Why are you going there?" Bellatrix cried out, rushing into the lounge, hoping to catch him, try and convince him not to go.

She was too late. (A.N. btw, this is sort of a future thing, the next part is in the present again)

* * *

Phoenix wandered down the Potions corridor aimlessly, not really caring where she was going. She knew she had to get back to the Slytherin Common Room, but right now, she was a little disorientated.

Somehow, and miraculously, she managed to find the spot in the wall that revealed the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room (A.N. _without _barging into several empty classrooms first cough)

"Parseltongue," she whispered, waiting for the stone to part. Nothing happened. "Parseltongue," she repeated more forcefully. Still, the wall made no movement. "Come on, Parseltongue!" When it didn't move that time, she gave up and collapsed against the wall, tears of frustration starting to stream down her face.

"I'm telling you, Milly, it is definitely genuine! I mean, come on, the guy slid down the staircase, and still tried to shout out to you!" Pansy giggled. Millicent gave her a 'shut up' look. "I know Dracky would never do that. He'd slide down and go storming off in a huff, and then it would be _me_ rushing to talk to _him_."

"Look, just don't go on about it, yeah?" Millicent mumbled.

"About what? Look, I'm sorry if I talk about him too much, but, come on, Milly, you know what it's like now. You have Goyle!"

"Pansy!" Millicent hissed. "This is what I don't want you to do! Quit going on about 'me and Goyle', please!"

"Oh, but it's such a good gossip topic!"

"Which is why I don't want you to always-"

"Phoenix!" Pansy burst out, spotting her slouched against the wall, arms wrapped around her knees, and still crying quietly. "Hey, what's up?" she soothed, rushing towars her, and sitting down beside her. Phoenix shook her head.

"Nothing," she whispered. "What's this about a good 'gossip topic'?" Pansy's face lit up.

"You'll never guess!"

"Pansy, don't!" Millicent said frustratedly. Pansy ignored her.

"Millicent and Goyle are going out!" Pansy blurted out excitedly.

"What?" Phoenix gasped. "As in, the Goyle of Crabbe and Goyle, that Goyle?" Pansy nodded. "Hey, so when did this happen?"

"This afternoon. It was so sweet!"

"You were there?"

"Not exactly, no, but Milly told me everything!" Phoenix turned to look at 'Milly', who was now looking more fed up than Daphne normally would.

"Can we talk about this inside?" Millicent hissed at Pansy. She sighed, but nodded.

"Dunno what the difference is," she muttered. "Except that more people'll hear us. What's the password? Oh, right, Asphodel."

"I thought it was 'Parseltongue?'" said Phoenix, standing up herself. Pansy shook her head, a confused expression on her face.

"Um, it was, but it changed, like, a week ago. Are you okay?"

"I told you, fine."

"Okay, whatever. Ooh, how was Hogsmeade?" Phoenix shrugged. "Didn't Draco take you anywhere? He took you to Honeydukes, right? And Zonko's, that place is great. Did you at least see the Shrieking Shack?"

While Pansy was wittering on what sounded like nonsense-words, Phoenix couldn't get that disturbing sight out of her head; the one of Draco coming up with blood all over his face, more pouring out of his nose.

"_My God, Draco!" she cried, running up to him, and letting him lean on her for support. "What the hell happened?" Draco said nothing, just clutched his nose, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. _

_Phoenix shuffled through her bag, and produced a packet of tissues. She handed him one, and he gladly took it._

_The two walked as fast as they could in silence towards the hospital wing, but Draco's bleed was getting worse. He had now used up all the tissues, and had to go back to using his hand. "What's the spell?" she asked him frantically. "Draco, I know there's a spell to stop the bleeding. What is it? Draco!"_

_He collapsed, even though he was being supported, and fell to the floor, his vision swimming before him. He could just about make out a silhouette in front of himm but the rest of the world was a grey, dark blur._

"_Episkey. That's it!" she realised, retrieving her wand from her bag. "Episkey!"_

_Now all he heard were echoes, getting quieter and quieter, his world getting darker and darker, until he could see nothing. The last thing he heard before his world turned completely black and silent was;_

"_Please, Draco! Don't faint on me! Episkey! Episkey!"_

"Phoenix?" Pansy said, jolting her out of her memory.

"What?"

"Are you-sure you're okay? It's just, your eyes are watering, and you seemed kind of out of it for a moment. What's going on?" Phoenix tried to blink back the next few tears that were on their way, but she couldn't. Before she knew what was happening, she'd started crying again.

"My God, what's wrong? Hey, come on, it's all right," Pansy soothed. "Milly, go and get Draco!"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know!" she replied shrilly, putting her arms around Phoenix in a comforting manner.

"He's-in-the hospital wing," Phoenix sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"What? Why, what happened?!" Pansy asked, panicking.

"I don't even know! He just came through the gate all-bloody, and-now-". Pansy now had tears in her eyes as well.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know!" Phoenix shouted, getting the attention of several on-lookers.

"I'm going up there. Milly, stay here with Phoenix," Pansy instructed, making towards the exit.

"I'm coming with you," Phoenix said, following her.

"You were just there!" Pansy argued.

"Yeah, well, that was ages ago. I need to know what happened!"

"Fine, whatever. Come on!"

* * *

In Madam Pomfrey's opinion, one of the last things her recovering patients needed was three Slytherins, two of whom were practically in hysterics, bursting in on them while they were trying to rest.

"For goodness sake, Miss Parkinson! I am aware that you are concerned about him, but the boy needs rest! He is _my_ patient, and _I _will decide when he is fit enough to see visitors!" Madam Pomfrey persisted to an insisting Pansy.

"But he'll want to see me," Pansy argued. "What he needs right now is-"

"Rest and relaxation!" Madam Pomfrey snapped. "No, Miss Parkinson, you may see him in the morning, but no sooner. Now please leave. The same goes for your two friends," she added, looking behind Pansy at a bored Millicent and an anxious Phoenix.

Pansy began huffing and puffing, but Madam Pomfrey was adamant. She gave Pansy a stern glare, and turned her back on her, heading towards Draco's bed.

"The old bitch won't let us see him today," Pansy sighed, well within the nurse's earshot. "I don't understand why. I mean, it's so boring and dead up here! What he needs is company!"

"We can see him tomorrow," Millicent pointed out, as they started heading back for the Slytherin Common Room.

"What do you mean 'we', Millicent? I don't know why you even bothered coming up here," contradicted Pansy. "It's me and Phoenix who care about him. By the way, Phoe, how did this even happen?"

"I really don't know," Phoenix replied truthfully. "We sort of-got separated. I waited at the gate for him, and he turned up like-like that."

"How did you even get separated? It's not like Hogsmeade is crowded."

"You don't know what happened?"

"No. Why, what did?"

"There was-a...riot," Phoenix eventually said.

"What happened?"

"Death-Eaters happened," she whispered, watching Pansy's eyes widen slightly.

"Well, they wouldn't get Draco, I mean, he's Lucius Malfoy's son!"

"Yeah, I know, Pansy, he's my uncle!"

"Well, were you hurt?"

"Yeah! I was hit with Cruciatus!" Pansy stopped.

"_You?_" she repeated shocked. "But-but you're-you're pure-blood. You're sure as hell not a blood-traitor like those fucking Weasleys. You're-you're Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter!"

"Say that again louder, will you?" Phoenix hissed. "I think there might be someone playing loud music up at the Astronomy Tower who didn't _quite_ catch that!"

"I just don't get how that could even happen!" Pansy continued, calming down.

"What? Me being her daughter?"

"No! Why they'd give you Cruciatus when there's enough Mudbloods and blood-traitors to torture," she added, watching Harry, Ron and Hermione, who'd just come in the entrance hall, closely. "Not to mention _celebrities!_"

"Who are you bitching about now, Parkinson, not that we really need ask," Hermione stated coolly.

"I was just trying to figure out how such an obvious, digusting Mudblood such as yourself managed to get out of Hogsmeade alive," Pansy retorted. "Or did your blood-traitor friend take the curse for you? I expect that he did, seeing as you two are-you know-the grossest couple wizard history ever saw!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said in a threatening manner.

"My God, Weasley, don't you think it's scarring enough to a be a filthy blood-traitor, but to actually manage to degrade _that_? By dating a Mudblood? Oh, and you already knew what I meant. We know you're stupid, Weasley, no point acting like it," Pansy retorted smoothly.

Ron just looked dumbfounded. Hermione started going red, and Harry sighed in frustration.

"You know, Parkinson," he began, getting the Slytherins' attention. "I'm surprised you managed to come up with such a smart retort. Our dear Malfoy tell you to say that?"

"Well, if he did, it would've had to have been telepathic," Phoenix mumbled near Pansy's ear. She smirked.

"Well, if he did, it would've had to have been telepathic. Just ask these two," she replied, smugly.

"Where _is_ Malfoy anyway?" Harry asked, feigning a look of deep thought. "Oh, _that's_ right, he's in Hogsmeade still. Very bloody nose from what I saw."

"He's not there, Scarhead! He's in the Hospital Wing. We _saw_ him!" Pansy almost-shouted.

"Like hell he could've got himself up there. Which one of you poor whores took him and released him upon the world once more?" Pansy looked confused. She heard 'which one of you suckers took him' but from there on, he might as well've been talking Latin.

"I did," Phoenix replied. Harry looked up. He hadn't known she was there.

"Well, of course _you_ would," he said, looking uneasy.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, Phoenix, that you're the sort of person who'd do that."

"Yeah, that's right. I'm one his little 'whores' am I?" she repeated, walking closer.

"Definitely not that," Ron mumbled, causing Hermione to grin.

"Not you, just them," Harry insisted. Pansy and Millicent smirked unpleasantly. It was clear which House had won that particular battle.

* * *

"Move, you two! I want to get up there right now!" Pansy screeched, giving Millicent a hard shove.

"What are you pushing me for, I don't even wanna bloody go!" Millicent moaned.

"So don't. Phoe, hurry up!" She ran to her bed, and drew the curtains. It was empty.

"Didn't you know?" someone said. They turned and saw Daphne smirking unpleasantly. "She went up way earlier than you. Visiting hours start at eight, not ten."

"She wouldn't go without us," Pansy said, feeling a little uncertain.

"She left the dorm around eight. Can't think where else in this shithole she'd want to go." Pansy gave a frustrated sigh, and quickly exited the dorm.

Just as she was tearing through the Slytherin Common Room, who should she bump into but Phoenix herself.

"You been to see him already?" Pansy demanded. Phoenix shook her head.

"No. Just couldn't sleep."

"At eight?"

"It was six."

"Why's your hair messed up?" she said suddenly, taking in her rumpled attire.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Depends," she grinned.

"I just went for a little fly. On Draco's broom."

"You did _what? _Oh my God, he'll kill you!"

"No. It isn't the first time. Okay it is without him being there, but he said I could use it whenever I wanted, just 'make damn sure you don't break it. This is what got me onto Slythe-' Then he went all red."

"How often have you two been sneaking out together?"

"You make it sound like we're having some illicit affair," Phoenix grinned, starting to head towards the exit.

"Now where are you going?"

"Duh, to see my cousin?"

* * *

Draco opened his eyes, and took in his very white surroundings.

"Oh, good, Mr Malfoy, you're awake," Poppy (aka Madam Pomfrey) greeted, handing him a cup of tea. "But I should warn you, there was one very distraught Miss Parkinson begging to see you yesterday. I told her you could have some visitors today." Draco groaned. She smiled. "She won't be the only one, though. Her friends, Miss Bulstrode and one I don't recognise came with her."

"Dracky! God, are you all right?!" Pansy, as promised, screeched, rushing over to his bedside before Phoenix had even come through the door.

"Fine, Pansy, if you just give me some air," was his muffled answer. She stopped hugging him. "It's hard enough to breathe through my nose already."

"Oh, sorry. So, what's wrong?"

"Broken."

"Is that all?" Pansy said boredly. "Or are you repeating what you did in third year?" she whispered. He shook his head.

"It was more shattered," he explained. Pansy gasped.

"Oh, that must have been awful!" she 'soothed', stroking his hand.

"It wasn't great-hey, cousin!" he greeted, seeing Phoenix.

"Hey," she smiled, standing there awkwardly. Pansy had taken the only free room on his bed. Draco sighed, and Conjured her a chair.

"Okay, that's just getting annoying," she smirked, sitting down.

"I do my best," he grinned. They all sat in an almost-awkward silence for a few minutes, with Pansy stroking Draco's hand.

"Draco?" came a deep voice from the doorway. Draco tensed up, and snatched his hand from Pansy. He looked fearfully towards the door, and his fears were confirmed. There stood, tall and intimidating as ever, Lucius Malfoy.

He walked towards the bed, and looked down with a caring expression on his face. "How on earth did you get in such a state, son?" he asked in a tone unlike his (i.e. caring). Draco gave a small shiver. "Are you cold? Let's tuck you in properly, shall we?" he soothed, pulling the cover over Draco's upper-body.

"Pansy," he noted suddenly. "How lovely to see you, dear."

"Mr Malfoy," she replied politely.

"Phoenix," he nodded towards her.

"Lucius."

"I wonder, Pansy, Phoenix, perhaps you two could leave me and my son alone for a short while. It has been a long time since we have spoken, and I should prefer to do it-in private." Pansy nodded, and left the Hospital Wing without looking back.

"Come on, Phoe!" she called back. Phoenix hesitated, but had to give in, and followed her friend out of the Hospital Wing.

"You didn't say anything did you, boy?" Lucius whispered threateningly as soon as they were out of sight. Draco shook his head. "Really? Then how come your cousin seemed so reluctant to leave?" Draco shrugged. "Don't shrug, child!" Lucius scolded. "Only those without voices should be able to shrug so carelessly. I repeat, why was your cousin so suspicious?" Draco really didn't know how to answer.

"She was there," he eventually replied.

"'There' where, boy? Be specific."

"When the riot started, she was there."

"Yes. I noticed, however, that despite your promises, you failed to protect her!"

"We got separated!"

"That shouldn't have happened! _You _shouldn't have let it happen! Bellatrix is furious! Did you know that she had to ward off Phoenix's attacker herself?" Draco's expression turned from neutral to one of fear and concern.

"What?" he whispered. "She was-attacked?"

"By none other than Vincent Crabbe Senior!" Draco gasped. "He began torturing her with Cruciatus, and Bella herself had to ward him off with an extremely poweful Cruciatus of her own! There could have been other Death-Eater witnesses, Bella was just extremely fortunate there!" Draco said nothing, just stared down at the white sheets covering him blankly. "However, I shall say no more on the matter. I'd hate to decline Bella the chance to talk to you herself about what happened. She wants to see you tonight at midnight in the Slytherin Common Room fire. Be there, boy, or else!"

Without another word, Lucius marched out of the Hospital Wing. For a while, Draco didn't even move. His brain was filled with mixed emotions; fear of what would happen if he couldn't leave the Hospital Wing and talk to Bella; pain from his nose; wondering of what had happened after he and Phoenix got separated; but mostly guilt, for allowing his cousin to get hurt.

* * *

She went back up to see him after dinner. Because Pansy had a huge assignment for Potions that she hadn't even started, she went alone.

When she came in, though, Draco was asleep. Or at least trying to. From his vigorous movement, it looked like he was having a nightmare. She sat down on the chair he'd Conjured for her earlier, making no sound.

"_Not that she would care. Why on earth would the child of such a highly regarded Death-Eater care for the likes of you?" Lucius continued, starting to pace._

"_Bella cares," Draco mumbled, but not quietly enough. Lucius had unusually sharp hearing._

"_What was that? Oh, dear boy, you think your aunt has any affection for you whatsoever? No, no, child. That is an illusion." Draco shivered unvoluntarily._

"_Getting a little cold, are we? Perhaps this will warm you up. Crucio!"_

His eyes snapped open. This was the god-knows-how-many time he had had that same nightmare. Not exactly the same, but along those lines. He always seemd to wake right after the word 'Crucio!'.

He felt someone touch his arm gently. He turned and saw Phoenix's face smiling down at him.

"Hey, cousin," she greeted. He smiled back, but those previous feelings of guilt came rushing back. He sat up, and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, is everything okay?" she asked, returning the hug. He nodded, but of course she couldn't see that, he realised.

"I'm fine," he replied, as they came out of their embrace. "Look, cousin- I-I'm-"

"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked again.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out. She looked surprised.

"What for? It should be me-"

"Father told me after-after we got separated, you were hit with Cruciatus."

"Oh. But, that wasn't your fault, Draco, don't blame yourself."

"I shouldn't have let us get separated. I'm really sorry, Phoenix-why didn't you tell me you'd gotten Crucio'd?"

"I sort of-forgot," she shrugged. Draco gave her a disbelieving expression. "Hey, my mind was too preoccupied! It's easy to forget that sort of thing when it's that far away!"

"Your Mum's really pissed about it," he muttered.

"My-oh, Bella, right. Yeah, she was kinda pissed about it," Phoenix agreed.

"Did she get you away herself?" She nodded. Draco gave a small sigh of disbelief.

"What?"

"I just can't believe she did that. I mean, I didn't know Death-Eaters had hearts."

"Your Dad'd do the same for you," she argued. Draco gave her a look that clearly said 'yeah right'. "I bet he would."

"Between me and his precious reputation, do you _really_ think he'd pick _me_, his disappoinmtent of a lifetime, his perfect-looking son to trophy around at formal balls when after all he does is note my flaws, his fucking punchbag when he's pissed-drunk or otherwise?!" He bent his head lower, and couldn't stop tears leaking out.

Phoenix looked at him sadly, and following suit to whenever she was upset and crying, pulled him into a comforting hug, and let him cry onto her shoulder.

* * *

"Where the hell have you _been?!_" Pansy shrieked as Phoenix entered the dorm. It was ten p.m. "Visiting time stops at eight."

"I had an essay. I just did it in the library, that's all. I left the Hospital Wing at eight."

"You were up there for two hours?" Pansy gasped disbelievingly. She nodded. "Damnit! When's he coming out?"

"Tomorrow I think." Pansy smiled.

"I'll make it up to him then. I mean, no offence, he probably liked you being there and all, but, I dunno, I just think he would have preferred his girlfriend."

"She's his cousin," Daphne pointed out. "And they spent nearly all summer together, right? They're obviously relatively close."

"Well, yeah, but-forget it, I'll make it up to him anyway," Pansy sighed, climbing under the covers.

* * *

"For God's sake, Harry, will you please stop going on about it?!" Hermione snapped, slamming her book shut, and throwing her quill across the room. Ron ducked as the quill went spinning past his ear.

"What's up with you?" he enquired.

"This is just driving me crazy! First there's all these shitty essays that need to be done by next Friday! Next, I seem to be going crazy with my sight! Then, there's this bombshell that Malfoy dropped that you two just won't _stop talking about!_ And now I've lost my quill!"

"No you didn't, it's right here," Ron offered, holding it up. She marched over to him and snatched it from him.

"I," she said as calmly as she could. "Am going to bed. Maybe when I've woken up, you two will have realised the world does not revolve around _Malfoy _and _his_ affairs!" She went stomping up the staircase towards the girl's dormitories, and slammed the door behind her. Just before it closed, Ron and Harry could make out muffled;

"Hey!" and "What the hell!" and "Keep it down, Granger!"

"Harry, call me crazy, but I think Hermione's getting stressed," Ron muttered, trying to focus on his own Potions essay.

"Am I being obsessive and crazy?" Harry said suddenly. Ron looked up.

"What?"

"About this whole Phoenix thing? Why does it bother me so much?" Ron shrugged, feeling awkward under Harry's confused gaze.

"Yeah, I'm not great with the psychology," he replied. "Can I interest you with some new Quidditch techniques?"

"Oh, my God, our first match is in a fortnight!" Harry gasped, clapping his hand to his forehead.

"We'll be fine, Harry, it's just me that's-"

"Don't start that 'I'm too rubbish' crap again, mate," Harry warned. "I've got enough on my mind about that new bloody Chaser! He's still nowhere near as good as Ginny. Dean's improving, sure, but this new guy is just-oh!"

"Harry, if he was that bad, why'd you pick him?"

"What do you mean 'why'd I pick him?' You were there! It was between him, Romilda Vane and her stupid friends or his brother! Who was I supposed to pick, unless you think Romilda would make a better Chaser?" Ron didn't answer. "It's not that he's so bad, it's just, he's like you. He lacks confidence. There's just that small difference that he gets intimidated by me and my opinions instead of the entire crowd!"

"I thought I was getting better at facing the crowd?"

"Oh, you are, never said you weren't. It's just, I need a whole team that's on top form, you know? And to make things even better, our first match is versus Slytherin. I bet dear old Malfoy would love to beat us for once."

"You think _he's _gonna beat us? Have you _seen _his new team?"

"No, what are they like?" Ron shrugged. Harry looked confused.

"My point is," Ron continued. "It doesn't matter if Malfoy hired the-the Irish international Quidditch team to play us, he's still a crap Seeker! And I bet you he's still got Crabbe and Goyle for Beaters!"

"Yeah, and he's lost about all his Chasers!" Harry muttered, smiling. "Can't wait to see what's he's going to do about that! The only half-decent players were Flint and that other guy, who was their Keeper."

"I heard he's got Blaise Zabini as his new Keeper," Ron commented. Harry looked up.

"How do you know?"

"He was bragging and being generally arsey about it outside Potions once," Ron replied, shrugging as though it was no big deal. "Saying stuff like; 'I do hope that Potter's Chasers are on form. It would be quite difficult to get past you, Blaise. As for our Chasers, they might as well be first-years, for all the good their Keeper will block the goal'," Ron mimicked Draco's drawl perfectly.

Harry laughed. "Nice drawl," he commented. "Ignore him, he's being a prat! Just cos we beat him at the Cup match last year. We'll be fine."

* * *

Draco lay awake in the Hospital Wing for hours, waiting for a good time to try and escape. Unfortunately, though, Madam Pomfrey had a habit of coming in to see to a patient every time he was about to get up and leave. It was now quarter-to-twelve. He was already pushing it to get to the Common Room on time.

He was about to try and get up again, expecting Madam Pomfrey to come walking in any second. There was no movement in her little study.

He climbed out of bed and started creeping silently as he could across the floor, turning back occasionally to check that she wasn't right behind him. He knew he was just being paranoid, though. Also, he was nervous. He'd never seen Bellatrix furious, but had lived with his mother long enough to know that the Black temper could terrifying.

Even by doing a small run, he only had two minutes by the time he'd reached the dungeons. At least now he was nowhere near where anyone could hear him, so he could run properly.

"Asphodel," he panted, reaching the spot on the wall. It opened up, revealing the dark Slytherin Common Room. He glanced towards the fireplace, expecting to see his Aunt's livid face in the flames, but saw nothing. He took a seat on an armchair anyway, knowing she was going to come soon.

Gazing into the fire, his eyelids started to droop. He shook himself forcefully. He had to stay awake! He hadn't risked Madam Pomfrey's wrath only to be here and fall asleep before Bella came. It was so tempting, though, to just close his eyes, and sleep, the warmth of the fire right in front of him.

A sudden movement brought him back to his senses. He sat up, and turned towards the fire expectantly. There was nothing. He relaxed back into the chair, thinking he must have imagined it.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" whispered someone. He looked towards the fire, and saw Bellatrix's face materialising in the fire. He leant towards it, but her eyes were aimed at something behind him. He followed their gaze, and saw his cousin standing there almost guiltily.

"What are you doing here, cousin?" they both asked at the same time. He noticed that she was concealing something under her cloak. "What you got there?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing. Bella, why are you here?" she replied, looking down at her mother's head in the fire.

"I came to talk to my dear nephew," Bella replied, adding emphasis on the last two words. "And what _is_ that you're hiding?" Phoenix smiled slightly guiltily, and produced a broomstick. On closer inspection, Draco saw that it was a Nimbus 2001. _His _Nimbus 2001.

"What are you doing with my broom?" he asked, moving towards her.

"Don't be mad," she begged.

"What?"

"Sometimes I can't sleep, and just need to go flying. I haven't got my own broom, what other choice did I have?"

"Uh, a school one?" he suggested sarcastically, snatching his broom from her.

"Dunno where they're kept, do I?" she replied coolly.

"Try asking. Or at least next time, ask me first!"

"You want me to ask you at four in the morning if I can borrow your broom?All right, then, Draco, I'll do that!"

"You two, shut up!" Bellatrix snapped, after several previous attempts that the two teenagers had ignored.

"Draco, I want to talk with you. Phoenix, why are you going sneaking off in the middle of the night to go flying?"

"You call four in the moring, when it's starting to get light, the middle of the night?"

"I'd call it dangerous, especially seeing, if you'd care to remember, there was a raid on Hogsmeade in _broad daylight _only_ two days ago! _Anyway, it's midnight!"

"Okay, fine, I won't go flying at four anymore. Or midnight!" Phoenix sighed, moving towards her dorms. Bella sighed herself, and turned her attention to Draco.

"Speaking of which," she began. He turned and faced her nervously. "What the hell happened in that raid that allowed my daughter to get Crucio'd after you _promised_ to keep her safe?!"

"We just got separated," Draco protested. "One minute we were running alongside each other, the next, I dunno, she just-wasn't there anymore."

"Why didn't you go back for her?"

"I tried! That's how my bloody nose got broken! I was pushed over, and had about five people literally run on top of me before I could even get up! Why didn't _you_ keep her safe?"

"I _did! _Who do you think got her out of that raid? Fucking hell, I had to Apparate out of there! I just thank my lucky stars only my husband saw me! He'd contradict me privately rather than with the Dark Lord and the entire Inner Circle present! Lucius said he'd told you that!"

"Yeah, he did, what I meant-"

"So why ask such a bloody ridiculous question?" she snapped. "Or do you think Lucius was a making it up? You think I don't care about my daugher, is that what you're saying?" Draco shrugged. "You know what, child," she began patronisingly. "You should be extremely grateful that I only Flooed my head here. Or I might well do a Vincent Crabbe Senior and Crucio an innocent Slytherin pure-blood, to hell with the consequences and witnesses!" Draco just blinked.

"Maybe I should ask Lucius to do it for me," she continued.

"Let a man do your work, huh?" he said.

"No, because I don't operate like that! Besides, I'd hate to add to his anger. He's pissed enough at you already! He might end up being sent to Azkaban for the same reason as I was if I ask him to punish you on my behalf." Draco shivered involuntarily.

"You don't like the sound of that, do you?" Bellatrix sneered, smirking. "I, of course, do know what Cruciatus feels like, having been a victim of several of the Dark Lord's tempers. And one of adolescent temper, which frankly, dear boy, I've had tickles that have hurt me more. I'll keep my mouth shut about your 'insolence'. Oh, and one last thing," she concluded. "Don't tell Lucius I told you. He'd be really disappointed if he knew I'd told you of his little surprise."

With that, she disappeared from the fire, leaving a now very anxious Draco. His father was really coming back? He knew Bellatrix could be a real bitch sometimes, but no way would she lie about that, not something that scared him; she got way more satisfaction if what she said that scared him was true.

If his father was coming back (and he had almost no doubt in his mind that he would) what time would he return? And where would he punish him? He couldn't in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey would be there. There would be too many witnesses in the Slytherin Common Room.

'Wait! Isn't tomorrow Monday?' he realised. His father would only come to visit him on weekends and holidays. He never came during the week unless it was for a Quidditch match, and that was a rare event (A.N. that they're held during the week, I mean). He smiled.

He knew he should probably get back to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey could be a lot scarier than Lucius when she was in a temper.

'Just not so violent,' he thought bitterly, making his way to the Hospital Wing. He had to admit, though, when it came to shouting matches, he bet Madam Pomfrey could easily silence Lucius. Providing he didn't turn draconian and hit her, too, of course.

* * *

There was a lot of muffled talk coming through her curtains. She hadn't slept well at all last night, and the last thing she needed was the gossip of some ridiculous scandal or other from the other Gryffindor girls.

She sat up almost angrily, and shoved her curtains apart.

"Hey, Hermione," greeted Parvati Patil. She nodded in return and stumbled out of bed, rubbing her eyes. The other girls looked at each other awkwardly, but Lavender Brown let out a loud snigger. Parvati shushed her.

"Er, Hermione?" began another girl called Emma White. "We don't want to sound horrible, but is everything okay right now?" Hermione nodded in confusion.

"Fine, why?" Parvati and Emma looked at each other awkwardly. Lavender found it hard to stop sniggering.

"Well, it's just-" Emma began.

"You know what, never mind!" Parvati smiled fakely. "It's just us being totally weird! Come on, Lavender." She motioned for her best friend to follow her. While they left, though, Emma just stayed there for a while, looking at Hermione every-so-often.

"Do you want a picture or something?" Hermione eventually said, looking up from her bedside table which she was using as a desk. Emma sighed.

"Parvati told us not to say anything, but-"

"Emma! Are you coming? We need to get down to the Quidditch Pitch now if you want to see Dean!" Parvati called. Emma went slightly red. She gave Hermione a small smile and exited, leaving an extremely dumfounded and annoyed Hermione.

* * *

"Good morning, Draco," Lucius whispered softly into Draco's ear. He sat up suddenly.

"Father?"

"How observant of you to notice. Yes, Draco, it is me. I was perhaps wondering if you should like to accompany me to see Severus. You are to be discharged today, I trust?" Draco nodded. Lucius smirked, and stood up. "I will meet you outside the Hospital Wing in five minutes, then, so don't dawdle, please. I don't have all morning." He swiftly exited, not bothering to shut Draco's bedside hangings again.

Draco reluctantly forced his body out of his bed and pyjamas and into his robes.

His father was of course waiting for him. "You're on time, for once," he said by means of a greeting. "Good. You know how punctuality...pleases me." He walked off without another word, and Draco presumed he was to follow.

They didn't speak at all on their journey to the dungeons. Even when they reached them, Lucius still didn't utter a word. He simply walked ahead, head looking around occasionally, as though he was looking for something. He gave a small "ah!" when he found it, and opened the door leading to a deserted classroom. "In, Draco," he ordered. Draco nervously walked in. His fears weren't helped when Lucius purposely shut, locked and soundproofed the door.

"Now, then, Draco, it's time we discussed your disgusting behaviour on Saturday," Lucius announced, drawing a stool for himself. "Do sit. This could take a while." Draco took a seat opposite his, and prepared himself.

"First of all, I am thoroughly ashamed of how you handled the situation. For goodness sake, child, you are the son of a Death-Eater! It is not you who should be running in all directions trying to escape curses!" Draco said nothing. "Then, of course, there's the fact that you allowed yourself and Phoenix to be separated. I trust you and Bella discussed that last night?" He nodded.

"She says you were rather insolent, even tried to put the blame upon her at one point," Lucius continued, fingering his cane which contained his wand. He drew it suddenly, without warning. Draco flinched. "Do you know what else she said, Draco?" he whispered, right up in Draco's face. "Come on, answer me, child. Do you know what else she said?"

"No, father," Draco said.

"She said that you seemed to flinch at the slightest mention of Cruciatus. Yet you have only experienced its pain a mere five times, all extremely short sessions. What I'd recommend is a sixth session; _Crucio!_"

Draco fell off his chair and onto the floor, that same, burning feeling returning. He started twitching with the pain, tears starting to flow down his pale cheeks. Lucius lifted the curse, smiling maliciously. "And yet, boy, that is still not my most strong curse! It is the strongest yet, I will agree, but honestly, son, crying over a few burns? You are pathetic, weak, and most of all you disgust me! Why I just called you son, I don't know, for it is not a title you deserve!"

Draco tried to sit up, weakly. "I have tried all my life to make you stronger, child! You were always so damn weak, though, what with your precious mother doing a better job than hers ever did! She didn't want you to get hurt, did she? Well, guess what, you insolent, insufferable bastard, she's not here right now! No-one can hear us, it is Halloween, so there are no lessons for you to be missed in, and also, nobody cares!"

"Phoenix does," he muttered. He was backhanded for this comment.

"You are so vain. And naive! You honestly think the girl has any affection for you whatsoever? I repeat, why should the child of such a highly appraised Death-Eater care for the likes of _you_, the lowest of the pure-blood population? If she truly cared, arsehole, why isn't she looking for you now? She's obviously suspicous about me, so if she knew of my presence, why isn't she searching the castle for her precious cousin? Oh, yes, of course, _she doesn't care!_" He slapped him viciously again.

"No-one cares, do you understand that? _Nobody cares _about you! You're a vile, little sod, and I regret the day of your conception deeply. And now, I am going to punish you."

"Haven't you already?" Draco blurted out, but then clapping his hand to his mouth. He was backhanded again, and kicked.

"That was just a warm-up child! No, this is your true punishment." He undid his belt, and pulled it off. "Take off your shirt," he instructed. Draco started shivering again, but quickly pulled his robe off. He knew the longer he took, the more hits he would get. How he managed to get his unbuttons done, he didn't know, but he pulled his shirt off, and stood up.

"Face the wall," Lucius instructed again. Draco obeyed, and began walking towards the wall. "I said _face_ the wall, not _walk up_ to it, you stupid bastard!" Lucius snapped. Draco came back hastily, and turned his back on his father.

He started breathing heavily, bracing himself for the pain. The first one was always the worst, because you were never really sure where the first one was coming from. Lucius really got into it after the first hit.

"Ah!" he cried as the first bomb of pain landed on his back. His father, as always, had made sure it was the buckle that connected with his flesh. The leather itself just left red marks. The metal of the buckle was literally scarring.

"Ow!" he cried again, as the second blow landed on his back.

The third one was so hard he actually stumbled forward.

It took about twenty hits before Lucius was satisfied, and lowered the belt. Draco collapsed onto his knees, and wrapped his arms round himself in a protective manner.

"Tell me, boy," Lucius continued. "You say your cousin cares? What would she do, do you think, if she were to walk in here right now, and saw the sight; me, standing with a belt in my hand looking extremely pleased with myself, and you crouched on the floor in a foetal position, shirt off, streaks of blood flowing down your back? Are you saying she would rush to your aid? Are you truly saying she wouldn't laugh or cringe at your pathetic behaviour?" Draco stayed silent, praying this was the reaction his father wanted.

"Answer me, boy!" Lucius raged, flailing the belt threateningly. "How do you think she would react?"

"She'd laugh, Father," Draco mumbled. Lucius gave a snort.

"That isn't what you truly think, Draco, I know that. Five more lashes, I think-"

"No! I'll say!"

"Dear, dear, Draco, such desperation just adds to my anger at your pathetic attempts. Now I shall make it ten. Rise." Draco's legs felt like lead as he forced himself to stand up. He braced himself for the pain again.

Ten lashes later, he was literally in the foetal position, just as his father had predicted. He looked down at the floor, tears blinding his already blurred vision.

When he dared look up, he saw his father was preparing to leave. "Cover yourself before you leave the room," Lucius instructed, replacing his wand in his cane. Draco gave a small nod. "Oh, and Draco," Lucius called, unlocking the door. "Don't let anybody see you." He gave a cruel laugh, and exited, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

Draco heard loud, over-exaggerated greetings of "Ah, Severus, I've been meaning to speak with you!" coming from Lucius down the corridor. He was about to force himself to move when; "Phoenix! What are you doing up so early? It is only seven-thirty, is it not?" also from Lucius. Draco didn't hear her answer, but reached for his shirt, and tried to pull it over his bleeding, aching back.

Suddenly, he heard approaching footsteps, sounding as though they were heading for the door.

"I'll be there in a minute, Daphne, I just need to find my bloody Potions book!" he heard his cousin call, entering the classroom. Fortunately for him, he was hidden by the desks. There was just one problem; his tie was lying on the table he could see her book was on.

"Got it," she mumbled, picking up her book. The tie fell off it. "What the-?" She could tell by the green and silver stripes that it was a Slytherin tie. "Hey, Daph-!" she exclaimed seeing a small flash of platinum blond. She moved round behind the desk, and saw the tragic sight of her cousin, desperately trying to button his shirt up, hair looking all rumpled, tears flowing down his terrified face.

* * *

_Thanks for reading-please review lolx!_


	15. Quidditch

Quidditch

_Disclaimer: After many months, I still don't own most of this (sigh)_

Her book fell from her hand as her eyes took in the sight of her cousin.

"What the...what happened to you?" she gasped, staring down at the tear-stains. He shook his head, and tried to force himself to smile. "Oh my God, just-just wait there. Hey, Daph!" she called.

"What?"

"I need to finish a potion in here! You go on to breakfast, yeah? I'll see you later!" She heard Daphne give what sounded like a long sigh, then her footsteps getting quieter as she went along the corridor. Phoenix shut the door and locked it using magic. "What happened?"

"Nothing - ah!" he gasped, as he tried to stand, clutching his back. One of the wounds had opened up again.

"You can't even stand!" she exclaimed, walking over to support him. She felt something damp against her sleeve. She looked at his back and almost dropped him when she saw the blood. "Why is there blood running down your back?"

"Look, cousin, I really don't wanna say now," Draco protested, looking behind at her. He reached for his robe, and gasped in pain again.

"Healing potion?" she suggested. He nodded.

"That would be good," he agreed, wincing as he tried to sit down.

Halfway through making the potion, she turned to him again. "What happened?" she asked gently. He shook his head. "Please, Draco. I hate seeing you like this."

"Nothing you'd care about," he muttered, almost sulkily.

"What makes you say that?" she frowned.

"Because you don't care. Of course you don't, you have way more important things to think about. Why would someone like you care for the likes of me?" She looked confused.

"_Where_ are you getting this from?"

"You mean it's not true?" he retorted sarcastically. "You mean you, the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, has any affection for me, the disappointment of Lucius Malfoy? I don't think so." He looked down.

"Is that why I'm making a Healing potion? Cos I don't care? What would someone who _did_ care do, Draco?"

"It's just guilt."

"Guilt? So you're saying this is my fault?"

"Okay then, regret."

"And what have I got to regret exactly? Helping you?" she demanded.

"I don't know. Cos it's ethical, or something. If you had a choice you wouldn't be doing this, would you?"

"No, you're right, I wouldn't. Because if it was _my _choice, you wouldn't even _be _in this state! Or is that just cos I-I dunno-want to keep up family appearances? Cos if you look bad, that makes me look bad? Is that how I've been acting to you?" She stepped up to the cauldron, the smell of blood now rising from it. She poured some into a flask, and took the flame out. "Your potion's ready," she said coolly, placing it beside him. "Hope it doesn't make you sick." She marched out of the room without a backwards glance, in a scarily similar fashion to which his father had done previously.

'At least,' Draco thought, 'she gave me some privacy' after she'd slammed the door, making a few dust particles come down from the stone ceiling.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"That was a great practice everyone!" Harry announced as Dean and Ginny came flying down holding the Quaffle between them. "A few more of these, and Slytherin will be lucky to score!" Ron opened his mouth to say something. "And don't bother, Ron, you're getting really good!" There were nods of agreement from the rest of the team, none so enthusiastic, though, than Colin Creevey.

"Yeah, he saved all mine, didn't he, Harry? That was good of him right? Or does it just mean I'm a bad Chaser?"

"You're getting better, Colin," Harry assured him." At least you're not dropping it anymore. Just try and score occasionally. I know we're meant to test Ron's skills, but we also need to know you're capable of getting it through a hoop." Colin nodded meekly, and headed for the changing rooms with the rest of the team, Harry excepted. This practice he'd focused mainly on everyone else's skills, but what about his own? He knew it was extremely likely he'd beat Malfoy at the Seeker part, but he still needed to practice certainly.

He headed towards the box containing the Quidditch balls, and opened it. As usual the Bludgers struggled against the chains holding them down. He opened the separate compartment containing the Snitch, and allowed it to fly about a bit, before mounting his broom, and going after it.

He tried this five times, and got it every time after about a few minutes. He decided to let it go one more time, and was about to mount his broom again, when he heard a female voice call; "Harry!" Assuming it was Hermione, he turned to smile at her, but instead saw Phoenix.

"Hey," he muttered coolly.

"I need to talk to you," she began, but was cut off.

"I'm a little busy right now."

"Yeah, I can see. I'll wait." He sighed, and flew off in the general direction of the Snitch.

For being such a great Seeker, he was missing some easy catches, she noted to herself as he 'accidentally' let the Snitch glide through his fingers.

After about ten of these she'd had enough and muttered "Accio Snitch". It came zooming towards her, and landed in her outstretched hand.

"I need to practice!" Harry protested, anger starting to rise.

"I know."

"What do you want?" he sighed irritably, landing beside her.

"To know what your problem is," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't have one. Aside from the fact you're interrupting my practice," he replied, reaching for the Snitch.

"Yes, you do, Harry!" she sighed, holding the Snitch out of reach.

"Give it back."

"I'm not giving it back till we sort this out."

"Then I'll have to get Madam Hooch, cos this won't be 'sorted out'!"

"Ooh, telling the teacher on me? Thought your style was more subtle."

"Just give me the fucking Snitch!"

"No!" she shouted, standing up.

"Fine," he replied coolly, reaching for it again, before grabbing her wrists violently.

"How are you gonna get the Snitch with both hands full, Harry?" she mocked, smirking a Malfoy smirk.

He pushed her away, and dived for the Snitch. She jumped, but not far enough, for he managed to grab her instead, the force pushing her down onto the grass, him on top of her. He tried to grab for the Snitch again, but she held it out of his reach, kicking violently.

Somehow, she managed to punch him, and he got off her, and checked his nose for signs of blood. There was a small dribble.

"You little bitch," he remarked.

"It's a nosebleed, get over it!" she snapped. He grabbed her arm and grasped it tightly. "Get off," she demanded, struggling. He started digging his nails in. "Get off!" she repeated.

"It's a nail mark, Slytherin Princess, get over it!" he snapped, copying her voice.

"Slytherin Princess? You are demented!" she replied, breaking free of his grip.

Harry snorted. "So why are you acting like one?"

"Name _one_ time I've acted like a 'Slytherin Princess'!"

"Just now. The smirk, the drawl, blaming everything on the Gryffindors, and you know what, I wouldn't be surprised if you've started taunting Muggle-borns," Harry added as an afterthought.

"Why would I?"

"Dunno, why does Malfoy? Oh, right, I forgot, that's your last name, too, right?"

"Still 'Melody', Harry. I haven't changed."

"Oh, and I suppose _I _have?"

"Well, actually, yes! You were fine before you knew about the whole 'cousin' thing! Why does this change anything, Harry?"

"Just give me the Snitch, and piss off, Melody!" Harry shouted.

"Fine. Obviously I'm not gonna get through to you, so I'll see you around, _Saint_ _Potter!_" she burst out angrily, throwing the Snitch at him and storming off the pitch and back up to the castle. Harry just stood there, almost awkwardly, for a while, before packing up the Snitch and heading to the changing rooms, until he heard there was someone already in there

"Bloody hell, what are _you_ doing down here?" he heard a masculine voice say.

"Seeing if _everyone_ was against me today," she replied. "Now, would you like me to repeat that in a drawl so that you can see the heartless bitch I apparently am to you?"

"Hey, come on, I never said that," the boy protested.

"You implied."

"I was – I was, oh I don't know! I was just very paranoid then!"

"About me?"

"About everyone! You were there, you saw what happened!"

"Actually, I didn't, but I could take a guess."

"Yeah, exactly! You know what happened. You have to entitle me to some paranoia!"

"I just don't get where all this bollocks about me not caring came from! That's what got me pissed, Draco, not the paranoia!" Harry gasped. He knew he should have recognised Malfoy's voice instantly, but the words he was saying was so un-Malfoy-like. "Did the potion at least work, or did I mess that up as well?"

"It worked fine, and what else have you messed up?"

"I've obviously given you a very bad impression if you thought that I 'didn't care', and was only making you the damn thing cos it was 'morally right' or whatever crap you said."

Her footsteps seemed to echo away, until; "By the way, what are _you_ doing down here, anyway?"

"Quidditch practice?" Draco sighed.

"You reckon you can play Quidditch in your condition?" she scoffed.

"And what condition would that be, cousin mine?"

"I dunno. Barely being able to stand? Needing support just to walk?" There was a small silence.

"I got down here okay."

"The potion doesn't last forever. And yeah, it might close wounds, but it doesn't stop them from opening up again. It's only a little Healing potion, cousin."

"Okay, so what do you suggest I do, Healer Melody? They aren't gonna postpone the match over a trivial little thing like one of the Seekers being out of order."

"Find a replacement?"

"My God, you do live in your own little world, don't you?"

"What? Well, look, it's either that or you spending the rest of the term in the hospital wing for excess loss of blood!" she snapped.

"You're making it sound like my back was fucking ripped open!"

"Well, no offence, Draco, but it kind of was-"

"Oh, shut up! You're being way too melodramatic!"

"Fine! Play! I don't even care anyway, do I?"

He heard her storm out, slamming the door behind her. Draco sat down on one of the benches, and struggled out his school robes. The rest of the team would be down there in a minute, and he didn't want them to see him wincing at every movement as he tried to get his Quidditch robes on.

Harry gave a small sigh, and headed towards the Gryffindor changing rooms. He hated admitting he was wrong (though not as much as Malfoy he was sure), but maybe he should've been less judgemental.

'If I see her later, I'll say sorry,' he vowed.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Blaise called, entering the changing rooms. "We got a problem."

"Bloody hell, not another one. What's up?"

"Crabbe's found himself unable to play. Personally, I'm guessing he took one look at himself in the mirror and freaked!" Blaise grinned. Draco groaned.

"So what, now we're short of a Beater, too?"

"What do you mean' too'? Who else is ill?"

"I still need to replace two Chasers."

"Oh, yeah, about that. Daphne volunteered. I know the Slytherin team hasn't had girls for ages, but she's pretty damn good. And, would you believe, Pansy offered!"

"Actually I would believe that," Draco muttered, causing Blaise to emit a small laugh.

"Nah, seriously, though. Would you give her a trial?"

"Who, Pansy?"

"Daphne!"

"Oh! Yeah, I guess. Got no-one else in mind. And what about the other Chaser? And Beater for that matter."

"You're gonna have to hold try-outs."

"When?! Our match is in two fucking weeks, Zabini! I don't have time to faff around seeing about fifty Slytherins, only to send 49 of them back! And then where am I?"

"Have them today."

"Nobody knows about them!"

"So get people to tell 'em. I'll go and announce it in the Common Room if you want, and I can get Daphne to cover the Hall. Trust me, Malfoy, I can guarantee that within twenty minutes, we'll be back with loads of hopefuls!" Draco sighed, and nodded. In truth, he wasn't really paying attention to what Blaise was saying. In his indignation, he'd stood up suddenly, and now his back was piercing with pain again.

How he managed to get out onto the pitch and onto his broom without collapsing from the pain, he didn't know. As Blaise had promised, him, Daphne and a few other Slytherins had rounded almost every member of Slytherin House, fifth-year and above, including several Draco-admirers, whom he had a feeling had only turned up so they'd get to work close to him. He knew straight away Pansy would come. She had tried out last year as well, but was of course turned down. Half the time, her eyes were on Draco who'd been circling the pitch lazily.

"Come on, Malfoy, let's get started!" Blaise called, snapping Draco out of his thoughts.

"Fine. If you want to be a Chaser, go wait in the stands. Beater trials are first!" he announced, gliding up into the air smoothly on his Nimbus 2001.

Only about twenty of the seventy or so people who'd turned up were interested in being a Beater. 'More work,' Draco realised. Being a Chaser was mainly being in possession of the Quaffle and scoring. Being a Beater meant concentration and good aim when swinging a bat.

Despite the logic that those who wanted to be Beaters would be more committed, there were only three that seemed to stick out; a fifth year boy whose name Draco didn't know; a sixth year girl who Draco recognised as a Pansy follower; and Jessica Parkinson, Pansy's younger sister by two years.

In the end, he opted for Jessica, because the fifth year whose name he didn't know freaked out half-way through, and while he did a superb hit, nearly fell of his broom in doing so. The other girl he just didn't like.

The Chaser auditions were plain comical. Pansy's lot just giggled all the time, and dropped the Quaffle so often even Weasley wouldn't have had a problem in keeping the opposite goal safe. There were a bunch of intimidated sixth-years who looked like they'd never seen a game of Quidditch before (he later discovered most of them were first-years who were surprisingly good at brewing Aging Potions. Personally, he'd put his money on Zabini to be the cause).

About half-way through, he noticed some figures sitting down in the stands. He recognised one of them as that Mediterranean girl Pansy sometimes moaned about – Soreda Hermas. To his surprise, he saw that the other girl was Phoenix. He was about to give her a small wave when Blaise drew his attention back to the trials. So far all the Chasers, aside from Daphne, were totally crap. Daphne had naturally been offered one of the positions. He had one person left, a fifth year girl whose name he didn't know. He noted that she was also Mediterranean and guessed she was Soreda's sister.

To his surprise she was actually quite good. Maybe not up to Daphne's standards, but definitely one of the few who stuck out. There were about two others as good as Daphne; the fifth year and Millicent Bulstrode of all people! Millicent was good at scoring but a really slow flier, and the other girl seemed a fairly confident flier and scored almost as many hoops as Daphne had done.

Although he hated to turn down his own year, he knew that if he wanted any chance of winning, he'd have to choose the fifth year.

"Okay, you-" he pointed to her. "You're in. What's your name?"

"Calypso," she smiled. He nodded. Over in the stands he heard someone give a small cry of excitement.

"Right, the rest of you, thanks for coming and all that, but we need you to go now. Gotta start practicing!" Blaise and Daphne gave a couple of mock cheers, while the rest of the auditionees walked away dejectedly. "Okay, Goyle, let one of the Bludgers out, just one! And Nott, you get the Quaffle. Blaise, I want you by the goalposts, other Chasers, spread out! This is a mock game of Quidditch right, so for God's sake, don't let yourself get hit by a Bludger or anything! Parkinson, Goyle, it's up to you to make sure that doesn't happen! Daphne! Let the Snitch out!"

While everyone went flying off in all directions, Draco just hovered there, bending over on his broom slightly. His back was really hurting now. He was sure one of his wounds had re-opened. He placed one of his hands on his back and rubbed gently. Small relief came over him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get through this practice properly. At least his only job was to find and catch the Snitch, so he could hover for as long as he needed, feigning that he hadn't seen the Snitch for ages. By the time the real game was there, his back would be better, so he'd be fine.

He had to admit, his team were doing pretty well. Calypso had nearly had her head split open by one of Goyle's over-enthusiastic waves of his bat, but she'd raised her arm in defence on time, and continued flying like nothing had happened.

"Malfoy, the Snitch!" he heard Nott call, pointing to the little gold ball, that was speeding towards the forest! That wasn't supposed to happen. With all his effort, he forced the broom to speed towards it. By now, more than one wound had opened up. His vision was growing darker. The ground now looked so very far away... He felt his whole body collapse against the broom, before slipping over the side.

"DRACO!" he heard someone screech. "_Arresto Momentum!_" He felt himself slowing down, but he barely noticed. He was growing fainter and weaker, until his whole world turned black.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He woke up with the grass beneath him and a bunch of shadows looming over him. He tried to sit up, only to have to lie back down. His back wasn't ready for any sort of movement clearly.

"Don't move!" Blaise snapped. "Bloody hell, I'm surprised you can after that fall!"

"He fell slowly, Blaise," Daphne pointed out.

"Dodgy angle, though. I thought he'd be a cripple!" he grinned. Draco frowned. What the hell were they talking about - cripples, falling?

"What the hell are you lot talking about?" he frowned.

"You fell off your broom, Malfoy!" Goyle said in an almost awed voice. Draco looked confused. When did this happen?

"Where _is_ my broom?" he asked, panicking slightly. It was because Potter had trashed his Nimbus in the third year that he'd needed a new broom, and he knew Lucius would be angry if he'd had to do the same.

"Relax, Malfoy, that Calypso girl Summoned it from the sky," Blaise explained. "You must have fallen, what, how many feet?"

"About sixty," Daphne piped up. Blaise gave a low whistle.

"No way you would have survived that fall," he muttered.

"So would someone explain to me just _what_ happened?" Draco snapped, his back arching slightly.

"Chill out, Malfoy! You aren't gonna die or anything. Or apparently be crippled for life," Blaise grinned again, only to be silenced with one of Draco's best 'Narcissa glares'. "You were falling well fast, right, then someone did this spell, 'Arresto Momentum', and you slowed right down, but your back was at a well weird angle, and it looked like there was blood at one point. Anyway, when you reached the ground, Phoenix said to make sure you didn't move, and she went to get help, what, two minutes ago?" Blaise explained.

"_Phoenix _did?" Draco repeated. Blaise nodded in earnest.

"Think she might have done that 'Arresto Momentum' thing as well," he added. Draco sighed in shock.

"Why are you so surprised anyway?" Daphne commented.

"We had a rather large argument," Draco sighed. Blaise laughed.

"Merlin on a bike, is that all? When are you gonna learn, Malfoy-as much as I hate to say it- she isn't like the rest of us. Right, yeah she'll be pissed, but she wouldn't let you die, you prick!"

"Everyone out of the way!" they heard a harsh voice call. They turned and saw Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch accompanied by Phoenix making their way down the pitch.

"What in the name of-what on _earth_ happened?" shrieked Madam Pomfrey, taking in Draco's body, which now had blood pouring out from behind him. "I thought you said you cast a spell, Miss Melody?"

"I did! His back was already bleeding!" Phoenix protested, as Madam Pomfrey knelt down beside Draco and forced some potion down his throat.

"It was," Blaise agreed. "It just got worse, I dunno." Madam Pomfrey gave a low sigh, and Conjured a stretcher.

"You two-" she pointed to Blaise and Theodore Nott. "Help me lift him onto the stretcher. Then carry him to the Hospital Wing. I need to get a bed prepared!" Blaise and Theodore knelt down opposite sides of Draco and, gently as they could, lifted him onto the stretcher. The sudden movement caused Draco to whimper slightly. "Well, come on!" she snapped, rushing ahead of them. Half the team and Phoenix followed the stretcher up to the castle just to see what was happening exactly.

"Jesus Christ!" Harry gasped as he and Hermione came out of the Hall. They had heard some commotion coming from the entrance hall. Then he saw Phoenix and three of the Slytherin Quidditch team carrying what looked like a stretcher.

"God, I hope no-one's been hurt!" Hermione faffed, walking up to get a closer look. "Hey, Phoenix, do you know what happened?" She turned.

"Yeah, Draco," she replied.

"What, did he curse someone?"

"No, he's the one who's hurt," she replied, looking back at the stretcher where her cousin lay. "He'll be okay, I'm sure." She paused. "Sorry, you wouldn't care."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked, noting Phoenix's previous tone.

"Not you. Unless you're overreacting with the whole cousin thing." Hermione shook her head.

"No, why would I be? Why, is someone?" Phoenix nodded towards Harry. "_Harry? _Really?"

"I figured you would be as well."

"We already know another of Malfoy's cousins. We know they're not all spawns of the devil!" Phoenix had to give a small grin. "God knows why Harry's so bothered, though, I mean-"

"You know another cousin?" Phoenix repeated. Hermione nodded. "Who are they?"

"Andromeda's daughter. Oh, you probably don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Narcissa, you know, Malfoy's mum, had two sisters, Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks. We know one of Andromeda's daughters, Nymphadora, but we always call her 'Tonks'," Hermione explained. She looked confused. "So where do you come in? Or are you from Lucius Malfoy's side?"

"Um, no," Phoenix shook her head. "What do you think of Narcissa's sisters?"

"Andromeda seems really nice," Hermione replied. "We met her over the summer, actually."

"What do you actually think of her, though?"

"Who, Andromeda?"

"Bellatrix."

"Honestly? She's a Death-Eater, need there be more said? Without wanting to sound insensitive, but you'd know. My honest opinion of Bellatrix Lestrange is that she's one bitch the wizarding world could do without!" Phoenix frowned.

"You're only saying that cos you don't know her," she contradicted. Hermione shrugged. "It's like the whole situation with me, isn't it? You find out I have a cousin who can be a prick and who you don't like, you're all like 'we don't wanna know you anymore'."

"I didn't," Hermione pointed out. Phoenix nodded.

"I appreciate it," Phoenix smiled. "I'd, um-I should go."

"Phoenix, wait!" Hermione called. She turned.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to talk to Harry?"

"Why, so he can tell me to piss off again?"

"He _said_ that?"

"It might have been 'fuck off'- I can't remember." Hermione frowned.

"He was right with me. Come on, you were really good friends before. You shouldn't let something as petty as this spoil it."

"But I didn't, did I?" Phoenix pointed out. Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"Come on, anyway. It's the Halloween feast tonight!"

"I thought you had to sit with your House?"

"Will you just come? You and Harry really should talk." Phoenix sighed.

"Okay, fine, but one mention of the cousin crap, and I'm gone!" Hermione smiled.

"Fair enough," she agreed.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"_Harry!" Ginny called. "Harry!" He turned. _

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"_I have to talk to you. It's important," Ginny begged. Harry nodded, and followed her towards the quietest end of the library. When they reached a small table, Ginny sat herself down on it, and looked up at Harry._

"_What's wrong?" Harry repeated._

"_Don't judge me, Harry. I don't normally do this sort of thing," she smiled, removing her jacket, revealing a low cut halter. If he looked close enough, he could catch small glimpses of her breasts. "I've been trying to fight it," she continued, standing up, and edging closer. "But you were just so irresistable at the match. I never congratulated you. Properly," she added, fingering his chest._

"_I think you did...fine," Harry breathed, heart rate starting to speed up as she pulled him into a short kiss._

"_Not enough," she whispered, kissing him deeper. She started to unbutton his shirt, and he ran his hands up and down her back gently._

"Harry!" Hermione called, snapping Harry from his thoughts. "Harry!"

"Hey, what's up?" he called back, turning to face her. He saw that Phoenix was walking behind her.

"Nothing, really," Hermione smiled. "I just thought you two should talk." She indicated to Phoenix behind her. Harry sighed.

"Hermione," he said in a whiny voice.

"Look, she wasn't keen either, but she's here, so for God's sake, at least _talk_ to her!" Hermione whispered frantically.

"What about?" Harry said desperately.

"You know what!" Harry sighed again. He knew he'd vowed himself that if he saw her again, he'd apologise, but it was hard admitting you were wrong. Hermione gave him a 'just _do_ it!' look, and headed off behind a bookcase, giving them 'privacy'. Harry had no doubt she'd be listening in with her head buried in 'Runes Revealed' by Egbert Smelting.

"Hi," he greeted awkwardly.

"Hey." He put his hands in his pocket awkwardly. "You know, I don't think we were like this even when we saw each other for the first time in ten years," she muttered. He grinned.

"Yeah, well, we hadn't argued then, had we?"

"Did we argue this time? I thought you got all weird cos you couldn't handle the fact that I was _one_ of Draco's cousins," she replied.

"You know about Tonks?" She looked confused.

"Oh, you mean-what's her name, Andromeda?"

"Andromeda's daughter," Harry corrected. She nodded.

"Hermione says you two get on well."

"Who, Andromeda?"

"Tonks."

"Yeah, so?"

"It just seems a bit unfair that you get on great with her, but the moment you hear I'm also his cousin, you just...I don't even know."

"Well, Tonks is so unlike him, I really wouldn't be able to tell," Harry reasoned.

"Nor with me! I thought...or does your unbiasedness stretch far enough not to go accusing every Slytherin of being your enemy's relative?" Harry sighed.

"It's just different," he said lamely.

"Without wanting to sound like an ex, how is it different?"

"Look, it just is, okay? I guess it's different, cos-cos-cos you hang out with him!"

"Wh-?"

"No, I didn't mean that!" Harry continued. "Sorry, I-I don't know what it is!"

"That's a good argument," she muttered.

"Well you're not trying, are you?"

"What am I supposed to be trying?"

"Trying to prove me wrong!" She laughed.

"Oh, bloody hell! I had you down as different!" She started laughing again. Harry couldn't suppress a smirk. He had to admit, this whole situation was ridiculous. He gave a small chuckle.

"Hey, I'm sorry, yeah?" She stopped.

"You reckon you can get over it?" He nodded. "Okay, then we're all right, yeah?" He nodded again. They stood there awkwardly, until Harry stuck out a hand. She shook it giggling.

They looked at each other again, and pulled each other into a hug.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Draco! Draco! Draco, please, wake up!" someone begged. Draco didn't need to open his eyes. He knew who it was.

"Draco!" Pansy shook him. His eyes opened slightly. He knew he had no choice because if he hadn't done, she would have been shaking him all night!

"I'm awake, Pansy," he grumbled. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, thank God! Oh, how are you?" she gushed, taking his hand. He shrugged. Or at least tried to. Shooting pains ran down his back again. "Madam Pomfrey says you shouldn't be getting visitors!" Pansy groaned. "She let me in, though. A girlfriends only thing, I guess!" Draco sighed.

"I think it's cos she didn't have enough aggression to tell you to fuck off," Draco mumbled into the sheets.

"What was that, Dracky?"

"Nothing, Pans. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, you idiot," Pansy giggled. "You know I'm always first and last."

"You weren't last time."

"Yeah well, she snuck up here without telling me," Pansy grumbled.

"Wonder why."

"I don't know. It's annoying, isn't it? She knows we're going out. As the girlfriend, it's like, protocol that I should be your last visitor."

"Depends how long there is between your visit and my discharge," Draco smiled.

"Oh, you know I'd never leave you," she smiled. "Who would be cruel enough to leave you with the old bitch over there?" she indicated to Madam Pomfrey behind them. Draco said nothing. "She reckons you won't be able to make the match."

"What?!" Draco cried, sitting up, almost instantly wishing he hadn't.

"Draco, you'll do yourself an injury!" Pansy fussed.

"Why do you think I'm here, Pans? What was that about the match?"

"She reckons you won't be well enough to play."

"How can I not be? I'm the fucking Seeker!"

"I know, it's so unfair to Slytherin! They'll never be able to replace you!"

"They can't! I'm playing, I have to! I'm the captain!"

"I told her all that, she just told me to stop being so 'selfish on behalf of my House'. What the fuck was she on about?"

"All I meant, Miss Parkinson," Madam Pomfrey began from behind Pansy. "That I'd have thought better of you! You of all people should put Draco's welfare before a Quidditch match!"

"But Madam Pomfrey, I will be well enough to play!" Draco argued.

"Certainly not, Mr Malfoy! Unless you want to make your back worse than it is, I'd recommend not even going to the match-"

"What?! I can't not play, I'm the captain, the Seeker! Do you know how hard they are to replace?"

"And are you aware, Mr Malfoy, how hard it will be to fly about on a broom performing Wronski Feints and whatnots with a back as scarred as yours?" Draco sighed. Madam Pomfrey gave him a small satisfied smirk. "You are of course more than welcome to book your bed at St Mungo's in advance if you feel you are as 'irreplacable' as you state," she smirked.

"That would work!" Pansy piped up, not getting the 'joke'. Draco gave another impatient sigh.

"Just go, Pansy," he muttered.

"I've only been here five minutes!" she protested.

"Make that three. Now go!" Draco snapped. Pansy stood up defiantly.

"Fine, put it like that, I will!" she said in a tone of a spoilt brat. "But you are one ungrateful bastard!" She turned on her heel, and marched defiantly out of the Hospital Wing, not looking back longingly once. She didn't even look at him as she made to shut the door behind her.

Just outside in the corridor, she bumped, almost literally, into Phoenix.

"You going to visit Draco?" Pansy enquired. Phoenix nodded, shrugging slightly. "I wouldn't," Pansy advised. "He's being a stroppy little sod today! Even _I _don't want to be near him!"

"His back was practically split open, I think we can give him some allowances," Phoenix pointed out.

"Yes, well, he told me to piss off after only three minutes! That's just rude!" Pansy huffed, folding her arms. Who or what this charade was for, Phoenix couldn't figure out. "I got the feeling he didn't want any visitors," Pansy continued, checking her nail absent-mindedly.

"What makes you so sure I was going to visit him anyway?"

"Well, unless you're in deep shit with Madam Pomfrey, I can't see another single reason," Pansy replied.

"Yeah, it's not that, it's-oh it's nothing, I'll see you later," Phoenix babbled, making her way towards the Hospital Wing.

"Didn't you hear what I said? He doesn't want anyone going to see him!" Pansy shrieked.

"And I'm not going for him." Pansy huffed again slightly, before realising no-one else was actually around. She cleared her throat and began walking down towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"Miss Melody, what do you need?" Madam Pomfrey greeted as Phoenix entered the Wing.

"Um, I was just-"

"Mr Malfoy is in the bed behind the curtain," Madam Pomfrey explained. "He was a little short with Miss Parkinson earlier, but I think-"

"I'm not actually here for him," Phoenix interrupted.

"Well, what is it, then?"

"Do you have any, um...do you have any asthma treatment?" she whispered. Realisation dawned on Madam Pomfrey's face.

"Yes of course," she nodded. "I have your remedy right here."

"It's not really a remedy I need, I'm just short on inhaler fluid-"

"No, no, you misunderstand, the fluid you need is the remedy I refer to," Madam Pomfrey smiled, handing her a small tube resembling the one on her previous inhalers.

"Thanks." She smiled and made to leave.

"Miss Melody, how often will you be needing these do you think?"

"Depends how bad my attacks are," she replied. "You never really know."

"It's a hard mixture to brew, I'll need some rough idea."

"How long does it take?"

"It can take up to a month." Phoenix's eyes widened.

"A _month!_ Christ, uh, every three months maybe?" The matron nodded.

"Yes that should be fine," she agreed. "But I do have some spare in case you need any. You're not the only one in this school with your condition, you know." Phoenix smiled.

"Actually there was another thing," she began. Madam Pomfrey looked at her expectantly. "Do you have any Dreamless Sleep potions?" she whispered. Madam Pomfrey's expression changed slightly.

"Why do you need one?" she enquired suspiciously.

"I've been getting near no sleep for the past three _weeks! _My exams are coming up soon, I could really do with getting some sleep!" Madam Pomfrey looked sympathetic.

"Yes," she nodded. "That is often the case when exams are looming. To be honest dear, I don't think Dreamless Sleep is what you need. It's the stress that's keeping you awake, you see. I could prescribe a Calming Draught-"

"I'm not stressed, just exhausted," Phoenix interrupted again.

"I'm afraid I cannot prescribe a Dreamless Sleep potion. This isn't a necessary situation for Dreamless Sleep. What you need is a Calming Draught. You may not feel stressed, but I think you'd find you'll feel a lot better." Phoenix said nothing. "I will give you one small bottle of the Calming Draught. There's enough in there for three doses, provided you measure them carefully. One small warning, though; don't take the whole bottle in one go. This potion acts as a depressant, an overdose could lead to clinical depression."

Phoenix took the small bottle and gave a small smile. If she was lucky this might work, but she had her doubts. It wasn't a fucking depressant she needed, just a night without that house looming in front of her every night, the manic cackling, the cheers and cries of terror and anguish.

She was so absorbed in these thoughts that she didn't even notice a fifth year bash clumsily into her, almost causing the girl to fall over. The girl walked right up to the curtain concealing Draco and pulled it open. He looked up.

"I was wondering if you'd turn up," he smirked. She gave a small smile.

"Pansy said you'd be here," she explained. "Do you need anything? She said you got really snappy."

"Well, actually, as it happens, I could do with something," Draco replied, giving her a knowing glance. She nodded, and turned to close the curtains. "Good idea, privacy's important," he smirked again as she removed her robe and loosened her tie slightly.

"Bloody hot in here," the girl remarked.

"Think of me, sweetheart, all alone, no visitors, except Pansy," Draco drawled. She smiled again, and undid the top two buttons of her shirt. "Quit the foreplay, love, there's only one area that's in desperate need of TLC."

"There normally is," she smiled.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"What are we gonna do about this bloody Seeker position?" Blaise ranted furiously to Daphne, the only one who'd 'listen'. In truth, she was bored and thought Blaise could cheer her up. She had been wrong.

"I don't bloody know, Blaise!" she snapped. "Maybe Draco'll be okay."

"Did you not seethe blood?"

"I try not to, cos in case you hadn't noticed, Zabini, I almost passed out because of it!" Blaise looked confused.

"No, the blood pre-occupied me," he stated. Daphne sighed, and got up, and started pacing around the sofa.

"I know this'll sound obvious, but can't you just get a replacement?" Blaise's face lit up.

"A _replacement! _Of _course_, that's what we need, someone to stand in!" He laughed. "You don't think we already _thought_ of that?!"

"I don't know!" Daphne protested. "I've only been on the team five minutes!"

"Daph, we know what we need to do, we just don't know _who_, if you get what I mean."

"So have try-outs." Blaise shook his head.

"Can't, not without the captain present. He'd either need to be there or pick someone personally."

"Or she," Daphne muttered.

"What?"

"You said 'he'. I was just saying there are female captains."

"Is Draco a girl?" Blaise grinned. "Actually-"

"Forget it!" Daphne shushed him. "So, get him to to pick someone."

"Yes, but _who_? This isn't like it's the Keeper we're replacing, where a few good Chasers should sort that problem out, this is the _Seeker. _They're almost irreplacable. It's bloody hard to find someone to match up to the standards."

"I'm sure there's some first-years who'd be keen," Daphne muttered. Blaise grinned. "Speaking of which, has their Aging Potion worn off yet?" Blaise shrugged.

"Dunno. If they've got a problem, Snape'll sort it out. Me, I'll be anonymous." He nodded smugly.

"Oh, yeah, how's that gonna happen?"

"Because, my dear sweet Daphne, I didn't go up to them and say' hi, I'm Blaise Zabini, seventh year, would you take some Aging Potion then blab on me? Thanks, you guys are great.'"

"What _did_ you do?"

"Just asked if they wanted to play Quidditch. The ones who said 'yeah' got the potion. Didn't even have to mention my name. There was one cocky sod who was all 'yeah right' and walked off, but his friends were up for it, so problem solved, my identity hidden." Daphne snorted.

"Hey, Phoe, what's up?" she called, noticing Phoenix who'd just entered the Common Room.

"Erm, nothing. I mean, hi," she babbled. Daphne gave her a weird look.

"You all right?"

"Fine. What about you?"

"Great. Just debating who the new Seeker should be," Blaise replied for her.

"New Seeker? Are you chucking Draco out?"

"Yeah, cos we're in to throwing out the captains," Blaise remarked. Daphne gave him a 'do you have to?' look. "Just for this match. He won't be in a good enough state to play come two weeks Saturday."

"Oh, so do you think you could find and train a new Seeker in two weeks?" Blaise nodded.

"Absolutely. Lots of Slytherins would want to."

"Yeah, but it's not quantity that matters is it, Blaisey?" Daphne teased.

"Shut up," he muttered half-heartedly.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Two weeks later, Draco was starting to get fed up. He hadn't left the Hospital Wing once since the accident, and he was really starting to get anxious about the upcoming match. Blaise visited him after every practice, promising that their temporary Seeker was 'living up to standards. Might have gone over the line at one point, so I reckon we'll be great!'

What also annoyed Draco was that no matter how hard he pestered, pleaded, even bribed, Blaise wouldn't tell him the name of the Seeker. He only muttered mysteriously 'you'll see at the match. I reckon you'll like 'em, they're pretty speedy'. Not once had he slipped even the gender of the individual, and it was really starting to piss him off.

It had taken another smug, smirking meeting with Blaise to force Draco to ask what he'd been meaning to for two weeks.

"Madam Pomfrey, would I be okay to go to the match?" he asked.

"I don't know. You'd heal a lot faster if you didn't leave your bed."

"I've been here for two weeks, it's got to get better eventually!" Draco protested. She just gave him one of her 'oh, I don't know' sighs, shaking her head, and walked off to tend to a sick second year, who couldn't stop throwing up. Personally, Draco suspected the work of a Puking Pastille, but didn't say.

He hadn't been visited by Pansy as often as he thought he would be. She'd come in with her sister a couple of times, but that was about it. Phoenix hadn't come at all. He wasn't sure if she was trying to prove his point by being the uncaring bitch he'd claimed her to be, or if she just genuinely forgot.

He looked around the room he'd grown used to, and sighed again. He hated it in here, it was so bloody boring!

"Having fun?" he heard someone drawl. He turned to tell Blaise to 'shut the hell up and piss off' but instead saw his cousin.

"Just fabulous," he grinned. "You?"

"Exhausted. Wanna swap? I could do with a day in bed."

"Well, you could always lie beside me. You're exhausted, and I need someone to talk to. Or at." She smiled.

"That's okay," she assured him. "I think I'll be all right in my dorm." Draco gave an 'oh, well' kind of sigh, and flopped down on the bed. "How have you been?"

"Bored."

"I meant your back."

"I know," he smirked. "It's been all right." She nodded.

"Hey, listen-" they both began simultaneously. They grinned at each other. "You first," Phoenix coaxed. Draco shook his head.

"Ladies first," he grinned.

"Damn you and your manners!" she cursed, grinning. "Look, I was just gonna say, um, sorry I haven't been in sooner. There's just, it's just been hectic. I mean, not only do I have all my work, but I also have to revise for those bloody exams in December. And then the whole thing starts again." She stopped, and sank onto the sheets, her head in her hands. "I'm exhausted! I haven't been sleeping for ages, and no-one will give me a bloody Dreamless Sleep! I'm not asking for a _week_ off, just _one_ night's sleep!"

A few tears spilled out of her green eyes and made their way down her cheeks.

"Hey, come here, cousin," Draco soothed, reaching out his arms. She sank into them gratefully. She felt comfortable there, actually, sitting on the bed with her cousin's arms around her sympathetically, stroking her hair gently.

"What were you gonna say?" she whispered.

"What? Oh, I was just gonna say-sorry," Draco blurted out.

"What for?" There was a small silence as Draco contemplated what he should say.

"Just for being a prick," he eventually replied.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Come Friday evening, Harry was getting increasingly tense. He knew he'd trained his team enough, but because he'd been so busy focusing on his newcomers, he hadn't been able to train himself properly. He'd gone out after dark and caught the Snitch a couple of times, but it was obviously a lot more challenging with an opposing Seeker. Even if that opposing Seeker was Draco Malfoy.

Ron's confidence was definitely higher than it had been in fifth year, but as much as he hated to admit it, Harry knew there was room for improvement. He let every single one of Ginny's throws go through, and Seamus's throws were almost as efficient as Ginny's. Colin could definitely improve, but it was too late for that now. A bunch of Quidditch lepers had come to trials, and Colin had been the best of the bunch. If Dean Thomas hadn't been down with flu, he would almost certainly have got the Chaser position.

He sighed. He shouldn't be focusing on the match, he had a lot of Transfiguration coursework to focus on. He only had three more weeks on it, and he was barely half-way through. Hermione, of course, had finished hers within two weeks of the assignment and had been given extra-credit work to keep her 'busy'. Not that she wasn't busy enough, being Head Girl.

"Hiya, Harry!" Colin greeted enthusiastically, taking a seat opposite him.

"Hey, Colin," Harry mumbled, trying to focus on the textbook in front of him.

"It was a good practice today, wasn't it? Am I getting better, do you think? Weasley missed a few of my throws today, is that good? I mean-"

"Colin! You're doing fine, stop worrying. You should get some sleep, the match is tomorrow remember."

"I know, I can't! I can't believe I'm actually going to be playing it for real! Dennis was so jealous when I got that Chaser position! He's going to be taking my place!"

"He's not going to be a Chaser, Colin."

"No, I mean, taking photos!" Colin laughed, as if that was obvious. Harry nodded.

"Seriously, you need to get some sleep, or you'll end up falling off your broom through fatigue," Harry advised. Colin shrugged.

"I guess. Night, Harry!"

"Night, Colin." He sighed again. It didn't matter what he did, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his Transfiguration, not with the match hanging over his head.

'Tomorrow,' he vowed. 'Tomorrow I'll do it, no matter what'. He hadn't taken into account, however, that there was bound to be a party afterwards. He shrugged as that thought crossed his mind. He always had Sunday.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"You ready, guys?" Blaise shouted to the rest of the team. While a few of them nodded, the rest shivered, terrified, Calypso Hermas and Jessica Parkinson included. None of them were so tense, however, as the Seeker.

"We have to make Malfoy proud, right? And me smug at coaching the team better, obviously!" Blaise grinned, causing them to laugh. "Right, Daphne, Calypso, Theodore! Try and spread out, but as soon as one of you is in possession of the Quaffle, for God's sake, stick together! Gregory, Jessica, try not to take someone's eye out or knock them off their broom. Unless they're in Gryffindor," he added, grinning. "As for me, I just have to hold my arms out and catch the Quaffle. Basically, don't act like Weasel. And for our Seeker."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What about me?"

"You ready to play against Potter?

"Is it too late to pull out?"

Blaise laughed. "Sorry, but yeah. Look, you can always blame Malfoy later for being too ill to play." She laughed. "You ready?"

"I guess."

"Good! Slytherin hasn't won against Gryffindor for...well since bloody Potter came! Not that that's meant to be discouraging or anything," he noted to the Seeker. "Let's just beat 'em yeah? I don't care if we play for days, or even if we have a victory like Ireland did at the Quidditch World Cup three years ago! In fact, that would be classic!" The team cheered. "Let's kill 'em! And Beaters, don't take what I said literally! Well, not too much anyway."

They stepped out single file into the bright sunlight, where the cheers of the Slytherin crowd greeted them. The rest of the school were either booing, or cheering for Gryffindor.

They kicked off together, and spread themselves out, the Beaters with their bats poised, ready for action.

"Captains, shake hands!" Madam Hooch. Harry flew forward, but the Slytherins didn't move.

"You go, Blaise!" Daphne shouted irritably. He grinned and flew forward, and shook Harry's hand, not crushing his fingers for once. Madam Hooch released the Bludgers and the Snitch, and finally threw the Quaffle into the air, which was caught by Ginny, who automatically headed for the Slytherin goalpost.

"She passes to Seamus Finnigan who passes back to Ginny Weasley. Look at her go, flying perfectly straight, and passes to newcomer Chaser, Colin Creevey, who-damnit, he drops it, and the Quaffle is caught by Theodore Nott of Slytherin. He passes to Daphne Greengrass, who is heading towards the goalpost, she's aiming, no she's not, she's passing it to newcomer Slytherin Chaser, Calypso Hermas, who's aiming and...she scores! Very good start for newcomer. Must be under influence of a potion, just joking, Professor!"

"Ron Weasley throws it back out, and it's caught by Colin Creevey, who passes to Seamus Finnigan, who's streaming towards the Slytherin Keeper, Blaise Zabini! Oh, wait, there's a Bludger-look out Finnigan!-but it's beat away by Sean Peakes, Gryffindor Beater! He passes to Ginny Weasley who-scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

The game went on like this for a while, with mainly Ginny and Calypso scoring. Colin actually scored once, but that was probably something to do with the fact Blaise had been distracted by the fact the he'd had a bat swung at him by Goyle, who claimed a Bludger had been aiming straight for his head. In the confusion, Colin, who'd been in possession at the time, managed to get the Quaffle through the hoop.

So far, there had been no sign of the Snitch, nor of Malfoy, Harry noted. Normally Malfoy was flying around him to keep an eye on Harry, who thanks to this, had got extremely good at feinting.

"There's still no sign of the Snitch, however," the commentator, a fifth year Ravenclaw announced. "Leaving not a lot of work for Gryffindor Seeker Harry Potter or temp Slytherin Seeker Phoenix Melody!" Harry's mouth dropped open. Had he heard correctly? "She must of course be feeling extremely nervous, not because she has to fill Draco Malfoy's shoes, but because of such strong competition! Good luck to Phoenix Melody - she's gonna need it!"

He had heard right! Bloody hell, she'd been discrete. He'd had her in all of his Defence lessons, and not once had she mentioned her Quidditch position, if temporary. Then again, why should she? If she was good, it would have been just the shock effect the Slytherins would have wanted.

He saw her circling the pitch, looking all over for the Snitch. From where he was, he could she was looking extremely nervous.

There were loud cheers coming from the Slytherin end. Calypso Hermas had scored again. The score was now 80-60 in favour of Slytherin. He had to find the Snitch soon! He knew it was unlikely that Slytherin would score high enough to beat Gryffindor, but it would help to get those 150 points.

He saw sudden movement to his left. He saw the little gold ball whizz towards the Commentator's Stand. Apparently Phoenix had seen it, too, as she was also heading in the direction. It soared upwards suddenly. With skill, she managed to stop herself crashing into the stand, but had lost the Snitch's tail, as had Harry.

Suddenly, he dived. The Snitch was now speeding towards the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Phoenix speed towards the ground as well. He knew his Firebolt would be no match for her Nimbus 2001.

'Not as fast,' Harry mentally noted as he flew down. He had to admit, though, she was pretty good and trying bloody hard! The Snitch turned left sharply, and it took all Harry's might to stop his broom from going right down to the grass! He hadn't lost the Snitch, though, he could see it clearly, starting to head towards the Slytherin post. Phoenix began zooming over there, but Harry caught up with her easily.

The Snitch flew above the hoop, them following, narrowly missing Blaise's head as they flew past, neck-and-neck.

The Snitch dove again, heading back towards the ground sharply again. It was going to be close. He pulled up slightly, expecting the Snitch to dive up again, but instead it started speeding close to the ground. With his Firebolt, though, chasing it was no problem.

It turned a sharp right, and they both lost it again, starting to fly upwards. Harry was starting to get impatient. He shouldn't have a problem, but the Snitch was being particularly evasive today. He breathed heavily and started looking for it again. He couldn't see a small glimpse of gold anywhere.

He saw more movement to his right, and turned almost reluctantly, but was horrified to see Phoenix was speeding...towards the Snitch! He quickly turned his broom and flew in that direction. It took a sharp turn at the stands again, but they were both still on track.

He looked up at the scoreboard briefly; 100-120 in favour of bloody Slytherin still! A second later it read 110-120. Gryffindor had scored again. Smiling, he turned his attention to where he was going, and gasped. He lifted his broom up so hard he thought he felt friction burns! He'd nearly collided with a bunch of Hufflepuffs on the ground!

'Easy to do,' he told himself desperately. He thought he saw Phoenix do the same thing earlier. Well, he saw someone in green almost collide with Ravenclaws earlier.

He started flying about aimlessly again, seeing Phoenix also lost track of the Snitch.

Wait, there it was! He sped towards it, hand outstretched he was so close...when another hand shoved his out of the way. He exhaled angrily, and shoved her hand out of the way, leaving his path free. She was getting closer, though and it looked like she was about to close her hands over the Snitch when it dove again. She lurched forward and let go of her broom!

'Shit!' Harry thought. He wanted to win, but Phoenix was also his friend. It took him a few seconds to realise her right hand was grabbed onto it, and that she was smiling. He thought it was the adrenaline, before he heard ear-splitting cheers emitting from the Slytherins. He looked down at her fee hand and saw that enclosed in her fingers was a small, gold, winged ball.

* * *

Please review. I know it has been many months...I guess it makes the 'Suspense' theme more...real... lolx 13BlacKAnGELS


	16. Confrontations

Confrontations

_Disclaimer: Nope...don't own it yet...even less likely to gain it now the series is over hehe_

_Sorry this took so long for peeps who may or may not have been waiting for it. **But I'm baaaack!**  
_

"That was bloody brilliant!" Blaise yelled in the changing rooms after the match, hugging Phoenix until she choked. The rest of the team nodded eagerly. Phoenix shrugged.

"Calypso's goals helped," she said, shrugging. Blaise nodded.

"Yeah. Excellent work, Hermas." She smiled. "Hey, how pissed off was Draco when he found out you were Seeker?" Phoenix's eyes widened.

"I never actually told him!" she giggled.

"Wish I'd been in the stands with him at the time," Blaise muttered.

"But then you wouldn't have been able to save those goals," Daphne pointed out.

"_What _saves? I did a Weasley, I'm ashamed to say!" Blaise admitted.

"Oh come on, you saved about six of the Weasley girl's shoots, and she's definitely the best Chaser out of the bunch. Did you _see_ Calypso, though? Weasel couldn't save _one_ of hers!" Calypso smiled modestly again.

"Great work, everyone!" Blaise announced suddenly. "Beaters, nice job, except for Goyle trying to beat my head off – twice! Fabulous work from our beautiful Chasers, and Nott," he grinned, receiving a glare off him. "The best works coming from me, of course," Blaise grinned again. Daphne gave him a hard shove.

"Prick. Loved the catch, Phoe!" she said, smiling. "How did you manage to stay on your broom? I'd have gone straight to the ground!"

"I nearly did! I'm never doing that again!"

Blaise gasped. "What?! Come on, Phoe, you're what Slytherin needs!"

"Yeah. I wouldn't say that to Draco, or you might end up where he is," she smiled, pulling on her normal Slytherin robes. Blaise shrugged.

"Think I'll say it anyway, just to piss him off," he grinned again, exiting the changing rooms.

* * *

Harry went up to the Gryffindor tower in an extremely disappointed, not to mention nervous, state. He knew it wasn't his fault, but how would Gryffindor react to losing to Slytherin? After five years worth of victory against them? With a _replacement Seeker_ on the team?

"Proudlove," he muttered when he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"As it should be," she muttered, swinging open, to reveal a surprisingly empty Common Room. He'd guessed there'd be some Gryffindors too angry to even face him, but the completely empty Common Room was ridiculous!

"Hey, Harry," Ginny greeted from an armchair.

"Hi. I thought it was empty," he muttered, taking the seat opposite her.

"Yeah, well, the rest of the team'll be up here in a minute, I guess," she shrugged, gazing into the fire. They sat there in silence, not even looking at each other. All that could be heard were the gently crackling flames from the fireplace. "I bet that stand-in Seeker's really popular now," Ginny remarked.

"She was already in with Malfoy's lot," Harry explained.

"How do you know?"

"I've seen them together, with Pansy Parkinson and everyone else." Ginny nodded. She looked extremely down. "I'm sorry," he muttered. She looked up.

"Did Seamus say something?" she asked suddenly. Harry frowned.

"No, I meant for missing the Snitch. Why, what's going on?" She looked back down towards the fireplace and shook her head.

"He's gone off in a mood," she mumbled. "Said you'd done a shit job today, and got all stroppy when I said you couldn't have done anything. Then he got all possessive, saying crap like 'have you been cheating on me with him?'. That was so ridiculous, I just _had_ to laugh, you know? Then he was all 'you fucking whore' and stormed off!"

"He called you a _what?_'"

"Harry, you know as well as I do he can be a real bastard when he wants to be," Ginny smiled weakly. She looked at him sadly, smiling slightly. He smiled back.

"Ginny-" he began.

"Harry! There you are! I've been looking all over the castle for you!" Hermione gasped, bursting into the Common Room.

"What's up?"

"Harry, I think I must be going crazy! I-" she saw Ginny. "Can we take a walk?"

"Er, I guess," Harry shrugged. "Will you be all right, Gin?"

"Harry, I don't get suicidal over a break-up!" she laughed. "Go on, I don't care." He smiled at her, and followed Hermione out of the Common Room.

"What's up, then, Mione?"

"I'm going mental, Harry! I don't know what's going on!"

"Calm down, Hermione! Start from the beginning," Harry coaxed. She breathed heavily.

"At the match – I – I couldn't see you. At all!"

"Hermione, I was flying about on a Firebolt, I'm easy to miss!"

"No! That's not it! It was like I could see the broom, but not you! And yesterday, I never told you this, but in Transfiguration, I didn't have a clue where Malfoy was! He always sits right behind us!"

"Malfoy wasn't even in Transfiguration yesterday! I know for a fact, Phoenix told me in Defence on Thursday." She breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Okay, so the Malfoy thing was a false alarm, but what about you? And Dumbledore the other week?" He could see her eyes were prickling with tears. "What's going on, Harry?" Harry looked at her desperately. He didn't have a clue why she suddenly couldn't see people.

"Try a book?" he suggested weakly.

"I have! I must have searched the entire library! God, I even searched the Restricted Section! Not one of them says anything about people's sight going mental for no reason!" She sniffed, and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Have you asked Dumbledore?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Harry, I can't exactly see him right now!"

"I thought that was just once!" he protested.

"I don't know! I've been deliberately avoiding him! Just in case I couldn't see him when he was there! I was too scared." Harry looked at her sadly, and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll figure this out, right? I promise, we'll figure it out," he soothed.

"But what if we don't, Harry?"

"We will. You're the smartest witch I know! If there's anyone who can figure this out, it's you."

* * *

"Raise your goblets to...Blaise Zabini! For being such a great temp coach!" Daphne laughed, holding her goblet up.

"Hear hear!" Blaise shouted, taking a long gulp of his Firewhisky.

"And Calypso Hermas, for being such a damn good Chaser!" Jessica Parkinson added.

"And maybe Phoenix Melody, for making a much better Seeker than I ever would?" drawled Draco from behind her. She blushed.

"Hey, cousin," she greeted nervously, starting to giggle. Blaise choked down a laugh.

"Zabini, how come you never told me that my own cousin was going to replace me?" Draco drawled again. Blaise shrugged.

"Well, you know, you'd have got all...you," he grinned. "You'd have been all-'what?! How could a seventh year newcomer take my place as Seeker on Saturday? You wait till my father hears about this!'" Everyone except Draco roared. "Oh, come on, Malfoy, I'm only kidding!" Blaise laughed. "I know you wouldn't report your own cousin!"

Th rest of the team laughed merrily, and even Phoenix couldn't suppress another small giggle.

"Hey, Malfoy, are you sure you should be down here in your condition?" Blaise joked.

"Even Madam Pomfrey can't stop me celebrating a Quidditch victory," Draco replied.

"Yeah, I guess. Just a shame it's not actually _your _victory!"

"Blaise, you are drunk!" giggled Daphne, taking his goblet from him, and pouring it over him.

"I'm gonna get you for that, Greengrass!"

"How? By slurring a curse at me?" Blaise frowned, and went off in mock huff into the corner. "If he thinks that's gonna work, he doesn't know me at all." She turned to Draco. "Anyway, Draco, can we be expecting you back to annoy Longbottom and Potter in Potions soon?"

"Haven't you been pissing them off enough for me?"

"Well, Weasley doesn't look like he wants to hex our arses off like he does you," Daphne said.

"I'm disappointed," Draco grinned. "Now, if my dear cousin was a little less prejudiced and a little more like me-"

"Draco, I am not hexing Harry! I am not making Neville's cauldron blow up! And I am not going to make Hermione cry again!" Phoenix cut in.

"Ooh, on first name terms with the Gryffindors, Phoe?" Daphne teased. Phoenix shrugged. "Whatever. Draco, we need you back."

"For what? I think you're doing okay at Quidditch."

"For classes! And not that we don't want you, Phoe, but we do need you back at some point, Draco!"

"Oh, I don't know! Ask Pomfrey!"

For the remainder of the party, all everyone could talk about was the match. Under normal circumstances, Draco wouldn't mind, but he really wished they'd stop going on about Phoenix's save. It hadn't been that spectacular!

'You're just jealous,' he told himself. 'As much as I bloody hate to admit it, it was a good save!'

"You all right?" asked a Mediterranean girl. He knew it wasn't Calypso, because she was over by Blaise and Daphne with Jessica Parkinson.

"Who are you?" he demanded rudely.

"Soreda Hermas. Calypso's sister," she explained. He shrugged in a 'do I really care?' manner. "It's a shame you couldn't play today," she remarked after an awkward silence.

"Why? Wasn't Phoenix good enough?"

"Oh, she was brilliant, that wasn't what I meant," Soreda said hurriedly.

"And what _did_ you mean, exactly, Selina or whatever your name is?"

"Soreda."

"Whatever! What did you mean?"

"Nothing, just that – I'm sorry you couldn't play because of your back."

"Who told you that crap?"

"Phoenix did."

Draco cringed. "And why would she tell _you?_"

"We talk sometimes. I heard from my sister that she was Seeker for the match, I asked why you weren't playing, she told me." Draco shrugged. "Was she lying?"

"No, she _wasn't _lying! I was! Why do _you_ care?"

"I was just wondering. Are you always this moody?"

"What?"

"You're just getting stroppy for no reason. Do you want me to leave you to it?"

"You do that." She shrugged, and headed towards Phoenix who was talking with Pansy. Pansy's nose scrunched up as Soreda approached, but Soreda appeared not to notice. Draco shook his head, half in amusement, half in despair. He couldn't believe Pansy's immaturity sometimes.

"Hi," said someone behind him. He turned and saw the fifth year smiling down at him. He knew who she was instantly. "You look stressed," she remarked.

"I am very tense," he muttered, smirking again. She giggled, and he saw her eyes move to the boys' dorm. He knew it probably wasn't a coincidence. "I could do with relaxing.

"Now?" she gasped.

"Why not? No-one'll notice."

"And if someone's in the dorm?"

"We'll go somewhere else. Come on, you brought it up! You started it, you finish it!" She shrugged, and got up. He led her up to the boys' dormitories and closed the door behind them.

"Colloportus,' he muttered, locking it. A small shiver went down the girl's spine. "You cold?" he drawled. She shrugged. "Maybe you should climb under the sheets. Warm you up."

"Will you be doing that?"

"Reason we're here," he drawled again.

* * *

She was in a corner, trying to snatch glimpses at her Ancient Runes book whilst also trying to 'join in' the conversation.

"Why are you doing work now?" Blaise whinged. "You've given us a victory, Phoe! You're the one who should be partying the most!"

"Blaise, as much as I like you, and as much as I'd love to go around people and hearing them talk about my 'great save' and all that jazz, if you interrupt me again, I will hit you over the head with my book. And I warn you, it's a heavy hardback," she warned.

"Oh, come on, seriously, why you doing work? And Ancient Runes of all subjects?"

"Because, Blaise, Ancient Runes is the first, not to mention hardest, of my exams."

"They're not till June," Blaise protested.

"The N.E. aren't till June, no, but I'm not doing them."

"There _are_ no other exams!"

"The O.?"

"What about them?"

"That's what I'm revising for," she said irritably. 'Bollocks,' she thought furiously. She shouldn't have said that. "Fucking Dumbledore insisted I do them. Make sure I'm up to standard."

"But you were at Beauxbatons!"

"I know, but he has his suspicions."

"What about? What did you get up to?" he smirked.

"Nothing. He's just not sure that I so much left voluntarily as was thrown out for crap grades. It's only the O., I can handle them."

"So quit being a geek, and come join us!"

"Sorry, Blaise, as easy as I should find this, Ancient Runes is hard!"

"You've got all of tomorrow!" he pointed out.

"Yeah, like you're not gonna drag me either to the Pitch to relive my 'finest moment' or up to the Hospital Wing to piss off Draco that I'm a 'much better Seeker' or whatever crap you've been saying!"

"No," Blaise muttered, looking mock guilty. She laughed.

"Sorry, but I have to do this," she smiled, turning her attention back to the Runes book. Blaise gave her a sad puppy-dog-eye look. She pulled the book right in front of her face, so as not to see it. Blaise smirked, knowing his face was working.

"Come on, Phoe, can't I tempt you with a cauldron cake?" he drawled.

"No," she said uncertainly, peering from her book. Blaise grinned.

"You know you want one," he said in another drawling, almost begging tone.

"Leave me alone," she whined. Blaise gave her another puppy-dog-eye look. "Okay, but just one!" she warned. "And then you let me get on with this for the rest of the night – weekend!"

"Absolutely!" Blaise promised, with a suspicous glint in his eye which clearly said 'like, right!' "Cauldron cake?"

"Nah, but I'll have some Firewhisky," she replied, holding out a goblet. Blaise nodded.

"Atta girl," he smirked.

"Hey, if I get a hangover tomorrow-"

"I will personally fling myself of the Astronomy Tower to save you the trouble," he promised.

"No, don't" she said.

"Aaw, you mean you can't live without Blaisey?"

"No, you're just robbing me of what I've been looking forward to," she smiled. Blaise gave her a mock look of surprise and gasped.

"That hurt, Phoenix."

"Well, it was meant to." Blaise huffed and puffed slightly. Phoenix giggled. "You do a great Pansy," she laughed. Blaise shrugged in an 'I know,' sort of way.

"Hey, Zabini, have you been filed for a harassment suit yet?" drawled Draco from behind Phoenix.

"No, you see, I just need to get her drunk first so she won't remember a thing," Blaise replied in a serious tone, keeping a straight face. Phoenix on the other hand couldn't suppress a snort. Draco sighed at the pair.

"Just don't get too drunk, cousin," he warned.

"Aaw, you getting all protective of me?" she joked. "That's so _sweet_!" She jabbed him really hard in the ribs for emphasis.

"Um, ow," he remarked. Phoenix shrugged.

"You know something crazy," she began. "I think – I might already be a little drunk!"

"You reckon?" said Draco sarcastically.

"No, seriously, you know, I think I have gone a little insane! Ooh, hey, I love this song!" she burst out, running into the middle of the Common Room.

"Isn't this the latest Weird Sisters song that, like, no-one's heard yet?" Blaise checked.

"Yeah," Draco nodded, watching his cousin, who'd now started dancing really obviously, and attracting a lot of attention. Not that her moves were unco-ordinated. In fact, a lot of people had started joining in. "Blaise?" he began.

"Yes?"

"Is there even the _slightest_ possibility that you had _anything_ to do with her drink being spiked?" Blaise looked shocked.

"I thought Firewhisky wasn't meant to be as strong as that," he muttered.

"Was it anything to do with you, Blaise?" Draco repeated.

"No, I swear! Bloody hell, Draco, you know I save that for the second years who've never _seen_ a bottle of Firewhisky before!"

"Blaise?!"

"I didn't spike her drink, I promise." Draco sighed, and went into the crowd of dancers reluctantly.

He came out again looking extremely dishevelled, and supporting Phoenix, her arm over his shoulders.

"What you gonna do with her?" Blaise asked. Draco shot him a look. "No, no! Not like that, you prick! I meant, y'know, where you gonna put her?"

"Dunno. Without this wanting to sound wrong or 'suggestive' or anything, I think our dorm would be best."

"Draco, I haven't finished yet!" Phoenix protested. "There was this one move I wanted to try. Well, again actually!" she snorted, laughing. "Last time it happened, I was at the top of the stairs, and I kinda broke my ankle! Hurt like hell, but it was freakin' funny!" She burst out laughing again.

"Yeah, cousin, I have a better idea-"

"Yeah, right. Tell me, cousin mine, what could _possibly_ be more fun than staying here?! Or are you saying we go outside? Ooh, yes, let's do that!"

"I'm thinking, we leave that till tomorrow," Draco suggested.

"No, that's boring! You don't wanna be boring, do you?"

"Not really, no, which is why I have a better idea! We go upstairs and – Blaise help me out here?"

"Uh, right, uh, we play-"

"No playing!"

"You chat?"

"Chatting? That the best you got, Zabini?" Draco mocked.

"No, that sounds fun! You can tell me your deepest, darkest secret!" she announced, jabbing him again, and heading for the girl's dorms.

"Shall we just let her go to bed, or-?" Blaise began. Draco shrugged.

"Yeah. She's already found the right staircase," he agreed. "Right, shite! I'd better go back to the Hospital Wing! Later, Blaise!"

"See you, Malfoy!"

* * *

She fingered the dress lightly. It felt so soft, so perfect, so-_right_. That's what she'd thought when she'd first seen it.

She'd been in Diagon Alley with Hannah Parkinson (except back then, she was Hannah Greaves), who she was 'best friends' with, you could say. At the time, they'd only been nineteen, and had been out of Hogwarts for a year or so.

"_But he's so wealthy, and very high up in the wizard hierarchy! What would he ever see in me?" Narcissa moaned, as they walked down the street._

"_You're Narcissa Black! Bloody hell, if I could get a guy as successful as that man to even _look_ at me, I'd know I must be dreaming!" Hannah sighed sadly._

"_I don't know. Don't take this wrong, but you don't look like a 'Greaves," Narcissa commented._

"_Meaning?"_

"_Meaning that you look like you're too good to be one. Meanwhile, I'm Narcissa Alfia Ambrose Black, I have...expectations to live up to. Bellatrix and Andromeda would never see the light of day again, they'd be so overshadowed by me if I were to marry him."_

"_Steady on! Don't get too keen! You've had one conversation with the man!"_

"_So? My father always boasted about how he'd charmed my mother into marriage with just a look," Narcissa remembered, smiling. "Of course, her version includes him getting into a spot of trouble with the Aurors, and her bailing him out. Personally, I believe neither, but it makes you think."_

"_What about?" Hannah questioned, frowning._

_Narcissa shrugged. "No idea, it just sounded good at the end of the sentence. And excuse me, but we danced as well!"" Hannah gave a small chuckle, and looked up. She gasped. "What?" said Narcissa._

"_Isn't that him? That's him, isn't it? Oh my God!" Hannah squealed excitedly._

"_What are you – oh!" Narcissa gasped as she realised. Ahead of them was the subject of their discussion-Lucius Malfoy. She looked away, shielding her face. Hannah nudged her sharply._

"_Now is not the time to get all coy and giggly!" she warned. "Act, um, indifferent, cool." Narcissa nodded, and looked up, a small smile plastered on her face. "And get rid of the smile!" Narcissa frowned. "Makes you look moody." Narcissa sighed exasperatedly and marched forward almost defiantly._

"_Miss Black," Lucius greeted politely, smirking slightly._

"_Mr Malfoy," she replied nonchalantly, pretending to look in a shop window, and acting as though she'd never even seen him._

"_Without wanting to sound too, uh, forward, Miss Black," Lucius began. Narcissa spun round. "But you would look sensational in that." He winked and walked on. Narcissa frowned, and muttered "what-". She turned and saw that she'd been looking in the window of a bridal shop!_

"_Oh God!" she gasped, coming over all red._

"_Blimey, you look like someone who's squirted tomato sauce all over you," Hannah giggled, seeing Narcissa's blush. "Nice wedding dress, by the way. You have good taste."_

"_Do you have the remotest idea what just happened?" Narcissa asked, cringing still. Hannah shrugged. "Lucius Malfoy just...he must have thought I was really odd! He saw me looking at these bloody dresses! And it was obvious from that smirk he knew I wasn't engaged! I am so humiliated!" She slumped down against the wall._

"_Well, this is helping your image," Hannah muttered. Narcissa glared. "Did he at least say anything, or just walk off?"_

"_Hannah, he is one notch below royalty!"_

"_So he just walked off?"_

"_No! They have a habit of never leaving without having had the last say."_

"_What did he say?!" Hannah gasped. Narcissa smiled. She blushed again._

"_He said I'd look sensational in it."_

She smiled at the memory. Oh, that day had been so perfect! There was the garlands of lilies in her hair, her beautiful dress...it was such a beautiful ceremony.

"What are you thinking?" came Lucius's voice suddenly. She quickly closed the wardrobe door.

"Nothing of importance," she replied hurriedly, looking down, inpsecting for invisible mess.

"Narcissa, I have known you long enough to know when you are lying," Lucius grinned. "What's the problem?"

"There's no problem. I was just reminiscing."

"Yes. About our wedding day apparently." She looked at him shocked. "I saw the dress," he explained. She smiled.

"It was a beautiful day," she said. "It was perfect."

He nodded. "The honeymoon was all right, too," he said vaguely. She laughed.

'You know what I thought of the honeymoon!" she teased. "I have to say, though," she began. "You certainly have a way of ripping one's virginity from them."

"My dear, you make it sound like I raped you."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I do. Do you remember the struggle we went through trying to conceive?"

"Oh, yes," she smiled. "You thought I was infertile, when as it turned out, it had actually been _you_ all along!"

"No need to add salt to the wound," Lucius said coolly.

"I was just joking," Narcissa sighed. "Besides, we were able to conceive naturally. We have living proof." Lucius nodded. "He was a beautiful baby," she remarked.

"And a total disappointment of a son," Lucius muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's not go pretending he's the perfect heir, Narcissa. You know quite well I see more flaws in that boy than I would a 'T' marked O.W.L!" Narcissa's smile fell off her face.

"You never accepted him just because he wasn't a mirror image of you, Lucius," she pointed out.

"I'm not asking for a clone, Narcissa, just a wizard! A son!"

"He _is_ a wizard! He's _our_ son!"

"Then why do I feel like this? You know I've tried to give him chances, Narcissa, but the little pisser just has this way of-" he sighed in exasparation.

"You never gave him a chance," Narcissa whispered sadly. "Even when he was younger – bloody hell, one wrong move resulted with a whack round the head! Why were you like that? Why _are_ you like that?"

"You wouldn't understand. It's irony," Lucius muttered.

"Try me, Lucius. There was one time when it was me begging for your attention. Now, I'm asking you to pay Draco a little _less_ attention, or at least act like a father to him!"

"What do fathers _do_, Narcissa? From what I've gathered, they prepare their sons for an inevitable fate – adulthood!"

"Oh, so you're saying that Draco's likely to be hospitalised by relatives more often?"

"I've apologised for that, Narcissa! Things just...got out of hand!"

"And who suffered for it? Oh, guess, our son! Again!"

"Well, if he wasn't such a useless fucking shit-I...! Do you have any idea how hard it is for me, Narcissa?"

"No, oddly enough, I don't. Stupid of me really, you're _not_ the one terrified of their father."

"I was! He beat the crap out of me, and, I grew up hating him!"

"So why are you making the same mistake with _our_ child? You're not Abraxas, Lucius, despite what you seem to think. Or what your birth certificate says." Lucius said nothing, just looked out the window. He now had his back turned to her, and she was standing by the bed. She sighed. "You know, there was a time when I couldn't wait to have children. With you," she added, giggling slightly. He turned. "Maternal instincts kicked in shortly after our engagement. The day I discovered I was pregnant, I was delirious, ecstatic even! The thought of being a parent with you was just...I couldn't have asked for more."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Lucius, when did all this stop? I never noticed before, but when Draco was born, you grew distant. Why? You were there for the birth, but, after that, it was like you didn't want to know us. You only spoke to me when you wanted something or to say good-night. Hell, you only _spoke_ when you needed something! And the only reason you paid any attention to our son was when he'd done something wrong! And even then, you punished him so fucking harshly, I'd started to wish-"

"I'd really prefer it if you didn't use such a profanity, Narcissa, it's un-lady-like," Lucius said monotonously. She sighed exasparatedly, and made to storm out the room.

"One last thing," she began. "What did you do when you went up to Hogwarts the other week?"

"What makes you think I did?"

"Bella told me. She said you visited him one afternoon to pass on a message for her, and then again the next morning. Why were you there, or more to the point, what did you do?"

"What would you do about it if I told you I'd cut our son's back open with my toughest belt?" Lucius smirked unpleasantly. Narcissa gasped.

"You did?" she whispered, tears prickling her eyes. Lucius nodded casually. Narcissa gasped again, and turned away.

"You know, one day you're going to realise, Narcissa," Lucius began, coming up behind her. "That there's nothing you can actually do. You might have doted on him when you were younger, but let's face it, when it comes to maternal instinct of protecting the child, you're pretty crap." He exited smoothly.

Narcissa sank onto her bed, and started crying softly into her soft, satin pillow.

'Why am I such a shit mother?' she thought sadly, remembering Draco's hurt and confused face the Christmas she visited him at St Mungo's. It hadn't gone well. She felt too guilty about everything to do much, and he felt too hurt to do much. Lucius hadn't even bothered going with her. 'What sort of mother can't even protect their own child?'

She started sobbing properly, thinking about Lucius' earlier words _"what would you do about it if I told you I'd cut our son's back open with my toughest belt?"_

'He must have been so alone,' she cried quietly in her head. '_Why_ did I have to marry such a bastard?! Why couldn't I get someone-someone-someone like-Rodolphus?!'

"What in the name of _hell_ do you think you're doing, man?!" she heard Lucius bellow below.

"Don't you talk to my husband like that!" Bellatrix snapped angrily.

"Keep out of this, Bella!" Rodolphus shouted. Lucius smirked unpleasantly.

"Tut, tut, Rodolphus, needing a _woman_ to fight your battles for you? Oh, the shame!"

"And just _what_ is so _shameful_ about it?!" Bellatrix demanded. "Or are you seriously telling me that Narcissa doesn't ever stand up for _you_?"

"I, Bellatrix, am able to maintain my friends' loyalty. Narcissa has never needed to jump to my defence. Not that she could. That woman is weaker than than that uselss trap of a son of mine."

"Do _not_ talk about my sister like that!" Bellatrix whispered dangerously, drawing her wand. "Or you might just _literally_ find it to be the last thing you say!"

"Bella! What are you...what are you doing here?" Narcissa interrupted, reaching the staircase.

"Didn't you even _hear_ what he just said about you? Your son?" Bella asked indignantly, lowering her wand.

"Answer my question." It was a simple statement, not demanding, not forceful, not aggressive, just a simple statement.

"I followed Rodolphus here," Bella eventually replied, looking back to her husband. "I don't know what he came here for."

"To discover just _what_ is going on in your life right now," Rodolphus replied simply.

"So you talk to me about that, Rodolphus, you don't go breaking and entering into my sister's house and start a shouting match with her husband!!"

"You should watch your tone, woman."

"Oh, stop trying to be Lucius, it's not you!" Bella snapped.

"Bella, I _have_ to 'be Lucius' as you put it, because you seem to have lost your respect for me!"

"What on _earth_ are you talking about?"

"The way you talk to me, argue with me over the slightest little thing, this little secret you're very obviously keeping from me...it's just not on, Bella!"

"Well, maybe I have good reason to!"

"Which is precisely why I have to get it from a different source!"

"Rodolphus, I've told you, they're not going to betray my trust."

"Well, let's test that, shall we?" Rodolphus smirked. "Narcissa, perhaps you'd care to say what's going on in your sister's like right now?"

Narcissa said nothing. She just looked away uncomfortably. Rodolphus sighed.

"Tell me, Lucius, how's Draco?" Narcissa looked up. Lucius shrugged.

"A little sore, perhaps," he smirked unpleasantly

"Yes, I trust after the escapade at Hogsmeade, you were displeased with him about something?"

"Whatever gave you such an idea?"

"My wife. I know she communicated with your son at Hogwarts two weeks ago!"

"How do you know about that?" Bella cut in.

"House-elves, darling," Rodolphus smirked. "Lucius, tell me, what was it Draco did to displease you so?"

"He failed to protect-"

"Lucius!" Narcissa hissed, seeing Bella's expression change to one of horror. Lucius halted, and concluded "Pansy."

"Who's Pansy?"

"Hannah Parkinson's girl," Bella filled in. Rodolphus sighed exasparatedly again.

"I know you're covering for her. Who did he fail to protect?" Rodolphus pressed. Lucius stared him in the eye. Most men would have backed away by now, but Rodolphus was adamant. "Who did he fail to protect?"

"Phoenix," Lucius replied shortly.

"Thank you! Now we're getting somewhere! Lucius, just exactly how did you punish the boy?"

"Rodolphus, what does that –?"

"Shut up, Bella! Unless you'd care to tell me who 'Phoenix' is?!"

"That's her business," Narcissa interrupted coolly, seeing Bella grow panic-stricken. "And you – how dare you come here and interrogate _my_ husband over _your_ affairs? Have you no pride? I thought you were different! At one time, I thought Bella was _lucky_ having married you, who wasn't so forceful and possessive over his wife! Now I can see you're just like the rest. A pity, I was growing to like you." Rodolphus said nothing, and Lucius was looking at Narcissa as though in a new light. "Forget about this, Rodolphus," Narcissa said in a less harsh tone. "It wouldn't do you any good to know."

"I will find out," he vowed, looking around at everyone disgustedly. He turned to Bella. "I promise you, I _will _find out!" He exited swiftly through the door.

"Thank you, Narcissa," Bella broke down. "God, this is getting so hard! And she isn't even here!"

"Come on, Bella, shall we have some tea?" Narcissa offered gently to her sobbing sister. She nodded gratefully, and allowed herself to be led by Narcissa down to the lounge.

Lucius was almost in shock. That was the most forceful he'd seen Narcissa in-years. In fact, the last time she'd gotten so stressed and aggressive was when he'd fractured Draco's skull. She screamed the place down!

The one time he wouldn't forget, though, was when she'd discovered Andromeda's lover was a Muggle. If possible, her reaction was scarier than Andromeda's parents'!

'She's no weakling,' Lucius silently admitted. If he was at all like the man Narcissa had married, he would have gone and said that to her. But it was like Narcissa had said to Rodolphus-he was just like the rest of them-he _was_ the 'rest of them'.

"I'm sorry about this," Bella said as Narcissa conjured a pot of tea. "I don't normally get this-emotional." Narcissa smiled, and Bella sniffed through a laugh. "I just-I just don't know what he's capable of."

"Do you ever really know what _anyone's _capable of?" Narcissa pointed out, sitting down beside her.

"How do you mean?" Bella looked up.

"Would you have thought Andromeda capable of betraying our family with that Muggle?" Bella nodded in understanding. "Would you have thought _me_ capable of losing it like that when I did?"

"You? The shy, mild-mannered one? Probably not," Bella smiled. "Are you saying that Rodolphus is capable of anything as well? Including betraying my trust?"

"From what I gathered, he had no trust from you to betray." They sat in silence as Bella took in what her sister had just said.

'She's right,' she realised. 'What could he do about it really? Except-'

"What if he goes to the Dark Lord?" Bella whispered panicked.

"Even if he did, what would he tell him?"

"I don't know-he'd find something. Rodolphus can be unusually persuasive. He could say something like-I don't know-like he was keeping something from the Dark Lord as well as himself. Which, as much as I hate to say it, is true!" Her head sank onto her lap.

"What are you keeping from the Dark Lord that you're keeping from Rodolphus? Call me naive, but I've never thought there'd be such a connection-" she faltered. "Wait, are you talking about-"

"Phoenix? Yes," Bella admitted.

"Why would the Dark Lord have any interest in her? As far as I'm concerned, she's no more important than Draco."

"Probably for the same reason he set up the attack on her home, with her being brought to him alive and preferably unharmed as the outcome." Narcissa gasped. "I told you this already, Narcissa, the night I brought her here and the morning after. He's after her."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I can't imagine why he'd possibly be interested in someone who's been living as a Muggle for literally all her life! Except for that Potter, of course." Narcissa smiled.

"He seems to have developed a taste for Muggle-raised pure-bloods, hasn't he?" Narcissa commented.

"Well, it's comprehensible enough why he wants to kill Potter, but why would he want _my_ daughter? What's she ever done?" Bella burst into tears again. "I let her live with those bloody Muggles because I thought she'd be safe! Growing up away from all this shit! Away from-me."

"Why would you want that?"

"I didn't _want_ it, it was what was best! Or so I thought! Never in my worst nightmares at Azkaban did I think that she only had sixteen years before she would be in danger!"

"Bella, _why_ do you assume she's in so much danger?"

"Who's the last person the Dark Lord wanted to see personally – alive and preferably unharmed – who came out alive?"

"I take your point," Narcissa agreed. "But she'll be safe at Hogwarts."

"Really? Then how come she was tortured in that fucking raid on _Hogsmeade_ of all places?!"

"Hogsmeade? That's a bit risky, even for the Dark Lord."

"It wasn't his command. It was like the outburst at the Quidditch World Cup. Badly planned and reckless."

"And absolutely pointless?" Bella nodded, smiling slightly.

"Cissa?"

"Yes?"

"What do I do if Rodolphus finds about her?"

"What could he do even he did find out?"

"Tell her father." Narcissa looked up.

"I thought you weren't sure?" she recalled.

"I was always _sure_, Cissa, I just didn't want to admit it. If I could have, I'd have passed her off as Rodolphus'."

"Why couldn't you?"

"We were under extreme pressure from the Dark Lord to find out where the Potters and their child were, do you really think we had time to start planning a family of our own? Besides, he's never shown any interest in having a child."

"It could have been an accident."

"That's just what it _was_, Cissa. An accident. Just not Rodolphus'. Don't look at me like that, I don't regret having her...well I do, but only because I'm so concerned for her wellbeing." Narcissa raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. "I do _care_ about her!"

"That I don't doubt. What I do doubt, however, is how far you'd go to protect her."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Bella, if it came down to saving your life or hers, tell me honestly, whose would you save?"

"Hers, of course," Bella replied indignantly. 'Where's this suddenly come from?" Narcissa shrugged, and shook her head.

"I know this will seem another bolt from the blue," Narcissa began. Bella looked up. "But...who is her father?"

_Think you can guess? _


End file.
